


Eclipse - Act 3 - Shadow of Destiny

by Cosmic_Fictions



Series: Eclipse [3]
Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Epic, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 124,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Fictions/pseuds/Cosmic_Fictions
Summary: 6 years after the Inhumane Necessity, the Huntsmen are no more and Salem rules Remnant. The Gods have picked their champion, brought back to this world in a last ditch attempt to stop Salem. Now Pyrrha must find who remains and turn foes to friends to right all the wrongs. Meanwhile Ruby embarks on a dangerous mission which becomes deadlier than she could imagine...
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Eclipse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125987
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness… of all the things she imagined on the day of her death… darkness was the one thing she feared.

Pyrrha sat up with a start, clawing at her chest, her shoulders, all the places that steel or claw punctured her. In their place, she felt only smooth skin or cracked leather. It was only after the startled wound searching that she took in her surroundings, or lack of. Jet black encircled her infinitely. She panted, gulping a heavy breath, stomach abuzz with swarming bees. Her eyes flit from left to right.

A whisper in one ear, she yelped and whipped round to face that side. Infinite blackness. A whisper in the other. She repeated the action. Infinite blackness. Her heartbeat grew more and more... no, wait it didn't. She had no pulse, no beat in her chest.

A hand fell atop her chest, rapid breaths escaping her, yet her heart rate was null. Pyrrha, quivering violently, peeled her hand back and looked down her palm. Her body had a hazy rainbow effect encompassing. A trippy movement of her hand back and forth revealed the colour spectrum slowly lagging behind the action.

She dropped her hand to her side and fell back to land on her elbows. A splash sounded and she looked down to the temperature-less water beneath, something she didn't even realise she was laying in. It felt of nothing, not cold, not hot. It just brushed against her and made her skin wet, that's all she knew and all she could feel. Hot tears dripped off of her face, splashing into the rippling black inch deep water she found herself in.

"Truth." voices whispered all around her, Pyrrha yelping and retreating into a frail ball, hugging her knees. "Destiny." they harshly spat in hissing tones. "Infinite, and unbound."

Pyrrha gulped, rocking in the water, eyes slammed shut as she feared to open them. She knew what she wanted to say. She knew, it was on the tip of her tongue, teetering on the edge of her lips, ready to jump.

"A-Am I dead?"

Suddenly she was stood, she didn't even remember standing, didn't remember the feeling of muscles constricting and expanding within the action. She was just... standing.

Her hairs stood on end as she shuddered, then her head lifted as she saw him stood ahead of her, amongst the darkness and the water. Featureless apart from a pair of curved horns… he was short and hunched forward, glowing a dark purple, then he slowly turned, revealing his featureless face to her.

“Is this how you want you story to end?” His asked, his voice was dark, croaky and menacing.

“W-Who are you? WHERE AM I?” She shrieked with terror.

"The whispers tell me of your tale." The entity spoke, holding its hands behind its back, remaining hunched forward.

He slowly walked forward, slightly hunched, hands behind his back. His feet sloshed the rippling water, his featureless face tilting to her, the ram horns on his head becoming more prominent with each step. She cowered back a few steps as he neared.

But with each step forward he slowly shrunk down to her size.

"Dead. Killed by fire and steel." It spoke.

Pyrrha's spine chilled and her skin paled. So. She was dead. All that talk, all that spiel of not being afraid, yet here she stood, absolutely terrified.

"Who are you?" She repeated her previous question, quivering.

"I? I am Darkness. The brother to light. I helped forge the world you called home." The Brother of Darkness revealed.

"Remnant?"

"In the end."

"I... I don't want to be dead." Pyrrha spoke with a thick lump in her throat.

"Yet here you are. Laudable." The Brother of Darkness chuckled sinisterly as he circled her, examining her.

Pyrrha swiped her tears aside, hugging herself and looking small. She squeezed her eyes shut, teeth chattering through fear, when she asked.

"D-Did... is Jaune... is my..."

"Gone."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, bloodshot and welling. Then they squinted and erupted forth fresh tears, face buried in her hands as she wailed and cried uncontrollably. The purple figure simply stood before her, watching her cry.

She sobbed for hours it seemed, hugging herself as tight as she could, feeling herself grow colder and colder.

"And that is why you're here. Standing before me."

His eerie voice startled her, emerald watery eyes looking up.

"W-What?"

"Even darkness requires the light."

"W-Wait, what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, standing up, sniffling and wiping her eyes. The Brother of Darkness tilted his featureless head.

"In this waking nightmare. Where all dreams come true..." He walked up to her, hands behind his back, hunched forward. His gravelly tones shuddered up her back as he stalked around her. "...You searched for control. A way to pull through. When you were in love, you left him in tears.." Pyrrha looked down as his hand guided her chin. In the ripples were flashing images of her life. The moment she kissed him, before shoving him into a locker, and leaving him alone, believing her dead. "...To smother your furies and banish your fears. But in darkness they came. Through never ending night, they burned your soil…”

Her glazed eyes locked on the water below, reflecting the Black smog of Grimm destroying the school. He stood behind her, leaning down with his head slightly tilted as he stared at her, over her shoulder.

"Do you still hear his screams?"

Pyrrha shut her eyes at his words, tears dripping down her cheeks. Darkness skulked around her to stand in front of the Champion, staring ahead at the darkness.

"And now, that you're home... He's so far away." Pyrrha looked up at his words, red eyes watery upon the god. He was talking of Jaune, wasn't he? Of course he was! "They've taken his soul..." He said, turning to face her.

Pyrrha - defeated - looked down, at the moving collage of her times with Jaune in the ripples. Her memories. Darkness placed a palm on his chest, gesturing to himself, his fist tightening as he looked up at the sky, and in the darkness the Shattered Moon was projected from a small light.

"...To these Gods you cannot pray."

Pyrrha looked up at him again as his eyeless gaze snapped back to her, his pace motioning towards her. "They can break you, but not your promise. Even death won't keep you apart. Through this darkness you will find him. In your sword, still beats a heart!"

His purple hand pressed to her forehead, and with a brilliant white flash behind her eyelids, she woke up with a sharp gasping gulp of air, clutching her chest and feeling the wounds beneath her fingers. Pain flooded her senses; the coppery taste of blood filled her cotton mouth.

There she lay, on the scorched rubble that killed her, the spikes of rebar that impaled her shattered and turned to dust, looking up at the daylight pouring through the hole from which she fell. She was alive. Half dead and brutally injured. But alive. For a purpose.

But…

There was vegetation everywhere, water fell into the building she was in, the Vault where Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow and Glynda once took her, all people who were now dead. Flora had claimed the Academy, with moss and large vines wrapping around the huge pile of rubble that reached up to the roof where she plummeted after the explosion, and the bright sun bled through the opening above her.

Slowly, gingerly, she clambered to her cold feet. Every lick of her lips tasted of iron, the hot drying blood trickling down her nose to her chin. Panting, the beaten champion turned to look at the rubble that had killed her. Her blood was once there, but a lot of time had passed, to the point where it was invisible.

Forgotten.

She gasped as she grasped her clothes, they were torn, moth eaten and her armour old and rusted from time. She had to cover herself as she limped, shivering to the touch, nearly naked from the torn broken state her once beautiful clothes and armour were in. She swallowed thickly, pressing a hand over her stomach, fingers tracing the instant scar tissue.

It was real… it happened.

She died.

She felt queasy, unable to stop staring at the spot of her death. Where she would've laid lifelessly until maybe one day someone found her. She shut her eyes and winced, dropping to a knee.

She was alive, resurrected for a cause she did not understand or know of. But she was not out of the woods yet. Her body throbbed. Her heart felt out a rhythm she was so aware of every slow beat. Her vision was short sighted, anything outside a foot of her radius blurry and fuzzy. Every step was a struggle, her body was thin, she could barely even walk properly. She stared up at the tower of rubble, wide eyed.

With a steely gulp she lifted herself to her feet and slowly limped away from the rubble pile, the lone column of light shining down upon it. The silence was harrowing as she limped through the darkness of the underground vault. Then she remembered with a start.

She turned and looked over the rubble to the dark distance. She focused her eyesight as hard as she could, stumbling drunkenly on the spot. There it was.

The two pods. The arrow hole in the glass. Where Amber died. Where Cinder killed her, and where she fought Ozpin. Pyrrha gulped at the sour memories. She never even realised that those Pods were still there after all this time, even before Beacon fell. She cried out in pain as she roused herself to press on, she limped to the elevator, only finding that there was no power, and looked like it had been abandoned for years.

“H-How long has it been?” She stammered nervously.

Incoherent whispers were all she could hear. She didn't know what they were saying, who they were or why. And right now she didn't have the heart to care. it felt like a mile of limping just to reach an old broken elevator, with no way out of this subterranean vault.

“I… how do I get out of here?” She whimpered, but then that dark voice returned.

“Climb.” The Brother of Darkness growled, she turned, her eyes wide as her long let down hair flicked with her. He was stood there, his hands held together as he watched her, she limped over to him.

“W-What?” Pyrrha stammered.

“The means of your freedom are before you. Climb, to the heavens from this hell you awoke.” The Brother of Darkness commanded, she gasped as she stared at the tower of rubble caused from the explosion, it did indeed reach high enough for her to get out of there… but there was another problem.

“I… I can barely walk… how do you e-expect me to…” She gasped, speaking even hurt.

“Are you not Pyrrha Nikos, the child who amazed thousands upon thousands with her physical prowess?” The Brother of Darkness asked her curiously.

“I died… I’m no invincible girl.” She hissed.

“And yet… here you stand.” He said, Pyrrha walked away from him, and then looked back, finding his Apparition to be gone, like he was never there at all.

“O-Okay… c’mon Pyrrha… just… just climb out of here.” She stammered, and she approached the rubble and started to make the climb, grappling onto sharp rocks and rebar as she pulled her weak body up. But the rocks loosened, and she fell onto the ground with a gasp of pain, wincing in pain as she laid on the rubble. Water fell from above, onto her dry lips. She clenched her hands into fists, and immediately continued on, and climbed with everything she had.

It felt like it was hours, but eventually she reached the top, hauling herself up onto solid ground above. She rolled onto her back and gasped as the sun blinded her for a few moments, until her eyes became accustomed. She pushed her hands against her damp knees as her armour dangled from loose fabric. She grasped her breasts as she limped, looking around as her torn bleached clothes dangled around her body.

She saw trees, bushes and wildlife everywhere, but the buildings were nearly all gone, collapsed and blown apart from when Jaune set off the Bombs to try and stop Salem from taking him. The Fountain was gone, but a small river… a babbling brook and growing forest had formed in the place of the once bustling Academy of Warriors. Now it was abandoned completely, and gods now how many years had passed since.

But judging by how young the forest seemed, it could not have been more than ten years. She stumbled and slammed against a wall that was left behind, covered in moss and ivy. She coughed, wheezing with every breath taken.

“Hello? Anyone?” She softly tried to cry out, but her voice fell on deaf ears. She kept moving, finding the remnants of the Dormitory Block, so she entered it, bouncing off the door frame as she wandered inside, passing by the skeleton of the student who was on fire when it burned down. The entire building was scorched and rotting away.

She pushed off the wall and walked around the jammed door, it had been this way for a while. Burnt skeletal bodies littered the corridors, died in the fire when the Manticores attacked when they were sleeping, and old faded blood stained the walls. She limped through the massacre, stumbling over an unseen body and dropping into the smoky fog with a thud, crying out at the pain it caused her.

She rolled onto her back, wheezing and clutching her stomach. Then her eyes widened on the body. A broken skeleton ripped apart most likely from the Grimm, they probably died in so much pain in here.

Then she remembered… all the people who they lost.

For some reason, her mind lingered on Jaymes Ickford, after everything that happened he died trying to save her life. And that monster… Salem… ended him like he was nothing. Her eyes welled. Everything they did, everything they went through to help him, save him, all came down to nothing. Just a forgotten corpse in a long-forgotten mass grave. She shuffled away and stumbled to her feet, limping away as quickly as she could.

She drifted through the corridors, whispers rising in her head. She stopped to catch her breath and grit her teeth through the pain, propped on her hand against a doorway. Her emerald eyes opened and found the door ajar, slash marks down it's face. She gulped and slowly pushed it open with a creak. It took everything she had to open the door into the next room, more dorms ahead. It stopped just short of the blood-stained carpet, once white… now a dark brown from old blood, skeletons everywhere. She gasped and staggered back into the opposite dorm room door, tumbling through.

She fell onto the hard skeleton within the room, bones melted away, gagging and wailing, scrounging to her feet and shutting her eyes tight as she felt her way back into the hall.

"H-Hello?! Is anyone here?!" She screamed, hands in her red hair.

"Silence." The Brother of Darkness commanded, his voice felt like it vibrated through her mind.

She gasped at the voice, sharp tendrils scraping her mind. With a panicked whine she limped through the dormitory halls, then she stopped. She stopped, at the doorway to her Dorm. JNPR's Dorm.

She gulped thickly, tremors in her hand as it lifted to push the doorway open. The door slid across the carpet soundlessly, and her eyes fell on the scorched black curtains, once red but destroyed from the fire, blowing in the breeze as they hung from the missing back wall, rubble littering the small room. Cool air licked her skin as she stepped inside, looking at the splintered beds, heels crunching glass into the rug. The askew curtain pole hung from the remaining segment of outer wall, curtains whipping inwards, to and fro.

She looked at Ren and Nora's beds. She had no idea if they were alive or dead. Only that the last they spoke they felt betrayed.

And gave them to the Black Gallows.

_Gods… no… we gave them directly to Salem… what have we done?_

_What have… I… done?_

And Jaune?

Pyrrha gulped, memories of the slaughter rushing back, flash images of a statue, eclipsing the moon. The words _"I'm sorry"_ from bloodied lips. An explosion. Her death. _His_ death.

Tears dripped onto the carpet, the empty and broken Pyrrha unable to sob, she just felt drained, void of all emotion. She left their room for the last time, making her journey through the halls once more.

"He said he was gone..." Pyrrha said to nobody in particular.

"Soul taken, his battle fought and done..."

Pyrrha startled, slapping the side of her head, like swatting at a fly, trying to rid herself of the spot the voice resonated.

Her vision was blurry, a hazy mist reddened at the edges. Her limbs were heavy, aching, the dark lines of solved scars feeling like they were being peeled open by unseen fingers. Each limping step was agony, each clack of heel echoing around the silent ruins of Beacon. Grey daylight poured in through the shattered roof above, ceiling hanging down like flaps of rotting flesh on a bony carcass.

And despite the ghostly silence of this Graveyard… she heard Birdsong… life amongst all the death.

She felt like she spent days here at the ruins of Beacon, but she just felt like she could never leave this place, she had to see what happened.

As she limped her way through the deafeningly quiet food hall, through the dusty columns of light, that voice scraped it's way up her spine and throbbed in her head.

_"Death is a release I have not granted you yet..."_

The voice was dark and menacing, cold and empty. The Brother of Darkness who greeted her in the afterlife. It all rushed back. His agonising voice vibrated around her inner skull. Like having a migraine, his monologue made her painfully aware of the insides of her head.

_"...I see in you something that my brother saw in Ozma. Such heroism, it made my blood seethe, but I understood it's necessity. Here lies why you walk these hallowed halls. Because I allowed it. Because death ultimately answers... to me."_

“The hell… are you talking about?” She whimpered.

“All in due time, my child… all in due time.” The Brother of Darkness promised.

Pyrrha felt a pained whimper push passed her firmed lips, the tip of her boot catching on the bony ribs of a fellow student. She grunted and a tear rolled down her cheek, before she reached the huge double doors at the end of the cold dead hall. She pushed with a strangled cry of pain, and eventually they creaked open.

She shielded her throbbing eyes from the light of day, first feeling the cold pricks of rain peppering her itching skin.

_"For every battle won, a greater battle takes it's place..."_

A different, softer male voice spoke inside her head. It didn't hurt like Darkness' did. The silence around Beacon was horrific. The wind was silent, everything was silent. All she could hear were ghostly whispers behind the voice...

… they were the only company she had in this hellish grave.

_"And so it goes, until we fall. And in the end, we all fall..."_

Her eyes adjusted and she froze at the Grimm currently feet away, roaming around the courtyard unawares of her. It was like she was drawn right back to the Courtyard where she climbed her way out.

Then… it was like time was flickering back and forth, showing the flames that burned, she gasped as she saw it all, and the horror. Flesh tore under their teeth, fellow students and staff, gone to the Grimm. She heard their agonised screams as Grimm tore them open, gorging on their organs, smothering their black throats with their blood as they enjoyed their suffering.

They savoured their pain and dread… because they enjoyed it. She swallowed the vomit back, and slowly, timidly stepped forward. The Grimm ignored her completely, and time returned back to the present. Back in the Overgrown Beacon Academy… she realised these were memories, being granted to her by the Brother of Darkness, showing her the destruction of Beacon, and the deaths of everyone. The Grimm in the memories were feasting and killing people, but here in the Present? They ignored her. Like she wasn't there. The whispers returned behind the soft man's voice.

_"...Even the God's have their time. Yet we still go on. Why?"_

Pyrrha felt a horrendous pain shoot up her spine and she dropped to a knee, and the flames returned alongside the memories, right next to a feasting Ursa. It didn't even lift it's head to her cry.

"W-Why... aren't they-" she asked.

"I have blinded my beasts to your fear's scent. What would I stand to gain, from losing you to my creations? Come now."

Darkness' voice was so loud in her mind, so sharp and cold compared to the softer man's tones. She even covered her ears instinctively, as if that'd help.

"Keep moving. Leave this place."

“Why… why am I seeing all this? The fire… their deaths… why?” Pyrrha whimpered.

“Your Aura is bound to this place; it is where you fell. Even the rocks themselves hold memories; your aura is showing them to you.” Darkness answered. “The Grimm know something is wrong if you stay too long my spell will wain. The Grimm presence will try and lure you back so they can kill you like everyone else. Do not look back – keep moving.”

The once comfortable home of Beacon was now a terrifying haunted Mass Grave, and she just wanted to leave.

_I don’t want to see what happened here… I don’t want to see them dying again…_

Pyrrha slowly, wincing in pain, rose to her feet, moving through the ghostly, dream state Beacon. Smoke clambered in high black columns into the grey sky. She gingerly stepped forward and carried on her limping walk through hell's highway. Grimm littered the dead courtyard, smouldering ruins now just smoking rubble as rain doused the ashen land. Nevermore's circled overhead, deaf to their caws.

The smoke snapped away, and the overgrowth returned, there were Grimm here, always patrolling the land, yet even they could not see her, thanks to Darkness’ spell.

Eventually, limping by Beowulves and Ursae, she rounded to the end of the courtyard, and the obliterated statue that stared out at the school grounds. The same statue that...

Pyrrha stared emptily at the black ash that stained the cratered ground. Where Jaune had laid and detonated the school. Tears fell freely down her face, her cold and distant expression staring at the site he died. The whispers in her head picked up.

She fell to her knees, seeing the old, rusted remains of his destroyed Crocea Mors in the rubble, snapped after Salem broke it with her thumb. Pyrrha grasped the hilt, holding it close as she limped, not letting go of his weapon.

_"...Be ready... to face horror... in the eye. As I have. To find your answers. Your quest. Your truth."_

That softer voice spoke it's last lines, before ultimately fading away.

The softer voice… it was him… because whenever he spoke she felt like there was a warm presence over the side of her neck. She then looked ahead, seeing both their apparitions stood at the path out of Beacon Academy.

The Brother of Darkness on one side… and the Brother of Light on the other.

Light was similar to Death, featureless and humanoid in shape, however instead of Ram Horns, he had large splayed out Antlers sprouted from his head. And instead of glowing dark purple, he shone gold like the sun.

“Why are you here?” She whimpered.

“To guide you… our champion.” The Brother of Light assured.

Pyrrha sniffed, wiping her nose on her wrist, before turning to look at the crumbled path out of Beacon, and the hundreds of Grimm bumbling into the dead school grounds. Even after all these years the Grimm still patrolled the Academy, despite it being abandoned and overgrown. She simply paced down the steps and past them, like people on the street.

Stood amongst the ruins was a Praetorian Knight, constantly stood guard at the Academy for whatever reason. She looked up at the Praetorian Knight, stood with it's sword, blade tipped to the floor and handle held to it's chest. She walked round it's leg, and swore not to look back, until.

"P-Pyrrha?"

She stopped dead, the whispers all freezing and life returning to her ghostly, hazy vision. The Present Day vanished, and the fire raged around her alongside ethe smoke from dying flames after the explosion. She was fully alert and snapped her head to the voice.

It was a member of team ABRN. Nadir, Pyrrha believed his name was. His hair was dishevelled, his skin cut, and clothes torn, holding his stomach after a Grimm sliced him open. The Grimm turned sharply to his voice, The Praetorian Knight quickly raising it's sword and hissing at him in the memory.

_H-How… how can he see me if this is a memory._

“Ignore him, the land is full of dark tricks and ghosts… do not believe what you see.”

Pyrrha looked on in horror as he stumbled out of the school, dragging his broken leg behind.

"I-It's you! Y-You lived!" He cried.

“He can see me! He’s real! I can help him!” She gasped, grasping the Snapped Blade of Crocea Mors tight.

"DO NOT STOP, DO NOT HELP HIM. TURN AND FLEE. IF YOU ACKNOWLEDGE HIM, IF YOU PERSIST TO SAVE HIM, THE GRIMM WILL CLAIM YOU! THEY ARE TRYING TO PULL YOU BACK AND KILL YOU ONCE AGAIN! AND I WILL NOT, CANNOT REVIVE YOU AGAIN! FORGET THE DEAD, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR THEM NOW!”

Pyrrha gripped her temples and cried, watching as the Praetorian Knight barrelled around the walls of the school, sword held aloft as Nadir cried out her name repeatedly. Delirious and stricken with grief, he was a Grimm's ideal meal.

"Fine. Save him. Die with him. Then the rest of the world will become Salem's, and all life as my brother and I intended will cease to exist, made null and void."

Pyrrha winced, and as Nadir outstretched for her, Grimm pouring out the school for him, she slowly turned and shut her eyes, collapsing into a ball and hugging her head against her knees. Nadir's eyes glazed in shock and horror, just as the Praetorian jumped overhead, rolling through the air and swinging it's sword round under itself, cutting Nadir in two. He dropped to the floor with a wet thud and his cries lasted mere seconds before the Beowulves tore him to shreds, with Pyrrha rocking mere feet away.

She screamed and cried to cover the tearing and crunching noises.

"Good girl. The choice to save everything, over one. I see I chose well, when I chose one, to save everything."

And then… the screaming, tearing and crunching vanished… replaced with gentle breeze and birdsong. She lifted her head from her bare knees, and saw the shattered bones where Nadir fell all those years ago, and the Grimm all wandered away with the same Praetorian Knight which cut him in two, continuing to patrol the Academy.

There was nothing she could do, even if she wanted to… it was just a hallucination… a memory from the school of how he died in so much pain.

She shook, and pushed herself back up to her feet, limping away.

Through the scars of the Inhumane Necessity.

Pyrrha had returned, but Remnant was a vastly different world than what she remembered.

This was a world – conquered by Salem.


	2. The Inhumane Necessity

**Pyrrha**

Pyrrha had been reincarnated into a world that was both familiar and yet completely unfamiliar to her…

She returned to Vale, her feet had been cut from walking over so much rubble, her boots worn down from time and the damage she suffered from the explosion and the rubble which impaled her body six years ago. Everything seemed so different, she could see the Crop Fields of the Farmlands in the distance… and something was definitely wrong with them. There was a black fog in areas of them, farms completely different to ones she had ever seen, and there were bubbling pits of Grimm Tar. Farmland turned into entire stretches of Tar Fields for Grimm to spawn and prowl both the wild landscape…

… and the civilised land.

Pyrrha clutched onto what little remained of her shirt as she hobbled on bloodied feet, every step sent jolts of excessive pain into her body, leaving behind claret footprints on the warm tarmac beneath her. Grimm were here as well, yet thanks to the Brother of Darkness’ spell, they could not see her yet. But if she got spotted then it would not be able to protect her any longer, and the Grimm would know of her existence.

And consequently… so would Salem.

People looked different, they were still Human and Faunus, however there were some people that actually had some kind of Grimm Sickness in them. Skill had paled and there was a bit of red in their eyes. They coughed and struggled as they walked, however it did not seem contagious… or at least not in the normal sense. It was not lost on her that these people afflicted by this illness all looked like Farmers, or others who worked in hard labour. They shivered as they walked, and there were Homeless People who reached out, begging for money by the innocents.

Very few people seemed to speak to each other, like they just wanted to get what they came outside for and go home. However there were others, others who appeared to relish in this new world that Pyrrha was reborn into. Cheering Men and Women, Human and Faunus, drinking and partying. Black Gallows Soldiers could also be seen, patrolling the streets in more force than she had ever seen.

The Black Gallows had very clearly grown in numbers since she died, however she had no idea how many of them could be around now. Six years ago, they were simply a Black Ops Faction from the Atlesian Military, but now? Now it seemed like they were the Brutal Law Enforcers that patrolled every single city, town, village and even road of Remnant.

Pyrrha winced in pain as she looked at her cut open feet, thick red blood leaked from the gashes cut by sharp rubble and broken glass left behind from the Fall of Beacon. “Keep moving, find something to cover yourself with.” The Brother of Light advised with a calming voice.

“What has happened to the world? This is nothing like I remember… why are Grimm walking around like it is normal? Why aren’t they attacking these people?” Pyrrha softly muttered as she walked around.

“Remnant is Salem’s now. She has won, and your world is nothing but an old memory. These people who you see around you have become accustomed to this brutal world… you have not. Keep moving and find a disguise. The Spell will not work again if you are recognised and the Black Gallows learn of your resurrection.” The Brother of Darkness explained, his voice felt like sharp nails moving down the back of her neck.

It made her grow goosebumps whenever she heard him.

Pyrrha swiftly moved towards an alleyway, where she saw someone giggling and scratching his own face as he stumbled through the streets. He bumped into someone and started to scream as he tackled him down to the ground. “What the hell?” Pyrrha gasped.

“You are baring witness to the effects of the Scourge. A condition formed in both Humans and Faunus after spending too much time around the Tar Pits.” The Brother of Light answered.

“W-Why? What happens to them?” Pyrrha stammered.

“The Pools of Grimm act as… doorways… to my domain. The land of Death and Darkness, where all who are underserving of my Brother’s Light shall fall. It is believed that those who spend too much time around them begin to hear the screams of the damned trapped inside, hearing the sound of everlasting suffering. Tis not a sound for Mortal Minds to handle.” The Brother of Darkness answered.

“Can any mind… withstand that?” Pyrrha stammered with shock.

“We are… beyond… Mortal Weaknesses like madness.” The Brother of Darkness chuckled sinisterly as he watched her from the darkness, his hands held behind his back. Pyrrha turned her gaze to the light where she saw the glowing gold Apparition of the Brother of Light stood beside a Drying Line, where a brown and white dressing gown hung, alongside some slippers sat by the doorstep.

“Come… child… your body is frail… you need warmth.” He said, and Pyrrha weakly shambled towards him, and the Dark Brother chuckled in the darkness.

“There it is, Brother… caring for something small like a Mortal… but given the chance you would destroy her if it pleased you.” The Brother of Darkness spouted, Light glared at him.

“Surely you of all people shouldn’t judge someone for such actions after your atrocities.” Light retorted.

“I am a product of your negligence! Of your lack of understanding of how things must be! And you dare to judge me?” The Brother of Darkness barked as he stormed towards him.

“Yes I do judge you, for you are nothing more than a petulant child.” Light replied as Pyrrha carefully pulled the soft Dressing Gown from the line. But as she started to wrap it around her thin malnourished body, the pain in her feet became too much, and she collapsed to the ground with a soft cry of pain, clutching the bloodied pads.

The Brother of Darkness turned his head past Light, staring directly at Pyrrha as she walked straight through the Apparition of his Brother.

"Get up." He simply growled. Pyrrha stared up at him, her face void of any emotion, the glow to her green eyes dampened. She just laid there, tearful and not even looking at him anymore.

“Why? What’s the point… it’s all over…” Pyrrha sniffled with defeat.

“I said… Get… Up.” Darkness commanded once more. Pyrrha still remained on the floor, not looking at him as blood dripped from her toe. Darkness plumed into a purple cloud and a huge dragon's toothy head erupted from within the violet smog. "GET UP!" He bellowed in his dragon form. Pyrrha showed no shock, no horror. She simply rolled over and fumbled to her feet as the dragon lowered it's head and curled into the vanishing purple smoke.

She continued to wrap her nearly naked body up with the Gown, tightening it, and pushing her wounded feet into the slippers.

As she limped, Darkness appeared over her shoulder again. “Do not falter again.” He snarled.

“Will you just leave me alone? Just let me suffer in peace?” Pyrrha questioned.

"DO NOT MISTAKE YOUR RESURRECTION FOR KINDNESS! You are a tool to something greater, nothing more!" The Brother of Darkness barked, pointing his suddenly sharpened dark purple finger at her face, yet there was none for her to glare at… just a featureless skull.

"And you think I've never been in this position before?! I wasn't a champion fighter at the age of twelve for fun! You think Ozpin picked me to be the Fall Maiden because I thought it would be an enjoyable project?! I have always been a tool for someone else's gain! Now leave me alone." She spat. Darkness snarled loudly, deep in his throat.

"Keep. Moving." He growled, before disappearing. Pyrrha, eyes watering, scoffed.

"Grand idea." She tugged the Gown tighter around her frame, trying to keep walking, the slippers helped but they still hurt a lot.

But then…

"Hey, are you okay?" A grey-haired woman asked from the alleyway. "I heard you talking, sweetheart."

Pyrrha stared at the woman, shocked and embarrassed that she'd heard her, but before she answered, the Brother of Darkness spoke over her shoulder, his voice grating like chalk.

“Do not speak to her, you will compromise us.” Darkness commanded.

“Honey? Are you okay?” She asked.

"Ummm, I-” But as Pyrrha tried to walk, all that pain rushed right back up her leg, and she fell onto the ground.

“Oh goodness! Ma’am, hold on.” The woman worried as she approached her.

“Do not say a word. Do not go with her.” Darkness repeated.

"C'mon sugar, up you get." She smiled, helping Pyrrha up. "Let's get that old Gown of mine off-oh my lords above you're naked. Okayyy."

Pyrrha blushed and stared at her slippers, hugging the Gown tightly. Her green eyes scanned over the woman, and the red and yellow uniform she was wearing with a cartoon Ice cream sundae on the left breast pocket.

"Alright, come with me, I work in the diner, we'll take you to the break room and I'll pick out some clothes for you. It'll be from the lost and found box, but... better than nothing, right sugar?" She smiled. Pyrrha swallowed thickly, nodding.

"Yes. That sounds lovely. Thank you." Pyrrha went to follow her, until suddenly the woman collapsed, passing out on the grass, she gasped and went to help her, only for Darkness to block her path. “What did you do?” She gasped.

“There are Black Gallows soldiers in the Diner, no doubt she recognised you by your recognisable face. She was going to turn you in.” Darkness told her.

“You don’t know that! She could have just been a nice lady.” Pyrrha argued, but then Darkness stared directly at her as he leaned forward.

“Here is your first lesson, child – nobody helps a thief who was stealing their belongings unless it would be for their own gain.” Darkness assured as he glared at her. His words sent a chill down her spine as she stared at him. “Now… Keep… Moving. And do not attract any further attention.”

“Did you kill her?” She asked as she stared past him, looking at the body of the woman, she could not tell if she was breathing or not.

“What does that matter?” He questioned.

“ _What does that matter_?” Pyrrha gasped with disgust.

“Life is nothing more than an abnormality… why should I care about one mortal life when your entire existence is at risk?” He questioned with the shrug of his shoulders. Pyrrha walked straight through his Apparition, and she painfully knelt down and put her fingers on the lady’s neck…

… there was no pulse.

“You killed her… how could you do that?” Pyrrha snarled with anger as she faced the God, he just stared at her and shrugged his shoulders.

“She had a tumour in her brain, she was going to die anyway.” He answered tranquilly.

“You… monster.” Pyrrha hissed.

“I have been called many things… that was one of those words. One life is meaningless in comparison to the extinction of everything.” Darkness commanded, she turned and saw Light stood nearby but he did not say a word.

“What about you? Anything to say?” She questioned but Light said nothing as his head was bowed.

“If you expect anything contrary to me then you are mistaken… I at the very least can be trusted to stick a knife in you… but he would smile… and drive it into your back when you least expect it. Now – for the last time. Keep. Moving.” He commanded with a dark gravelly voice.

Pyrrha looked back at the lady, she choked up as she started to walk away. She slowly walked out into the street and kept her head down as she moved, not letting anyone see past her hood, just in case if they ratted her out to the Black Gallows presence in Vale. So many things looked similar, yet different at the exact same time. Most of the buildings looked the same, but others were forged from some type of glowing purple crystal – she did not know it, but it was the same crystal that was scattered across Salem’s Sanctum.

A Nevermore swooped overhead, screeching and roaring as its shadow cast upon the ground. Blocking out the sun with its massive black wings. Pyrrha shuddered as the Grimm and Black Gallows soldiers passed by her as she walked.

“These Men and Women have been charged with execution for breaking the laws placed by Queen Salem!” She heard a man yelling, she turned her gaze and she approached, and her eyes widened to what she saw.

There were two men and a woman stood with their hands and legs bound with rope, and they had nooses wrapped around their throats. Black Gallows Raven Talons and an Onyx Consul stood atop the Gallows itself, guarding another prisoner who was on his knees. Right next to the Gallows was a pit, where she could hear savage growling Grimm inside, foaming at the mouth. Pyrrha stood with the crowd she watched as the man read out their crimes.

“These three men and women are charged for stealing food from the Markets, what say you in your defence?” The Spokesman asked as he lowered the Data Pad.

“We were starving! The Schnee Dust Company got rid of us because my husband contracted Noctis Putrida! It was unjust what Arthur Watts did to us!” The Human Woman argued, that was the first thing that Pyrrha noticed. There was not a single Faunus up there, yet they worked for the Schnee Dust Company. It was sadly quite expected for the Company to do this to their Faunus Workers, but to Humans? This was different.

“Unjust? The Schnee Dust Company had been unjust to their Faunus People for decades before Salem showed up. Tell me, are there any Faunus here who were once enslaved to Jacques Schnee?” The Spokesman called out.

Ten people raised their hands. “And how have your lives been since Salem took charge after the Huntsmen and Huntresses betrayed the U.G.R to try and take over?” The man asked, Pyrrha’s eyes widened when she heard that.

_That is not what happened… what have they done?_

“My family have not lived this comfortably in years!” A man yelled.

“I can actually lay food on the table for my children for once!” A woman also called out.

“Queen Salem freed us!” Another man yelled, then the entire crowd started to cheer for the monster who butchered Pyrrha’s friends. She started to seethe with anger at how devoted these people had become to the woman who was responsible for the deaths of thousands. The Spokesman smirked and turned to the people in nooses.

“You see? Now you understand what it was like for the Faunus to suffer.” The man said to them.

“No! We fought for you! We tried to get Jacques removed for years! You can’t do this to us!” A man desperately yelled.

“That was then… but now? Stealing food from people just trying to get by?” The Spokesman scoffed.

“We were starving! We have nothing left!” The other man answered, and the Spokesman pouted.

“Aww… poor thief… want me to cry for you?” The Spokesman asked curiously. The woman gritted her teeth with anger, then she spat at him.

“Fuck you, you piece of shit!” The Woman yelled, and he chuckled.

“Well… they have some fight in them after all, don’t they?” He asked them. “What shall we do with them?”

“HANG THEM!” They all started to yell with anger, all repeating the same two words over and over. Pyrrha desperately wanted to scream _spare them_ but Darkness could read her thoughts, and she saw him stood amongst the crowd, staring directly at her with his hands held together, shaking his head silently.

“Well, I think we have the answer!” The Spokesman laughed as he turned back to the fugitives. “Any last words, thieves?”

“Plea-”

The Spokesman bumped his leg into the lever, causing it to slam down and the floor beneath them opened, and their necks snapped as the noose tightened around their throats. However they did not die immediately, they dangled, suffocating and gasping for air as they writhed, faces turning blue, eyes wide. Until their lives ended, the ropes creaked as they swung back and forth.

The Spokesman grimaced. “Whoops… looks like I slipped.” He sadistically joked, making the crowd laugh. Pyrrha clenched her hand into a fist, listening to all these people laughing at the deaths of the three people.

This new world? It was sick and cruel…

He then turned to the chained man down on his knees with soldiers beside him. “Ah… and you… we have something special for what you did.” He growled, forcing the man up to his feet. “Do you all know who this scumbag is?”

“P-Please… I…” He stammered.

“Jonathan Dudley. Wanted for the Rape and Murder or Mary Ashford. You showed her no mercy, did you? You pathetic disgusting scoundrel?” The Spokesman snarled, and Pyrrha stared at the man. Someone who, unlike those thieves, really was a bad man. He should have been the one with the noose around his neck – but as she was about to see – the thieves got the easy way out.

“Please… I…”

“Huh? You what? You didn’t mean to? Tell that to Mary Ashford, pal. No… no you aren’t getting hanged. We have something special for you.” He said, gently pushing the criminal towards the Grimm Pit, where they were foaming at the mouth. There were Beowulves inside, mangy fur and thick foamy saliva pouring from their jaws.

“No… please no! Anything but the Pit!” He begged.

“You know how it works, it was noticeably clear in the Laws and Punishments granted by Salem. Lower crimes like Thievery are met with hanging, Huntsmen and Huntresses who survived the Inhumane Necessity are swiftly Beheaded, and people like you? Murderers, torturers, rapists, paedophiles – you know, the lowest of the low? Well… you don’t deserve a quick end… you deserve to suffer.” He said as he stared at the man.

“Come on man… you don’t wanna do this.” He begged him.

“Tell me… did you know that Beowulves actually prefer to eat their prey when they are still alive? They like to make them suffer, the fear and the pain? It makes the meat taste better… at least that’s what the eggheads say.” The Spokesman shrugged his shoulders, then leaned into his ear. “So how long do you think they will make you suffer for?” He asked.

“I’m begging you…” He whimpered.

“I bet Mary did… when you did what you did. Did you show her mercy? You just said I didn’t wanna do this – the truth is? I really do.” He answered, shoving him into the pit, and the entire crowd cheered, but over it all – she could hear his screams. She could not see it through the walls, but she heard the agony and terror inside of the pit as the Beowulves ripped him to pieces. Blood splattered against the walls, and he screamed for roughly two and a half minutes, Pyrrha blocked most of it out, but eventually he died. And the Beowulves gorged on what remained of him.

“Would you look at that? He lasted longer than I expected… those boys look well fed!” The Spokesman laughed as he clapped his hands with the crowd. Pyrrha walked away, feeling sick to her stomach. She felt no pity for the man who died, what made her feel that way was what the world had turned into.

“Welcome to the New World, Miss Nikos.” The Brother of Darkness said.

“This… this is not what we wanted…” Pyrrha stammered as she walked through the streets in a panic. “This isn’t what _he_ would have wanted.”

“ _He_ is dead. Dead and forgotten.” Darkness told her.

“Shut the hell up! He isn’t forgotten.” She growled.

“Really? You think that? Come… follow me.” He said, Pyrrha turned and she saw the Brother of Darkness stood on the path. She watched as he walked down the path where leaves fell upon it and Pigeons pecked and bits of bread thrown. She found herself in a beautiful garden in the City, she remembered this place – however it had been renamed since she died.

Once known as The King’s Garden – it was now known as the Memorial Grove.

She walked out and she gasped at what she saw, and the Brother of Darkness was beside them. There were large Marble Plaques built, with names listed across them all. All the names of the men and woman… and children… who died during the Inhumane Necessity. Even a statue built to commemorate them, a statue of a Huntsman and a Huntress together with their weapons held high.

But something was wrong – they were completely overgrown and abandoned. The statue had graffiti sprayed on it, and some of the marble plaques had been smashed with sledgehammers, and the rest where smothered in Hateful Graffiti. “What… why is it like this?” She gasped.

“Salem had these built in every Kingdom – to remember all the lives lost. To pay her respects to their families, however we believe there was an ulterior motive. To give the enraged a target to spew their anger at the new change.” Darkness explained.

“What? Why target us? The Victims?” Pyrrha questioned.

“You are not victims in their eyes.” Light chimed in. “Salem built this out of honour, using the idea that even their enemies deserved to have graves so their families could mourn them, despite their sins. But… Salem and her Minions worked hard to make the slaughter of the Unified Governments of Remnant appear to be by your hands.” Light explained.

Pyrrha closed her eyes, remembering what Salem said on that Terrible Night.

_“Your time is over. All your Academies are aflame or soon will be. And the world is cheering for it, thanks to my friend’s preparations.”_

The footage… Watts had altered it to the point where nobody could even tell it had been doctored, where instead of the Children of Salem and Black Gallows murdering the Councillors and all the other workers in the Foundations of Sovereignty, it was replaced… with their faces.

The Hunters and the Rogues together, all of them… slaughtering them. Weiss killing Jacques Schnee, Ruby shooting Vance Ackerman in the head. The footage… it was more than enough for people to believe the Huntsmen and Huntresses wanted to overthrow. And it was more than likely not the only _proof_ fabricated by Watts since everyone seemed to be so inclined to believe the lie.

And the evidence of their willingness to follow the lie was present here…

_Liars_

_Murderers_

_Traitors_

_Monsters_

_They deserved what they got_

And many other terrible words and phrases had been sprayed in pain. The flowers left behind had decayed long ago, nobody had been here in an exceptionally long time, and only vegetation had claimed this land. Vines wrapped around the statues.

Pyrrha stared at the names, and she gently pressed her hand against it.

_Jaune Arc_

She squeezed her eyes closed, tears streaming down them. Then Darkness stood beside her. “Is… is it like this everywhere? Did anyone else survive?” She desperately asked.

“Would you like to see?” He asked her, he held his hand out to her. She looked at it, and then took a deep breath… and placed it where his was.

And she saw it…

… the Inhumane Necessity.

**The Inhumane Necessity**

It showed Watts aboard the Gyrfalcon on their way to Beacon with Killian kitted back up, and the rest of the Children of Salem aboard, flying over the massive Army of Grimm headed directly to Vale with Salem at the front of it.

He brought up his scroll, contacting every single Black Gallows Commander across Remnant, stationed at all the Academies, and Combat Schools. Alongside all contacts of Huntsmen and Huntresses out on mission.

Killian stood up to face them with Watts stood out of shot, since it would be better coming from their leader.

“Commanders – the wait is up. Initiate the Inhumane Necessity.” Killian commanded, delivering the Command Codes. All the General’s on their Holographic Displays nodded their heads.

“It will be done, Dark Eclipse.” The Commanders assured, identifying Killian by his Codename known only to the Black Gallows.

Watts closed his Scroll and he smirked as he looked at Tyrian. He giggled maniacally as he looked at the Doctor. “Let the games begin!”

All across Remnant, the Kill Order was given.

Students at Haven Academy walked towards their Dorm Rooms when the Raven Talons suddenly drew their Rifles on them and opened fire on them. Screams erupted as the bullets shredded through their unprepared bodies, killing them before they could even lift their auras. But even those who did lift their Auras had no chance, from the overwhelming numbers – and Grimm that were allowed inside thanks to inside men and women who lifted the lockdowns. Swarms of Grimm poured in, ripping the students apart.

At Beacon, when the Attack was happening, the Grimm burst through the windows at the Cafeteria on the unsuspecting Teens and Students. They jumped across tables and tackled the kids to the ground, alongside Black Gallows soldiers, pinning them to the ground and firing their guns into the back of their heads. Nevermores flew through the sky and grabbed them, carrying them off to be ripped apart by their talons.

Even at Atlas Academy, the same thing was happening there as well.

Students fled for their lives as the Black Gallows unleashed their weapons of destruction upon them, using their Airships to block off their escapes, gunning them down. Team F.N.K.I battled together against the soldiers, but their fired their Electrical Cables and wrapped them around their bodies, breaking their auras.

“Please! Stop!” Flynt begged, until one of the soldiers drew his gun and shot him in the head, knocking his hat off.

“FLYNT!” Neon screamed, only to face the same fate, alongside Kobalt and Ivory. Atlas’ Tower was aflame as the soldiers killed absolutely everyone, destroying the Dorms and the memories of James Ironwood.

The same thing happened at Shade, as the Grimm and Black Gallows invaded Shade Academy, massacring everyone inside. Nebula fired her Crossbow and the arrow hit a Beowulf straight through the eye as she tried to fall back with Dew as Octavia and Gwen were dragged towards the Grimm by a Nuckelavee, screaming desperately. But as the two of them turned, they saw the Black Gallows behind them, firing all their guns repeatedly until they were dead.

Dew tried to block and deflect the bullets, but she could not stop them all, and Nebula got hit in the shoulder before impaled by a Deathstalker and pulled into the Grimm Horde. Nobody made it out of Shade, and the same could be said for every other Academy.

In Haven, inside of his Academy Lionheart stood as he watched the Grimm and Black Gallows invade, he looked around and he placed his hands behind his head, hoping they would spare him. Only for him to be dragged out and executed just like all the rest. At Shade, Theodore battled against every single Grimm and Black Gallows soldier until the very end, but even he fell as well.

Not even the Huntsmen and Huntresses out in the world were safe either.

A Winged Huntsman flew through the sky as Black Gallows Wasps suddenly caught up with him and shot him out of the sky, sending his burning corpse crashing down into the rocks below. Another Huntress turned her back and was unable to defend herself as the Black Gallows gunned her down, and another roared through the Mistraalian Countryside, only to be hit by a huge Armoured Truck from her left, killing her instantly, sending her body hurtling across the road.

And the same happened… at the Combat Schools…

At Argus, Saphron was stood up with Adrien cooing as he watched her, confused at her stress as the news came in. Listing all the names from the Inhumane Necessity. “Please… please don’t let it be you…” She sobbed, and then…

_Pyrrha Nikos_

_Jaune Arc_

_Sun Wukong_

_Neptune Vasillias_

The names continued, but when she saw Jaune’s name, Saphron felt her heart break and she shook. “No!” She sobbed, loud as she collapsed to her knees, screaming into the floor as she felt the anguish rush through her like a storm. Her distress caused Adrien to cry as well as he reached out for his mother in his cot.

Moments earlier, Terra left to investigate Sanctum, which was aflame, smoke rising high into the sky. She roared across the road towards it on her motorcycle and she swiftly approached the Black Gallows checkpoint. She took off her helmet as she approached. “The hell is happening here?” She questioned.

“Ma’am, you need to get out of here. The Huntsmen and Huntresses massacred the Council, their last order was to eradicate them all to stop them from taking command of the Government.” The Soldier explained.

“W-What? No that doesn’t make any sense, then why I are Grimm in there?” She questioned.

“Don’t worry, Ma’am, the situation is under control.” The Soldier assured.

“Look, I’m a Detective, alright? I’m good friends with the Chief of Police here, he has given me permission to investigate this. Just look at this.” She said as she showed her badge and the Warrant to enter the Academy.

“Negative, it’s too dangerous.” The Soldier said.

“I can handle myself.” She assured, but then all the Raven Talons drew their guns on her, staring her down.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but it’s time for you to leave.” The soldier sternly commanded, finger on the trigger.

Terra glared at them… and she clenched her hand into a fist. There was nothing she could do, she just stared at the school, feeling a cold chill as she heard the screams inside. “There are children in there…”

The soldiers did not budge. She closed her eyes and had no choice but to turn and walk away, she then felt her Scroll vibrate and she pulled it out and saw the name.

_Nathan_

She tightened her grip on the scroll to the point that the screen cracked, knowing that Killian had something to do with this in her bones. She then threw her scroll on the ground and stormed off, angrier than she had ever felt towards the man she once called her brother.

“Killian… what have you done?”

**Pyrrha**

She fell to her knees, her eyes wide after what Darkness had just shown her after the past six years.

The slaughter…

… she knew for certain now. “It’s all gone… it really is all gone… isn’t it?” She gasped.

“It does not have to stay that way, Pyrrha.” Light promised her. “If we defeat Salem then maybe this dark era can come to an end… and something better can come afterwards.” She lifted her head and stared at the Shining God.

“How?” She questioned, and the Brother of Darkness looked down at her.

“We must find the Relic of Creation and the Relic of Knowledge – and keep them out of Salem’s Hands.” Darkness answered. “Destruction and Choice are already in her grasp, alongside the powers from the Summer and Spring Maidens, only Fall and Winter remain.”

“Why? Why is this so important to you? You already have admitted you don’t care one wit about us. Why do this?” She questioned, and Darkness chuckled.

“You’re right, I care not for your existence. I am the Creator of the Grimm after all. However there is a balance to all existence… Salem disrupted that Balance. It must be repaired.” Darkness explained.

“How am _I_ supposed to do that?” She questioned… but neither answered… they just disappeared. “How?” She asked again as she looked for them, but neither gave her an answer. “ANSWER ME!” She screamed out, her voice echoing amongst the rustling trees. She then punched the floor with rage, before standing back up on her pained feet. She growled with annoyance at them, they could sometimes be so clear cut with what they were talking about, and then ten seconds later they would go back to cryptic or completely vanish off the face of Remnant once more.

She limped back towards Vale, leaving behind the Forgotten Memorial Grove, and she just started to wander, hoping to find something to eat, and she passed by the Gallows when she noticed a commotion, and someone was forced to their knees – by the Guillotine.

She had not forgotten – only Huntsmen and Huntresses died by the Guillotine.

She watched as the man writhed desperately, she did not recognise him, but the men and women watching spat and threw rocks at him. “Traitor! Murderers! Tried to control us! Burn in hell!” They yelled over and over, until the Spokesman returned.

“As you can plainly see – this was a student who survived the Cleansing at Beacon Academy.” He grabbed the back of his head, lifting his face. He had been beaten and tortured, covered in blood as he had his head fitted under the massive blade. “His kind are a blight, one from a world long past. It is said that diseases can linger, return after many years… but if we cut or burn it out? Then none of us will suffer their hellish ways ever again.” He said, and immediately pulled the lever, dropping the Guillotine down onto his neck.

Blood sprayed, and his skull dropped into the sack. One of the men grabbed it and laughed, kicking it across the floor. Pyrrha felt sick to her stomach as she looked away, his body slumping from the Execution Device. But as she limped, she bumped into someone, so hard it nearly knocked her hood down. The man did a double take at her, staring at Pyrrha as she pulled the hood back up and started to walk away. “Hey! I swear I recognise your face.” He said as he followed her.

“U-Um… no sorry, just a traveller. I doubt you know me.” She stammered.

“No, I definitely remember your face. Your pretty mug was all over the place, I worked in the Supermarkets six years ago.” He said, he grabbed Pyrrha by the shoulder and turned her around, but she suddenly pushed the Snapped Crocea Mors upwards, pressing the snapped point against his throat.

“Don’t you say a goddamn word.” She threatened, he stared at her and gasped.

“What the hell? How can you possibly be alive?” He stammered with disbelief. “You’re her…”

“No I’m not, I’m nobody. Don’t say a word or I _will_ kill you.” She warned.

“Paul? Are you okay?” A woman asked as she approached.

“IT’S PYRRHA NIKOS!” He screamed, Pyrrha felt a dark force come over her, and she pushed the blade straight into his throat, killing him, spilling blood over her hand. His body collapsed and she stared at the Spokesman who stared at her. The Black Gallows Soldiers all slowly raised their rifles in her direction.

“Run…” The Brother of Darkness said, and a Nevermore landed atop one of the buildings, roaring at her with its huge wings splayed out. “RUN!” Darkness bellowed, and the soldiers opened fire on her.

Pyrrha quickly sheathed Crocea Mors and she ran as fast as she could, it was hard with her hurt feet but luckily her regenerating aura had healed her feet just enough for her to be able to run for a while.

“STOP HER!” The Spokesman bellowed, but Pyrrha barged through the crowd as the Black Gallows chased after her, and one of the soldiers fired his machine gun up in the air, breaking the crowd. They opened fire on Pyrrha when their line of sight was cleared, so the Spartan threw herself through a window, shattering it. She tumbled across the floor, and a couple screamed, covering their naked bodies with the bedsheet.

“Sorry!” She apologised before she ran through the doors, and opened the other window, jumping down into the garden outside. She kept running but that massive Nevermore was circling the sky. It was so strange, the Nevermore was not attacking yet, like it did not actually want to risk harming the innocents, but it was always following her.

She looked over her shoulder as she ran, seeing the Black Gallows still chasing her, breaking down doors. She kept running, coming out onto a road, and a huge Black Gallows Armoured Personnel Carrier suddenly drifted and blocked one way off, causing Pyrrha to charge through a weak wooden fence, breaking it apart around her as she ran. She held her hand out and used her Polarity to bring down the guttering, creating a small blockage to slow the soldiers down.

“Watch your left!” Light warned.

“Can’t you guys help?” Pyrrha begged.

“Our power here is miniscule!” Darkness responded.

“Oh of course it is!” She argued as she ran. Pyrrha jumped and climbed up the side of a building, feeling the slippers falling off, but she kept on moving, her aura could actually protect her feet for now. She sprinted across the rooftops and the Black Gallows caught up with her. But then she looked up as the Nevermore screeched as it flew directly towards her, talons and beak open.

Pyrrha dropped down, sliding underneath the monster, and then sliding down the sloped roof. “AAAAHHH!” Pyrrha screamed, grabbing onto one of the metal gutters to stop herself from falling to her death. It broke and swung her down onto a Metal Catwalk, she ran across it and smashed through another window, running past a kid playing on his game console. “Sorry!” She apologised as she kept on running.

She ran down the stairs, but the Black Gallows busted the front door open. Pyrrha stopped and held out her hand, yanking the saucepan from the Mother’s hand. “WHAT THE FUCK?” The Mother screamed as Pyrrha used her Polarity to throw the Saucepan of nice food into the soldiers.

“I’m so sorry, that looked really nice!” Pyrrha called to the mother, then holding out her hand to try and throw the soldiers back, but the Polarity had no affect on their armour anymore. _Non-Ferrous metals, damn it!_ They had learned since she was last alive. Pyrrha turned and she ran to the back door and smashed her shoulder against it, breaking the lock as she fled. The Black Gallows were right behind her as she kept running, she looked back and used her polarity on the chains of a swing, throwing it in front of the soldiers, tripping one of them over.

She ran out into the road, narrowly missing a car, and she looked ahead, spotting there was a way out…

… the Emerald Forest.

“I’ll take any escape I can get!” Pyrrha said to herself as she sprinted as fast as she could. Pyrrha looked ahead as the Nevermore landed atop the steeple of a Church, it roared down at her as she ran. She pulled a Drainage Lid from the road, and held it like she would hold Akoúo, and she launched it up towards the Nevermore, it smashed into its head and the huge Bird crashed down into the road. It was not dead, just dazed, and Pyrrha used that chance to get ahead. Cars beeped as the Nevermore got back up, and the angry Grimm roared at the stupid impatient drivers who swiftly hid back inside of their cars.

Pyrrha jumped and climbed over the fence into the Emerald Forest, running into the trees, but both the Nevermore and the Black Gallows were still chasing after her. She sprinted for a while through the trees, dodging the bullets which whistled through the air, cracking through trees as they narrowly missed her. The Nevermore flew through the sky above, casting a huge black shadow over the forest as she fled.

Pyrrha covered her face as Splinters of Wood flew her way from damaged trees as the Black Gallows continued to pursue her.

She stopped, wide eyed, because she found herself at an impasse – where the Bridge had been destroyed years ago, most likely from a storm. There was a huge, raging river, with a current too powerful for her to control.

But she had no other options.

The Black Gallows were closing in, drawing their Aura Breaking Cables, spinning them like Bolas as they approached. “No choice! Screw it!” Pyrrha yelped, jumping into the water, getting dragged into the water. The soldiers stopped at the river’s edge, firing their guns at her as she started to drift away from them.

“Damn it! We need to report this to Killian! You three, continue to track her!” The Captain ordered.

“Roger that!” The soldiers nodded, following the river.

Pyrrha struggled in the water, she was a good swimmer but even the best swimmers could not fight this current. She desperately gasped for air as she struggled, hearing the roars of the Nevermore echoing across the Valley, until suddenly…

… the stump of a broken tree smacked into her face.

Knocking her unconscious.


	3. The Storm

**Six Years Ago…**

Embers flew through the dark air of the Emerald Forest, distant howls of Grimm and screaming students echoed through the trees…

Weiss ran as fast as she could with Blake’s arm over her shoulder, blood pouring from her slit eyes as she whimpered from how much it hurt. But they were not alone, sprinting alongside them was Coco, firing Gianduja behind her. She had blood splattered across the side of her cheek and cut up in places, no signs of Velvet or Fox were there. Weiss kept running, seeing some of the trees were aflame from the superheated embers that stuck to them.

She slammed her shoulder into one of the smouldering trees, the charred bark shattered and crumbled with cinders floating away from them. But she kept running, keeping her eyes forward. But every now and then, she would look back, seeing the massive pack of Grimm chasing after them. “Keep going! Don’t stop!” Coco called out, she stood her ground and gritted her teeth as she fired Gianduja relentlessly.

“Coco!” Weiss screamed.

“Go! Get Blake out of here!” Coco commanded with a defiant roar, firing all cylinders at the Grimm, shredding their bodies as they got closer and closer. A Quill suddenly shot towards her, she took cover, narrowly missing it. She let her broken sunglasses fall, letting out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. Then she gritted her teeth with fury as she heard the rustling grow louder and louder. She spun back around as an Alpha Beowulf leapt towards her.

The last thing they heard of Coco was endless gunfire, disappearing into the howling winds. “Coco…” Blake shuddered.

“We have to keep going… come on…” Weiss stammered, they kept stumbling through the dark woods together. Weiss looked back, the Grimm were no longer following them, but there was still that feeling on them. Then… lightning flashed… the sudden clap of thunder caused Blake to jolt, with her hearing becoming more and more acute now that her sight was gone, thunder was suddenly a lot louder for her. The rain fell harder and harder and made the air colder and colder. Blake winced in pain as the rainwater fell into her open wound, she tried to not make a sound, but it was agonizing. Weiss sheltered her head as they kept moving. “There’s… gotta b-be some she-shelter ne-near-by…” Her teeth chattered from the cold, the rainwater quickly began to drench their hair and clothes as they walked.

Weiss and Blake kept moving further into the Emerald Forest together, still hearing the terrifying roars of thousands of Grimm nearby. “What do we do?” Blake whispered with fear in her voice.

“We just… need to find… shelter.” Weiss stammered, she was exhausted, they both were.

Weiss turned the corner and gasped, pulling Blake behind the tree with her… but Weiss completely forgot what it was that she saw.

Her eyes widened at that fact…

“Abductor…” She gasped.

It was the same one that had been hunting them on their journey, she could tell. For some reason, the other Abductors they saw taking people at Beacon did not share the same feeling this one had. She felt recognition from the little echoes of memory she had of the monster. This was definitely the exact same Abductor that had been stalking them. She could faintly hear its dark croaky voice as it floated through the Emerald Forest, searching for them. It blasted powerful bolts of red lightning from its bony white skeletal hands, shattering some of the trees as it investigated.

“Try not to make a sound.” Weiss whispered to Blake, they both covered their mouths and noses to stay as silent as they could. They knew this thing was dangerous and would either kill or kidnap them at a second’s notice. Weiss peered around the tree to stare at where she last felt like she saw it, and there it was. Floating alone.

She could actually see it – and it was terrifying.

It was humanoid looking but lacked any legs, with shredded robes dangling from where its legs should be. Instead there was just this black smoke beneath it. It had long bony arms with razor sharp claw-like fingers, and an open ribcage with swirling black blood trapped in the bones. The hide was like a cloak wrapped around its skeletal body, forming a hood over where the face should be, where they could only see the jaws that stuck out, with white teeth inside. No eyes to be seen, but it was clear that it did not need them, because its hearing was so acute that it could see everything.

It floated past the trees, creating that horrible grating croaky snarl it constantly made as it searched for them, opening the bushes and blowing entire trees apart. The trees collapsed and the Abductor shot of the way, suddenly moving extremely fast as the large tree collapsed. It’s body shuddered as it moved, creating cracking sounds in its bones. Weiss kept her eyes on the creature whilst Blake tried to not make sound, but the pain in her eyes was becoming more and more unbearable as the cold rainwater continued to crash against the open wound.

Then…

… a small whimper emerged from Blake.

Weiss’ eyes widened when the Abductor suddenly stared directly at them, with a flash of lightning following and thunder clapping. The Abductor blew the tree apart, knocking the two of them down to the ground with a heavy thud. Weiss held Blake close, pointing Myrtenaster at the monster as it floated towards them, staring directly at them as it passed through the smoke.

It reached out slowly towards their faces with a dark and disturbing snarl, sharp claws opening. Weiss trembled as she held Blake close, she did not have enough aura or strength to take that thing down.

An Axe swung diagonally, cutting clean through the torso of the Abductor, the body shattered and crumbled into dust right in front of their eyes. And as the smoke cleared, Cinder Fall walked through the smoke with her Obsidian Axe firmly held in her grasp. She approached them; Weiss stared at her with utter disbelief at who their saviour was.

“We don’t have much time. C’mon, let’s go.” Cinder said.

**Cinder**

Moments prior…

Cinder was working on the fence still, even at night. She hammered the post into the ground and continued to lift up the planks to connect them together. She shook the fence and made sure that it was sturdy, before moving onto the next. Cinder’s drive was always something that her allies admired, she just continued to do everything she ever set her mind onto. From fence post to post, she kept on building the place up.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, looking up at the sky as the Shattered Moon looked over her. She stared at it and softly exhaled through her nose, feeling the cool air against her cheek. “Do you ever just take the chance to relax?” Vernal asked her curiously as she approached Cinder, still recovering from her injuries after the Fall of the Branwen Tribe. The lights in the Farmhouse were on, and Cinder could see Oscar inside, helping Amber with some bits of homework that she had in her backpack.

Raven always made sure she had some kind of education, and Cinder wanted to continue that for her. Cinder sighed, resting her hammer against the top of the post she just hammered in. “I can’t relax until I know this place is secure.” She said.

“It is secure.” Vernal said.

“Not until this fence is done. The Grimm are out there, and worse than Grimm… people are out there, I know a Fence would hardly stop them but… I dunno… I guess it just would make me feel a bit better.” Cinder said as she continued.

“Okay… why don’t you take a break for a second? I can help.” Vernal said as she walked over.

“No, you need to recover.” Cinder said.

“Seriously? You got beat up too, got hit by a Missile. The only one of us who isn’t hurting right now is Amber. But… she is seven.” Vernal chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess it would be setting a bad example if a bunch of strong Hunters asked a Seven-Year-Old to do all the heavy lifting. Hell… she kinda has been though…” Cinder said. “That kid has a drive that seriously amazes me. No matter what… she still smiles and smiles.”

“We’ll give her a good life. Now move out of the way for a second and lemme help.” Vernal said, Cinder coughed and stepped aside.

“Alright, alright.” Cinder agreed as she held her hands up in submission. She leant against the fence she set up and watched as Vernal lifted up one of the fence posts and hammered it in. Cinder looked around at the dark woods that surrounded them, and the small lake that was behind the Farmhouse, where some ducks and geese landed in the water. Koi Fish swam around the lake together, eating the flies that landed on the surface of the water.

It was so peaceful here.

Until they heard a very loud and distant explosion. A golden glow bled through the darkness of the trees in one direction, Cinder’s eye widened with shock when she saw that. Vernal froze as she went to hammer the Post in some more. Oscar and Amber ran outside when they heard the massive explosion. “The hell was that?” Oscar called out.

“I don’t know.” Cinder replied. “Oscar, take Amber back inside. Vee, go with them.” Cinder commanded.

“What are you gonna do?” Vernal questioned.

“Gonna go see what the hell that was.” She answered, her eyes ignited, and Cinder flew off into the sky, and she flew over the trees, headed towards the edge of the cliff which looked over the Emerald Forest. She landed down on the rocks, and her Amber Eye widened with disbelief. She saw the huge fiery explosions erupting from Beacon Academy, and the sight of Beacon Tower collapsing down to the ground in the distance.

And the huge dark imperfection that surrounded the Academy and seemed to have flooded inside of it. “Salem…” She softly snarled.

_She really did it…_

She stood there for a while, watching the destruction and the Grimm swarming into the School… but then she saw the birds flying from the trees. And heard the sound of deadly gunfire erupting from the Emerald Forest, and roaring Grimm. Cinder immediately formed her Obsidian Axe and went to investigate.

That was when she found Weiss and Blake and the Abductor that was hunting them, and when she saved them from it.

Cinder carried Blake in her arms whilst Weiss trailed behind, she looked at Blake’s cut open eyes with shock. “The hell happened to her?” Cinder questioned Weiss as they rushed through the woods together.

“Adam Taurus…” Weiss answered, but that was enough of an answer for Cinder to understand what he did.

“Sick bastard…” Cinder hissed.

“You knew him?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah… I knew him.” She responded. “Come on, keep up. That Abductor saw you, that means Salem knows you’re alive.” Cinder explained.

“Why are you helping us?” Weiss asked with confusion.

“I dunno yet.” Cinder answered, they kept moving through the trees, and eventually they managed to reach the fence of her home. “VEE! OSCAR!” Cinder yelled, the door burst open and they saw them emerging with Blake in Cinder’s arms and Weiss staggering behind her. Weiss was limping on her injured leg and holding her side from the cuts she suffered.

“The hell is going on?” Oscar questioned with wide eyes.

“Get the First Aid Kit… the girl is dying.” Cinder commanded; Blake was barely clinging to life right now from how bad her wound was getting.

“B-But…”

“NOW!” Cinder roared, her eyes igniting in the process. Vernal cleared the way and Cinder carried her towards the table. “Amber, sweetie, go upstairs. You don’t wanna see this.” Cinder told her.

“Who are they?” Amber softly asked.

“Amber! Please… just go upstairs and play with your things for a while, okay? And don’t come downstairs… even if you hear screaming, okay?” She asked.

“Why would there be screaming?” She asked with a worried voice, Cinder was purposefully standing in front of her line of sight so she could not see the horrific injury Blake suffered.

“The girl we brought here? She’s badly hurt… We’re gonna try and help her… but it’s gonna hurt a lot for her. I don’t want you to see it… so please… go upstairs and close your door. Listen to the music set of Oscar’s, yeah?” She softly asked her, Amber nodded her head and smiled. She ran up the stairs and closed her door, just as Cinder asked her to. Cinder exhaled and she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the newly bought First Aid Kit and got the Surgical Gloves out.

“Can… can you help her?” Weiss shivered, still dripping wet from the rain and freezing cold.

“We’ll try. There’s no saving her eyes, she’s gonna have to live with being blind for the rest of her life now… but Vernal saved me.” Cinder said, looking at her.

“From a burn… this? I dunno, Cinder… this is a whole other ballgame.” Vernal admitted as she pushed her hands through her short hair.

“We’ve got a good First Aid Kit. Look I don’t plan on letting these two stay here, but I couldn’t just leave them out there. Raven could have done the same for me, I can’t let her sacrifice be for nothing.” Cinder explained, and Vernal let out a trembling breath. Oscar gave Weiss a warm blanket, wrapping her up in it as she shuddered. “Vee… are you with me on this?”

Vernal looked at Blake’s face, and she clenched her hands into fists. “Okay… she’s got a better chance if we try opposed to if we don’t, right?” Vernal said.

“That’s the spirit.” Cinder said. “Oscar… I need you to hold her down. We don’t have any anaesthetic, so this is gonna hurt like hell.” Cinder warned.

Oscar held Blake down whilst Vernal searched through the First Aid Kit for the Disinfectant. She pulled it out and she started to undo the cap, shaking the liquid inside. She looked down at her eyes and she felt her hand shaking, but she walked over to the cabinet to the side and started to drink some alcohol to calm her nerves. It worked, and she approached Blake once again.

“Hey… you still with us?” Vernal asked Blake.

“Y-Yes…” Blake moaned weakly.

“We’re gonna try and help you… but I’m gonna warn you. This is gonna hurt a fucking lot.” She warned her, Blake nodded her head slowly.

“Should we give her something to bite on?” Oscar suggested.

“Probably a good idea.” Cinder agreed, so Oscar picked up a piece of leather.

“Here, bite down on this.” Oscar said, Blake slowly opened her mouth and did what they asked. Weiss stood beside them, wrapped up in her blanket, shaking with both concern and the cold in her bones. Vernal washed out Blake’s eyes with some cold water which made Blake strain with pain… then soaked the towel she held with the disinfectant… and she pressed it against Blake’s eyes. Blake screamed with pain, feeling the burning torment erupt from her eyes as the disinfectant worked away on her wound, killing any infections that she could have caught out there in the wilds.

Oscar held her down with all his might as she writhed from it. Blood stuck against the towel, trickling down from her eyes and across her cheeks. But they knew they needed to stop the initial bleeding first. She kept pressure on the wound whilst Cinder got the Needle and Thread out. “We have to close the wound and then bandage her… the bridge of her nose will be easy to handle but… her eyes will be hard.” Vernal explained as she kept the towel on Blake’s face.

The pain started to subside, and Blake panted from the searing pain. Cinder put the thread through the needle and held it out to Vernal. They switched places, and Cinder carefully lifted the folded towel, seeing the blood that covered the once white cloth. The blood leaked down her cheeks like tears, but it was not as bad as it once was. Vernal held the needle out and blew out a long breath, then she gently held Blake’s head, moving her black hair aside.

She pushed the needle into the open wound and pulled the string through. Blake screamed in agony; the leather fell from her mouth as she screamed. Weiss covered her mouth with horror, hearing Blake scream like that was disturbing to hear. “Keep the leather in your mouth or you’re gonna bite off your tongue.” Cinder said, carefully slotting it back inside her mouth. Her screams were more muffled this time.

Cinder looked at the stairs, but luckily Amber had not come down when she heard the screams. She was doing as Cinder asked her to. Vernal continued to start stitching up the wound. She then punctured the needle through the other side of the open wound, pulling the thread through. Blake screamed again from the pain… but then her screams faded, and she laid there, completely motionless. “Blake?” Weiss panicked with fear. “No! Blake?” She cried out.

“Wait…” Oscar told her, and he leaned down to her lips – she was still breathing, and she still had a pulse. “She passed out from the pain…” Oscar said with relief.

“Oh thank the gods… I guess that will make my job a little easier. I wish we had the level of drugs to keep her under.” Vernal said, but she continued to stitch up the wounds. Oscar then noticed her knee, also bleeding heavily.

“Gods her knee… you didn’t mention her knee.” Oscar said as he approached her long boot and pulled it from her leg. The blood covered her bare leg, and the hole where Adam’s sword stabbed straight through. “She’s losing a lot of blood.”

“We can help her…” Vernal assured as she continued to focus on her eyes. “Keep pressure on her knee, we’ll tend to it when we can.”

“Alright.” Oscar agreed. Cinder looked at Weiss and walked over to her and crouched down beside her.

“How about you? Apart from the cold, you aren’t looking so hot.” Cinder said, Weiss let the blanket fall and revealed her wounds. She had multiple cuts and slashes from when that Manticore launched that fireball at them, the fragments badly hurt her. But the worst of her injuries where the concussion and bleeding on the side of her head and her bleeding ankle. “Damn… you managed to carry Blake all this way with an ankle like that?” Cinder chuckled with awe, impressed by her fortitude.

Cinder lifted her leg up onto a box and she started to heat up her hand with her Maiden powers to cauterise the wound. She also handed another white towel to Weiss so she could press it against her head. They were going to need to patch them up with a lot of First Aid Materials, however they could easily get some more from Vale when things start to calm down.

Weiss was noticeably quiet. “Did anyone else make it out? Any of your friends?” Cinder asked her.

Weiss silently shook her head before she spoke. “Not that I could see… but…” Weiss closed her eyes with grief. “Jaune… Pyrrha… Sun… Neptune… Jaymes… Ozpin…” She could list the names forever. Cinder looked at her and sighed, there was once a time where she would have cheered to hear that their names had been on the graves of thousands. But now? Now she simply felt sorrow for them.

“I’m sorry.” Cinder apologised. Weiss stared at her.

“What happened to you? Last time I saw you… you were at Beacon trying to kill us.” Weiss stated.

“Well… I wound up with Raven Branwen. I was helping Ruby and Yang try and kill Jackdaw, but as you know… things didn’t go exactly according to plan. And now… Raven and the Tribe are both gone.” She explained as she pressed her hand against Weiss’ ankle. She gasped but forced through the searing pain, knowing this would help her recover.

“Raven? What happened to Raven?” Weiss asked.

“Ruby and Yang… alongside the others? Valravn came for them, attacked their transport and captured them. Raven told me that Valravn was going to kill Ruby and turn Yang into his puppet. The last thing she told me was that she was gonna get Qrow and Jackdaw to help her take down Jackdaw. The way she talked about it… I think she knew how it was gonna end. I think that night, the Branwens came to a violent end. I just hope that Ruby, Yang and the others managed to get away.” Cinder explained. “But with all those Kill Orders on their heads? It won’t be easy for them.”

“Kill Orders? They could still be alive?” Weiss gasped.

“Again… I hope so. I started to like those brats when we fought together. Their optimism was exhausting, but I misjudged them. But when they were captured by Val, that was when the Kill Order was placed. Fifteen Million Lien per head… everyone will be coming for them with bounties that high.” Cinder explained as she wrapped up Weiss’ ankle with gauze.

“I… hope so…” She felt kinda relieved.

“Take all the hope you can get right now, Heiress. Salem always talked about the Inhumane Necessity with Killian and Watts. It was always the final step to her master plan to conquer Remnant. If I were you I would find somewhere and lay low. Survive.” Cinder explained. “You can stay for the night, but by tomorrow afternoon I want you gone.”

Weiss softly nodded her head, she never expected Cinder to let them stay after all.

“What?” The voice of Amber softly said, and Cinder closed her eyes with frustration.

_I knew she wouldn’t stay put._

“You’re kicking them out?” She questioned.

Cinder stood up and walked past Vernal who had just finished stitching the wounds of Blake’s, now wrapping a bandage around her head to cover her eyes so she could heal. “We can’t risk it, honey.” Cinder softly said to her.

“B-But she’s hurt. They both are.” Amber stated.

“The bad woman I talked about? Salem? She’s no longer hiding anymore, she’s not a scary campfire story anymore. She’s real. She has destroyed the Huntsmen Academies and is taking control of the world. We are all living under her thumb now… these two? They are fugitives to her now, and if she finds out we have helped them, let alone sheltered them? She will come for us and she will kill us all.” Cinder explained. “I will not expose you to that… not again… not after Shay.”

“That isn’t who you are.” Amber told her.

Cinder looked at her and she sighed. “It is sweetie. I may be better than I was… but I am still not good. Not like you. And… well… this is the best I can offer them. We sacrificed so much for this home… I am not willing to lose it, or Vee or Oscar… or _you_ … for their lives.” Cinder explained, Amber looked devastated by this with tears in her eyes and she stormed back up the stairs to her room. “Amber…”

The door slammed shut, hard.

Cinder sighed, rubbing her tired eyes and she stood back up, turning to Weiss. Oscar was tending to her wound on her head. “We’ll patch you up and you can sleep on the couch. But when it’s morning, I want you both gone.” Cinder explained.

“Okay…” Weiss softly agreed. Oscar sighed as he continued to stitch up her head.

“I’m sorry.” Oscar said to her, but Weiss just stayed quiet.

Cinder walked up the stairs to Amber’s room and she leant by the door, gently knocking on it. “Hey…”

“Go away.” She heard the tearful voice of Amber inside. Cinder looked at the doorknob and she gently turned it, opening the door as she walked inside. She was wrapped up in her bed, facing the wall as she sniffled. Cinder sat down at the foot of her bed, gently stroking her head of hair.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” She said.

“No. No you’re not.” Amber retorted.

“No I am. But we can’t risk it.” Cinder said.

“You told me that you wanted to be better… but how can you be better if you keep turning people away? They need us… if what you said really is what’s happening… then they will die out there. I don’t want them to die.” Amber softly said, she sounded so small and fragile as she spoke.

Cinder didn’t know what to say. “The girl with the hurt eyes… without our care she will die. And the white haired one? She looks so sad… they won’t make it alone. They need us.” Amber explained.

Cinder listened to what she said. “If Raven didn’t take you in… the same would have happened to you.”

That one cut deep – because Amber was right. Cinder looked at her, and she gently stroked her hair again. She stood up and left Amber in her room, gently closing the door. “Goodnight.” Cinder said as she thought on what Amber just said. As Cinder closed the door she pressed her head against it and shut her eye.

_If Raven hadn’t taken me in… I would have died…_

_I became better because of her…_

She sighed and walked back down the stairs to see Vernal had finished what she could for Blake, her eyes covered with a bandage. And her knee was now being tended to as well whilst Oscar wrapped a bandage under Weiss’ hair, before tending to some of her other smaller injuries. But for that she would have to take off her dress. “I’ll handle Weiss injuries from here, Oscar.” Cinder said.

“You sure? You look tired.” Oscar said.

“I’m fine.” Cinder assured. Cinder took Weiss into another room and stood outside so Weiss could get out of her damaged dress. She let it fall and stared at her bruised and cut reflection, flinching at the blood that leaked from some of them. “You ready?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah…” Weiss answered as she laid down in just her bra and pants on the bed. Cinder brought the stuff in and she looked at some of them.

“Damn… they worked you over good. How bad was it?” Cinder asked.

“I take it you heard the explosion?” Weiss assumed.

“I saw the end of it. The tower collapsing. How did that happen?” Cinder asked.

“Jaune… he set off the bombs Jackdaw had woven into the cement. He tried to stop Salem, but it did nothing.” Weiss explained.

“Salem can’t be killed… believe me… I’ve seen her survive things that would kill anybody else. Even the heart of an explosion can’t kill her. Nothing can.” Cinder explained as she sewed up some of her injures, covering them up with some bandages.

“Is this what life is gonna be like now?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah… Salem is gonna hunt your kind down like dogs. If I were you, I’d be ready for a hard life.” Cinder explained, and Weiss gasped from the pain. Cinder looked down at her on the bed and sighed – she couldn’t stop thinking about what Amber said. She then saw something outside… lights…

Cinder’s eye widened because there were Flashlights on her property.

“Shit.” Cinder said. She immediately threw Weiss Vernal’s Dressing Gown. “Take your dress and your sword and follow me.” Cinder ordered.

Weiss quickly wrapped herself up in the gown and followed her, picking up her dress and Myrtenaster. Cinder walked quickly into the living room. “What is it?” Vernal asked as she finished up on Blake’s knee.

“The Black Gallows. They must be trying to track the two of them.” Cinder explained.

_Should we just give them to the Gallows? No… they will do terrible things to them. Probably just give Blake to Adam… I dread to think what horrible things he would do to her now._

“Please… please don’t give us to them.” Weiss begged.

Cinder crouched down and she threw a carpet aside, revealing a trap door beneath her. She undid the bolt and swung it open. “Go! Take Blake and hide, do not make a sound.” Cinder commanded. Weiss carried Blake down the stairs and Oscar threw Gambol Shroud down there as well. Cinder slammed the Trap Door down and locked the bolt, covering it with the decorative mat.

Cinder immediately walked outside and formed her Axe in her hand with Vernal pointing her Guns and Oscar spinning his Chained Hammers around. “Hey! The hell do you think you’re doing here?” Cinder yelled; the Black Gallows Soldiers approached – then parted to reveal that Killian was leading them.

_Shit… Killian…_

“Hello again, Cinder… how long has it been now? Four years?” Killian asked her.

“Sounds about right.” Cinder nodded her head.

“Funny how time flies, isn’t it?” Killian chuckled as he walked up the steps towards her. “Nice plot of land you’ve got here.”

“Get to the point. You’re not here for a meet and greet.” Cinder stated.

“Ah, I have missed that sharp mood of yours.” Killian chuckled. “Well… I assume you saw the explosion?” Killian asked.

“Yeah, I know what she’s done. The Inhumane Necessity, right?” Cinder presumed.

“That’s right. Beacon is no more; the Huntsmen and Huntresses are a blight that must be eradicated.” Killian explained.

Cinder scoffed. “Must feel like it’s your birthday, huh?”

“Not at all, actually. I never wanted this; I didn’t want them to die. I wanted them to serve Salem instead. But things happened… and now things had to get ugly. Which is why we are here.” Killian said.

“And why are you here?” Cinder asked.

“An Abductor spotted Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna in these parts. Both of them were severely injured. Then the Abductor wound up dead out of nowhere… know anything about it?” Killian asked her.

“Afraid not. I killed a couple Grimm that showed up here but haven’t seen one of those creepy bastards. Unless I forgot.” Cinder shrugged.

“Yes, they are annoying like that.” He reached down into his pocket, revealing he had a warrant, one which had Salem’s Eye as the Seal of Approval.

“That’s new.” Cinder grasped.

“Yeah we’re still working on them. Look I know that they’re not here, okay? The rain made tracking them really hard and I know you wouldn’t take in old enemies. But… your farmstead is one of the few places they could flee to. We have already checked Vale, and we’re checking a couple other places too. I just need to check this place off; we won’t take long. Can you help me out?” Killian asked, he genuinely seemed to be certain that they weren’t here, so Cinder stepped aside.

“Just don’t wake up the kid. She’s had a rough few weeks… I mean look at us… we all have.” Cinder said, gesturing to her still beaten face after the Fall of the Branwen Tribe.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be too loud.” Killian assured, gesturing to his Raven Talons. They walked inside of their house as they started to search the place. They were very polite and respectful, carefully checking things to make sure things were not suspicious. Killian crouched down and touched the blood on the floor – Blake’s blood. “Someone have an accident?”

“No, recently hunted and skinned a dear. We’re still getting this place up and running, had to improvise.” Cinder answered, and luckily that was not even a lie. Killian could see the hide on the counter alongside the valuable set down as well. And the dinner plates were in the sink, which meant they had just recently finished eating what they gathered from the Buck.

“Not bad.” Killian chuckled as he stood up.

The soldiers walked up the stairs and checked around, one of them entered the room where Cinder was tending to Weiss, and luckily there were no signs that she was even there. Cinder remained atop the mat where the Trap Door was. Beneath it, Weiss was ready to use Myrtenaster, but kept Blake close. Cinder turned to Killian. “How many stragglers have you caught?” She asked.

“We nearly got Coco Adel, but she escaped. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair and missing too, managed to slip right under our noses. But we caught a couple of members from some teams. Bolin from A.B.R.N and May from B.R.N.Z. Both of them were executed… still looking for the other one from A.B.R.N.” Killian explained.

“The other one?” Cinder asked.

“Arslan. She’s unknown. She just vanished as well.” Killian answered, Weiss felt immense relief to know that Coco actually managed to escape.

 _Don’t screw with Coco…_ Weiss thought to herself.

They took a few minutes longer, but then all the soldiers came down the stairs. “Nothing, Commander. The place is clear.” The soldier said.

“Called it. Okay, sorry to have bothered you this late, Cinder. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Killian said to her as he left.

“Yeah… all the same to you.” Cinder forcibly said to him. Cinder watched him get aboard the Wasp that was landed in the woods, flying off into the distance. She waited until she knew it was safe and opened the Trap Door once again. Weiss weakly walked out from the darkness with Blake in her arms, still unconscious.

“That was way too fucking close.” Cinder snarled, slamming the door shut behind Weiss.

“I’m sorry… we will be gone tomorrow.” Weiss said.

“No… you won’t.” Cinder answered with a sigh. Vernal and Oscar looked at her, hopefulness in their eyes. Amber also walked down the steps slowly as she listened to what Cinder said. Cinder sighed, like she didn’t want to say it but knew it was the right thing to do. “If you follow my rules, and don’t leave this farm – then I will allow you to stay. But I’m serious – if you step beyond my land, you can’t come back. There’s nothing left for you out there.” Cinder explained to Weiss.

“O-Okay… I understand. And… thank you… thank you so much.” Weiss said.

“Yeah… well… you’re welcome.” Cinder said with a sigh, walking away from them. She stopped at the door and looked back at them.

“I better not regret saving you.” Cinder told them, echoing what Raven once told her when she saved her life.

Vernal chuckled. “Welcome to the family, I guess.” Vernal softly said.

**Weiss**

She refused to leave Blake’s side, asleep beside her.

Blake was resting on the sofa with a blanket over her whilst Weiss stayed close to her, resting as well. But she could not sleep, not without knowing if Blake was okay. Blake was the only friend she had left now, with Beacon gone and her family – Winter exempt – were dead. She stayed beside her. She wiped the tears from her heartbroken eyes, only now that she could rest did she start to think about what happened. Her sniffles broke down into sobs, burying her head into her hands. Picturing their faces – remembering their last moments. The cataclysmic scenario that happened earlier.

She cried for an hour… but eventually she managed to get that bottled up emotion out of her system, using a cloth to wipe the tears from her cheeks and eyes. She gently held Blake’s hand, hoping she would wake up soon. She waited all night for her to wake up.

Four hours later… the sun began to rise…

And in that time, Blake finally woke up.

“W-Weiss? Weiss?” Blake whimpered as she looked around, her ears quickly moving as well. Weiss turned and gasped.

“It’s okay… shh… it’s okay. I’m here.” Weiss promised, squeezing her hand. Blake gasped from the pain as she touched the bandage over her eyes, she hadn’t even noticed the pain in her knee until she tried to move it. “Don’t move… just rest.” Weiss begged her.

“Please… please tell me it was a dream…” Blake begged her.

“Blake… I’m so sorry. But it wasn’t… it’s all gone. Salem did exactly what we feared she was going to do. She unleashed everything she had and wiped us out. We haven’t heard from the other Kingdoms, but I don’t think Beacon was the only one that got hit. I think all the others did as well.” Weiss explained, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes. Blake laid there, and she pushed her hands through her hair.

“What do we do?” She gasped.

“I… I don’t know. Cinder has allowed us to stay here so long as we follow her rules and don’t leave the Farm. Which… is a good idea… the Black Gallows showed up here looking for us. They’re hunting us now; this might be the safest place we could possibly be.” Weiss explained to her.

“How are you feeling?” Weiss asked her, gently pressing the back of her hand against her forehead.

“Like… death…” She softly answered. “What about you? Did you get hurt?”

“A little, but not as bad as you.” Weiss answered. “My ankle is busted, and I got a concussion but…”

“My eyes… what am I supposed to do?” She gasped.

“You learn how to live with it.” Cinder answered. Weiss turned to see Cinder stood in the living room. “Looks like you woke up, I’m not gonna lie it was touch and go for a while there.” Cinder explained.

“Thank you… for letting us stay.” Blake said to her. Cinder walked past them, and she stood in front of the window – she had just finished the fence around the farm, now she could actually rest.

And yet… she wasn’t.

“Did Weiss tell you my conditions?” Cinder asked.

“She said to follow your rules… and to not leave the farm.” Blake answered.

“Yeah – well, here are my specific rules. Number One: Pull your weight, my lodging doesn’t come for free. And we want to build something here. Number Two: Respect each other’s boundaries, so no snooping in anyone else’s rooms… although that one is kinda for Amber more than anyone else. And Number Three: If you do anything… and I mean… _anything_ … that hurts my girl? I will kill you.” Cinder warned as she approached them, staring at them with burning flames erupting from her eye.

They both looked at Cinder and they nodded her head.

“Okay… we would never hurt her, I promise.” Weiss assured.

“I know – but after what we went through with Ruby? I’d rather be sure.” Cinder explained. “The world is a dangerous place now; I don’t know how Salem plans to change what the U.G.R put in place but one thing I do know… is that people like you will be made an example out of. They probably have already captured people so they could slowly butcher them in front of the populous to send a message.”

Cinder turned to Blake. “And as for you, Blind Girl – you will have to learn how to live with your eyes.”

“Cinder…” Weiss softly said.

“I’m not being an asshole, I’m stating fact. Just because you lost your eyes does not mean you are useless. You have your ears and can use them to help. I won’t ask you to do anything too crazy because of your condition but I will find you something to do.” Cinder assured. “End of the day there will be more than enough work to go around when we get this place up and running. When things cool down… I will find some stuff to help you grow accustomed to it. I would know, after all.” Cinder said, pointing to her eyepatch. “It’s not the same since I still have one eye… but I had to learn to live like this. I managed it, so will you.” Cinder assured.

Cinder walked towards the stairs so she could get some sleep, but she stopped and looked back. “And if you ever want… to talk… just say. I’m not stupid… I know you both just lost everything… and everyone. And I am sorry… but this isn’t the end. It can’t be.” Cinder said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom to get some rest.

Weiss laid down on the floor with her pillow and blanket over her.

Neither were going to get much sleep; all they could do was picture their faces…

… Sun and Neptune.

And it brought them to tears, every single time.

**Cinder**

A few days later…

Cinder landed down on the still smoking rubble of the Decimated Academy of Beacon. The stench of death filled the air as she walked around, her short black hair fluttered in the wind. Smoke blew past her as she walked, finding Crows and Ravens picking and the dead flesh of countless souls who fell here. She walked past some of them, finding the ripped apart remains of Nadir, blood splattered everywhere.

She walked over the rocks, the ground still warm with death and fire. The destruction was unlike anything she had seen before. Her Amber eye was eye as she searched for any sign of life but there was nothing… no one…

… one could hardly even recognise this used to be an Academy, filled with life.

She then found the chasm, where the Vault once was. She dropped down into it, using her Maiden Powers to soften the landing. As she landed, her eye widened… finding Pyrrha’s impaled corpse on the ground. Her eyes still open but dead inside, jagged prongs of metal protruding from her corpse, blood everywhere. Skin pale, and crows pecking at her body. She shooed them away and crouched down beside her.

Cinder exhaled with shame. “Seemed like you couldn’t escape your fate, could you? It was always going to end this way.” Cinder sighed as she stared at her body. She then walked away from Pyrrha’s final rest, and flew back up, leaving the abandoned Vault behind, unaware that in six years time that dead body would come back to life.

Cinder landed back atop the ruins, but she stopped with wide eyes from what she saw…

… a Seer.

The croaking Creature of Grimm floated towards her, its long red tentacles pattered against the ruins, staring directly at her. Then the glass dome cracked, and it dropped to the ground with a clunk… and the smoke rose from its corpse, forming into the Apparition of Salem. She held out her hands and stared at Cinder, clasping her hands together.

“Cinder…” Salem greeted.

“Salem.” Cinder replied.

“It’s been a long time since we last spoke.” Salem said, walking alongside her. Cinder walked with her, surprised at how… civil this conversation felt.

“Yeah, looks like you’ve been busy in that time. You’ve finally accomplished your goal.” Cinder commented.

“Not yet… not all my goals.” Salem said.

“What more could you possibly want? The Academies are destroyed, the Huntsmen and Huntresses are no more, and Ozpin is dead – and on top of all that, you are now the Ruler of Remnant. What more could there be?” Cinder asked.

“Let’s just say there are things that even you do not fully comprehend about me and my desires.” Salem assured.

“That’s a fancy way of saying _none of your damn business_.” Cinder chuckled, which made Salem chuckle as well.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Salem said, she then stopped and approached Cinder once more.

“Cinder… tell me… did Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna find themselves at your Farmstead three days ago?” Salem asked her, and Cinder exhaled through her nose.

“No.” Cinder firmly answered.

“You’re lying.” Salem quickly retorted, seeing straight through Cinder. “Killian might have believed you, but I raised you – and I know when you are lying.”

Cinder stared back at her; she knew that Salem knew now. “But worry not… so long as they do not interfere with my plans, they can stay with you and I promise I will not harm you or your precious little family.” Salem assured, that was not what Cinder was expecting her to say.

And that made her suspicious.

“Why? Why let them go?” Salem asked.

“I haven’t… I know where they are now… I am entrusting you to keep them out of my way. At the end of the day they are two injured and broken Huntresses who have lost everything. If you provide them stability then they will be indebted to you, and therefore will do as you ask. So… if you keep them from meddling with my affairs… then your home will be safe. You have my word on that.” Salem assured, and Cinder looked and her and exhaled, nodding her head.

“Okay… you have my word as well.” Cinder assured.

“But know this, Cinder. If I learn that you have interfered with my plans in _any_ way… I cannot promise what will happen next.” Salem assured as she approached. “That girl is a sweet thing… keep her close. And never let go.”

The Apparition of Salem faded away and the Seer’s corpse crumbled away into dust.

Cinder stood amongst the ruins of Beacon Academy… she knew that the conditions Blake and Weiss were living under now were now the shields that kept them safe from Salem.

They had to follow them…

… or face Salem’s wrath.

**Blake**

The next six years were going to be tough…

… but it was a future, one where Weiss and Blake were not alone.

Blake sat in front of the little exercises that she could use to help herself live with her new blindness, trying to stack some of Amber’s old toys on top of each other to make a perfect tower. Weiss sat there and watched her, but she kept on missing or accidentally knocking them over.

These were not the only things she had to learn, she was also given a Guide Stick, bought for her from Vale by Oscar, to help her feel her way around to walk around. Alongside having to heal her leg from constant movements, but it would not come easily, bumping into things and even feeling dizzy from the sudden change of senses.

Blake was not the only one having to find a new way to live in this new world, because Weiss was already given a new job – running the finances of the Farm. She stared at the huge book with Vernal shrugging her shoulder next to her. “Hey, you’re a Schnee, you should know how this stuff works.”

“How did you get to that conclusion?” Weiss questioned, she sighed and sat down, looking at everything.

However it quickly came to her, writing down every single income and expenditure. The Farm started to grow over the six years they were living there, and the House even got a nice expansion which gave Weiss and Blake their own rooms instead of just sleeping in shared bedroom. Outside, Blake helped Oscar with the Fence Expansion with reached the river where Salmon would rush through, however her blindness was not easy for her.

Many thumbs got hit with hammers, but as time went on, Blake started to improved her coordination, and she started to use her other senses to navigate the world. Her stick became her new best friend, feeling every single thing in her way, and she was getting better at avoiding things in her way.

But every now an then she would still falter and trip, but Weiss was always there to help her, and catch her when she fell. Blake continued with Amber’s little puzzles whilst Cinder helped her with homework in the background. As the years continued, Amber grew bigger and bigger, and becoming more mature as they passed by. Amber and Blake’s friendship grew, and she started to help Blake with her blindness, playing together outside, catching balls and playing tennis, something that started to really help with Blake’s senses.

Even made her smile and laugh.

Blake continued to help Oscar with expanding the fence, and she never missed the nail, and very soon they were fishing Salmon from the river. Weiss sat down and was managing their finances with impressive speed, whilst Vernal sold their Crops and meat and milk from the cattle to the Supermarkets in Vale. And when nothing was happening, Weiss kept herself fit, training with Cinder and constantly practicing her Glyphs and her Summoning. Even using the Arma Gigas to help lift the heavier things when expanding the house for their rooms.

Oscar started to draw impressive sketches of both Sun and Neptune, so then they could always have them close. His Artistic Skills were always very impressive, and Weiss smiled as she held the picture of her boyfriend close to her heart. When their rooms were finished, they both helped each other furnish them and make them their own.

And then every day repeated, Weiss handled the Farm’s Finances, whilst Cinder and Amber tended to the cattle together. Amber smiled as she patted their cows on the noses and bought new horses for them to ride into town.

Blake aimed her gun forward, and fired, but she kept on missing the target, and she sighed. The one thing that she could never master was combat… because she was missing an entire sense, one of the most important ones. She sighed and lowered her gun, but Amber could always put a smile on Blake’s face as they played together, and Blake helped her tend to the Cattle and even helped with her Homework just as Cinder did.

After the six years… and all her time learning how to live this way…

… the present day came.

Blake focused carefully as she placed each of the old toys on top of each other, leaving only one more to go. Both Weiss and Amber watched intently as Blake carefully held it up… and she placed it atop the tower.

And it didn’t fall.

“YES! YOU DID IT!” Both Amber and Weiss cheered as they jumped from their seats together. Amber was much bigger now, no longer that tiny Seven-Year-Old Girl who trailed behind Cinder’s footsteps. She was now a Thirteen-Year-Old Girl with long wavy blonde hair and huge eyes. Blake gasped and she bounced up from her chair and she laughed.

“I did?” She gasped.

“You did it!” Amber squeaked, jumping and wrapping her arms around Blake. They both laughed as Blake lifted her off the floor, making her laugh as she swung her around. The two of them were much happier now… and Blake looked healthier than before. “You see Vicky? Blake did it!” Amber called, patting her knees to the new excited Golden Retriever which ran over to her. It jumped up and licked Blake’s cheek, she laughed as she held the dog.

“Whoa now, okay…” Blake chuckled. Vicky waddled up to Weiss and she stroked the Golden Retriever gently.

“Hey, girl…” Weiss softly said to the dog.

“So… judging by the cheering… did you do it?” Cinder asked as she walked out from her office, finishing up on the paperwork.

“I did… first time.” She said.

“I ain’t gonna say I told you so… but… I did tell you so.” Cinder chuckled, which made Blake laugh as well. She kicked her Guide Stick up into her hand and used it to help her walk around, but it was like second nature now. She walked over to the glasses and she poured herself a glass of water and had a sip. Weiss walked over to the Finance Book, looking over their expenditures and incomes.

“Things are looking fairly good, Cinder. Where are Vernal and Oscar?” Weiss asked.

“They should be back any second. They went into Vale to go and sell the rest of the stuff to the Markets.” Cinder answered as she stretched her arms with a sigh. “Amber… have you fed her yet?”

“Oh yeah.” Amber giggled. “Come on, Vicky.”

She walked with the Golden Retriever over to their Utility Room where her bed and the food was kept. Now up in the highest place possible so then the dog could not sniff it out. Amber pulled out the crate and reached up to get it and filled up Vicky’s bowl with food. “Here you go, baby.” Amber softly cooed. “And yes, before you say, I have done my homework.”

“I didn’t say anything…” Cinder chuckled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She walked outside and looked up as an Airship flew overhead with a flock of Nevermores guarding it, with the Schnee Dust Company Logo imprinted on the side of it. But the company was now being run by Arthur Watts. Weiss stood beside her and she sighed.

“It’s been six years… and I still can’t believe he is actually my Uncle.” Weiss said.

“Tell me about it. I knew the guy for over a decade, and I had no clue.” Cinder said. “But… despite all the terrible things that bastard did, the Schnee Dust Company has actually been… well… morally improved. Faunus Racism has ended per the new Laws.” Cinder explained.

“Yeah…” Weiss sighed as she sat down on the sofa, Blake looked at her and sat down next to her. Blake now wore a Black Ribbon over her blinded eyes instead of the bandage now they had healed up, something that actually looked quite stylish now.

“You okay?” Blake asked her.

“Yeah… just thinking of him makes me… I never cared for my father. But Whitley and my mom?” Weiss sighed. “My family was always complicated… but they didn’t deserve that.”

“I don’t think life is about getting what we deserve.” Cinder stated.

“Ever the optimist.” Weiss scoffed.

“Eh, not wrong though. We just live with the cards we’re dealt.” Cinder said as she picked up the television remote and turned it on. The first thing on there was a news report.

“It has been six years since the Extermination of the Huntsmen Academies across Remnant. Reports have shown that more and more survivors from the extermination have been seen in different Kingdoms across the world. If you have any information of the whereabouts of these dangerous individuals please seek the nearest Black Gallows Official, Praetorian Knight or Seer to help us end the threat these men and women pose.” The man continued but Cinder switched to a different channel where a movie was playing.

But enough was heard that it clearly upset them. The bad memories came flooding back, memories of Sun and Neptune and how much they missed them… and how they were blaming themselves for giving Ruby and Yang to the Black Gallows. Cinder may have told them that Raven went to save them… but for all they knew… they were dead. And they still felt responsible for everything that went down, accidentally allowing Raven to escape, sending Yang into a berserk state of mind.

So many mistakes… they just continued to linger even six years later.

Amber could see their distress, then an idea flickered in her big eyes. “Hey! Why don’t we go fishing?” She suggested, gesturing over to the rods in the corner of the room. Weiss and Blake looked at Cinder.

“Hey, I trust you with her. Go ahead.” Cinder said as she read over the newspaper. Weiss and Blake both got up and got the rods and followed Amber to the river.

**Weiss**

The two of them followed the energetic young lady towards the river, she skipped happily across the field towards it. Despite how dark the days were in their lives; she was a constant light for them to crawl towards. “Hey? You okay?” Weiss asked her.

“Yeah… just thinking…” Blake softly said, gently moving her Guide Stick back and forth like a pendulum, tapping a rock and avoiding it.

“Here we are! Wanna bet on how many we can catch?” Amber asked them curiously.

“Hmm… I’m gonna say… five each.” Weiss confidently said.

“Blake?” Amber asked.

“Huh? Oh… uh… three. Each.” Blake answered, Amber smiled.

“I’m gonna say ten each! Enough to feed us all the way up to the Winter!” She cheered with her hands out with joy. The two of them chuckled as they got their bat onto the lines. They could see the huge Salmon shooting up the river, swimming to spawn upstream.

“There’s some big ones in there.” Weiss said, and they cast the lines. They sat down on the chairs they always had waiting since this was the best spot. But Amber – like always – liked to sit on the floor. She held her line gently as she watched them swim by. They waited and every now and then they caught one of them. Blake listened to the rushing water and sensed the movements on her rod.

But she jolted when a crow cawed deafeningly loudly in the tree next to her. She gasped and turned, staring up at the tree. More Crows showed up, all of them cawing in the tree above their heads. The three of them turned their gaze to the crows above their heads, all cawing _at_ them.

“What the hell?” Weiss muttered as she collapsed her Fishing Rod down. The three of them stood up and followed the Crows as they took off from the tree and landed down the river from them. They stayed close to the fence, but approached it…

… and they saw something.

“Oh gods…” Weiss gasped.

“What?” Amber asked.

“Don’t look… it’s… a body.” Weiss said.

“Another one… damn Black Gallows.” Blake growled with disgust as they approached the body washed up on the river. Amber waited back, watching them approach the body. They both crouched down, and Weiss turned the body over.

Weiss’ blue eyes widened with utter disbelief. “What is it?” Blake asked with confusion since she could not see who it was.

“You don’t know who it is, do you?” Amber asked.

“Yeah… we do…” Weiss gasped, struggling to find the words.

“It’s… Pyrrha…”


	4. Brave New World

**Weiss**

Shock felt like too tame of a word to use in describing how Weiss and Blake felt upon finding Pyrrha.

_But… she died… it’s been six years, how the hell is this even possible?_

Weiss looked around, concerned that maybe someone was chasing her, but they could not see any signs of pursuers in the trees. “Are you certain that’s her?” Blake asked her with disbelief in her voice.

“Of course I know it’s her, it’s not a face you can easily forget.” Weiss assured as she crouched down to Pyrrha. She lifted her off the ground, she expected her arms to struggle, but Pyrrha was worryingly light. Weiss could tell from how skinny she was before even needing to pick her up, but this was worse than she was expecting. “Gods, she is in a really bad way.” Weiss explained as she carried Pyrrha in her arms.

“Come on, we’ll take her back to the house.” Amber said as she jogged ahead of them.

“Cinder isn’t gonna be very happy about this, Amber.” Blake warned.

“That doesn’t matter! She needs help, and we can help her just as we helped the two of you. Come on!” Amber hurried, gesturing to them. Blake looked in Weiss’ direction, and Weiss sighed, and she walked ahead with Pyrrha in her arms. Part of Weiss still could not believe it was really her, it seemed to ridiculous for her to imagine. They were there when Beacon fell, they both saw the destruction and Cinder even went to the Academy a few days after. She told them about Pyrrha’s dead body, it was an old wound that still hurt – but one that they had come to terms with.

And suddenly… that wound was beginning to open once more.

They swiftly brought Pyrrha closer to the house and Amber burst the door open, which swiftly got Cinder’s attention. The Fall Maiden raised her head with a concerned eye. “Whoa, what is it?” Cinder asked her, then she gasped as Weiss stormed inside with Pyrrha in her arms. “WHAT IN THE FUCK?” Cinder yelled with shock.

“Language!” Amber yelled.

“NO! No! No! No! NO!” Cinder stammered. “The hell is this? How… I… she…” Cinder could hardly even find the words; she could still remember the sight of her corpse impaled on those spikes of metal even now.

“We don’t have time! We need to get her out of these robes, she’s freezing cold!” Weiss argued, Amber immediately opened the door to Weiss’ Room – since Weiss was fine with her sleeping in her bed for the night. Weiss laid her onto the bed, she and Blake started to get the freezing cold robes off her body, so then they could get her into the warmth of the bed as quickly as they could. But once they got her clothes off… they saw the shocking truth.

It was Pyrrha – and it was not that she miraculously survived the attack, because the scars were in the same place where Cinder described the impaling. They covered her torso, one of them on her breast and the others around her stomach and ribs. Cinder stared with utter disbelief at what she was seeing, there were not many things that genuinely shocked Cinder to her core. But seeing someone she knew was dead somehow alive? When she saw her body decomposing and at this point she would have been a skeleton? And there she was… breathing and not a day older from when she died, still twenty-one years old.

Cinder stood outside the room whilst Weiss and Blake tended to her, and Amber looked up at Cinder with worry. “Cinder? Are you okay?” She softly asked her, and Cinder pushed her hand through her hair and started to quickly pace through the house, checking every single window. She watched the treeline, waiting to see if the Black Gallows were near, but she could not see anything or anyone nearby.

Weiss tucked Pyrrha into the bed as she laid there, she shivered whilst still in a deep sleep. Weiss stared at Pyrrha as she reached her hands behind her neck, gobsmacked by this revelation. “It… It’s really her…” Weiss gasped, staring at her as she slept. Blake looked at where she laid, she could not see her but could hear her heartbeat. The Invincible Girl was indeed stabilising, but she was hardly out of the woods.

It was going to take a lot more time to really warm her up, so Blake crouched down to the radiators and turned them up to help thaw her body out some more. Weiss gently chewed her nails, before she sat on the bed next to Pyrrha. “How is this even possible?” Weiss gasped.

“I… I don’t know.” Blake stammered.

“I know Salem survived the explosion and cannot be killed… but… Pyrrha? And she doesn’t look like a day had passed.” Weiss explained.

Blake could not even find the words. “Do you think that maybe… Sun and Neptune? Maybe Jaune? How many others could possibly be alive?” Blake suggested with concern in her voice, but Weiss shook her head and sighed.

“I… I don’t think we’d be that lucky, Blake. I don’t know how Pyrrha is back… we can ask her when she comes to. But we didn’t see the others there… it was just Pyrrha.” Weiss explained, and Blake bowed her head with grief, and they both stood up and left Pyrrha to sleep for a while. As Weiss walked back into the living room, Cinder suddenly slammed her against the wall, pinning her with her forearm.

“Cinder!” Amber yelled.

“Hey! The hell are you doing?” Blake yelled with anger, but Cinder just pointed at Blake, knowing it must have been Weiss who made the call. Weiss strained as Cinder forced her against the wall.

“What the hell were you thinking, bringing her here? Did you not remember how many soldiers Killian sent to find the two of you? The fact he actually came in person to track you down?” She growled.

“She wasn’t followed…” Weiss strained.

“No? How the hell do you know? She was knocked unconscious, washed up on the river’s edge? Tell me, Weiss, why do you think she would have been in the water for? D’ya think she was going for a swim?” Cinder questioned as she pushed against Weiss’ throat harder, gritted teeth.

“That’s enough!” Blake yelled.

“Hold your tongue Blake or I’ll take that from you too!” Cinder threatened as she formed a knife in her hand, which silenced Blake immediately. She turned back to Weiss, pointing the blade to her cheek. “I told you the rules – and you have just broken one of the most important ones. To not jeopardise this place and my family.” Cinder growled.

“She was washed up on our river, what was I supposed to do? It’s your property, you have every right to take in whatever shows up on this chunk of the river.” Weiss explained, which was true, however Cinder was not forgiving anything.

“Do you seriously think Salem does not know that Pyrrha Nikos is alive? All it takes is one Grimm to realise who she is, or one Black Gallows Soldier or Feral One, and her incognito level suddenly goes down the fucking drain. Salem knows Pyrrha is alive… and the fact she came back from the fucking dead? She’s gonna come looking… if she finds her here? Well… I told you before… Salem knows about you and Blake. Do you think she will keep Blake’s location a secret for long if we break our end of the bargain?” Cinder questioned.

“We can’t just leave her, Cinder…” Weiss strained, and Cinder scoffed.

“I took the pair of you in… and this is how it gets repaid? I will not risk this place because of that girl, and I will not risk the future I have been trying to build for _her_!” Cinder roared, she released Weiss and stormed off, letting Weiss catch her breath.

“Cinder!” Amber called, Cinder stormed towards the stairs and stopped, she wheezed and coughed hard for a few moments, before turning to Weiss and Blake.

“Once she is up, give her some clothes and let her leave. Either that or you go with her – your choice.” Cinder told them both, before she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her.

Weiss breathed labouredly, massaging her throat. Amber gently tended to Weiss, touching the marks on her slender neck. “Are you okay?” Amber nervously asked her.

“Yeah… yeah I’m okay…” Weiss softly answered.

“That went about as well as could be expected.” Blake sighed as she scratched the back of her neck, moving some of the waves of shoulder length black hair aside.

“I’m sorry about her, I’ll go talk to her. She’s just worried.” Amber explained as she held her forearm.

“She’s not wrong, it was risky bringing her back here. But what other choice did we have? We couldn’t just leave Pyrrha out there to freeze to death.” Weiss explained.

“You… you’re not going to leave are you? You’re part of our family.” Amber shyly asked them, and Weiss smiled.

“I… I don’t know. I can’t leave her; I don’t know about Blake but…”

“Are you serious? Where you go I go, if you have to leave to keep Pyrrha safe then I am going with you.” Blake interrupted, Blake’s loyalty warmed Weiss’ heart.

“But you’re eyes? You’ve gotten better but… out there? On your own?” Amber softly said to her with concern.

“Let’s just hope that it never comes to that. Like Weiss said, we didn’t see any Black Gallows, Pyrrha could have just fallen into the River by accident and got swept down river. I mean… judging by her condition, she looks like she could have passed out from hunger and dehydration.” Weiss explained as she stood tall once more, no longer struggling to breathe after Cinder snapping at her like that.

Weiss walked back into the room where Pyrrha was asleep, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at her and gently held her shoulder, feeling her body already starting to warm up. “If she has only just come back… then she must be so confused. When she wakes, you know that we’re gonna have to fill her in, right?” Blake asked Weiss.

“Yeah, I know… and we will. She needs to know.” Weiss agreed, they heard the door open and they turned their heads.

“We’re back!” Vernal called out, walking back in the house with Oscar. They both walked in and Oscar unleashed a loud yawn, stretching his arms.

“There was one hell of a situation going on in Vale. Some Huntress was spotted and caused a bunch of carnage trying to escape.” Oscar explained, Weiss and Blake looked at Pyrrha and they winced, knowing that Cinder was right.

It was no accident – Pyrrha did indeed get spotted.

Vernal stopped when she stared into the room where they were sat, and her eyes widened when she saw Pyrrha in the bed. Her hair was undone because of the rushing water, and the wet locks covered half her face, but Weiss gently moved Pyrrha’s crimson red hair aside. Oscar saw her as well – Pyrrha had an instantly recognisable face. Not only because she was an unbelievably beautiful woman, but because everyone knew who she was – she was the Invincible Girl.

“What the shit?” Oscar gasped as he looked at Pyrrha.

“Is that who I think that is?” Vernal asked.

“Yeah… it’s Pyrrha Nikos… we found her at the river’s edge. Cinder is… not incredibly happy right now. She’s already threatened to kick Blake and I out if we don’t send her away as soon as she wakes up.” Weiss explained, Vernal and Oscar looked at each other and they sighed.

“She doesn’t mean that… you know she cares about the two of you. She just worries a lot.” Vernal said, crossing her arms.

“I know…” Weiss sighed. “But we can’t just leave her. She’s alive… somehow… we have to help her.”

Oscar and Vernal were uncertain of where they stood in this debate, but Amber looked up at the stairs and she sighed. “I’m going to go talk to Cinder.” Amber said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, right now?” Oscar asked.

“She won’t hurt me.” Amber stated.

“No, I know, it’s just… well… I wouldn’t wanna risk pissing her off when she’s in such a bad mood already.” Oscar explained, but Amber just kept walking up the stairs.

**Amber**

She approached Cinder’s bedroom, and she gently knocked on it. “Cinder?” She cooed, ever so slightly opening the door. She saw Cinder sat on the bed with her head in her hands. She looked so scared, her hands were shaking, and her amber eye was wide. Amber walked into her room and sat on the bed behind her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry if I scared you… I don’t hate them… hell I have actually grown to care for those two, but I can’t let this one slide. That girl… she shouldn’t be alive… I don’t know how she is… but she is. And Salem knows it, I’d stake my life on it.” Cinder explained and Amber softly sighed.

“But you don’t know that.” Amber said.

“I – of all people – know that Amber. I was one of her pawns once, a vessel for the Maiden Powers. She has eyes everywhere, and I have seen her do and know things that I could never comprehend. I’ve seen her manage to figure out the location of someone with Silver Eyes from them simply using their power. So someone being brought back from the dead, by whatever means? She knows… and when she figures out that she ended up here? Well… I’d be surprised if she tries peaceful negotiation again.” Cinder explained, there was a slight tremble in her voice.

Amber could tell that Cinder really was afraid, terrified of Salem and what she would do if Cinder broke her end of the deal that she made with the Dark Queen. “What if we hide her? Help her, like we did for Weiss and Blake?” Amber asked.

“I don’t think Salem will let that slide a second time. She let Weiss and Blake survive because they were both broken, Blake lost her eyes, and they lost their families. They were no longer a threat, and so long as they stayed here at the Farmstead they would stay safe. But Pyrrha? I don’t think so… and besides… she and I don’t exactly have the best history.” Cinder explained.

“W-Why?” Amber asked.

Cinder sighed and looked at her. “I tried to kill her.” Cinder revealed, Amber was no longer a little kid, and sometimes Cinder had to remind herself of that fact. Amber’s eyes widened, and it surprised Cinder when she was actually able to figure out when this must have happened.

“When you attacked Beacon, ten years ago?” Amber asked with a slight of shock in her voice. She knew her Mother-Figure had a dark past, it was something she accepted and never held against Cinder, because she was not that monster anymore – but it didn’t make it any less shocking whenever Cinder actually told her the dark truth of her past.

“Yeah… that’s right. After I killed the previous Fall Maiden for Salem and… took her power… Pyrrha tried to stop me. We fought, and I was about to kill her. Then Ruby saved her and used her Silver Eyes on me… and as you know – that was what happened to my eye.” Cinder explained, pointing to her eyepatch. Amber was quiet for a few moments; it was torturous for Cinder to wait to find out what she thought of her after finding this out. “So… what do you think of me now, Amber?” Cinder asked, staring out the window, constantly expecting to see the glints of flashlights in the trees.

Amber still remained quiet for a few moments, Cinder gently reached out and touched her little hand. But Amber didn’t pull away like she feared, she just shuffled up to Cinder and snuggled up to her, resting her head against Cinder’s chest. Cinder held her close, affectionately kissing the top of her head. “It’s okay… I don’t blame you. The past you? Yeah… but that isn’t who you are anymore.” Amber explained.

Relief flowed through Cinder like blood in her veins. “And that is why we cannot send her away.” Amber explained, but Cinder sighed.

“We can’t let her stay, sweetie.” She said. “This has nothing to do with me being good or bad…”

“Yes it does. We help people, it’s who we are.” Amber explained.

“Not for people like her – not for people who Salem will want.” Cinder explained. “I will not let Salem take you away from me. Not like how Lil Miss Malachite did… not again.”

“She won’t take me away from you. And if they do come then we hide her.” Amber stated.

“They won’t fall for that again.” Cinder stated.

“Then we fight them.” Amber swiftly responded, Cinder stared at her. “It’s like you said – _we don’t back down from a fight_.”

“It’s a fight we won’t be able to win… and we will lose everything.” Cinder explained.

“You don’t know that. But I do know that none of us could ever forgive ourselves if we leave her to die.” Amber explained, she hopped off Cinder’s bed and walked towards the door. “Especially you.”

Amber closed the door, leaving Cinder to ponder on what Amber just said to her. She clasped her hands together and tightened, squeezing her eyes shut.

She had to decide.

One way or another.

**Pyrrha**

Her eyes danced from side to side as she slept, and her nights were hardly peaceful anymore. She was always returning to that plain of darkness, where the water rippled beneath her feet. She looked around with fear and saw Jaune stood in the darkness. “Jaune!” She cried out, sprinting towards him, but as she nearly grabbed him, he screamed and suddenly fell through the water with a splash. She tried to dive down, but the water was shallow for her, and she watched in horror as the man she loved was dragged into the dark depths, fading away.

“JAUNE!” Pyrrha cried out, she broke down into tears, falling to her knees as she pounded her fist against the water.

“Love long lost, yet it feels so fresh for you. The cruel truth of your rebirth… how can you ever survive after losing something so precious?” The Brother of Darkness asked as he circled her, his hands held together.

Pyrrha felt a feeling she had not experienced in an exceptionally long time, desperation to the point where she only wanted one thing now.

"Please! I want to go home! I want to see my mother! I-I want my father! M-Mom, Mom! I want to go home, please!" She shrieked, burying her head into her hands.

"One harrowed day, even the sands of time will become immaterial, blackened to nothing but silt. And it ends. Like life. Like yours." Darkness stated as he walked around her, Pyrrha collapsed into the water, shivering as she sobbed, curling up into the foetal position.

Death approached her and crouched down, staring at her, she then opened her hands and saw the blood which stained it. Seeing in her reflection the face of the man that she murdered. Pyrrha screamed with terror, crawling backwards through the water. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” She screamed.

“Blood that cannot be unwashed. Life taken, but was it deserved?” He asked her as he walked beside her as she crawled through the water.

“Will you please just leave me alone?” She begged.

“This is not something we can do – you have a purpose in this life. Your return was not an act of kindness but merely necessity.” Darkness stated. “Now… stop wallowing in your own human pity… and WAKE UP!” He barked, Pyrrha gasped and her emerald eyes burst open as she gasped. Her sudden inhale woke both Weiss and Blake.

Night had fallen, she must have been out all day.

“Pyrrha…” Weiss softly whispered, she sat upright fast, but Weiss quickly kept the blanket wrapped around her frail looking body. “It’s okay, it’s okay… we’re here. It’s me and Blake… you remember us?” Weiss asked, she had no idea if she retained any memory whatsoever, a good thing to make clear from the get-go. Pyrrha stared at Weiss and Blake… her eyes widened with disbelief.

“Weiss? Blake?” She gasped. “You’re alive?”

Weiss couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You’re saying that to _us_? You’re the one who died… I still don’t understand how you’re here.” Weiss stated as she stared at her. Pyrrha clutched the soft blanket against her naked chest as she sat upright.

“N-Neither do I, to be perfectly honest.” Pyrrha stammered, but then she looked at Blake again and she gasped when she saw the ribbon around her eyes, and the slight scarring that was visible. “Blake… your eyes…”

“Y-Yeah… you can thank Adam for that.” Blake softly said as she touched the ribbon, she did not remove it though. Pyrrha looked down at the blanket she held against her chest and she pushed her other hand through her long let down red hair.

“We found you washed up on the river. I… I didn’t really believe it was you at first, none of us did. It was only when we saw your scars and the fact you hadn’t even aged a day since… since what happened six years ago.” Weiss explained, Pyrrha touched her smooth skin on her arm. Weiss and Blake did indeed look a bit older, not by much – it was only six years after all – but she could tell time had passed.

“D-Did anyone else make it?” Pyrrha stammered.

“We… we don’t know? The last person we saw was Coco, but she managed to escape. We don’t know where Velvet and Fox are. And… Sun… and Neptune…” Weiss felt a lump form in her throat as she pictured his face. Pyrrha turned to the sketches on the wall that Oscar drew for Weiss of Neptune, the same for Blake with Sun. Pyrrha squeezed her teary eyes shut with grief for them.

“I’m so sorry.” She said to them both.

“It’s been six years… but it doesn’t hurt any less. I miss him so much.” Blake softly said as she touched her short black hair. Then Blake and Weiss realised… and they both stared at Pyrrha.

“Oh gods… I’m so sorry Pyrrha… it may have been six years for us… but for you…” Weiss realised with saddened eyes, and Pyrrha just lowered her head and nodded.

“He’s… he’s really gone…” She sniffled. Weiss stood up and gently wrapped her arms around Pyrrha, embracing her in a warm and supportive hug. Pyrrha rested her chin on Weiss’ shoulder and held her close. But Pyrrha fought back her emotions, trying to stay focused on something else. “I… I was in Vale… I woke up right where I died. The world… it’s so different now… so much worse… what happened?” Pyrrha asked, Weiss looked at Blake and they both sighed.

“Why don’t we… get you changed first? You need to eat and drink something.” Weiss suggested. Weiss stood up and she approached a dressing gown. She had some clothes sat on the table in the room, ones that belonged Blake since they were more the same size – roughly. Weiss gave Pyrrha her white Dressing Gown, it was extremely soft to wear, and she tightened it around her small body. Blake walked outside into the main room first whilst Weiss held Pyrrha’s hand to help her walk, she was so weak that she could barely walk.

Amber, Vernal and Oscar were sat down in the living room, but Cinder was nowhere to be seen as of yet. Weiss looked around and mouthed “Where is she?” and Amber was about to point… but it was too late.

“Alright, god the food done… oh fuck-a-doodle-doo…” Cinder groaned, because Pyrrha locked eyes with her.

“Language!” Amber squeaked.

“Oh gods, here we go, it’s about to kick off.” Oscar sighed, he stood up, ready to try and calm the situation down, but Pyrrha immediately freaked out and suddenly reached out with her polarity and launched a frying pan from the sink directly at Cinder. She dodged it by moving her head to the side but Pyrrha lunged forward, but was in no state to fight, despite how strong her spirit was.

“YOU GODDAMN MONSTER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” She screamed with anger.

“My fault? Do I look like an ageless pale skinned veiny red eyed bitch with a God-Complex as deep as Jacques Schnee’s Ego?” Cinder retorted, which gained a bewildered look from Amber.

“That’s an overly descriptive way of saying _Salem_.” Amber commented, in which Cinder just shrugged her shoulders.

“The hell is she doing here? She tried to kill us! She tried to kill me!” Pyrrha screamed.

“Yeah… TEN YEARS AGO. A lot happens and changes in that time, sweetheart.” Cinder stated, planting a hand on her hip. Pyrrha gritted her teeth whilst Weiss and Blake held her back.

“Pyrrha, calm down! She saved our lives, okay?” Weiss told her, Pyrrha stared at Weiss with confusion.

“She what?” Pyrrha stammered.

“When Beacon fell… we were gonna die out there, or be taken by that Abductor that was hunting us across Anima, remember that thing?” Weiss asked her.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Well, it was about to grab us when Cinder saved our asses. She didn’t have to take us in, but she did, and we have been grateful ever since. Believe me… I didn’t overly feel comfortable with living with her at first but… I could see that she had changed and wanted things to stay that way. We’ve been living here for the past six years.” Weiss explained.

“She helped treat my eyes as well, her and Vernal.” Blake explained.

“Yeah I was about to say – I was the one who had to patch up your messed-up eyes, remember?” Vernal commented.

“And Cinder was just gonna throw you out… but she changed her mind.” Weiss explained.

“Well… this little Hamster is the reason I changed my mind.” Cinder admitted, pointing with her thumb at Amber who was sat on the couch.

“Hamster?” Amber questioned.

“Yeah. You’re small, hyperactive and bite.” Cinder joked.

“I don’t bite.” Amber retorted, Cinder raised her eyebrow as a response. “Anymore…”

Pyrrha still panted with anger as she stared at Cinder, but she was no longer throwing frying pans at her face anymore. “Sit down… you have a lot to catch up on.” Oscar said to Pyrrha as he sat down on the floor, giving her his seat like a gentleman. Pyrrha walked with Blake over to the couch and she sat down, still wrapped up tight in Weiss’ soft dressing gown. Weiss sat down on the floor as well, laid across the floor with her elbow rested against the warm wooden floor.

“A lot has happened in the past six years… as you probably have already seen… the Age of Huntsmen and Huntresses is no more. People like you; Weiss and Blake are hunted down like dogs. Massive bounties are placed on any known survivors from the Inhumane Necessity, and you are executed… or tortured first before being killed. Salem has a very brutal regime now, basically one where no matter the crime it ends the same way – with death. It has worked, there is a lot less crime now… but gods was the method extreme.” Cinder explained as she held her hands together.

“I saw… I was in Vale; they executed a Huntsmen in the streets after they killed a bunch of thieves and rapist.” Pyrrha explained. “It was barbaric.”

“It’s the way things are now. Mind you anyone who gets fed to Grimm usually deserve it, its more the Gallows that tend to raise the most alarm bells for me.” Cinder explained.

“I saw Grimm patrolling the streets… protecting people…” Pyrrha added.

“Yeah – the Grimm are quite different now. They no longer attack people on sight or on the roads, Salem has changed the way they operate now. They are more like a military than wild animals. Mind you there are still ones out in the wilds but if they attack you it is because Salem commanded it.” Oscar explained.

“And now there are two major military powers. The Black Gallows – run by Killian. And the Feral Ones – run by Adam, after the White Fang were brought to their knees. There are pockets of the White Fang left, and some rumours of Sienna Khan still being alive, but outside of all that? The White Fang is hardly even a recognised name anymore. In Atlas… Watts has turned the Schnee Dust Company into his own mega business, no longer using slave labour and the Faunus Racism has plummeted massively – but the U.G.R are completely wiped out after what they did.” Vernal explained.

“They blamed the massacre of the U.G.R on both the Rogues and your team, Watts must have hacked into the security cameras and spliced footage of you fighting into the scene. It was done so flawlessly that nobody noticed the falsehood… or any who did mysteriously vanished, per the Black Gallows.” Oscar also explained.

“And Salem now has two Relics, Destruction and Choice. From what I have heard, she used Destruction on Beacon when she attacked six years ago, right?” Cinder asked.

“I… I think so.” Pyrrha stammered.

“You’d know, it causes unquantifiable levels of destruction with one swing, if the swinger demands it.” Cinder assured.

“O-Okay that sounds pretty familiar.” She stammered, remembering the fiery pulse created when she drove the sword into the stage on that night. The pulse killed most of them.

“All the Academies are gone, just ruins like Beacon. Including the Combat Schools like Signal and Sanctum. And… Salem pretty much rules the whole planet now, with her little Children helping her keep the peace.” Cinder concluded.

Pyrrha was quiet for a few moments as she looked at the mug of coffee in her hands that Vernal made her, she stared down at her own face in the reflection. “So… you all caught up?” Cinder asked.

“W-What… what happened to Jaune? Sun? Neptune? Everyone after the explosion?” Pyrrha asked.

“You know what happened…” Cinder sighed.

“Tell. Me.” Pyrrha demanded, staring at Cinder, the Fall Maiden sighed and looked at Weiss and Blake for their permission. Cinder was about to say it when Blake interrupted instead.

“I’ll tell you… Weiss told me, after all. Salem was going for Jaune… but Jaune was mortally wounded, was attacked by an Ursa Major. He knew there was no way out, but he also knew Salem was coming for him… and he remembered about the bombs that Jackdaw had laced into the concrete used to repair the Academy after the first battle. So he used his scroll and sent out a message to someone… and the signal detonated the bombs. He gave his life heroically to stop Salem from taking him… but… the blast didn’t do anything to Salem.” Blake explained. Pyrrha remembered that… part of her just needed to hear it from someone else, just to make sure it wasn’t some cruel nightmare. It made her feel sick… but she continued to listen. “When Adam cut out my eyes, Sun came to save me, and he held his own against Adam for a while but was beaten. But he still managed to blow off his legs with his Gunchucks… but Salem grew back new… Grimm Legs… to replace them. The last we saw of Sun was Adam stood above him… I know Adam better than most… he wouldn’t have let him live…” She tearfully admitted.

“And… Neptune was caught in the blast. Alongside the rest of Team S.S.S.N… all we found was their broken weapons and blood on the ground, and rubble everywhere.” Weiss explained, they both wiped tears from their eyes. “That was when we had to run… or we would die as well. That’s when Cinder found us.” She looked at the Fall Maiden who nodded her head.

Pyrrha remained still, staring at herself again in the reflection of the steaming coffee. “So… what do you think?” Vernal asked her, Pyrrha didn’t even know where to begin with that question.

_What do I think?_

_The love of my life is gone, the world I knew is gone, and the world believes I am dead._

_Everything is wrong… that’s what I think…_

Pyrrha stayed quiet for a few moments longer before she answered. “I… don’t know…” Pyrrha softly said to them.

“It’s a lot to digest…” Cinder stated. “Try to sleep on it, okay? Blake and Weiss have agreed to spend the night with you, to help you feel comfortable.” Cinder said, she stood up and walked towards the kitchen and stopped, looking back at Pyrrha. “And so long as you follow my conditions… I will let you stay. But I swear… if this bites me in the ass… you’ll regret it.” Cinder assured, walking into the kitchen.

Pyrrha nodded her head gently, and she walked towards Weiss’ Room with Weiss and Blake. Amber sat with Vernal and Oscar and she sighed.

“Poor Pyrrha… I can’t imagine how it feels to be in her position.” She stated.

“Let’s pray we never will.” Oscar said. He stood up and walked past a mirror, he stopped for a brief moment.

_Who was… that?_

He stared at his reflection for a few seconds longer before he narrowed his eyes and kept on walking, ignoring his own confusion.

**Black Thorn**

A kettle shrieked inside of an Apartment Building in the Free City of Argus…

The window was open as the cool air flowed inside, alongside icy cold rain falling against the pains. The sound of bells and seagulls could be heard from here, as ships docked at the harbour.

She walked slowly through the Apartment, holding a pair of Volcanic Pistols which had transformed into their second form – a pair of small Scythes, that were coloured black and red. Her jet-black cape and hood flowed in the draft from the windows, with small red petals changing the mainly black style of the cape. She pulled her hood down, revealing her face six years later – none other than Ruby Rose.

She calmly looked around, as the Relic of Knowledge danged from her belt, hidden behind her cape. She walked through the Apartment, and she was not alone, with Yang in tow. She also had a hood, a dark gold colour and cloak around her clothes. She had a brand-new cybernetic arm, not as well made as her old one that Pietro made her, thanks to Ironwood, but it still operated the same.

Yang’s hair was died brunette, hiding the original golden blonde she normally had. They had each other’s backs as they searched through the building together, they were looking for something… or someone. Ruby looked through the many magazines that were stacked on the counter, all of them surrounding stories about the Huntresses of Old. And Ruby had been circled in them all – it seemed someone was looking for her.

Yang crouched down by a mattress on the floor, and she pressed her hand against it, it felt warm still. “Ruby…” Yang whispered.

“Yeah?” Ruby whispered back.

“She was here.” Yang assured. “Recently.”

“Come on… where are you?” Ruby softly said, a slight tremble in her voice. They ducked down as a Black Gallows Drone hovered outside of the windows, they were all over the place, searching for people.

Ruby then heard the floorboards creak behind her, and she spun around, drawing her new weapons – named Black Thorn. Her Volcanic Pistols aimed at her target, but she quickly lowered them, feeling her heart flutter with joy when she saw her.

“Penny…” Ruby gasped, seeing Penny stood at the other side. She looked savagely beaten and weathered from surviving on her own.

“It’s… it’s good to see you again, Ruby.” She sweetly said to her, and Ruby smiled.

“Are you okay?” Ruby nervously asked her as she approached.

“W-Wait… stay back…” She stammered. “I… I don’t wanna hurt you again…” Penny stammered.

“Don’t worry, I trust you Penny. You’re one of the few people in the world I trust anymore…” Ruby softly said as she approached her.

“I…” Penny nervously said.

“This isn’t like Kuchinashi. You’re safe… and we’re gonna take you back home, okay?” Ruby softly said, she then gently held her hands. Ruby then looped one hand behind her neck, and pulled her close, kissing her affectionately on the lips. Penny melted into her embrace, returning the kiss as she held her tight. Yang smiled happily to see them together again, it had been a few months after what happened in Kuchinashi.

Their kiss broke, and they pressed their heads together lovingly, gazing into each other’s eyes. “ _Never_ do that to me again…” Ruby begged her.

“I-I’m sorry, I promise…” She whispered.

“We’re gonna get what Watts put in your head out of you… I promise.” Ruby assured.

“O-Okay.” Penny stammered, flustered from having her girlfriend back once more.

Ruby hears her comm link suddenly connect, and her silver eyes widened. “They’re onto you Ruby, they’re heading towards the building.” Ren warned, watching from somewhere.

“Do you want us to come and stop them?” Nora asked.

“No… we’ll try and sneak our way out.” Ruby assured. “But be ready.”

“You got it.” Nora assured, sounding excited.

Ruby looked back at Penny. “Do you still have it?” Ruby asked her, and Penny smiled, revealing the dark green cape and hood that Ruby made her. She pulled her hood up and wrapped herself up in the cloak. Ruby affectionately held her hand, and Yang pressed her ear to the wall, hearing the Black Gallows soldiers charging up the stairs.

“They’re coming, let’s go.” Yang whispered, opening the window and sliding down the gutter. Ruby and Penny followed just in time as the Black Gallows Stockholm Troopers blasted the door open, searching for them.

They stuck to the shadows, hearing the many vehicles and soldiers in the area.

“Let’s do this, Team Rogues.” Ruby said.


	5. Hunt or be Hunted

**Ruby**

The dropped down from the open window, using the tall bushes as cover as the Black Gallows started to converge on their position. They busted the doors open with rifles raised, alongside Grimm that followed them inside, snarling at the civilians that were in their way. The civilians yelped with fear as the Grimm and Black Gallows searched for them.

“Check all the floors, find them.” The Stockholm Trooper commanded, like always – their voices were always distorted by their helmets. Penny stayed close to Ruby, and her girlfriend held Black Thorn tight, ready to use them if the situation ever demanded it. Yang was at the front, looking through her hood as she approached the edge of the tall bushes, slowly and carefully opening them with her hands. She peered through, looking around. Rainwater was beginning to fall around them, quickly pattering against their hoods.

“Come on, we’re clear.” Yang whispered, she rolled across the open alley, and took cover behind a dumpster. Ruby and Penny stayed close to them.

“Nora? Ren? How are you guys doing?” Ruby whispered into her scroll on her wrist.

“Keeping our heads down, hopefully things don’t get too dicey.” Ren answered.

“Any dicier.” Nora added.

“Keep us posted.” Ruby replied. She looked around as they watched the streets, there were Black Gallows soldiers everywhere, armed to the teeth. Huge, armoured vehicles tore through the roads, sirens wailed as they arrived at the Apartment Block where they got spotted.

“They really have been upping their security everywhere, haven’t they?” Ruby said to them.

“Ever since Kuchinashi…” Penny answered.

“Hey, don’t think about that. Let’s just get you out of here, okay?” Ruby asked her, gently holding her hands. Penny smiled and nodded her head. Yang clenched her fists as a Black Gallows soldier approached the bushes that they were hiding in. As he passed by, Yang swiftly jumped up and grappled the soldier and snapped his neck. His life ended in an instant and she hid him in the plants. Penny stared at his dead body with shock in her green eyes, but she felt Ruby hold her hand.

“C’mon… we need to keep moving.” Ruby whispered, and Penny shook it off. Seeing people dead… it never did sit right with Penny. But Ruby and Yang seemed to have gotten cold to the very act of killing people. They were not the same people that they once were, the world had hardened them. They waited as a large congregation of people walked across the street.

“Okay… remember… keep your heads low and hoods up and act natural. We just need to get to the walls of the city; our truck is waiting for us over there.” Yang told Penny.

“O-Okay…” Penny stammered.

“Three… two… one.” Ruby counted down, then they swiftly emerged from the bushes, walking out into the streets and joining the crowd. Ruby hid her weapons in her cloak, and Yang kept her arm and Ember Celica hidden that way as well. Penny kept her head low, not wanting to reveal herself, and hiding the external damage done to her synthetic body.

They walked amongst the innocents, glancing at the sheer size of the Military Force in the city. There were Airships searching every inch of it, shining pillars of light down from their snouts.

_They really haven’t given up after we snatched the Relic from Salem, have they?_

Ruby kept on moving, following the crowds which were luckily heading in the right direction for the moment, the southern side of the city, towards the large walls which protected them from the wilds. Yang carefully watched everyone that surrounded them, they knew that anybody could recognise them in a split second, so she kept Ember Celica primed if the need arisen.

Ruby watched as Drones hovered across the street, powerful thrusters kept them afloat as they scanned the area, searching for them. They kept their heads down so then its Facial Recognition Scanners could not identify them. They were not the only automated forces that patrolled, they watched as they saw other hooded individuals being forced up against a wall by Trojan Droids. They were vastly different to the Atlesian Knights, far bulkier with glowing red optics, and armed to the teeth. They pulled their hoods down and scanned their faces, only to find that they were not the targets that they were searching for.

“Crap… we need to keep moving and stay away from those Droids.” Ruby whispered. They kept moving forward, and Penny turned to see the holographic Wanted Posters on the walls that still had their names splayed across them.

_Ruby Rose – Wanted Dead or Alive for Fifteen Million Lien_

_Yang Xiao Long – Wanted Dead or Alive for Fifteen Million Lien_

_Lie Ren – Wanted Dead or Alive for Fifteen Million Lien_

_Nora Valkyrie – Wanted Dead or Alive for Fifteen Million Lien_

_Eryka Vasillias – Wanted Dead or Alive for Fifteen Million Lien_

_Winter Schnee – Wanted Dead or Alive for Fifteen Million Lien_

_Penny Polendina – Wanted Dead or Alive For Fifteen Million Lien_

It was very evident that Watts had added both Winter and Penny to his list of individuals he wanted eliminated once and for all. Penny looked ahead, seeing the Black Gallows soldiers tarting to walk up to multiple civilians, checking them for their identities, and pulling down the hoods of anyone in their way.

“Uh-Oh…” Penny gasped.

“This way.” Ruby whispered, the three of them left the crowd and went into one of the open buildings. They ducked down, hearing the soldiers searching for them.

“There are High Value Targets in the city! If you spot these individuals, please inform the nearest Black Gallows Operative or Trojan! The Kill Order Rewards are still on offer!” A Spokeswoman called out as she walked around with the soldiers. There had been more and more of these Spokesmen and Spokeswomen over the years, they were helping spread the word so then they could track down the surviving Huntsmen and Huntresses from the Inhumane Necessity.

When the entire world is on your side, finding these _criminals_ would become amazingly easy with eyes and ears around every corner. And when there is Fifteen Million Lien per head on the line? Anybody would be willing to drop their Moral High Grounds so then they could get that money. This world has really tested some people on the morality of – _How much is a life worth?_

Apparently fifteen million lien…

Ruby slowly crept forward, and she slowly opened one of the doors, seeing one of the Black Gallows soldiers outside. He suddenly approached the door and Ruby stepped aside as he opened it. As the door closed, Ruby swiftly hooked Black Thorn’s Curved Blade around his throat and slit his throat. He gasped and choked on his own blood as Ruby carefully lowered him down to the ground.

Ruby had no sympathy left for the Black Gallows; they were responsible for the deaths of so many brave people… so many of her friends.

Ruby dragged his body into the shadows, and she peeked through the gap in the door, watching as some civilians got lined up… and shot to death. She gasped as she stepped aside. “The fuck?” Yang gasped.

“Criminals… looks like them being on high alert is making life for those who break the law even harder now.” Ruby softly said.

“It’s not gonna be easy getting out of here quietly, is it?” Yang asked her sister.

“Probably not… but we’ve gotta try. We can’t get through a force like this on our own… not without one big distraction.” Ruby said.

“Any ideas?” Yang asked.

“I’m thinking… might have something good. You know me.” Ruby said.

“Oh do I?” Yang chuckled, making Ruby smirk.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and man stared at them, his eyes widened. He was about to yell until Yang knocked him unconscious with one hard punch, she caught his body before he crashed to the ground. She gently laid him on the floor and sighed. “Sorry, dude…” Yang apologised. Ruby waited as the Raven Talons left the dead criminals where they fell, and scavengers already ran to their bodies. Little Grimm started to eat at their flesh where they fell. Until suddenly a Nevermore descended and picked up one of the corpses and carried it off, alongside three more Griffins which followed, snapping them up.

The tiny Grimm Scavengers simply fled, not wanting any part of being out in the open. But luckily the path was clear. “C’mon.” Ruby whispered. They crouched low and quickly snuck towards the shadows, watching the soldiers as they marched through the streets.

Tanks patrolled the roads, armed to the teeth and there were even Warships docked in the Harbour alongside multiple other Freighters that were arriving from Atlas to deliver their cargo. Huge cranes lifted the S.D.C Containers and carried them over to the loading bays. They passed by a playground where kids where happily enjoying themselves, sat on swings and playing in the puddles together. They kept out of their line of sight as they stuck to the shadows, and then they returned to the streets, using their disguises to their advantage.

They walked calmly with their hoods up and cloaks around their bodies. Ruby clutched Penny’s hand, and they stayed close together. They were now in the centre of Argus; they had a ways to go before they could get to the walls at the back. Ruby watched as a Paladin marched across the road, heavily armed with teeth as it patrolled, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Black Gallows Wasp Airships flew overhead, their long triangular rear wings opened as they decelerated, using the drag of the wind.

“Just stay calm…” Ruby whispered.

But as they walked onward, suddenly there was another loud gunshot, but this one was right in front of them. They shot someone with a hooded head, directly in the face, then they pulled the hood off their corpse. He chuckled as he stood by his body, staring down at him. “We know there are Huntsmen and Huntresses hiding in this city… or at least Huntresses. We already got a report of three of our targets being spotted a few moments ago. Now I did not want to do that… but we are not taking any chances. Anybody with hoods pulled up are potential targets – he refused to drop his, and now paid the price.”

He had Black Gallows soldiers with him, but he lacked their uniform and… discipline. It became evident right away who this man was – judging by the Curved Horns that protruded from his forehead and the cobbled together armour? He was a Feral One, most likely a Highwayman. The Black Gallows and the Feral Ones both served Salem and had been working together ever since Adam Taurus joined the Children of Salem.

“Find me all the Hooded Cowards and bring them forward.” The Feral One commanded, the Raven Talons suddenly rushed into the crowd, grabbing multiple individuals – including Ruby, Yang and Penny. They forced them forward, and everyone kept their heads low, refusing to look at him. The Feral One paced around as he brandished his pistol. “Pull back your hoods… if you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to fear.” The Feral One explained.

Ruby looked at some of the hooded figures… and one of them was shockingly recognisable.

It was Arslan… the last surviving member of Team A.B.R.N… she had been hunted for years, but recently the run-ins were becoming more and more frequent. And judging by the scars and bruises, she had gotten into many fights recently. Not a good way to keep a low profile, but when people are hunting you, it is hard to keep your head low when you look so recognisable.

Some of the people lowered their hoods, and he looked at each of them. They scanned them, three of them were innocent but two had Criminal Charges, one for Thievery, the other was for Forgery. “Aw… what a shame.” The Feral One sighed, the two Black Gallows soldiers behind them drew their guns.

“Wait! No!” One of them begged, but their lives were cut short by a pair of deafening gunshots. People yelped with fear as they heard them, and some people even looked away. Their bodies crumpled to the ground, twitching slightly as blood leaked from the holes in their faces.

“Come on, the rest of you! Pull those hoods down or you end up like this dumb innocent fool behind me.” The Feral One ordered as he paced back and forth. Some of the people dropped their hoods one at a time.

“W-Why are you doing this?” A man asked nervously, and the Feral One stared at him.

“Sorry?” He asked.

“I-I mean… all the soldiers here? You’re not just after some… random Huntresses or Huntsmen, are you? I mean you guys are everywhere… more than usual. Why? Is it some really bad one?” He asked nervously, and the Feral One chuckled.

“Good question, sir.” The Feral One said, tapping his pistol against his hip. “We are, indeed, after some extremely dangerous fugitives. We nearly had them in our custody six years ago, but they slaughtered our people…” He explained – it truly showed how woven the Feral Ones and the Black Gallows had become, when they referred to each other as the same entity. “I read the reports… saw what was left of the bodies.” He said.

Ruby clenched her hand into a fist.

_That wasn’t us… it was Valravn…_

“We are looking for the Rogues of Beacon Academy. We know at the very least that Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are here… they have very recognisable faces.” He said as he paced back and forth. The man shook as he stood there and the Feral One gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “Tell me… do you know of their whereabouts?”

“N-No… I don’t… but I know of someone else.” He revealed, and the Feral One raised a brow.

“Who?” He asked.

“Arslan Atlan, of Team A.B.R.N.” He revealed, and he turned and pointed directly at her.

“You Son of a Bitch!” Arslan yelled as she lunged towards him, until suddenly one of the Raven Talons fired an Electrified Cable around her, shocking her relentlessly until her aura broke. She growled, restrained in place by the voltage, and the Feral One approached Arslan, staring her down.

“Well, well… the leader of the extinct team… we’ve been nipping at your heels for some time.” The Feral One whispered.

“Go… to… hell.” She snarled.

“I probably will some day… but I will enjoy this hobby before I get there.” He replied, suddenly pointing his gun against her head and pulling the trigger. Penny flinched, looking away, whereas Ruby and Yang did not even move. They just stared down at the floor as they heard the shot. Arslan collapsed to the ground as he holstered his pistol. But as he walked away from her body – he stared at the three of them.

The last three who had not pulled down their hoods – Ruby, Yang and Penny. The three of them knew they were about to be compromised as he approached. “Well, well… what do we have here? The Three Musketeers who refuse to lower their hoods? What have you got to hide?” The Feral One asked Ruby – without realising it was her.

Ruby slowly lifted her head, revealing her glowing silver eyes, the Feral One gasped. Ruby suddenly spun around and slashed Black Thorn across the throats of the two soldiers behind her, both Penny and Yang ducked together. The two of them also threw their hoods back and formed their weapons as they stood beside Ruby. Floating Array rotated behind Penny as she stood by her girlfriend and Yang raised his fists.

Ruby stared at the Feral One, and the rain fell harder and harder, dripping off her spiked hair, she narrowed her silver eyes at him, blood falling from her Volcanic Scythes. “Ruby Rose herself…” He chuckled.

“Surprised?” Ruby asked.

“Surprised you’d be so ballsy… you’re outnumbered sweetheart. Outgunned.” He said with a grin, unaware of the Altum Eagle that just screeched and circled overhead. And the flash pink lightning that grew in the clouds behind him. Ruby smirked at him, and he raised a brow

“Outnumbered? Sure… but hardly outgunned.” She stated.

The Altum Eagle descended, and flew directly towards them, and then an arrow flew underneath him, and his talons grasped it. Suddenly his aura erupted outwards into a massive burning Phoenix, roaring as he flew towards them. The ground burned beneath him, and the Black Gallows soldiers screamed as they dove out of his path.

Out of Dulcis’ Path.

He banked across the sky and the flames died down, and he landed onto the shoulder of Eryka Vasillias. She now had a Short Sword sheathed on her back, and she drew Constantine Damascus. “Guess who’s back, assholes?” Eryka cheered, with Winter sliding across the watery slope towards them freezing it beneath her. The Feral One spun around and he gasped as he saw the crackling pink lightning.

She jumped off the hill and she spun through the air, glowing with pink energy and her eyes bright pink as well. She held her huge Axe – Stormur Skeggox over her head and screeched. “SMAAAASH!” Nora cheered, and drove the axe down the face of the Feral One, burning him to dust from how cataclysmic the explosion was. The ground rippled and cracked, throwing chunks high into the sky, chunks that Lie Ren bounced across and dove down, firing the blades of Stormflower towards one of the Raven Talons, they punctured into his chest and he used the cables to pull himself towards the soldier fast, smashing him against the ground.

Ren stood back to back with his newly married wife. “You always book us the best honeymoons!” Nora squeaked.

“I guess it’s fitting for us.” Ren chuckled.

He wore a sleeveless turtleneck dark green top, long white sleeves underneath, black half of a jacket and arm guard combination on his right arm with his father's dagger attached it, a single detached long black fingerless glove on his left arm, and black leather boots. His hair was also long and braided into a tail. Nora also had a new outfit and look, her ginger hair was now far longer, reaching down to the middle of her back, and had multiple braids tied inside of her locks. She had a dark grey fluffy collar around her neck and wore a cloak that covered one half of her body, shielding one of her arms. She held Stormur Skeggox in the other hand, and then she flicked her cloak backwards, revealing her other arm which held a brand new – secondary – weapon she crafted.

Named Magni, it echoed Magnhild in a simple way, for it was a small handled hammer, which had a huge head of solid metal attacked, with Lightning Dust loaded into it. It electrified the entire weapon, charging Nora up once more. However it was clear that her power did have side effects… and they could be seen on her neck and her sleeveless arm. She had electrical scarring covering her arms, torso and neck… and the scars would light up pink now whenever she used her power.

Of course… knowing Nora… that did not bother her one bit – in fact – she loved it.

She still had her pinks and blues in her outfit however it was primarily a darker grey, with metal armour plated around her torso. Norse markings carved across her armour alongside some of the fabrics had them on there as well.

Winter slashed her sword through one of the Trojan Droids, blowing it to pieces, and there was evidently a big difference on her face now. She had let her hair down, and it was wavy as well. But on the side of her neck and reaching as high as her lower cheek were some intense burn marks, leaving recognisable scars. Winter wore a white collared undershirt, a necktie that connected to her new brooch, and a girdle underneath the lapels of her coat. She had navy blue gloves and pants and sported a Dust pouch around her waist. Clad with two red-and-black pauldrons on her arms as well, alongside a couple other pieces of armour of the same colour scheme in different areas, primarily her legs.

Eryka’s blue hair was slightly longer now, however it was still in the same style as it always was, but her outfit had changed as well. She sprinted towards a Black Gallows soldier and fired Constantine Damascus at him, and the arrow punctured his shoulder. The Ebony Sabre grunted and suddenly blasted a flamethrower from the forearm of the mechanised suit. Eryka gasped, and she performed a backflip, however the flames caught onto the beige and red poncho she was wearing, setting it alight. She threw it off and sighed sadly.

“My poncho…” She pouted, before glaring at the Heavy Weapons Soldier aiming his machine gun at her.

Eryka’s attire had changed, she now sported a dark purple short jacket alongside a midriff showing bodywarmer underneath. Her right arm was clad in black and bronze vambraces and shoulder plate, including a purple and black glove with grips on the palm and sharp feline-clawed nails on the fingers. Her left had no armour on it, and she had the lighter purple sleeve pulled up, alongside a fingerless glove for nocking arrows. She also wore a long lilac scarf around her neck which blew in the wind, and had a backpack clipped onto her.

She also wore armoured beige and black leggings and long heeled boots, where her Quiver was horizontally attached, and her Shortsword was diagonally slung over her back so she could easily draw it.

The Ebony Sabre rushed Eryka, who rolled under the fist and then drew her Shortsword – aptly named Slice n’ Dice. The blade channelled fire dust across the razor-sharp edge, and she slashed the pistons in the back of the suit’s knee. The soldier roared and crashed to one leg, then Eryka jumped and held onto his back. He reared back and fired the machine gun up at the sky in a fit of berserk rage, but Eryka took her sword and she drove it down the back of the suit’s neck, killing him instantly.

She jumped off and rolled across the floor, pulling the bowstring of Constantine Damascus back and firing the arrow towards an Onyx Consul atop a rooftop, nailing the Marksman in the eye. He plummeted into the round with a crunchy bang, then Winter stood beside her and smirked. “So you were listening to my lessons?” Winter gasped.

“I guess it was your sexy new hair.” Eryka teased, making Winter roll her eyes and blush.

Winter blasted up into the air with her Glyphs and she summoned a Manticore and flew directly towards the Wasp that was rushing towards their position. She jumped off the Manticore and drove her sword straight into the Wasp’s cockpit. It started to spin out of control as the pilot’s corpse slumped onto the sticks. But Winter then proceeded to summon a Nevermore, using its powerful talons and digging them into the hull. The Nevermore flapped its wings as hard as it could, carefully placing the Wasp down on the ground before it was blow up, and she blasted ice into the fuel cells to cut them off.

They did not want to hurt any innocent lives.

Winter looked across the street where innocents were fleeing, and more Black Gallows were on the way. Sirens wailed everywhere, and Grimm were coming as well, but Nora was helping clear a path. A large pack of Grimm came charging towards them alongside the Black Gallows soldiers. Nora sprinted ahead, and then threw Magni hard, and the hammer flew directly into the chest of a Beowulf, crushing its ribcage instantly.

Nora’s gloves had Gravity Dust woven into the fabric, and she used that to her advantage, connecting it to the dust in the grip of Magni and it came flying right back into her palm. The hammer created a loud whistling hum as it flew through the air. Nora then squeezed the handle, and the electrical dust activated, coursing through her scars and causing her eyes to light up. Nora smashed the hammer across the face of a Creep, so hard its bony head was blown to pieces. She then slashed Stormur Skeggox through the head of a Beowulf and threw the huge axe, blasting the jets on the back of it repeatedly. It spun around her as the Beowulves rushed at her, and they were all cut down and reduced to smoke.

As Stormur Skeggox spun around her repeatedly, killing anything that got too close, Nora walked forward, smashing the ground with Magni and blasting lightning through the tarmac towards an Ursa. She then threw Magni towards it and the hammer went straight through its chest. Nora caught Stormur Skeggox out of the air and spun it through her fingers, jumping high in the air as a pack of Sabyrs converged on her. But she slammed Stormur Skeggox into the ground with all her might, killing them all in a burst of lightning.

Nora held out her hand, pulling Magni right back and she grinned, feeling the heal hiss off her scars and she looked at Ren. “We can never do things quietly, can we?” Nora asked him.

Ren fired Stormflower and hit one of the Raven Talon soldiers in the chest, knocking him over. “Where’s the fun in that?” Ren replied with a grin, he then scratched his black stubble as he saw more enemies approach. He spun Stormflower through his fingers and narrowed his eyes before he fired the blades of Stormflower towards the Raven Talons and he shot forward. He slammed both feet into the head of the soldier he hit with the blades before they retracted back to where they were. He rolled and avoided the Electrified Cable that the other Raven Talon fired at him.

He blasted his dual pistols at the Raven Talon who formed a Hardlight Barrier with the tech in his forearm, pushing forward. That was when Ren rushed forward and slid underneath the shield and shot up his back. He then rose back up to see an Ursa roar as take a swipe at him. He cartwheeled backwards, and then fired Stormflower into the face of the beast. The green bullets cracked areas of the bone armour and sliced up parts of its head. However the Ursine Grimm still roared and charged towards him.

Ren raised his pistols, then ducked under the paw of the beast and sliced the blades across its armpit, crippling the whole arm, before he jumped onto its back and dug the blades into its black furry throat. The Ursa roared as it stumbled around, then Ren drew Li’s Knife and spun it through his fingers and sank it directly through the roof of its skull, killing it instantly. Ren jumped off and landed, sheathing the knife back onto his shoulder. He crouched down to his weapons on the ground, and Nora skipped over to him.

Penny flew up into the air as the Grimm surrounded her, Griffins screeched as they assisted the Black Gallows in trying to kill the Fugitives. They slashed their claws at Penny, but she blocked them with Floating Array. As one dove down towards her, Penny narrowed her green eyes, and she launched her swords upwards and they stabbed into the body of the beast. Penny threw them down to the ground, then blasted beams of green energy from the others that floated around her. The Griffins roared and were knocked out of the sky one by one by her lasers.

Penny used her thrusters to her advantage, dodging incoming Grimm at every turn, until suddenly a rock smashed into her. She fell from the sky and tumbled into the road, and a car smashed into her. She yelped in pain, feeling coolant leaking from a damaged internal. She stared at her side and groaned. “I… just fixed that.” She complained, the damage was minor, merely a small component that helped her body run. She turned and saw what threw the boulder, and she saw a Beringel howl, pounding its chest repeatedly. But this Beringel was different… it had large Bat Wings that sprouted from its back.

The Flying Beringel snarled as it flew towards her and swing its massive fist at her face. But Penny dropped down and rolled across the ground, sending her swords forward and stabbing them into the armoured back of the beast. The Beringel growled and reached back to grab onto the cables. Penny gasped, suddenly being thrown across the road by the Beringel and crashing directly into a library.

Penny stood up, with a book flopped on her head. She looked at it and she gasped. “Romance? I love romance!” She squeaked, before seeing everyone staring at her. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s a library, I’ll be quiet.” She whispered with a cute smile, clutching the book close, until the Beringel suddenly grabbed her again, yanking her out of the library, leaving the astounded readers inside.

“The hell just happened?” A man questioned loudly.

“SSH!” The Librarian hissed.

Outside, the Beringel smashed Penny down against the ground, roaring foully in her face before bringing both its fists down towards her. Penny thrusted both her fists forward, blasting a powerful beam of green light from Floating Array into the chest of the Beringel, killing it instantly. Penny winced, standing back up. That used up a lot of her combat energy, and she held her side as her coolant tank continued to leak. If she didn’t get that fixed soon, she would begin to overheat and that could cause her to shut down.

Ruby and Yang fought together against the Black Gallows, and Ruby slid underneath the leg of one soldier, cutting his leg clean off with Black Thorn. He yelled in pain, before turning to anger to try and shoot her with his Electrified Cable, only for Ruby to point the other Scythe at him. The curved blade folded back into the barrel of her Volcanic Pistol and shot him point blank in the head. Ruby shot forward in a flurry of petals as she approached more Black Gallows soldiers that exited their truck. She drove both her Scythes into the chest of a Sable Guard, pinning him to the door.

Ruby then spun around with her long slender leg and kicked another soldier across the helmet so hard that the red visor cracked. However that did not stop the Sable Guard from fighting, and he drew his Electrified Baton, swinging it at her over and over again. Ruby dodged and ducked each swing made, before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his head. She then slammed herself down against the ground, throwing the soldier across the floor ahead of her. She rose up once more and ripped her Scythes from the dead soldier and the door he was pinned to.

She transformed the Scythes back into their Volcanic Pistol Forms, and she fired them repeatedly, multiple loud cracks echoed across the city before she finished him off with one shot to the head. That was when suddenly a Shadow Dagger Trooper shot towards her and slashed her blades across Ruby’s chest. She tumbled backwards but used her Scythes to steady herself, seeing the quick soldier suddenly charge towards her, firing her Machine Pistols at her. Ruby could no longer use Crescent Rose to block bullets, since it was destroyed back in the Atlesian Wildlands, and was still there even now, most likely covered in rust.

Ruby rolled out of the way and was having to rely on her speed more than anything. The Shadow Dagger launched herself towards Ruby, they had two long blades attached to both arms, and they cut and slashed them with shocking precision. Ruby used Black Thorn to block and counter the incoming strikes, before digging the blade into the shoulder of the Shadow Dagger and rolling over her shoulder. The Soldier screamed in pain as the Scythe carved a deep wound into her, but as she spun around, Ruby suddenly launched forward in a blast of petals

She slashed her blades straight through the Shadow Dagger’s neck, cutting her head clean off her shoulders. Ruby slid past, with a splatter of red blood across her cheek, teeth gritted.

Yang too had a new outfit, unlike before. She wore her brunette hair, which was already growing the blonde back, in a long and beautiful ponytail. Underneath her cloak and hood was a bomber jacket with a fluffy white collar, and she wore a dark purple crop-top underneath, showing her mid-riff. She also wore fitted black trousers with dark brown zip-up boots with a purple sash around her right hip.

She repeatedly punched the Ebony Sabre she was battling against in the face, knocking him backwards, before he suddenly lunged towards her with a long-extended blade. Yang shot aside with the recoil of Ember Celica before grabbing onto the blade and snapping it with her new Cybernetic Arm. The blade rang out, and both halves clattered against the ground. The Ebony Sabre punched at her, but Yang flipped backwards and fired multiple screeching missiles towards it. They exploded against the Ebony Sabre’s chest, causing it to stumble backwards once more.

Yang fired herself forward with Ember Celica like a Rocket, grabbing the jaw of the huge soldier and slamming him down against the ground with all her might. She then punched her fist into the helmet, and with the metal hand she ripped open the helmet. She pointed her Shotgun at their face, and they gritted their teeth with anger, suddenly opening the compromised suit and kicking Yang in the chest. She rolled off the Ebony Sabre and then the soldier drew his pistol and shot at her repeatedly, Yang raised her metal arm, using it to block the bullets, before she rushed forward and swiped her leg across his, knocking him over. And as he fell, Yang swung her metal fist downwards towards his face.

The last thing he saw before being knocked out was Yang’s smile – and her winking at him. She pummelled his face so hard he was instantly unconscious and flopped on the floor in a very awkward position. “Ouch… that’s gonna hurt when he wakes up.” She chuckled.

They all came together, and they looked around. “I think we’ve got some time, but they’ll be on us soon.” Winter said as she kept her sword at the ready.

“Any ideas?” Eryka asked.

Ruby heard a monstrous roar from the Docks, and she turned her gaze. There was a Leviathan rising from the depths of the Ocean and it was arriving at Vale. But it was not attacking, it was acting as a Guardian for the S.D.C Shipping Freighters to arrive without Pirates attacking them. She stared at the beast and narrowed her silver eyes.

“Just one…” Ruby said. “All of you go, they definitely will be distracted from what I’m about to do.”

“Ruby?” Penny softly worried as she approached her, but Ruby gently held the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her lovingly.

“You know me… I’ll be right back.” Ruby promised, and Penny held her close, and then nodded her head.

Ruby looked at Yang, and her sister nodded. “C’mon Penny. We need to get you to the walls, and we need to be careful.”

Ruby turned and stared at the Leviathan. “Come on, you son of a bitch.” She softly said, and then she shot through the roads in a flurry of petals, and she rushed her way all the way down to the docks. She was winded when she finally got there, and she took cover behind some of the crates that were delivered.

She watched the Sable Guards who patrolled the area with some of the Raven Talons. But as the Leviathan stood in the water, she noticed something else. There was a Seer here as well. The Seer Approached the Obsidian Glaive – a Black Gallows Huntsmen or Huntress. Salem’s face appeared on the Domed Head of the Seer. “Have you apprehended or killed Ruby Rose?” Salem questioned, and Ruby could not help but smirk.

“Well… I guess I really am number one on your shitlist, huh Salem?” Ruby muttered to herself. Part of her was genuinely honoured to be such an enemy. She looked at the Relic of Knowledge, and then glanced up at the Leviathan. She would not be able to hide forever, the scent of the Relic was already getting the creature’s attention as it started to look in her general direction.

“Negative your grace, but she is definitely here. Our forces are engaged with them as we speak.” The Obsidian Glaive answered.

“If possible bring her alive. I want to see her face when she dies for what she stole from me.” Salem growled.

“YOU WANT ME? HERE I AM!” Ruby suddenly erupted, and she launched directly towards the Obsidian Glaive and slashed her blades across the throat of the soldier before they could even raise their aura. Salem stared with wide eyes, which turned to anger as Ruby stared at the Seer with a smirk.

“You are a bold one, Miss Rose. I will give you that.” Salem assured.

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” Ruby assured, staring up at the Leviathan as it started to channel fire and lightning through its throat to blast down at her. Ruby vanished just as it came crashing down, and the Seer was blown backwards, and Salem closed her eyes as she started to see through the eyes of the Leviathan a swell. The huge beast looked around, knowing it did not kill her.

“Where did you go?” Salem growled, when suddenly a flurry of petals darted directly towards the eyes of the Leviathan. Ruby roared as she sliced and shot straight through the eyes and the skull of the beast. The bone armour fragmented, and black blood covered Ruby as she erupted out the other side. Her teeth were gritted together, snarling viciously as the Leviathan roared in immense agony, completely blinded by Ruby.

“What the? I can’t see! Did she take out its eyes?” Salem snarled.

Ruby flew around the Leviathan, and she descended down towards the beast’s heels and she slashed through them with Black Thorn, cutting so deep that the flesh tore and the Leviathan came crashing down. “AND IT’S LEGS!” Salem yelled with rage. The Leviathan’s jaw splintered the concrete ground of the docks as it fell. Ruby flew up above its head, staring down at it.

“What, Salem? You’re not having so much fun anymore?” Ruby yelled with anger, and she blasted down towards the Relic.

“No… NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN WILL YOU ESCAPE ME!” Salem roared.

“C’mon, let’s have some FUN!” Ruby yelled, and she spun through the air, cutting the sail clean in two, before she landed on the back of the giant’s neck. Ruby unleashed a berserk war cry of fury as she hacked and slashed her two scythes at unbelievable speeds into the back of the Leviathan’s neck. Both Salem and the Leviathan roared with rage as Ruby tore the monster apart, and with one furious yell, she slashed straight through what was left, causing the head to be left behind on the docks, then Ruby flew off the sinking corpse, leaving the growing pillar of smoke behind.

The Petals swirled through the air, and Ruby landed atop the seat of a Black Gallows Hover Bike. The Gravity Dust engaged, and she took off, just as the Black Gallows and Grimm arrived to investigate the deafening howls created from the dying Leviathan were. They all stood there in awe…

“Did… one woman… do all this?” One of the soldiers gasped, wide eyed.

But the Seer floated before them, and Salem yelled with rage. “GO MY HOUNDS! RIP HER TO PIECES!” Salem commanded, that was when the soldiers realised she was not speaking to any of them. They turned to see the Tar Pits ripple violently, and suddenly three monsters erupted from them. “AND BRING ME BACK MY RELIC!”

The Hounds snarled, and two of them started to violently transform their bodies from their Canine Forms to more Humanoid Shapes, snapping hones and extending their limbs. They had long snouted heads and asymmetrically sized pointed ears. Their jaws were like that of the wyvern, stretching through their cheeks with razor sharp teeth. They roared to the sky, and the three of them sprinted after Ruby, one of them remained in its Dog Form, charging on all fours.

Ruby looked back and gasped as she saw the three Hounds sprinting after her, smashing cars out of their way. “Crap… Looks like I really pissed her off.” Ruby chuckled, and she pushed the throttle down as hard as she could. She kept on driving through the streets of Argus, and she grew closer and closer towards the Walls, and they were trying to close them off, but Ruby saw a way through. She drove towards a Lorry that was carrying cars and she shot Black Thorn at the support, causing the ramp to drop. She accelerated with the Hounds getting closer and closer, but she made it, her Hover Bike roared as it cleared the Gate.

The Civilians turned as they saw the Hounds, the Dog followed her path up the truck and also jumped the gate, whilst one of them clambered up the wall with its sharp claws, and the other jumped and rolled across it with a roar. The three of them passed over the wall, and Ruby looked back. “Damn it, these things are persistent.” Ruby grunted.

The Two Humanoid Hounds sprinted so fast that they were even keeping up with the Canine, getting closer and closer, until suddenly the two Stolen Armoured Cars erupted from the bushes, and Ren jumped out from it and fired Stormflower’s Blades towards the shoulders of the Canine Hound. The Hound roared in immense rage as the blades cut deep into the body. “Gotcha!” Ren laughed, digging his boots into the road behind it.

The other two Berserk Hounds did not even look at Ren, they were completely focused on getting to Ruby, to getting the Relic of Knowledge no matter what. “We’ve got you’re back, Ruby!” Yang called out, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove the car. Ruby looked back at the Canine Hound that was trying to shake Ren loose, and Eryka was climbing across her car.

“Winter! Get your car on the other side of it!” Eryka called, and Winter nodded, accelerating beside the monster that was getting closer and closer to Ruby. Eryka drew Slice n’ Dice, and she spun it through her fingers, waiting for the perfect opportunity. The Hound roared and Eryka jumped, spinning gracefully through the air as she slashed her Shortsword clean through its thick neck. The head of the Hound bounced across the road and the corpse flipped over. Ren retracted his blades and shot them into the back of Yang’s car, and Eryka landed on the bonnet of Winter’s. “WOW!” She cheered.

“Have you even done that before?” Winter gasped.

“NOPE!” Eryka giggled as she climbed inside next to her girlfriend. Ren pulled himself back onto Yang’s car as well. Now there were only two Hounds left, and they were gaining on Ruby. Yang accelerated towards the Hound and she slammed into its side, causing it to stumble but the Hound roared and smashed its shoulder into her side, snapping its jaws at her face repeatedly.

“Get out of my face, you ugly bastard!” Yang yelled as she grinded her wheels against its flesh, but the monster hardly even reacted. Penny suddenly rose up and slashed her swords across the face of the monster, causing its jaw to hang wide open. But it was still sprinting. That was when Penny blasted her thrusters and she flew alongside the monster, punching it across the face and kicking it in the side. The Hound kept at it, then she blasted her powerful beam into its chest as it ran, before she launched all her swords forward, spinning them and she cut the monster clean in two.

The Hound crashed into the ground, rolling across the tarmac and crumbling into dust and smoke. The last Hound started to gain on Ruby, and it slashed its claws against the Hover Bike’s afterburner, and the bike spun out of control. Ruby jumped off and rolled across the floor as the Hover Bike flew and crashed into the ground, blowing apart in a fiery explosion. Ruby stared ahead and gasped as the Hound suddenly grabbed her by the throat and dragged her face across the tarmac and smashed her repeatedly against the ground.

Winter suddenly drove directly into its side, pinning it to one of the trees, it roared aggressively as it tried to slash its claws at them, until Nora jumped up and launched Magni directly into the Hound’s face so hard the skull splattered against the tree bark. She landed on the bonnet and pulled it free from the black gooey mess that was its mouth. The body started to disintegrate away as she stood there, and Penny descended down to Ruby to make sure she was okay.

“Are you hurt?” She worried.

“Nah… bastard could hit had though.” Ruby chuckled, and Penny helped her up with a loving smile. They both got into Yang’s car, whilst Nora got back into the car with Eryka and Winter, and Ren.

The two cars drove off, leaving Vale behind.

With Penny safely back in their arms… and Salem’s anger constantly following them no matter where they went.


	6. The Relic of Knowledge

**Ruby**

The two cars roared across the roads of Anima’s Wildlands, passing by fields that now had Tar Pits swelling with the Dark Tar which devoured everything. Where the Grimm were spawning exponentially. Ruby looked back, constantly waiting to see more Grimm or Black Gallows pursuing them, but it looked like they managed to get ahead of them for now. She held her grips tight as the car drove, her hair blew in the wind alongside her long black and red cape. Penny sat beside her as Ruby descended back down beside her girlfriend.

Penny immediately started to check Ruby for any injuries, worried about her constantly. “Are you okay?” She nervously stammered.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m good.” Ruby calmly answered.

“You took on a Leviathan single handed! You can’t blame me for worrying.” Penny said with wide eyes.

“Yeah, that was pretty crazy.” Yang chuckled, smiling at her sister whilst she kept her hands on the wheel.

“It was nothing.” Ruby brushed off with a blush.

“You took down a giant Grimm without even using your eyes! That’s pretty insane!” Yang laughed.

“Oh any of you guys could have done it.” Ruby giggled.

Penny gently punched her girlfriend’s shoulder, making Ruby laugh. “You do remember that _I_ am the one who can survive being ripped apart and gravely injured, right? I can be repaired. But you and your squishy body can’t.” Penny reminded, pinching Ruby’s bicep.

“Ow.” Ruby joked.

Penny gasped. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m kidding!” Ruby laughed, which made Penny shake her head with a smile.

“I can’t help it, I’m sorry.” Penny’s eyes widened, realising she just did it again. “See?”

“I missed you, Penny.” Ruby softly said to her as she gently held her hand in hers. Penny smiled and gently rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder, shuffling closer to her side.

“I missed you too. I won’t run away again… I just… I couldn’t go back after what happened at Kuchinashi.” Penny explained.

“It’s okay, I know. But the Summit’s Claim missed you too… and they don’t hold it against you. They know what’s wrong.” Ruby assured as she gently caressed her cheek.

“We all do.” Yang assured as she kept driving. The two of them sat in the back of the car, looking across to see Eryka, Winter, Nora and Ren in the other vehicle.

“It’s nice to see everyone’s still together.” Penny said. “Speaking of which… is Jinn still with us?”

Ruby smiled and just unclipped the Relic and let it sit in the middle. A bright blue smoke formed from within the Lamp, and it swirled around, forming into an apparition which was sat just like them, leant against the back of the seat with one leg crossed over the other.

She was tall, with blue skin and eyes, bound in golden chains around her nude body, with long hair and pointed ears. “Hello again, Penny Polendina.” Jinn greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Jinn.” She sweetly replied.

“It is nice to see you again as well. You have all looked after me like family, and I greatly appreciate that. It is… nice… to be amongst people after being in captivity for so long.” Jinn explained with a smile.

“She has never stopped reminding us of that.” Ruby said with a smile.

“I merely like to make it clear about how grateful I am to you all for your kindness. Few would risk it.” Jinn stated.

“I still remember when we snatched you from Salem’s hands. We knew of the Relics… but… we never really knew how to actually summon you. Until you just appeared in front of us anyway and explained how.” Yang explained.

“I felt that my saviours deserved to learn my name so that I could pay them back.” Jinn shrugged.

Ruby could still remember what Jinn told them when they first met the entity.

_I am Jinn – a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity to pursue their quest for Knowledge. I am able to answer any question, but only to those I deem worthy of my words. But thanks to you – you have saved me from Salem, who would have used the Relic of Choice on me, forcing me to answer her questions, despite my personal judgements of the woman._

_I am now in your service and will bestow any knowledge you wish – Ruby Rose of Patch._

Hence why Ruby became her guardian, she knew Ruby was still pure of heart. She did not judge her for spilling blood or doing some things the old Ruby would have never done. Because she was not blind to the reality of this new world.

Yang chuckled. “Oh, Ruby. Was Salem there? In some way?” Yang inquired.

“Yep. One of those Seers was there.” Ruby answered.

“Is she still pissed at us for pulling off the greatest heist ever?” Yang asked, making Ruby laugh.

“Oh yeah.” Ruby assured; she closed her eyes… remembering back six years…

… when they escaped Valravn and the Inhumane Necessity began…

**Six Years Ago…**

Crossing Anima after they disembarked from Roland Vasillias’ Freighter was no easy task.

Because everywhere was in chaos, they were not blind to what was happening. It was everywhere, they saw the news reports on the way there – but had no idea at the time at the friends that they had lost to that dark day. Tai carried Ruby in his arms, her leg still injured from Valravn, and he looked round the tree as he saw Grimm sprinting across the roads, chasing down a Huntsman who was severely injured. Yang went to help but Eryka stopped her from going any further.

“There’s nothing we can do… we need to keep moving.” Eryka told them.

“B-But! He needs our help!” Yang argued as she yanked herself free from Eryka’s hand, but Winter also stopped Yang with Eryka’s help.

“His injuries are too fatal, there is nothing we can do to help him.” Winter stated, they turned as they heard his agonized screams and begs for help.

“Please! Someone! Help Me!” He shrieked, as a pack of Apathy surrounded him. They groaned and screeched as they grappled onto him. They bit down onto his flesh as he wailed and cried in pain. One of them dug its long-clawed fingers into his eyes as it bit into his nose. Blood poured over his face as he screamed desperately, brought to the ground as he continued to howl as the Apathy devoured him slowly. His screams lasted for a long time, for a few minutes of unimaginable pain before he succumbed to his injuries.

They kept on moving, but his screams lingered in their minds.

“What the hell is happening?” Tai softly stammered.

“The Black Gallows… Salem… I know it. It’s them, they are finally making their move on the world.” Ruby answered.

“Wait, what? The Black Gallows?” He replied.

“They… they work for Salem. They always have done; Killian works for her. She was the one behind the first Attack on Beacon. She has been behind it all, Dad…” Ruby whimpered, and Tai’s eyes widened.

“Salem… I hoped I would never hear that damn name again after… everything.” Taiyang said as he kept moving. Ruby knew about Team S.T.R.Q’s missions that Ozpin had them carry out; it was one of the many things they learned out there in the Wilds with the Branwen Tribe.

Eryka drew Constantine Damascus and fired it directly into the eye socket of an Apathy that shuffled through the treeline, snarling at them. The creature died quickly, crumbling away into a cloud of smoke. Nora also launched Stormur Skeggox up the hill into the chest of a rampaging Ursa, killing it in one shot. She opened her gauntlet, using the Gravity Dust to pull it right back into her palm.

They kept on moving, for hours and hours. Running through the blades of grass, through storms of rain, and eventually trudging through thick snow. They took Lavinia’s advice, and started to make their way up the Mountains towards the Summit’s Claim. They never stopped; they could not risk it. The world was in chaos right now and they had to find shelter somewhere so they could weather the storm.

And they knew that Li Ren could never turn them away.

Ren kept Stormflower close as he ran up the snow, using a few rocks to hop across, keeping ahead of the rest of them to make sure there were no Grimm lurking. The snow shuffled and he gasped as Centinels emerged, hissing at him. He fired the Machine Pistols at the Arthropods as they spad acidic venom at him. The acid melted the stone, but he jumped off quickly, firing both pistols into the mouth of one of them.

He landed on its back and wedged the barrels between the heavy plates of bony armour, firing until it died. That was when a second lunged for him, and he caught the pincers with his hands. He gritted his teeth, forcing the titanic invertebrate backwards. But it was stronger, forcing him down to the ground and slowly pushing its Pincers towards his face. Until Yang Xiao Long shot forward to help, only for the Centinel to smash into her. Without her Cybernetic Arm – after Blake was forced to cut it off to end Yang’s Berserk Rampage – she was far weaker against the beast. It threw Ren aside and snarled as it shot forward.

Taiyang suddenly appeared, catching the pincers in his hands, forcing the monster back with furious blue eyes. He gritted his teeth and twisted its head hard, and pummelled it down into the snow, ripping the pincers from its face and throwing them into its softer underside. The Centinel crumbled to ash around him, and he looked back to see Eryka holding Ruby whilst he helped.

“Thanks…” Yang softly said, and Taiyang helped her back up. She stared at her stump, feeling as weak as she did before she put the arm on.

“Hey… we can make you a new one. Or find you one…” Taiyang assured as he gently caressed his daughter’s cheek. She did not smile though, she just sighed and kept on walking.

“It’s… not because of the arm.” She said, Taiyang watched as she kept walking and Eryka stood beside her.

“It was Blake who had to cut it off. She’s blaming herself.” Ruby said to her father.

Taiyang looked at Ruby wide eyes. “No… it wasn’t her fault.”

“No… it was _ours_.” Ruby stated.

“No, Ruby it wasn’t.” Taiyang assured, but Ruby stared at him.

“It was, Dad. Weiss and Blake were trying to help us, to stop us from making the same mistakes that Jackdaw made. But we didn’t listen – and the moment that Raven took her chance to escape? We… lost it.” Ruby explained, she looked at Yang as she kept on walking. “She thinks it was her semblance – I tried to tell her it wasn’t… but… I think Valravn wasn’t lying. Her hair burned blue before we snapped, and her eyes were literally on fire. Like lava… I’ve never seen her so angry. And I’ve never felt so angry. It… didn’t even feel like me.”

Taiyang gently held his daughter’s hand. “Listen to me, Ruby – it was not your fault. It was Valravn… and nobody else. Not even Qrow or Raven… or Jackdaw. It was him – he was the one who made them do what they did. I will never forgive them for the lie or the fact they did it in the first place – but it was Valravn who was behind all of this. If it weren’t for his cruel view of the Silver Eyes… your mother would still be alive… and maybe… your team wouldn’t be divided.” Taiyang explained.

“I don’t know, dad… we had been at each other’s throats the whole way there. This was not some spur of the moment thing… it was always gonna end that way. I know you want to help… but the truth is… I’m a failure. I failed my team… my friends… nothing I can say or do will change that fact. I have to accept that.” Ruby explained, her voice cracked as she said those words.

Eryka looked at Tai and she sighed, because she could not even argue with Ruby’s heartbreaking logic. But that did not mean they were just going to let her suffer in her regrets – they were all there for her. For her and Yang, and Nora and Ren.

After that night, they continued the climb. More hours passed, more walking, and finally they found the stone steps in the snow and approached the walls of the Summit’s Claim. It felt like they found the gates to Heaven itself, gazing upon the sky and the Altum Eagles that circled the sky. Taiyang took over carrying Ruby in his arms, and the long trek here lead to another problem.

Ruby’s broken leg had formed an infection as well, and she was suffering. Ruby was leant into her father’s shoulder as she softly moaned in pain. “It’s okay, baby… we’re here.” Taiyang whispered to his little girl.

They looked up and saw a familiar face stood in the Watchtower – Sashaa. The Archer from the Summit’s Claim who had Prosthetic Legs, dark skin and white and purple hair. She gasped, instantly recognising them. “Ruby?” Sashaa gasped.

“She’s hurt… we’ve been trying to get here for the past few days. But Ruby’s leg… it’s badly infected. Things in the world have gone to hell… we needed to find somewhere safe… can we negotiate terms with your leader?” Taiyang begged, but Ren stopped him and walked forward.

“Tell him his son is here.” Ren said to Sashaa and she smiled.

“You needn’t beg… Li Ren always said his gates are open to you.” Sashaa assured, and the large heavy doors started to open before them.

“You’re gonna be okay, sweetie.” Taiyang whispered to Ruby as she softly moaned. Despite the cold she was still sweating, and they walked inside. Ren looked ahead and he smiled as he saw Li emerge from the old Monastery. He held his staff in his cybernetic hand as he walked, and despite his blindness, he could see them. Through the eyes of his massive Altum Eagle – Harmony Gives Humble Mind.

“Lie… my son.” Li said as he approached him, immediately embracing his son once more. He held him close, in a warm and welcoming hug. Li looked at him and there was an evident… pain… in his expression.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked.

“I am… what about you? Ruby’s injury… was it from the Academies?” He inquired.

“No… from Valravn Branwen.” Ren answered, Li raised his brow with shock. He remembered the Old Branwen and the conversation they shared on the mountain. “He was playing us the whole time… Jackdaw never killed Ruby and Yang’s mom. It was Raven and Qrow – Jackdaw was the one they framed. And Valravn was behind it all… because he wanted all Silver Eyed Individuals dead.”

“I did warn you about the man.” Maria Calavera greeted, sat on one of the steps. Her mechanical eyes blinked as she looked at the tired warriors.

“Yeah… well… I guess we were too stupid to see it.” Yang sighed.

“Or he was too smart for you to see it. Not your fault to be tricked by a man like that.” Maria assured.

“Come, let us tend to Miss Rose’s leg. She is going to need it… I can tell from my Eagle’s perspective.” Li stated, always able to see through the eyes of the Eagles that live here on the Summit’s Claim. Taiyang approached the bed and laid Ruby down, and he showed her leg to the nurses. It had flared up red where the bone had broken.

“Can you help her?” Taiyang asked them with worried eyes.

“Yes, it will take some time though.” One of the Nurses said, pouring some medicine into a small cup. She gently lifted Ruby’s head. “Here, honey… drink this. It will dull the pain.”

Ruby did as she was asked, as always. “We will keep her warm, come on, Let’s get her inside.” The Nurse said. They lifted the light bed up and carried it to the Monastery where it was warmer and away from the snow. Nora blew out a breath, relieved.

“You couldn’t pick your home to be somewhere easier, could you? The top of a mountain… why not a Tropical Island?” Nora joked, which made Li chuckle.

“What can I say, I don’t like the sunburn.” Li wittily replied, but he returned to that rather… concerned… feeling again. He pressed his hands against the stone pillar with grief as he stood there.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Ren asked, and Li sighed.

“It’s… not me that I’m worried about, son…” He said, and he turned to him. “You know? About what has happened?” He asked.

“Yes… the Academies are under attack, everywhere.” Ren said.

“Do you know?” He repeated, which confused Ren.

“I… don’t understand.” Ren stammered, and Li sighed and approached one of the Holographic Televisions, and he brought up the screen.

It was a list of the dead from the Academies, faces popping up every few moments. He rewound it back a few minutes and stopped.

Everyone gasped and felt sick with grief.

_Jaune Arc – Dead_

_Pyrrha Nikos – Dead_

_Weiss Schnee – Dead_

_Blake Belladonna – Dead_

_Neptune Vasillias – Dead_

_Sun Wukong – Dead_

The list went on, but the names that appeared hit them like a truck. Eryka fell to her knees with wide tearful eyes, and Winter wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. But Winter was sobbing as well for her sister. They both sat there as they grieved their lost younger siblings, and Dulcis gently sat and nuzzled against Eryka as she cried out.

Ren stared with wide tearful eyes as Pyrrha and Jaune’s names appeared, and Nora hugged Ren tight. Yang also collapsed to her knees with grief, and buried her head in her hands, seeing Blake’s name appear. Her heart crushed in her chest as she also began to cry. Li bowed his head with sadness for them – but they deserved to know.

Although, neither of them even realised that Weiss and Blake did actually survive the Fall of Beacon and were being saved by Cinder Fall at this point. But the world believed that they were dead.

When Ruby found out, she felt numb – broken inside. To her, she truly was a failure, because not only did her team become torn apart, but for all she knew… her best friends were also dead.

It was a dark day for them all… to know that their family… was gone.

It took a few weeks for Ruby to recover from the infection and for her broken leg to heal, thanks to her aura doing the rest of the work. But Ruby was still quiet, sat at the edge of a cliff… staring out at the gorgeous landscape… and at the pillars of smoke which were rising from Haven Academy even now. And all the Black Gallows Airships and Grimm that were circling the sky.

Ruby closed her eyes with grief. “We lost… everything we fought for… it was all for nothing.” She softly said to herself.

“I wouldn’t put it quite that way.” The voice of Maria Calavera said, Ruby turned to see the small old lady walking over to her side. Just as they did back when they visited the Summit’s Claim many years ago. Ruby turned away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Oh… I’m sorry… I didn’t think anyone was listening.” Ruby said.

“Well… I wasn’t, to be honest. I only just came over.” Maria admitted as she sat down next to her. They both stared out at the landscape. “It is beautiful here, isn’t it? From up here you could easily forget that the whole world was now being conquered by a Queen of Darkness.”

Ruby didn’t say anything, she just stared at her feet. Maria glanced at her and scoffed. “What? First when you showed up here you would never shut up. Now you’re a mute?”

“I guess I’m not in a very talkative mood. Since my friends are dead.” Ruby answered. Maria glanced at her and she nodded her head.

“I understand…” She said.

“How could you possibly understand?” Ruby harshly retorted, glancing at her before staring back at the land.

“A lot has happened since we last spoke – I do not blame you for forgetting. My entire family… my husband and my three children were butchered by the Black Gallows. And as we all know now… they work for Salem. It all makes sense to me now… they came for us because of the colour of our eyes… because they knew we could pose a real threat to Salem. And that was why they cut out my eyes.” Maria explained. “So yes… I know exactly how it feels to lose everything, Ruby.”

Ruby nodded her head and she stared back at her knees. “I don’t know what to do.” Ruby softly said. “I want to… I want to _kill_ her… I want to watch her die in agony for what she has done. But… but I know I won’t be able to. How do you even kill someone like that?”

“There is nothing in this world without a weakness. It defies the laws of life and nature; everything can die by some means. It may be hard to find, it could be dangerous, but that weakness is always there. You simply must find the truth.” Maria explained.

“How?” Ruby asked.

“I have no idea. But… you are going to need more than just those little pistols you have.” Maria said as she patted them with her Walking Stick. “And… you must learn how to control _those_.” She said, pointing to her eyes. Ruby looked at Maria as she lowered her finger.

“What’s the point?” Ruby sighed, sounding resigned.

“Hmm… I thought you were a Huntress.” Maria stated.

“Not anymore.” Ruby said, but Maria shook her head.

“No. I don’t think so. That was a choice I made and look at what happened. If perhaps I stopped wallowing in my own self pity over what happened to my husband, perhaps I could have realised that the Black Gallows were soldiers for Salem. Perhaps we could have had an early warning and be prepared. But no, I stayed up here and just did nothing for decades. I do not want to see you make the same mistake.” Maria explained as she stared at Ruby.

“What does it matter to you what I do?” Ruby questioned.

“Because I have seen too many lives lost – you a bright, beautiful and kind-hearted soul. One I do not want to see dim, because there are few like you. But… if you are going to survive in the new world, you must be willing to spill blood.” Maria explained.

“I know.” Ruby said.

“So come on, get up.” She said, and she walked over to her tent and threw something onto her lap. “I am going to teach you how to use those eyes of yours… and how to fight like the Grimm Reaper.” She stated with a smile. “With the skills I will teach you? Combined with your Semblance and eyes? Well… you may become the New Grimm Reaper.”

Ruby looked at the Walking Stick and touched the trigger, and suddenly the blade folded out from it, forming into the small Scythe. Ruby yelped, quickly lifting her hand off it before it cut her finger.

Ruby was reluctant at first, but over time she and Maria truly did form an incredibly special bond with each other. One that she never ever got to experience – having a Grandmother, in a sense. It was the feeling that Ruby never got to experience, since both Tai and Summer’s parents died a long time ago. Maria trained her in many ways, how to focus her emotions and even her aura to a meditative state. How to fight with these weapons, and Ruby started to modify the Volcanic Pistols that Lavinia Vasillias gave her when they left Patch, turning them into the Scythes she had now.

Black Thorn.

She also started to make her own new outfit, one that could fit her growing body. She trained over the six years, and even now was still learning with Maria. And she managed to understand how her Silver Eyes worked, but more importantly – when and when not to use them. As Maria said, her skills and semblance would always be more powerful than the Silver Eyes could ever be.

But when a year passed – Ruby, Yang and Eryka were helping the Claim by hunting for some food down in the woods of the Wildlands. Eryka fired Constantine Damascus, now with her current outfit and also with Slice n’ Dice sheathed onto her back. The Buck collapsed with a yelp as the arrow found its throat. “Nice shot.” Ruby whispered.

“Thanks.” Eryka chuckled, and the three of them approached the animal. It softly whimpered as it shook on the ground, bleeding out. Eryka crouched down and drew her Hunting Knife. “Shh… it’s okay…” She gently whispered, stroking the soft fur of the mammal, before kindly ending its pain by stabbing it in the heart. The Buck fell silent and she lifted it over onto her shoulder with ease. But before they could leave, Ruby turned, hearing something.

“Did you hear that?” Ruby asked.

“Hear what?” Yang asked.

“Yeah… I did…” Eryka agreed, her hunting skills had sharpened her senses. The three of them walked to the edge of the forest, and they heard the sound of something landing. There was a massive Whale out there, it was utterly enormous, like the size of a Dreadnaught, and it landed outside of Mistral.

Ruby crouched down and reached into her backpack and pulled out some binoculars. She raised them to her big eyes, and she spotted her immediately.

“Salem…” Ruby softly said.

“What?” Eryka gasped.

“She’s here?” Yang also sounded shocked.

“She’s got it, that damn sword we saw all over the news. The Relic of Destruction.” Ruby stated, keeping the binoculars on Salem as she entered the city. “She’s headed for Haven… she’s going for the Relic there.”

“Which one was that again?” Yang asked.

“I think it was Knowledge. That’s what Ironwood said, I think.” Ruby said.

“Well… there’s nothing we can do.” Eryka said as she was about to walk away. But Ruby tightened her grip.

“Yes there is.” Ruby suddenly said. Eryka stopped and Yang looked at her with disbelief. “Salem couldn’t teleport here, she had to use that big Whale to get here. And she couldn’t do the same when she stormed Beacon. We saw all the news coverage of that massive Grimm Army headed for Vale before it happened. She must have been there as well… maybe that Whale was, and nobody saw the thing.”

“How? It’s the size of a city.” Yang challenged.

“It was a cloudy day when it happened. Is it really so crazy to think it couldn’t hide in the clouds? It was dark as well. No wonder so many Grimm hit Beacon so fast… it must have been that thing.” Ruby stated, pointing at the huge Whale.

“So? What are you saying?” Eryka asked.

“I don’t think the Relics can be transported through teleportation. Salem had the Relic of Destruction when she hit Beacon, she didn’t teleport there. And she hasn’t teleported here. But we have seen that she can do it, just like Raven. Without the sword, of course.” Ruby explained.

“And?” Yang asked.

“That means… she will be vulnerable to someone taking it from her.” Ruby stated, their eyes widened when she said that.

“Ruby… you’ve come up with some crazy ideas… but this is just insane.” Yang stated.

“We can’t let Salem get all the Relics, and the Grimm cannot get up to the Summit’s Claim. Hell I doubt she even knows we are even there.” Ruby explained. “If we snatch that thing off her – it will weaken her.”

“But for what? Even if we do get our hands on it, what then? She already has Destruction and Choice.” Yang stated.

“Well… it’s called Knowledge. Surely that thing must help us understand some things better. Maybe even teach us how to kill Salem.” Ruby explained.

Yang and Eryka seemed to be apprehensive of the idea. “If you two don’t wanna help me then fine, go back. I’ll do it myself.” Ruby stated with a sigh.

“Hold on, Ruby. We never said that.” Yang said as she stopped Ruby from walking forward. “We’ll get back to the Claim and get the others. You’re gonna need help.”

“What’s your plan anyway? Just waltz in and snag it from her?” Eryka asked.

“Well… yes.”

A few hours passed after Salem entered Haven Academy, and judging by the heat that covered the sword, she must have used the Relic of Destruction the same way she used it at Beacon. She cut the door open to claim the Relic without even needing a Maiden to do it for her. The Relic of Destruction was clear an extremely dangerous and powerful weapon. And currently, she held two Relics in her hands.

Salem walked through the streets of Mistral, and everyone was bowing before her. Not by choice, of course – merely from fear. Salem did not even look at a single one of them as all Thirteen Praetorian Knights followed her, armed to the teeth with their Sceptres. Salem approached the gates, and she turned to the Monstra sat in the fields and she walked towards it.

When suddenly, a flurry of red petals shot straight across her, and Salem barked with pain as her hand was sliced clean from the wrist. Black smoke and golden light shone from the wound, and very quickly her hand started to grow back. Salem gritted her teeth and looked around, realising the Relic of Knowledge was no longer anywhere to be seen. Salem stared ahead, following the trail of petals to see Ruby Rose sprinting off, and she gritted her teeth with rage.

“Ruby Rose…” She hissed, she then drew the Relic of Destruction, causing flames to burn through her veins as she pointed the sword. “HUNT HER DOWN!” Salem commanded her Thirteen Praetorian Knights.

Ruby darted off into the woods, using the trees as cover. She flew up and landed on one of the branches, clutching the lamp close to her chest. She looked at it, seeing the swirling blue smoke inside of the golden casing. “Hi… Relic.” Ruby softly said to it, amazed to actually be holding one of these extremely powerful things. She looked down the side of the tree to see the Praetorian Knights stomping through the undergrowth, searching for Ruby.

She held her breath, not wanting to alert them.

But she knew, Salem was nearby.

She would not have let them come alone.

The Praetorians spoke in harsh words that were far beyond Ruby’s comprehension, a language that she had never heard before. They yelled at the Grimm, one of them pointed its Sceptre forward to the large pack of Grimm which followed it. Ruby kept her nerves sharp as she clutched the Relic close. But Ruby started to notice that something was not right, because the Grimm kept getting closer to where she was hiding, including some of the Praetorian Knights.

_I’m good… but not that good. I can’t take on the Thirteen, none of us can…_

Ruby then watched as one of the Praetorian Knights stood by the tree, Ruby glanced down at the Lamp in her hands, feeling it shrink down so her hand could comfortably hold it. She could not help but hear indistinct whispering from within it, and it even started to pulsate with blue energy.

That was when Ruby looked down against the Praetorian Knight beneath her, and it suddenly lifted its head to where she was hiding. Ruby was fast, using her Semblance to quickly move out of the Knight’s cone of vision, jumping to another tree. She stayed as quiet as she could, but the proof was there. The Grimm were able to sense the Relic’s location, there was no doubt in Ruby’s mind that it created some kind of energy that they could detect.

The sound of Nevermores screeching echoed overhead, and Ruby kept her eyes open. “C’mon guys…” Ruby whispered to herself as she looked around. Ruby turned when she felt her Scroll vibrating and she quickly checked it.

_The road, get here quick – Yang_

Ruby nodded to herself and she flew back down to the ground, pulling her hood up and using the bushes to her advantage. The Grimm were everywhere as they searched for her and the Relic. She looked at the circular handle, and she noticed she could clip one of her belt keychains to it. That way she could keep her weapons handy. She connected it to her belt and slowly moved through the woods.

The Praetorian Knights were massive, at least twelve foot tall, wielding those massive Sceptres as they walked. Speaking in the dark and demonic language that they used, one that it seemed the Grimm responded to. Yet they still responded to Salem when she used their modern tongue… perhaps the Praetorian Knights spoke differently to hide their true commands from any foes?

Beowulves patrolled the woods, alongside countless other beasts. A Nuckelavee walked through the woods, snarling as the Imp on top looked around for the Relic. It had arrows, spears and other things wedged into its body – it was old…

… it was the same Nuckelavee that besieged Kuroyuri with Icarus many years ago. Ruby, however, did not know this. The huge creature trotted across the land, its hooves splattering puddles. Ruby waited for an opening, she knew she could not stay in the same place for long, the Grimm would sense the Relic. She quickly rolled through the clearing and into more tall grass.

Abductors also searched, creating that utterly horrendous croaking sound as they looked for them, powerful magic flowed through their bodies. Burning eyes hidden behind their shrouds. Ruby looked up at the trees and she watched as Nevermores circled the sky. Ruby knew the road was not far, but with all these Grimm? It would not make escaping them extremely easy. And she knew… Salem was not going to be far behind.

Ruby took cover behind a tree as a massive Grimm – one which had a huge horn on its face and looked like a Rhino – waded through the grass. It sniffed the air as it looked for her, growling as it turned to where she was hiding. Ruby acted fast, the Elasmotherium was hardly the most intelligent creature and would seriously charge at the first thing it heard. Ruby saw a large rock on the floor, and she threw it ahead of her, and it clattered against the tree. The Elasmotherium roared and scraped its heavy foot through the dirt before charging towards it, using the horn to sheer the tree trunk. The whole tree collapsed as the Elasmotherium slowed itself down.

Ruby quickly shot forward in a flurry of petals and dove behind a rock just in time. Because a Praetorian Knight sprinted in that direction, spinning its Sceptre through its fingers forged from floating pieces of metal and stone. Black smoke travelled through its body as it walked, snarling softly. The Elasmotherium roared nearby as it shook its head, dust blowing off its thick furry hide. The Praetorian Knight pressed its heavy foot down onto the rock, cracking the stone as it stood above her, but it continued to search the rest of the area.

Ruby took this as her chance, running and sliding down the hill towards the road. Completely unaware of Monstra rising up into the sky and watching her as she fled. And definitely not noticed the winged one that was pursuing her. One of their cars showed up, they were all packed tightly into it with Winter at the wheel – still without the burn scars on her cheek and neck that she had now.

Ruby jumped inside. “Go! Go! Go!” Ruby hurried, and Winter stomped her foot down. Ruby looked back with wide and worried eyes.

“The fuck were you thinking? Stealing a Relic like that without warning us?” Winter sounded furious.

“Heat of the moment, I saw an opportunity and I seized it. We can’t let Salem get the Relics.” Ruby stated, she kept on looking back. It felt like they were not out of this yet – Salem would never give up so easily.

“Are you sure bringing it back to the Summit’s Claim is a good idea?” Nora asked with concern in her voice, in a time before she had her new Magni Hammer.

“I don’t know yet… but we cannot lose this thing.” Ruby said as she patted the Lamp on her belt. But Ruby looked back again, completely unaware of what was coming for them on their left.

“LOOK OUT!” Eryka yelled, and Winter swiftly accelerated as fast as she could, because the massive Elasmotherium Grimm nearly slammed directly into their side, an attack that would have surely flipped their car over with that horn. The Grimm roared, and suddenly the Praetorian Knights erupted through the treeline with them.

“Go! Go! Go!” Ruby screamed, she drew Black Thorn and shot backwards at the Thirteen Praetorian Knights that sprinted after them. The massive Knights even on foot could easily keep up to pace with the car that was driving at full speed. The Rhino growled and roared as it got even closer.

“Keep it steady!” Yang said as she climbed onto the Roll Cage of the vehicle, now with her brand-new cybernetic arm. It still had some work to be done, it was bulky and quite rusted over, however there were still five more years at this time for her to make the improvements that it had now. Yang fired Shrieking Missiles towards the Elasmotherium which exploded against its thick hide, but it continued to charge after them, much faster than it looked.

Eryka joined Yang on the roof whilst Nora held onto the door and fired Stormur Skeggox in its Grenade Launcher at them. One of the grenades flew towards one of the Praetorian Knights but it slashed its Sceptre towards the grenade, batting it aside before it even got close.

It took nearly everything they had to bring done _one_ Praetorian Knight back at Beacon, but Thirteen of them? They could never hope to challenge such a threat. Ruby looked up at the sky with wide silver eyes as she saw the Monstra following them. Eryka drew Constantine Damascus back and she fired one of her explosive eyes directly into the eye of the Elasmotherium. The one place where there was no armour on its heavy head, and the bone fragments shattered like glass. The beast roared as it toppled over, crashing into the ground, but the Praetorian Knight behind it just jumped over its body.

There were more Grimm following in pursuit, however they could never hope to catch them at this speed – yet the Praetorian Knights were so close behind them, getting closer and closer. Nora kept firing her Grenade Launcher back at the Knights to try and slow them down at the very least, but they either just exploded off their bodies and were completely ineffective, or the Knights just deflected them with their Sceptres.

“It’s pointless! My grenades aren’t doing anything!” Nora called to them.

“Same problem, we don’t have the firepower we had before to take these things down!” Eryka called out.

Winter contemplated. “Hold on! I have an idea!” She said, and suddenly drifted the car around one of the bends, driving downhill.

“Where are we going?” Ren asked with confusion.

“We can’t risk the Praetorian Knights learning about us hiding in the Summit’s Claim. We need to lose them… and I have an idea for that.” Winter said.

“And that is?” Ren asked.

“The Argus Limited! It runs through this region if we reach the tracks in time we could board it.” Winter said, which made Yang chuckle.

“Just like old times.” Yang said as she looked back at her fellow Rogues. Winter looked ahead and she gasped, but she was not giving in.

“Everyone strap in… it’s about to get bumpy.” She warned. Yang looked ahead and her eyes widened as well, seeing what Winter was driving directly towards.

“Oh you’ve gotta be joking…” Yang groaned.

It was a completely demolished bridge, but one that had the road bent upwards… perfect for a ramp. Yang, Eryka and Nora did not argue, swiftly buckling up as she drove as fast as the vehicle could go. The Praetorian Knights drew closer and closer, reaching out towards the back of the car with their massive metal hands. But then Winter made the jump, everything felt weightless as they cleared the alley, but the Praetorian Knights slowed themselves down, staring ahead as the car landed on the other side, roaring off.

The Praetorian Knights growled in anger, but then the Thirteen of them looked up – and watched as Monstra followed, and someone was following at great speed.

Winter turned around the corner as everyone cheered with joy. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” Yang laughed with awe, smiling brightly again.

Eryka grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her passionately. “SUCH A BABE!” Eryka cheered, and they started to follow the tracks near the face of the mountain. But as they turned the corner, their eyes widened from what they saw.

Salem.

She had formed a pair of massive Dragon Wings from her back, eyes glowing red as she dove down towards them. “SHIT!” Winter screamed, but they could not avoid her. Salem landed on the bonnet so hard that the whole front of the car smashed down into the ground, causing the vehicle to flip over their heads. The impact threw them from their seats, despite the belts. The belts broke instantly from how powerful that impact was. Eryka tumbled through the ground and Winter drove her sword into the soil. Yang rolled through the floor with Nora and Ren bounced and landed on both feet. Ruby swung Black Thorn outwards, driving them into the trees, bringing a couple of them down.

Their car exploded into flames, and stood in the smoke and fire, was Salem. She turned and glared directly at Ruby, her eyes glowed bright red as she walked down the body of the car, the flames burning parts of her clothes, but her body remained untouched. “I believe that Lamp belongs to me.” Salem stated as she approached them, dark magic flowing through her body. She opened her hand and formed a massive Double-Ended sword from thin air, spinning it through her fingers, as armour forged from bone also surrounded her burned dress.

“No… I will not stand by and let you destroy everything we are.” Ruby growled.

“That Relic means more to me than you will ever know. This is your last chance, Huntress. Give me the Relic… or I will tear you all apart.” Salem threatened, everyone started to stand up, staring at her. But then Ruby stared at the tracks, seeing the holographic symbols forming.

_Argus Limited Incoming – 5 Minutes Out_

Ruby stared back at Salem and spun Black Thorn through her fingers. “Gonna take more than a threat to convince me, Salem.” Ruby warned, which made Salem chuckle sinisterly.

“Then death it shall be.” Salem stated, suddenly blasting towards Ruby, slashing the huge sword one handed at Ruby. She ducked down to dodge the sword and Ruby rushed past her in a flurry of petals, only for Salem to catch her by the throat out of mid air, throwing her into the ground. Ruby quickly rolled away as Salem stabbed the ground where she fell, and Ruby rolled across one of the rocks, firing her Volcanic Pistols repeatedly at Salem. The bullets either bounced off her armour or hit her directly in the face. But they had no effect, just forming holes which were healed by a glowing gold light.

Salem suddenly threw the huge sword towards Ruby, it spun like the propellors of a helicopter at Ruby, slicing the tree next to her clean in half, before it returned right back into Salem’s hand. Salem then opened her hand and pulled Ruby directly towards her and went to grab her by the throat. But Ruby turned to petals once more and hooked her Scythes onto Salem’s throat, slamming her against the ground. They cut deep wounds that would kill a normal person, but it was nothing to Salem. But the attack did indeed smash Salem into the soil.

Ruby jumped up towards Salem and fired her pistols at her face, but Salem kicked Ruby in the chest and as she fell towards the floor, Salem stabbed her sword at her hard and fast. The impact launched Ruby backwards, and if not for her aura, that sword would have killed her for certain.

An arrow suddenly exploded into Salem’s back, and she turned, glaring at Eryka who winked at the Dark Queen. “Sup, your majesty?” Eryka quirked, before quickly firing another arrow. Dulcis suddenly grabbed onto the arrow, erupted into a massive burning Phoenix that flew straight at Salem, burning her body. But as the flames burned, Salem just sprinted at Eryka, swinging her sword at her fast and hard. She could hear the sword hum as it cut through the air itself.

Eryka transformed Constantine Damascus down into its shotgun form, firing it directly into Salem’s face. A blast like that should pulverise someone’s skull but it merely stunned Salem for a few seconds. She holstered Constantine Damascus and rushed Salem, drawing Slice ‘n Dice, and she slid underneath her and slashed the Shortsword across the back of her leg, dropping her to one knee. Eryka then jumped up and with a yell, drove the sword directly through the back of her neck. It burst through her jugular, and she growled with anger as she twisted the blade. Salem gritted her teeth and reached back at Eryka and grabbed her blue hair and smashed her down into the back of her own head, before throwing her down to the ground.

Salem ripped the sword through her throat, completely unhurt by the brutal way of removing the sword, and she proceeded to throw the sword directly at her. Eryka rolled aside, and Winter helped her back up, forming multiple Glyphs which blasted fireballs towards Salem. Salem spiralled her Sword, blocking the explosive balls of fire from reaching her, glaring directly at the Schnee.

Salem suddenly thrusted forward, blasting a powerful column of red lightning towards Winter. She gasped and raised her sword, stopping the lightning with the blade as she held her ground. Salem charged forward and jumped upwards, slamming the sword downwards at her. Winter slid aside and jabbed the sword into the spaces between the plates at Salem, but Salem swung the huge sword with terrifying ease up her chest, which threw Winter up into the air. Salem jumped and spun around, slamming her boot down into her gut, throwing inter into the ground. Winter gasped in pain, and Salem channelled fire into her hand as she stared the Schnee down.

Winter got back up and gasped, suddenly taking a fireball directly to the face, breaking her aura instantly. Winter fell onto the grass with a pained groan, smoke trailing from the side of her face and neck. “WINTER!” Eryka screamed with fear, gritting her teeth with anger as she suddenly fired an explosive arrow directly into the side of Salem’s face, blowing the side of her head apart. Salem staggered, her skull on show as the golden light regenerated the face that was damaged.

Yang blasted forward and punched Salem in the face repeatedly, nailing her in the gut and up the jaw, before firing both shotguns with her fists, throwing them both into Salem’s sternum. Salem crashed against the wall, cracking the rocks. Salem took each punch as the side of her head started to grow back thanks to her immortality, then Salem grabbed Yang by the face and forced her down to the ground. Yang grabbed Salem’s wrist so tight that her hand broke, even Salem had to release Yang from the pain it caused her. Yang jumped up and punched Salem across the face, but then Salem towered over Yang.

She swung hard and fast at the Blonde Brawler, beating her repeatedly, creating shockwaves with ever single punch that she made on her. Yang gasped from many of the strikes, then Salem grabbed her by her long blonde hair and yanked her downwards, directly into her knee. Yang staggered backwards as Salem ripped strands of her blonde hair from her scalp. Her eyes widened when she saw the hair in her grasp. Her eyes flushed red with rage, and her locks glowed bright gold with flames as she swung her fist at Salem’s face.

Only for Salem to catch her fist with ease, creating a shockwave from the impact. Salem stared Yang down and proceeded to pull Yang forward and headbutt her, before swiping her off her feet and smashing her fist down into her face with all her might. Salem kicked her sword up into her hand, but Stormflower’s Blades shot forward and the cables wrapped around the sword, yanking it from her grasp just in time. The sword bounced across the ground, and Nora blasted forward and drive Stormur Skeggox straight into Salem’s shoulder and neck.

They both dragged across the ground as Nora ripped the axe out and dug it back in, striking over and over with the berserk intention to cleave her head clean off her shoulders. But Salem caught the weapon in her hand and forced her backwards, letting the blade dig into her palm. Nora gritted her teeth, then suddenly blasted a powerful beam of pink energy from the head of her axe directly into Salem’s chest. Salem grunted, thrown directly through an overgrown boulder by the sudden strike.

“Guys! We need to move! The Argus Limited!” Eryka yelled, and Yang stood back up, groaning as she looked at her aura, nearly broken from the beating she suffered. Salem turned and glared at Ruby as they heard the sound of the powerful drain getting closer and closer. Ruby shot forward and spiralled with Black Thorn, slicing across Salem’s cheek.

“Come on!” Ruby said, helping Yang up.

Eryka carried Winter in her arms as she sprinted up the rocks with everyone behind them. Salem snarled, suddenly sprouting massive Dragon Wings once more, taking off into the air. The lightning speed train erupted out the tunnel and they jumped off the edge of the cliff, landing on the top of the train. Winter tumbled but Eryka caught onto her girlfriend before she could tumble off. “I’ve gotcha!” Eryka yelped, holding onto her, pulling her back into her arms.

Eryka gazed at Winter, seeing the bad scarring from the fireball that hit her in the face. They covered her lower cheek and mainly burned the side of her neck. Bright red with steam leaking from them. “H-How do I look?” Winter weakly asked.

“Pretty hot.” Eryka joked, which earned her a playful punch in the shoulder from Winter.

“You and you’re dumb puns.” Winter chuckled.

“What’s the plan now? We’re on the Train.” Ren said.

“We wait until… we’re in the clear… and we jump first chance we get and hide. Once we know we are safe, we get back to the Summit’s Claim.” Winter softly explained to them, struggling to speak because of the burns. Ruby turned to see Ren gasp and his eyes widen.

“We’re… not clear yet…” Ren gasped.

Ruby turned and her eyes widened as well, to see Salem flying after them, and she blasted bolts of red lightning towards Ruby. She deflected them by spinning Black Thorn swiftly. Then Salem landed atop the rear carriage, still holding that massive sword.

“Eryka, keep Winter safe. We’ll hold Salem back.” Ruby explained, switching to her explosive rounds in the Volcanic Pistols and spinning them like a Cowgirl. Ruby fired them repeatedly at Salem as she walked forward with Yang and Nora doing the same thing with their explosive rounds. Salem blocked them fast with her sword, alongside her wings which were still extended from her back. The explosions however managed to hold her back. Ren also fired Stormflower repeatedly as Salem tried to advance.

Salem’s wings swung and she threw herself forward, slashing at them all, but they ducked down, narrowly avoiding her. Salem drove the sword into the roof of the cab, and they could hear people screaming in fear inside. Luckily, the blade did not hit anyone, but people were starting to panic. Salem charged forward, swinging the sword and blasting magic from her other hand. Ruby slid across the smooth surface of the train, and she fired her pistols into Salem’s chest. Salem recoiled back from the explosive rounds, until Ruby found she was out of ammo.

Salem stabbed down at her, but Ruby jumped up and drove both her blades into Salem’s wings, hacking and slashing into the joints of them to cut them from her spine. The wings were severed, and Salem roared with agony, her eyes glowed bright red as she stumbled forward. That was when her eyes started to ignite, and the sky darkened around them. Ruby gasped with disbelief as Salem held out her hands.

“Oh crap… she’s got the power of a Maiden!” Ruby called out, but Nora continued to fire grenade after grenade at Salem, constantly breaking her defence. Ren blasted Stormflower repeatedly, firing the blades into her chest and shooting forward, slamming both feet into her face. Salem however only stumbled from his attack, and lunged forward with her sword, cutting across his aura, knocking him onto his back. Salem then grabbed him by the throat and pummelled him against the top of the train with brutal force, denting the metal.

Eryka turned and she gasped. “Oh shit…”

Yang grabbed Salem from behind with her metal arm, forcing her down onto one knee. But Salem swung her elbow backwards into Yang’s gut and she turned to see what Eryka also was just about to yell about.

“TUNNEL!” Eryka yelled, immediately helping Winter down between the carriages.

“EVERYONE DOWN!” Ruby yelled, they all dropped to their chests, laying as flat as they could. But Salem was not fast enough because Yang uppercutted her just before she dropped.

Salem staggered, then suddenly was knocked directly off the train. Yang laughed. “Ha! Take that bitch! You and your titty diamond can’t beat us!” Yang cheered, only for her eyes to widen. “Why did I speak so soon?” She groaned, just remembering that… it’s a tunnel.

It was hardly a blocked entrance.

Salem glared at them and she blasted towards them, gritted teeth, Nora looked up at the roof of the tunnel and she spun Stormur Skeggox through her fingers. “Get down!” Nora called out, blasting a beam of pink energy from the Axe, carving it across the roof of the tunnel. Salem gasped, her red eyes widened as the entire tunnel above her started to collapse, burying her in rubble.

Nora smirked, spinning her axe through her fingers. “Nora! We can make it, come on!” Yang called out and she sprinted to go and join them. The train roared out from the tunnel and they landed in the snow, and ran up into the mountains together, taking cover.

Salem erupted from the rocks, unleashing a roar of fury, burning the rubble to ashes. She blasted free from the rocks, pursuing the train. They could not see but Black Gallows arrived as well, their forces boarding the train. And they searched it, with Salem aboard, trying to find them.

Which gave them the perfect chance to disappear into the mountains.

It took them hours to find somewhere safe as night started to fall, and in the clear night sky? The swirling colours of the Aurora Borealis flashed over them as they found a small shack to take shelter in for the night. Eryka tended to Winter’s burns, using icy snow to cool her down as she laid next to Eryka, resting to heal. Ruby stared at the Ancient Relic of Knowledge in her hands.

“We have a Relic…” Ruby could not help but sound astounded.

“And you snatched it right from Salem’s hand.” Ren could not help but chuckle at this fact.

“And… cut it off.” Ruby admitted. “I didn’t really need to do that, that was kinda extra.”

“Of course you did.” Yang chuckled, shaking her head as she tended the fire. “Salem… we threw everything at her but none of it even slowed her down.” Yang sighed.

“I know – the stories we heard? They weren’t kidding… she can’t die. And she has the power of a Maiden… maybe two. She has two Relics after all.” Ruby stated as she looked at the lamp in her hands.

“Yeah… Cinder was the last one we knew of. The only one…” Yang said.

“Things are bad… but maybe… with this thing? We could turn the tide? Just wish we knew how to use this cute little thing.” Ruby sound, bouncing it in her hands with a smile.

That was when it happened…

Blue smoke started to pour out from the Relic of Knowledge, forming over the Campfire before them. Her naked body bound in chains, glowing blue with long locks of hair and pointed elven ears. She stretched her arms and entire body with ecstasy. All of their eyes were wide, even Winter’s who was still too tired to speak. “Ah… finally… been cooped up in there for so long.” Jinn softly said as she looked at them all. “Hello… my saviours, I am in your debt.” She bowed to them.

“Uh… who are you? Were you in this thing?” Ruby asked with shock.

“I am Jinn – a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity to pursue their quest for Knowledge. I am able to answer any question, but only to those I deem worthy of my words. But thanks to you – you have saved me from Salem, who would have used the Relic of Choice on me, forcing me to answer her questions, despite my personal judgements of the woman.”

“I am now in your service and will bestow any knowledge you wish – Ruby Rose of Patch.” Jinn stated, gesturing to Ruby.

Her silver eyes widened.

“Me?” She asked.

“Of course. You are the one who saved me.” Jinn teased, she suddenly vanished and appeared laid on Ruby’s lap. Ruby’s eyes widened as the admittedly beautiful apparition laid upon her. Jinn rose and gently caressed her cheek. “And for that – any knowledge you seek. I will provide. However there is a risk with my answers.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby nervously asked.

Jinn remained sat on Ruby’s lap, but she stopped acting all seductive as usual. “I am afraid, my power creates a great deal of energy. You will not feel it, but Salem will sense it. Once you ask me a question, your position will be revealed to her. So… I recommend that if you do wish for knowledge, you go somewhere secluded where your home is not at risk.” Jinn explained, and Ruby turned to them all.

“So… no secret password?” Yang asked.

“My judgement is the only key required. I have offered intelligence to those I deemed unworthy… but none of them lasted long enough. I do not enjoy taking life – but I will if they are dangerous to all the good in the world.” Jinn explained. “But none of you have anything to fear from me. Your wish – Ruby Rose – is my command.”

**Ruby**

Back in the present…

Jinn sat where she chose, looking at them all with one leg crossed over the other. “I must say, Ruby – your first wish was quite the romantic one. Asking me if Penny was still alive.” Jinn stated as she smiled at her. Both Ruby and Penny blushed as they huddled close to each other.

“I needed to know if she was okay.” Ruby said. “After everything we lost…”

Jinn nodded her head in agreement. “Ever since that day, I think we really have been a thorn in her side. Hitting her shipments, taking down some of the Black Gallows and Feral One Informants to make the spread of information a little harder for her. But I still think nabbing Jinn from her grasp was a real kick in the crotch.” Yang chuckled.

“Tell me about it.” Winter said over the comm, touching her scars gently.

“Well… at least we’re all together. That’s all that matters. Let’s get home.” Ruby said, looking forward with Penny resting her head on her shoulder with a comforted smile. The two cars drove across the roads, headed back towards the Mountains where the Summit’s Claim stood.

Back home…

**Pyrrha**

Pyrrha decided she could help Oscar with some things on the farm.

The cows needed to be milked, and it was easily the simplest task for Pyrrha to do right now. Considering she had only been resurrected for a few days now, it seemed nice to give her a bit of a simpler job. She sat by the cow as it mooed, pulling the udders and squeezing the milk out into the pales. Oscar tended to the Horses with their saddles, and he groaned, touching his head from a strange discomfort.

Pyrrha turned to him. “Are you okay?” Pyrrha asked.

“Huh?” he asked.

“Your head? Looks like you’re in pain.” Pyrrha stated, trying to take her mind off things for a while. Seeing someone in discomfort? That was always a way she found to take her mind off her own problems, to help someone else with theirs.

“Oh yeah… that. Dunno, been having these weird dreams. Didn’t get much sleep last night.” Oscar stated. “It’ll pass though.” Oscar assured.

“How long has it been happening?” Pyrrha asked.

“Honestly, it’s not a problem. It’s been happening for the past six years, but… nothing major. Just strange dreams that I usually forget by morning. But they wake me up randomly. Sometimes gives me migraines.”

“Have you seen a doctor about it?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yeah, they just think it’s a genetic thing. Makes sense, my Uncle had it before me. Ran in his family for generations, strange migraines and stuff.” He shrugged his shoulders. Pyrrha nodded her head and he sighed, looking back at her. “What about you, Pyrrha?”

“Hmm?” She asked.

“How are you feeling? I mean… I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now… coming back from the dead and… everything.” Oscar stated, and Pyrrha sat there and just returned to the cow. She didn’t say anything because she closed her eyes and sighed. Oscar decided to not pry any further – her problems were nothing compared to what he was experiencing.

Later on in the day… Pyrrha got into the shower and she let the hot water run over her red hair. She pressed her hand against the tiles as the hot water ran across her naked body, rolling over the scars. She touched them and gasped as flashes of her final moments returned into her eyes. She jolted back, feeling the pain once more when those pieces of rebar punctured through her body and killed her.

She felt unimaginable pain for a few moments… and then nothing…

Experiencing death… it was something she knew was going to stick with her for an exceptionally long time. But as she washed the shampoo into her hair… something else flashed into her mind.

She felt him… his warm hands wrap around her naked body and she gasped. She turned and saw Jaune in the shower with him. “Mind if I join you?” Jaune asked her, and she giggled as she kissed him.

But it wasn’t now… it was a memory flashing into her mind. Of their first time together, she invited him to join her in the shower. That night was magical, she would never forget it. Just her and him together… all night.

But now… she was alone… in the shower and the steam around her.

She collapsed in the shower, and she sobbed, burying her head into her knees as the water fell upon her head.

_Wake up… please wake up… please let this just be a nightmare…_

She opened her eyes, hoping he would be there… but he never was… she was alone.

More alone than she ever felt.

She sat there alone in the shower, crying away her grief.

After she composed herself, she slowly left the shower, wrapped up in a white towel and she sat down with her still wet hair. Staring at her own reflection, eyes bloodshot from the tears. Then she heard her door knock and she turned, seeing Amber stood there with something. But… Amber saw her face.

“I… I’m sorry, I’ll come back later.” Amber said.

“N-No… it’s okay. What’s up?” She asked, still refusing to talk about her emotions. Just bottling it up, not even noticing the Brother of Darkness watching her in the mirror. Amber showed what she had, and Pyrrha squeezed her eyes shut with grief. Poor Amber… she had no idea what she was holding, or what it meant to Pyrrha.

It was a Pumpkin Pete’s Hoodie.

“I… I was gonna ask you to sign it. You were always my favourite… back when my parents were still alive.” She explained. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. You’ve been through so much, I shouldn’t.”

“Hey, it’s okay… sure…” Pyrrha assured. Amber looked at her, and she cautiously gave it to her. She stared at the hoodie and felt the tears well up again. Amber gently squeezed her shoulder.

“You… you don’t have to.” She assured, but Pyrrha did it anyway. And she drew her signature on the smiley face like Amber wanted her to. Pyrrha gave it to her with a smile, wiping the tear away. Pyrrha did not look at her, she just stared down at the floor as she closed her eyes.

Amber smiled softly as she walked away and left her in her room. Amber clutched the hoodie, feeling bad. “Hey, Amber? Wanna go help me fish? We could always use some more, now we have an extra mouth to feed.” Cinder suggested, and she smiled.

“Okay…” Amber agreed, but Cinder noticed that she seemed to be upset about something.

Or guilty.

Perhaps she could ask her.

**Cinder**

Cinder saw Amber sat on the stump on her own, just looking at the river, kicking her legs back and forth. Cinder set the box of Fishing Equipment down on the grass and she crouched down next to her. “Are you okay, kiddo? Did she say something to you? Did she upset you?” Cinder asked with concern.

“Huh? Oh no… no… she was genuinely nice. I… I just feel bad.” Amber shrugged, squeezing in her shoulders. That was always something she did, making herself even smaller somehow whenever she felt upset. Or guilty. “Am I bad?”

“What? No… no of course not. Why would you think that?” She asked as she sat down next to her, gently stroking her hair.

“I asked Pyrrha if she could sign my Pumpkin Pete’s Hoodie… but… I think I upset her. She already looked upset but… I dunno… I think I shouldn’t have done that.” Amber explained as she sat there.

Cinder nodded her head and she stood up, picking up her Rod and she started to get the bait sorted out. “Well… do you want me to be honest?” Cinder asked.

“Always.” Amber answered.

“Well, you shouldn’t feel bad because you didn’t know. But… I know why it probably made her upset.” Cinder stated.

“Why?” Amber asked.

“Pyrrha Nikos had a boyfriend. Six years ago, back when she was alive? There was this guy, this idiot, called Jaune Arc. He was her leader – he was useless when it came to fighting but he was a good leader. She fell in love with him… and he always wore one of those stupid hoodies.” Cinder chuckled.

“ _Had_?” That was the word Amber heard the loudest.

Cinder nodded. “He was killed – during the Inhumane Necessity, just like Pyrrha was. He was the one that set of the bomb. I think… that the hoodie could gave just reminded her of him. Hell I doubt a moment passes where he isn’t in her mind. You’ve gotta remember… for us it’s been six years. For her? It’s only been a couple days.”

Amber sat there, and she thought on all of this. “But you’re not bad, honey. You’re one of the kindest, best people I have ever known.” Cinder assured.

“That man said I was bad.” Amber revealed.

“Who?” Cinder asked.

“The bad man… the one who tried to kill us. Back when we were with the Tribe.” She clarified.

“Shay?” Cinder asked, and Amber nodded her head. “Shay was a cruel man… he would have said anything to hurt anyone. Don’t ever take what he said to heart, honey. He’s gone… it shows what he knew.” Cinder explained and Amber nodded her head.

She looked around and smiled. “Hey… can I maybe… take a break quick?” She asked.

“You haven’t even started fishing.” Cinder pointed out.

“I know… but… just trust me.” Amber said as she crouched down to the dandelions.

“Alright.” Cinder chuckled.

Amber fiddled with the small flowers at the bank of the river, a little smile on her face and bright eyes gazing down at the necklace she had built. Behind her, Cinder looked over her shoulder at the Farmhouse, seeing Pyrrha looking through the window still.

Part of her felt for Pyrrha’s grief… but at the same time… she still felt uncomfortable about letting her stay here.

She sat down on the stump and picked up her fishing rod, waiting for something to bite onto the lure she cast. She exhaled through her nose, concerned with Pyrrha staying here, but still being the mother-figure to Amber she had been since they escaped from the Branwen Tribe. Amber smiled brightly, turning to Cinder as she held her necklace of dandelions up to her. “Cinder! Look what I made!”

Cinder’s eye seemed to burst with the smile that formed on her lips as she looked at the adorable girl. “What’s that, Amber?” She asked her curiously as she set her fishing rod down and walked over to her. Amber beamed like the sun as Cinder gently brushed the long locks of brown hair from her large amber eyes.

“It’s a necklace!” Amber squeaked with such a joyful voice.

“A necklace?” She asked with a coo to her voice, as Pyrrha listened to her speak and watched her through the window it… bewildered her… seeing Cinder so… kind and happy.

Maybe…

Just maybe… she had changed. Maybe that little girl was the reason why she had changed.

Or was it a ploy? Was the monster still lurking… her growth nothing more than deception, like she did before?

She couldn’t be sure.

“I made it for you… it reminds me of Raven… I thought you’d like it.” Amber softly said to Cinder, the Fall Maiden grasped it in her hand as she looked at it. A smile curved across her face as she looked at Amber.

“I love it, honey… thank you. I’m gonna wear it right now.” She assured, ducking her head down to slide the necklace of dandelions onto her neck, and she chuckled as she held her hands out to Amber. “Look at that! Perfect fit, you’ll be a jeweller yet.” She assured as she wrapped her arms around her, and Amber did the same, both squeezing one another in a passionate and warm hug.

But then… the mood changed when a frighteningly familiar voice emerged from the shadows. “What a sweet little girl…” The snake-like voice of Nathaniel Killian interrupted, and Cinder’s head turned sharply… everyone in the Farmhouse gasped and they draw their weapons. Weiss gritted her teeth in anger, drawing Myrtenaster and Blake Gambol Shroud, but with her blindness? She knew she was never going to fight as well as she could have done… hell… maybe it would be best for her to not fight, since she could not fight this way. Pyrrha grasped Snapped Crocea Mors tight as she glared away from Cinder and to the man emerging from the darkness, using his semblance he unlocked many years ago.

But he was not alone, there were others with him.

The Leader of the Squad was a man with short brown hair and teal-green eyes. He wore a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist Uniform that consisted of a white sleeveless double-breasted coat with red and blue accents with ornate detailing shaped to the form of wishbones, broad tail with red lining and a four-leaf clover pin on the lapel. His belt had a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it. He also wore white pants and covered his hands with brown fingerless gloves. He also wears blue calf high boots with four dark blue straps and silver steel toe plating.

Beside him was another Former Huntsman. He was a tall man with short shaved grey hair, deathly pale skin and light blue eyes. He had several tattoos, including a third eye tattoo along the centre of his forehead and chin. He wore an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a white double-breasted, partially unbuttoned coat with a broad tail, navy blue accents, collar and shoulder flaps. A red sash ran diagonally over his left shoulder meeting a second red sash around his waist under a large blue belt, and navy-blue fingerless gloves that go up to his brachium. He wore navy-blue pants tucked into a pair of navy-blue thigh-high boots with steel toe and heel plating, a small pouch on the sides and kneepad detailing. He also wore beaded necklaces around his neck and beaded bracelets around his right arm alongside two silver bands, one small, one large on his left forearm.

The Other Former Huntress was a tall young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown-tan skin, and brown eyes. She wore an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of an open white, one-sleeved crop jacket with dark blue accents, shoulder flaps and collar and a dark grey shirt. She had silver vambraces over her forearms She had a red belt around her white pants and went barefoot save for some martial arts footwraps alongside dark blue calf plates that covered the tops of her feet, the plates had three red straps tied around them. She also had a silver hoop earring on her right ear.

Another one of the Huntresses was a dark-skinned young woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and dark pink eyes. She wore a very short-sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a sleeveless white double-breasted vest with silver buttons and dark blue accents. It had a white and dark blue-collar, a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt, a red tie and white shorts. She wore dark blue chaps that presumably connected to the tops of her shorts. The chaps exposed the inner part of the thighs and the backs of her calves. She also wore blue fingerless gloves and dark grey trainers with black accents and a white stripe accompanied with red socks. She also had white calf pads and dark blue knee pads as well. There were also dark blue straps fastened around the top of her vest. The blonde portions of her hair were styled in a way that resembled a rabbit's ears.

Finally, there was Youngest Former Huntsman with long greenish-black hair and blue eyes. He was a Faunus, with a dark grey and light grey canine tail as his trait. He wore an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a white double-breasted coat with silver buttons, dark blue accents, collar, shoulder flaps with matching cuffs that had two silver buttons. The coat's tail split, allowing his tail to move freely. He had a dark blue belt with a silver buckle around his waist with a dark blue pouch on the right side. He also had a red ascot tied around his neck. The Huntsman wore a red shirt under his coat alongside dark blue trousers tucked into his black knee-high boots.

Killian now had a squad with him, and they looked formidable.

With his hands behind his back, and that cold look in his eyes… not matching the smirk on his lips as he stepped round from the shadow cast from the sun of the house, they had been living in. Cinder ascended slowly as she stared Killian down, keeping Amber behind her, slowly manifesting her Obsidian Axe behind her back in case. “…in such complex circumstances. Hello, Cinder Fall… been a long time.”

Cinder glared right into his eyes with her only iris, this time noticing the Grave Dust arm that pulsated from the stump. “Hello again, Killian…” She replied, and the Commander chuckled as he clapped his hands together as he paced towards her.

“How long has it been now since we last saw each other? Six years?” He asks.

“Something like that, yeah.” She replied, and he scratched his chin as he looks at the now Farmer Fall Maiden.

“Aaaand yet, here you are… playing Farmer outside of Vale. Someone with your talents?” Killian scoffed.

“It’s a peaceful life.” Cinder answered. Killian narrowed his eyes, suspicious of her already.

“Lonely I imagine.” He said, before glancing back at Amber. “Or… perhaps not… with this cute little one with you. Do you remember me?”

“Yes…” Amber softly answered.

“You’re bigger now. How old are you now? Twelve?” He presumed, and Cinder narrowed her eye.

“Thirteen.” She corrected, her amber eye glaring right at his onyx-coloured ones, his smirk fading as the conversation turned serious. She jokingly looked at Amber as she gripped her sleeve with fear. “And a half.” Feeling her tug.

“Thirteen years old… and a half… so young and naïve… maybe she will be lucky to see the beauty of the world.” Killian stated as he held out his arms, glaring at the tiny girl hugging her mother-figure’s leg, watching Killian’s every move like a hawk. But then Cinder revealed the Obsidian Axe in her grasp, staring him down.

“Was that a threat?” She snarled viciously; eye glowing faintly, yet even that did not seem to intimidate the Commander of the Black Gallows. Her eyes watched the treeline around their home they had made, knowing he must have Stockholm Troopers watching them right now… he would never challenge the Fall Maiden so confidently without plenty of reinforcements.

Even with this squad at his side, they would not be able to stop Cinder Fall.

“Hardly, just stating a fact… but if you do not cooperate… I cannot promise that it will change.” Killian explained as he stood before her, his hands now behind his back again, close to his Chrome Pistol’s holster to draw it if he must.

“What do you want, Killian? I know you, and I know the resources you have… you knew we’ve been living here for a long time.” Cinder questioned, knowing exactly how he worked and the knowledge he had on person. Pyrrha was constantly waiting for the right opportunity to attack… whether Cinder ratted her out or if Killian figured it all out himself. He was there, and it was likely that he is looking for her.

Perhaps because of her resurrection.

“To think that you were once one of Salem’s most trusted allies… the Fall Maiden… her ace in the hand… and now you are here. I guess it is a good thing our Queen is forgiving… whenever it suits her.” Killian explained. “I mean it surprises me, your file made me think you would have stayed by her side even in failure. Orphaned child who killed her family who treated her as a slave, on the street for scraps… then taken in by Salem when she was a few years older. Like a damn messed up fairy tale.” Killian chuckled.

“What do you want? Ice is thin, Killian.” Cinder sternfully repeated as she stared him down, he stopped his chortling and narrowed those onyx eyes once more.

“Watch your tone.” The short Huntress commanded; Cinder raised her brow.

“Or what, you little bitch?” Cinder snarled, ready for this to go dark.

But Killian raised his hand, stopping them. “I haven’t introduced them, have I? Cinder Fall, please meet my Ace Operatives. Clover Ebi, Marrow Amin, Vine Zeki, Elm Ederne and yours truly – Harriet Bree.”

“Ace Operatives, huh? I thought they got wiped out.” Cinder stated.

“Captured. We helped them see the flaws in Ironwood’s way, offered them a new path. They accepted it graciously.” Killian explained, Cinder scoffed.

“So you gave up one dictator for another? You’re hardly moving up in the world.” Cinder stated.

“Careful with your tone.” Clover commanded, which made Cinder roll her eyes.

“I’m gonna ask one last time – what do you want?” She demanded, pointing her axe at them.

“You’re a wanted woman, Cinder Fall… you and Vernal are, hell even the little girl could be worth some. There’s a bounty on your head for fifty thousand lien, one hundred alive. It never stopped being in play after you changed your formal identity after Beacon fell.” He explained to her, not interested in it obviously since he did not need it… sounded more like a threat again. But Cinder being Cinder, she scoffed into a laugh.

“Fifty Thousand Lien? For me? Wow… any chance I turn myself in?” She asked curiously as she pressed her hand to her chest.

“I’m afraid not… if only it were that easy, right?” He chuckled.

“Ain’t that the world?” She responded as she held her axe tight, staring him down whilst protecting Amber behind her.

“Cinder, you are not the one I am here for. You see… Salem has the whole world in her hand. We are _this close_ to achieving greatness. But with the Relic of Knowledge stolen and Creation still out of our reach, we have not got everything she needs as of yet. But… something else… something far more troubling has caught our attention. As you know, Salem knows about Weiss and Blake’s survival and you harbouring them.” Killian explained to Cinder. “But… Pyrrha Nikos was spotted in Vale recently.”

“Nikos? I thought she was dead, killed in the attack?” Cinder asked as she tapped her chin, and Amber whimpered, until Cinder gently caressed her hair with her finger wrapped round the axe.

“So, it seemed. And yet here we are, countless people recognised her face. Wrapped up in a cloak, on the run from my men and the Grimm. Causing carnage, and… she disappeared in the same place as Weiss and Blake did. I wonder… did you decide to be kind to yet another soul?”

Cinder shook her head, still defending Pyrrha, despite this being her fault for being caught. “Haven’t seen squat.” Cinder answered, spotting Vernal walking out the house with her pistols in her hands, aimed at Killian.

“That so? Because my men and Icarus tracked her trail all the way to this area… after she vanished into the rushing river… one that connects to this exact one.” Killian explained as he reached into his jacket pocket and held a flask of alcohol, taking a swig.

Strange… he never used to have a flask on him six years ago… perhaps things were not going so well in his personal life? He did not look as well as he once did, tired and pale. “I mean… it would look pretty bad if you hid this one from us, Cinder.”

Cinder chuckled sweat brewing from her brow.

“Isn’t the whole idea of a Huntress going rogue a bit old fashioned nowadays? Y’know… seeing how you slaughtered every last one?” She asked him with a nervous chuckle, and he lowered his flask from his mouth.

“Apparently not.” Killian replied, shoving it back into his breast pocket, walking towards her slowly again. Elm spat out some tobacco onto the ground with her Hammer rested on her shoulder. Cinder slowly started to ignite the Obsidian Axe with her magical abilities. “Cinder, here is my offer – at the end of the day you are not my target, or Salem’s anymore. She has no need for the Maidens, you were merely a tool she needed. Now she just wants Pyrrha Nikos… and to know how she came back from the dead… So give me Pyrrha Nikos, and you have my word that you won’t see us again.” He assured as he approached the Fall Maiden with his arms held up, away from his weapons.

“Well you see, at the end of the day I have no idea of what you’re talking about. I have been out all day and I would have noticed a Pyrrha Fucking Nikos hobbling onto my land from this river, Onto _our_ land. We paid for it, so I am very protective of it.” Cinder explained as she glared into the eyes of Killian. “I have kept my end of the bargain as I promised I would. You have no real evidence to prove that she ended up on my land, and so you have no place to make demands of me.”

“Are you sure you want to do it this way?” Killian coldly asked her.

“I dunno, Nathaniel… do _you_?” She asked, her eye burning hotter and hotter.

Suddenly Cinder’s eye ignited with orange flames as she stared into his eyes with gritted teeth, making Amber whimper with fear behind her leg. At that moment do they see that Cinder Fall again… the one to be feared… yet he did not even flinch.

“You enjoy being Salem’s pawn, don’t you?” She snarled with fury in her voice, then Killian narrowed his eyes back.

“Oh no, Cinder – I enjoy creating order, an order in which saves lives… when the likes of you and other Huntsmen and Huntresses across the globe get people killed for powers left unchecked. And for the savage acts you have made in your life; I will make it my mission to make sure you and every other Huntsmen and Huntress left on Remnant… will die… savagely. For that is all you are… savages.” He growled, despite having abilities himself, being a hypocrite with every single thing that left his lips.

Cinder smirked with gritted teeth as flames crackled around her eye. “Oh, we’re all gonna die, Killian.” She reminded.

He huffed. “Hmph… some… sooner than others.” Killian told her, turning and walking away from her. “So long, Cinder… I’m sure we will speak again… very soon.”

“Goodbye.” Cinder growled.

Elm looked at Amber with a smirk. “Enjoy your fishing, kid! While ya still can.” She chuckled.

She watched as he walked to the shadows, fading away and teleporting off somewhere through his Shadow-Walk Semblance…

The Ace Ops walked into the woods and got aboard a Black Gallows Wasp which took off into the sky, leaving the Farm.

Cinder roared with fury, taking her massive axe and throws it like a tomahawk at the tree where Killian’s shadow was cast upon. The blade of the axe sliced straight through, and the shockwave split the bark of the tree clean in half, creaking as it collapsed into the ground. And as the light shone upon the shadow.

Killian was gone.

Leaving her with Amber…

And that threat in her mind.

Salem knew Pyrrha was here… which meant this was far from over. Cinder glared Pyrrha who was sat there, wide eyed and afraid. She never wanted to bring anything down upon Cinder or her family. As Cinder and Amber returned, none of them realised that someone else was watching.

And saw Pyrrha in the window.

Icarus… stood upon one of the trees like a Hawk… was watching the whole time. “Well, well… back from the dead indeed…” Icarus chuckled sinisterly, extending his mechanical wings as he flew off into the sky, headed back towards the Sanctum – to inform Salem.

The peace of the Farm… was soon going to be shattered.


	7. Bloodstained Memories

**Salem**

Her hand was clenched into a tight fist, and her eyes stared out across the broken land of Evernight. Grimm roared endlessly around her as she stood before the Valley of Darkness. The Shattered Moon watched over the land, and Salem slowly stared at it with a furious glare, her eyes burning with a red glow. She turned and walked past the Seer of which she used to communicate with the Black Gallows soldiers when Ruby attacked.

She was still seething from Ruby still managing to escape and vanish without a trace. Adam was there as well, sat at the huge table on his chair of bone and wood. So were Emerald and Mercury, who were stood by the door, but they soon left. Salem approached her chair, and she clasped her hands together. “It seems Miss Rose proves to be our greatest adversary.” Salem sighed with frustration.

“The hell is taking the rest of them so long to get here?” Adam huffed, looking at the door that Emerald and Mercury just left through.

“They are all in different continents right now. Give them time… they will get here. And besides… we are still waiting on Icarus and Killian’s report from Cinder’s Farmstead.” Salem explained, she was more patient than Adam was, that was certain. However even she seemed to be pacing as well, her fists tightly clenched as she walked.

_A child… a child has managed to best me time and again._

_I should have tried to contact Valravn Branwen, to make a deal with him when we had the chance._

Adam sighed, but then the Seer softly started to croak as it floated over to Salem. She turned and held her hands behind her back as the face of Icarus formed inside of the Seer’s dome. “Icarus… do you have something to report?” Salem asked him as she looked at him.

“I do. Killian is putting together a more detailed one, but he asked me to let you know as soon as possible.” Icarus explained.

“And what have you learned? Do the reports have merit?” Salem asked and Icarus nodded his head.

“I saw her. It was Pyrrha Nikos, without question. Hiding in Salem’s Farmstead, she was looking through the window when Killian and the Ace Ops were speaking with Cinder. She is alive… somehow.” Icarus explained, sounding utterly baffled at this truth. Adam stared at Salem with a wide eye, also looking at the Seer as he heard this information. The Children of Salem were undoubtedly going to have one hell of a meeting to discuss what to do next after what has happened in the last few hours.

“Your Grace? What is our next move?” Icarus inquired; Salem pondered that question.

“Return to Evernight, Icarus. When Killian has finished his report he will follow. I am already waiting on Hazel, Watts and Tyrian to return. We have much to discuss.” Salem explained, and Icarus nodded his head.

“By your word, Your Grace.” Icarus assured, and the connection between the two Seers was severed. Most likely the one Killian had aboard the Shadow of Broken Promises. Salem walked away from the Seer as it returned to the corner of the room, where her Fourteen Praetorian Knights were stood. Monstra was resting on the ground outside of Evernight in the Valley of Darkness, dwarfing every other Grimm for miles around. Salem remained quiet as she walked to her Throne, sitting down and clasping her hands together once more.

“Pyrrha Nikos? I could have sworn she died… I know she did, I saw her body. She was impaled on a bunch of steel rods.” Adam explained, and Salem nodded her head.

“Indeed she was. Pyrrha Nikos was resurrected.” Salem stated, recognising it all too well.

“How is that even possible?” Adam asked with confusion.

“Such a power… I have only seen it once before…” Salem softly said, shuddering as she remembered the voice of the Brother od Darkness. But her eyes glowed with anger, tensing her hands together. Adam leant back into his chair.

“Six years… and she returns now? It doesn’t make any sense.” Adam stated.

“No… I wonder what it is they are planning…” Salem said once more. Adam then looked at Salem and he grabbed Wilt and Blush.

“Your Grace, allow me to go and find out the truth in your name. To go to Cinder’s Farm and bring your punishment down upon her for breaking her word. I will bring Pyrrha to you so you can find out the truth for yourself.” Adam spoke as he stood up from his chair, but Salem stared directly at him as she held her hands together.

“No.” Salem bluntly answered.

“Huh?” Adam asked.

“No, you will not. Cinder Fall may have lied to Killian, but she will not keep Pyrrha safe for long. She is afraid, and once she knows that _I_ know she is keeping her there, she will give her up in an instant. She may already be thinking about getting rid of her now that Killian came here. There is no need for a slaughter when we can retrieve Pyrrha Nikos with words.” Salem explained, which made Adam scoff.

“Now you’re all about doing things without bloodshed? The Inhumane Necessity showed otherwise.” Adam stated.

“The Inhumane Necessity was unfortunate, and Killian tried to remove the U.G.R and the Headmasters without any further bloodshed. I was in full support of his plans, but the world and those children – alongside those corrupt bureaucrats – made a peaceful shift of power impossible. I do not enjoy unnecessary bloodshed, only bloodshed that is necessary for the survival of our world and its people. Otherwise we have unbridled chaos… I have seen what that kind of chaos looks like… and I do not wish to see it again. Not under _my_ leadership.” Salem explained as she stared Adam down, always remaining calm despite his very apparent disrespect towards her.

“But she lied and is keeping someone of interest to you from your grasp. A direct violation of the deal she made with you. How can you possibly let that slide?” Adam questioned.

“I am not – I just told you. Cinder will give her up, probably already working on tying the bow on our little present.” Salem explained. “And besides, bringing your Feral Ones alongside a large contingent of Grimm to a lonely farmstead and burning it to the ground? What will the people of Vale think then? They will panic, and that is something I do not want. I want our Kingdom to flourish, soon everyone will grow accustomed to this way of living… slaughtering innocents with my creations throws all that out the window.” Adam rolled his eye and paced away from Salem. “I have not dismissed you.”

He stopped where he stood, his Grimm Hooves paused in movement, scraping across the floor. Salem glared at him with burning red eyes. “Sit. Down.” She coldly spoke, sounding like a mother about to discipline their child. Adam felt his heart begin to hammer and he walked past the Knights who stood in the shadows, watching his every move. Adam walked towards his seat and he sat back down, looking at Salem as she leant forward with her hands still clasped together. “Do you think me a fool, Adam?” Salem asked him.

“I-I’m… sorry?” Adam stammered.

“You heard what I said – remember… I do not like repeating myself.” Salem assured with glowing red eyes.

“N-No… I don’t, Your Grace.” He answered, sounding more and more nervous.

“Then why did you just try to manipulate me so then you can try and kill Blake Belladonna?” Salem asked him, seeing straight through him. He stared at her. “Hasn’t the girl suffered enough? You took her eyes, took her lover from her and she has also lost the entire life she once lived. What more can you possibly want to take from her?”

“It’s not enough. She needs to pay for what she did to me.” Adam growled, which made Salem roll her red eyes.

“And what has she done to you? Walked away from the life you tried to force her into? A life where you wanted to slaughter anybody who didn’t see things your way?” Salem asked him curiously. “If anything, I think Blake is more deserving for vengeance against you, than you against her.”

“I cannot sleep at night because of her. Because she still has air in her lungs. Because _you_ will not hold your end of the bargain!” He yelled, but Salem’s eyes glowed red and he felt a cold metal hand grasp his shoulder so hard that it forced him back down into his seat. The Knight stepped back into the shadows afterwards.

“Careful… remember your place, Adam Taurus.” She warned. “Do not try and place your desires above my own. You crave Vengeance, like most of your Brethren do… just as I do. And believe me, I know how much the hunger for revenge can eat away at you… but you let this hunger control you, instead of motivate you.” Salem explained, and Adam looked back at her.

She then stood up and walked around Adam, standing right behind him as she gently held his shoulder. Yet despite her gentle pressure on his shoulder – it felt like it was a burning sensation.

“So you are going to hear me… and you will do as I say. You will not attack Cinder’s Farm… and only when the Eclipse Falls will you get the revenge I promised you. Is. That. Clear?” Salem asked him, and he winced with fear, bowing his head.

“Yes… yes… Your Grace…” Adam stammered. “I understand.”

Salem stared down him, and she released him, walking back to the window and looking out at the Valley of Darkness where Monstra was sat.

“Dismissed.”

**Adam**

He walked alone, leaving the Throne Room of Evernight.

Stood by one of the rooms were Emerald and Mercury, talking indistinctly, but they both stopped when they saw Adam leaving. He glared at them and walked towards the two of them. “And what might you two be talking about? Something you don’t want us to hear about?” Adam softly asked as he stared the two of them down. “Something against our plans?”

“No… no…” Emerald assured as she shook her head.

“Then why is there sweat beading from your skin?” He viciously barked, suddenly drawing his sword at her, but Mercury stood in front of her with fury in his eyes.

“Back off, you bastard.” Mercury snarled, glaring Adam down. The Berserk Faunus stared straight back at him; teeth gritted together.

“You think I don’t know? The two of you are planning to turn on us? I should cut you down where you stand.” Adam growled, Mercury scoffed, smirking at Adam.

“I doubt you even know what’s going on in your own head. You deluded piece of shit. Now get the hell out of my face before I teach you a lesson.” Mercury threatened as he cracked his knuckles. Adam kept Wilt and Blush pointed forward, and he even imagined it. Running the sword right through Mercury’s ribs and cutting Emerald’s throat open. But he shoved the thoughts back and he rammed his sword back into the scabbard, walking away from the two of them.

Mercury watched as he walked away with his fists clenched, narrowed grey eyes. Emerald had her hands close to Thief’s Respite, ready to use them if she had to. She looked at Mercury and he gently touched her shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“That guy’s losing it. Hell… he makes Tyrian look sane. At least Tyrian knows he is crazy, unlike him… he’s a ticking time bomb.” Emerald stated, whilst Adam kept walking, hearing their voices softly talking about him. He forced his door open to his room in the Castle, and he slammed it shut behind him. He pressed his head against it, wincing as he smacked his horned head against it with anger. He paced back and forth in his room, then he threw his sword across the floor.

He started to sweat, panting repeatedly, like he could not breathe in his own skin. He scratched the black hide that made his false legs, feeling where the Faunus ones used to be, replaced by those Grimm Monstrosities. He whimpered, every now and then he started to freak out whenever he saw the legs that Sun blew off with his shotguns.

“Useless… pointless… failure…” He heard her voice echoing in the back of his head. He turned and saw her stood in the darkness, glowing amber eyes and long jet-black hair. She emerged from the shadows as she looked at him with a smile, gently running her finger across his cheek. “What is the point in you living?” The Hallucination of Blake asked him, and he shook his head with distress.

“GO AWAY!” He screamed, shaking his head.

He stumbled to the wall, and he started to smack his head against it, creating large bruises on his forehead. He saw her arms loop around his shoulders, and she whispered into his ear. “You couldn’t even kill me… and now you are nothing but Salem’s bitch.” Blake whispered, and Adam swung around but she was gone.

“I’m gonna kill you… so slowly…” Adam growled as he staggered towards the mirror. He grabbed the sink, and he tightened his grip, looking into the mirror again. She caressed his cheek and kissed his cheek as she stood there. Her skin pale and fangs replacing her canines.

“Promises, promises… but like always… you just disappoint…” Blake whispered, Adam’s obsession over Blake was getting worse and worse. Even starting to think that _she_ was the abusive one, and that _she_ ruined _his_ life.

It was pathetic.

“That’s all you are… a disappointment…”

Adam roared, and he punched the mirror so hard that it shattered, lodging shards of glass into his knuckles. Blood oozed from his burning wounds, and he growled as he yanked them out, seeing the claret cover his closed fist. “… disappointment…”

Adam suddenly felt Wilt and Blush in his hand, and he drove it down into her neck and shoulder, forcing Blake down onto her shoulder. Blood poured from her wound and her mouth as she smiled uncharacteristically at him. “I will kill you… but first I will make you suffer. Gonna make you beg to die… or even better… to beg for my forgiveness…” Adam snarled, he then took the sword and started to hack away at her throat, over and over again as he screamed, until in his head, she was beheaded.

Stood outside… Emerald could hear Adam losing his mind, smashing his sword against the ground repeatedly, just the sound of his screams and that clang of the blade repeating.

She shuddered, able to sense how he was falling apart.

The sword was left lodged in the ground, despite there being nothing to strike. He collapsed to his knees, then he opened his eyes, staring at the carved words on the wall.

_BLAKE! KILL BLAKE! DIE BLAKE! SUFFER! TORTURE! KILL! KILL! KILL!_

He grabbed Wilt and Blush on the floor, and he grasped it tight, a mad grin formed across his face.

**Dutch**

The Shadow of Broken Promises was hovering high in the sky.

Dutch stood at the Bridge; Killian still was unaware of who he really was – the Man in the Mask. He saw the world from up here… and it was noticeably clear how bad things had become. He could see entire areas of what was once farmland shrouded by a cloud of darkness where the Tar Pits had been formed, constantly pumping out Grimm to patrol the roads and the cities.

There was no city, nor town or even village, where there were no Grimm whatsoever. Salem could see everything now; she was a God to these people. And the Black Gallows were her Messengers.

Dutch stared with sadness in his eyes. _This isn’t right… this is not how things should be…_

He turned as the door to the elevator opened, and Killian walked across the Bridge towards the large view that Dutch was previously enjoying on his own. “She was there. Icarus just confirmed it.” Killian told Dutch, showing him the picture of Pyrrha looking through the window when the Commander was speaking to Cinder. The Ace Ops stood with Killian, and Clover walked around the room with his arms behind his back.

“How… how is this even possible? We went down there, saw her body. She was dead… has been for the last six years.” Dutch stated.

“I have no idea… perhaps we really should have buried her like you suggested.” Killian stated, and Dutch sighed, handing the picture back to him. Dutch looked at the landscape.

“What does Salem want to do with this situation? Kill her, I presume? Like the rest of the poor Huntsmen and Huntresses that have been slaughtered?” Dutch asked, and Killian shoved the picture back into his pocket.

“It still bugging you?” Killian asked.

“Bugging? It was slaughter – you can’t expect me to ever just… accept it. What happened? The U.G.R… the Academies? All of it? It was nothing short of monstrous.” Dutch explained, and Killian nodded his head.

“I tried to do things the peaceful way, that was the whole point of the Vytal Consensus. To allow for a peaceful transition of power without there being any slaughter. And it nearly worked… if not for the U.G.R getting cold feet at the very end. For those damn Rogues forcing my hand.” Killian growled with anger.

“You cannot seriously still pin the blame of what happened on the victims, can you?” Dutch judged.

“I…”

“Don’t bother answering that question… I already know the answer.” Dutch sighed, shaking his head. Killian gently touched his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey… you’re not doubting me are you? Please tell me you still trust me… everyone else giving me those looks is one thing… but you’re one of the few people I trust. Please don’t tell me you see me the same way…” Killian begged, and Dutch exhaled through his nose. “I need you strong, Dutch… my brother.”

“I’m trying.” Dutch admitted. “I will never forget what you did for me all those years ago… it’s why I have always been loyal… even before we became friends.”

Killian nodded his head. “I know you don’t like working with Salem, believe me I do… but things are better now.”

“Better? How is this better? Look around, Nathan.” Dutch stated, raising his hand to the dark clouds that polluted the air in different areas of once lush farmland. Now dead, blackened with monsters patrolling the landscape.

“Crime rates are down, Faunus are no longer racially discriminated against, everyone is treated equally, no more Political Corruption. In comparison to what was… it is leagues ahead the past.” Killian explained.

“Maybe… but at what cost? How many innocents died so then the rest of us could have this future?” Dutch asked him. “Do you even know how many?”

Killian stayed quiet. “There it is again… the silence.”

Killian looked at Dutch and he sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Look, man… I’ve gotta get this report in order and go and see Salem. She wants to know about this whole situation with Pyrrha… I should get moving. You should go home, man. Get some rest.” Killian said.

“And what about you? You’re not looking too hot these days… and I have seen the flask you try and hide in your pocket. How much sleep do you even get these days?” Dutch asked him.

“I get my due.” Killian assured.

“Somehow… I doubt that.” Dutch stated, walking away from him. Killian looked back at his friend who walked away from him.

It felt like everyone was walking away from him these days.

And who could blame them, after everything he had done?

Dutch approached his personal Black Gallows Airship that was docked inside of the Hanger of the Shadow of Broken Promises. He opened the cockpit and sat down as he started to get the engines warmed up. He looked across at the soldiers who were loading some of the crates from the different supply ships that turned up. He sighed, seeing how some of them looked more machine than human now, cybernetics had advanced massively over the past six years. That was yet another massive change in the culture since Pyrrha died, now that Watts had an unlimited budget thanks to taking the riches of Jacques Schnee and Vance Ackerman, he managed to advance the cybernetics and robotics industry leaps and bounds ahead of what was.

Some people… some soldiers… were more machine than organic now. Especially in the Black Gallows, which just made them even harder to take down. But these cybernetics were everywhere as well, in the streets being sold to those who need it. Even Yang’s arm was based off some of the things that Watts managed to come up with.

Dutch fired up the engines, and the Wasp took off swiftly. He flew for a few hours before he returned back to his home, landing in the clearing next to his isolated home. The wings folded backwards as it descended, and he walked down the ramp towards it. He passed by the letterbox which was already emptied by the people who were sharing the house with him. He unlocked the door and walked in, suddenly met by the blade of Joanna’s Staff.

“Yes it’s me – Victor Tango Charlie Kiss My Ass Hot Chocolate.” Dutch rolled his eyes, having to repeat that ridiculous passcode over and over ever single time he opened the door. “Fi did you really have to make that such a weird combination of words?”

“Heh, it works, doesn’t it?” Fiona asked, laid across the couch, watching the news on the television.

For the past six years, he had been giving the Happy Huntresses Shelter, completely for free as well. May was already making them some dinner in the kitchen, she smiled at him as he walked in through the door. Then he saw Robyn, recently out of the shower and back in her Huntress gear. That was when he noticed… all of them were in their Happy Huntresses’ Gear. “Hey. Dutch.” Robyn said with a smile.

“Were you guys planning sneak out before I got back?” Dutch asked as he put his keys down on the counter.

“No, we wanted to let you know. And to have… one last dinner together.” Robyn assured with a smile.

“I am gonna miss you gals. It’s been nice having people in the house again, I could rarely ever stay here before you all stayed with me here.” Dutch admitted.

“We… well… I don’t think I can ever find the words to say how much I appreciate everything you have done for us. I mean… six years with us? You took a hell of a risk.” Robyn said to him as he walked into the room, and Fiona shuffled along so then he could sit down.

“Eh, well… it all worked out in the end, didn’t it? Just remember to stay in touch, right?” He asked.

“Of course we will.” May chuckled as she finished up. “You’re like family to us now.”

She dished up their dinners – Spaghetti Bolognese. May’s favourite to make… and all of their favourites to eat. Dutch got into his comfier clothes and he sat with them at the table, by the photographs of his family. His Girlfriend, and his two daughters – they looked like they were only six years old.

“So… what’s your plan?” Dutch asked them.

“We’re gonna start by disrupting Black Gallows supply lines, make life a bit harder for Killian. But – mainly gonna try and find as much compelling evidence as we can against Killian. If we can find something that the world cannot possibly deny, there is a chance we could start something against him and Salem.” Robyn explained, and Dutch nodded his head.

“It could start a war.” Dutch warned.

“Yes… but if that helps us find a way to kill Salem once and for all… then we may have to. I just want it to be the last war.” Robyn stated. “Otherwise it will all be for nothing if we just have more wars afterwards.”

“Well – if you want some information… I have some news for you.” Dutch explained, the Happy Huntresses’ were all listening. “I told you about that weird incident in Vale, a few days ago. Remember?”

“Yeah, the hooded Huntress being chased and vanishing?” Joanna asked.

“Yep… well – turns out we found out who she is… and where she went.” Dutch revealed.

“Who is she?” Fiona asked, he swallowed the pasta and exhaled.

“Pyrrha Nikos.” He revealed.

“The fuck?” May gasped.

“Language.” Fiona replied.

“Whoa, what?” Joanna also was flabbergasted; Robyn was just gobsmacked.

“H-How? You said she was dead.” Robyn stated.

“She was – saw her body myself. But Icarus snapped a picture of her, she was looking through the window when Killian was speaking to the owner of the land. None other than Cinder Fall.” Dutch continued, which made Joanna chuckle.

“This story just gets crazier and crazier.” Joanna said.

“Didn’t she save Weiss and Blake?” Fiona asked.

“That’s right, fairly sure they’re still there. Killian is just waiting on orders from Salem, but it’s likely the Black Gallows are gonna try and get their hands on Pyrrha no matter what.” He explained, Robyn tilted her head.

“ _Their_? That’s a first… never heard you refer to the Black Gallows like you’re not part of them anymore.” Robyn pointed out and Dutch sighed.

“I… I dunno… it’s not what it used to be. Or maybe I just never saw what it really was…” He said with frustration in his voice. “I just know that Killian is losing it… himself. He’s drinking more often now, pale skinned, looks like he only gets an hour sleep at most.” Dutch explained as he ate his food.

“I still don’t understand how you can possibly work for them… after everything.” May stated.

“I ask myself that question too, May… but… I have to.” Dutch said.

“Clearly you don’t, though. I mean you’re sharing classified info with us like you work at a restaurant.” Fiona said with a smile on her face. Dutch nodded his head and Robyn looked over at the room.

“We’ve lived with you for six years… and I never wanted to pry too much on things I knew you probably didn’t want to talk about. But… since this is our last night here… I have to ask you now.” She said, and Dutch looked at her. “Why is there a cell in your living room?”

Robyn was not joking either, because there was literally that – a heavy duty cell just sitting there in the corner of his living room. Completely different to the rest of the house. “I mean… I know you used to have a dog and it lived there but… I know that thing was there before the dog was. Hell you could just have a dog house. Why a cell?”

Dutch looked at it and he sighed, setting his fork and knife down on his finished dinner. He then looked at the Photograph on the side. “You’ve always asked me why I still work for the Black Gallows… why I still try and see the good in Killian. Well… the truth is linked to that cell.” Dutch began, the Happy Huntresses all began to listen to the story he was about to tell. He held the photograph of his family in his hand and he set it down.

“I once had a family. That was my girlfriend – Natasha. She was my sweetheart, known each other since we were five years old. Were best friends and eventually became more than that. When we were nineteen, I accidentally got her pregnant. That was… a funny time… but… we decided to view that accident as a gift. And we went along with it… didn’t realise we were gonna have twin daughters. Nat nearly died on the operating table, but… she was a tough lady. I still remember holding my girls next to her – scariest moment of my life… at the time. But to this day… best day of my life.” Dutch chuckled, smiling.

Fiona and Robyn smiled as well, but Joanna and May looked concerned. “Before I worked for the Black Gallows, I worked for the International Detective Agency. I was always better at solving cases as a Detective when I was training to join the Police Force, and I could read people better – thanks to my semblance.” He explained, his eyes shimmered.

His Semblance – Judgement – was the ability to read people’s true nature. Similar to Robyn’s Lie Detector, but on a different level, he did not seek truth or lies, he sought to find if someone was evil or not. Whether or not they were still a threat. “The Captain of the Force recommended me to the International Detective Agency, and I took up two roles. Detective and Forensic Psychiatrist. I was on the scenes, hunted down the targets and judged them after we arrested them. I had to be certain if they should ever be let out or not. Wouldn’t be surprised if that were half the reason behind why Killian took me in.”

They continued to listen to his tale.

“I worked there for about five years, paid well and I kept my family safe. Bought this land and had the house built for my girls. Whilst in the background I was interviewing and analysing terrifying scenes created by some of the cruellest men and women I had ever met in my entire life. The things I saw? Things they did? Darkest parts of the human soul… I could never imagine it until I saw it.” Dutch explained, still able to picture them.

“The Agency sometimes encountered people who had removed their known identities from all records – so we just called these guys Wraiths. And… I met a Wraith, and he was convicted for brutality, torture and mass murder. A Serial Killer to his core, I saw the remains he left behind. If you thought Jack the Ripper was bad, this guy was definitely worse. Jackdaw Branwen might have had a higher kill count, but this guy was worse, because he liked to make them suffer. Chopped up their bodies, leaving them in _artistic_ poses. That’s what he called it anyway.”

“And yet despite those terrible things? He was up for parole, so it was my job to evaluate him. I used my semblance on him to see what his true nature really was. Because… believe me… I have met some people who did unspeakable things, but deep down they would never do it again. But this guy? He was something else – because he was by far one of the most likeable people I had ever met in this job. Like… seriously!” Dutch laughed, it surprised them that they laughed too. “I mean, he cracked such great jokes, always was fun to speak to, even went to therapy. Hell, I remember hearing that he actually started a fundraiser to help school nearby, so a year of kids could go on a fun vacation that year.”

Robyn set her fork down. “And yet… after all his charismatic personality? I… saw right through him. Saw that he was a monster to his core, with nothing but malice, evil and cruelty in his heart. A true psychopath who knew how to play people – _exactly_ how to play people. I was interviewing him next to the Prison’s Cafeteria, the smell of food was constantly in the air. I swear I was drooling at one point.”

May chuckled at that.

“It was a nightmare, either my stomach was rumbling, or I was having to shout over the floor polishers in the cafeteria itself so the bastard could hear me. And there was this moment – I still remember the exchange, I asked him if he ever thought about the families who were left behind without the people they loved. And in that moment? Right then and there? I knew, that the Wraith knew, that I knew exactly what he was. He knew that after everything, after that charming character he created that everyone loved and laughed with, all that work he put in to hide his true nature from everyone – he knew that it all slipped away. All thanks to my semblance.” He explained. “And that model prisoner stared me right in the eyes, stood up, smiled – and punched me right across the face.”

The Huntresses’ eyes widened.

“I’ve been in my fair share of scraps in my life, but that guy? I can still remember how that felt, it was like someone was pummelling me with a rock over and over again. I was spitting blood on the floor – I was lucky a bunch of Guards were in the other room. It took six men to get him off me, had a broken jaw for a week. Had to drink through a straw.” Dutch chuckled, massaging the side of his face the man punched.

“But the thing I will always remember? It wasn’t the pain… it wasn’t watching him screaming as he was dragged away. No… it was when I saw his face… the rage… his eyes. The mask was thrown off and there he was – the real monster. Screaming at me he would never see _her_ again.” Dutch explained, sighing. “I knew he was so angry because he knew I would make sure he would never get out again.”

“Good. Evil bastard got what he deserved.” Fiona said with a smile.

“Well… I got to try. He got out.” Dutch revealed, Fiona’s eyes widened. All of their eyes widened with shock at that one. “He had contacts with the right people, and they got him out. And he escaped – but he went to do something first before disappearing.” Dutch explained. “I opened my door – and found that the Wraith broke into my home, and butchered Natasha and my twin daughters.”

The Happy Huntresses fell silent at this revelation. “I could barely recognise them… and painted on the wall in their blood were the words – _My Greatest Creation_. And he disappeared…” Dutch explained, tears welled up in his eyes. He then looked right at Robyn. “I built that cell with the full intention of dragging that bastard’s ass all the way back here. Breaking his legs and his arms, and to watch him starve to death.”

Robyn looked at the cell, and she inhaled through her nose. “And did you?”

“Not long after Killian found me – he managed to identify the Wraith for me. His name is Tyrian Callows.”

That was by far the biggest shocker so far. “Tyrian Fucking Callows?” Joanna gasped.

“The very same.” Dutch confirmed.

“I… I don’t understand. How can you possibly justify working for Killian? He is working with the monster who did that to your family, how the hell can you possibly still try and find the good in him?” Robyn questioned, actually looking angry.

“Because after he vanished – I lost myself. I was broken… I buried what was left of my family, and I walked to the edge of a cliff and I went to throw myself off it. I didn’t want to keep on living – but Killian was there. He grabbed me and threw me to the floor, stopping me from doing it. He took me into his home, just as I took you into mine, and he looked after me. He gave me a new purpose – and he became my friend… my brother. He gave me reason to live again.” Dutch explained.

“And I used my semblance on him, and I saw it was in his nature to help people… that that was who he really was.” Dutch explained. Robyn didn’t say anything, but Dutch continued anyway. “Recently I have used my semblance on him recently and… and I don’t know what I see anymore. But every now and then I see a flicker of the man who saved me… who gave me a second chance. It may be shrouded by his own darkness… but… I believe… I have to believe… that the man who saved me is still in there. I have to help him, just as he helped me.” Dutch explained with tears in his eyes.

“The reason why I want you to find this information… is not to kill him… but to put him in a cell. Salem corrupted him – I want her, Tyrian, Watts and anyone else who thinks like she does, dead. But I still believe there is still good in Killian… there has to be…” Dutch softly said as he sat there.

“… and that is why I still work for the Black Gallows.” Dutch admitted.

The Happy Huntresses were quiet for a few moments. “I’m so sorry, Dutch…” Robyn said to him, gently touching his hand. “But… you can’t keep looking the other way.” She said to him, he looked at her. “The man you once knew? I thought I saw that as well… hell I actually started to care for him too when I posed as Veronica Chamberlain. But that is not who he is anymore – you’re clutching onto someone who is long gone.”

Dutch sat there; his eyes squeezed shut. Perhaps part of him believed in what Robyn was saying? Robyn looked at Fiona, May and Joanna and she stood up. “We’re going to go…” Robyn gently said as they stood up. May picked up the plates, but Dutch stopped her.

“Don’t worry… I’ll handle it.” He assured, wiping a tear from his eye. Robyn walked over to him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

She was not the only one, Fiona, May and Joanna did the same. “Thank you, Dutch. For everything.” Fiona sweetly said. The three of them walked out the front door, pulling up their hoods. Robyn and Dutch stood at the door, and Robyn looked at him.

“I’ll never forget the kindness you did for us. And I hope… if we win this thing? We get to do this again.” Robyn said with a smile, and Dutch chuckled.

“Just stay in touch, yeah? And don’t do anything stupid.” Dutch requested.

“Us? C’mon.” Robyn chuckled, but then she gently held him and kissed him on the cheek affectionately. “Stay safe, Dutch… okay?” She asked him.

“You too, Robyn.” Dutch said as they departed.

“C’mon girls. Time to show our teeth.” Robyn said, pulling up her hood as they disappeared into the darkness together.

Leaving Dutch alone once more.

But her words lingered.

_You can’t keep looking the other way… the man you knew is gone…_

**Icarus**

The Winged Assassin soared across the sky, a few hours after his conversation with Salem. He descended through the clouds, using his thruster to move as fast as a jet, and with a glowing red visor which protected his eyes from the elements. He dove through the clouds, flying past Nevermores which circled the skies.

His wings opened and he decelerated, using the drag of the wind, landing down on one of the platforms. He walked into Evernight, seeing Emerald and Mercury together in their room, both asleep. He kept on moving, but as he approached the Throne Room, Adam walked out from his Room, and he stopped Icarus in his tracks. He stepped back but scowled back at Adam, speaking through his mechanical jaw. “The hell’re you doing? Get out the way.” Icarus stated.

“Forget Salem, she’s becoming too soft-hearted. Doesn’t want to hurt Cinder, and if we don’t act fast Pyrrha Nikos is going to disappear. I am calling my forces; we are going to launch a full-scale assault on her Farm. Kill everyone there and bring Pyrrha Nikos back… alive… maybe not in perfect condition. And I want you with me.” Adam demanded.

“What? Why me?” Icarus questioned.

“You saw the lay of the land. We’ll have a better chance with you by my side.” Adam assured, smirking.

“I don’t take orders from _you_.” Icarus reminded, prodding Adam’s chest, pushing him back.

“You think she will give you what you want? She’s nothing more than a liar.” Adam stated. “Now come on.” Adam ordered, storming ahead of Icarus, barging past him. Icarus looked back at him as he walked away. He stood there for a few moments, but before he even went to walk into the Throne Room… he heard her.

“Come forth, Icarus.” Salem spoke, her voice echoing through the crack in the door. Icarus looked at the heavy doors and he approached, opening them to see Salem stood by the window, looking at her wonders of creation. He knelt, bowing his head to his Queen.

“Your Grace.” Icarus greeted with proper court decorum.

“You see… that there is what I like about you, Icarus. Not only do you get things done, but you respect chain of command.” Salem stated with a chuckle in her voice.

Icarus lifted his head. “You… heard?” He asked her.

“I did… I specifically told him to remain here, but it seems he is hellbent on disobeying my direct commands.” Salem stated. “Tell me… have you made up your mind on what you will do?”

“Yes.” Icarus answered – not only was he quick, but Salem knew he was honest. “I do as my Queen commands.” Salem smiled, and she turned to him,.

“Rise, Icarus.” Salem said to him, and he did so, holding his arms behind his back, and Salem approached him, gently holding his shoulder. “Do you take me for the things he claimed? To be soft? To be a liar?”

“No, Your Grace. I have seen your strength first hand… and you have always kept your promises.” Icarus assured, giving his honest answer like always. Salem smiled once more, appreciating his honesty.

“Go with him.”

He was not expecting that.

“Um… Your Grace? I don’t understand.” Icarus stammered.

“Go with Adam Taurus. The boy has shown time and time again that he thinks he can disobey the chain of command and believes he can just get away with it. Adam Taurus’ mind betrays him over his sick obsession over that poor Belladonna girl. He will fail – I want you to go with him and observe his failure for me. Upon his return – I will punish him for his mistakes.” Salem assured. “But worry not, Icarus. This is not a mission you can possibly fail – you have earned my respect. Adam has not.”

Icarus bowed his head. “It will be done.” He assured, turning to join Adam.

Salem smirked and she walked towards her Throne and sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

**Oscar**

He stood by the Airship that was in the Barn, cleaning it up. It was the same Airship that once belonged to the Branwens, the one Shay attempted to use to escape, but they took it instead.

Oscar wiped the sweat from his brow, and he walked past the mirror on the wall, stopping for a brief second.

_Who was… that?_

He looked back, seeing only his reflection. He rubbed the side of his head with confusion, turning around.

“Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin.” Stood right behind him was the Professor of Beacon Academy, but his voice felt like it came from inside his head. Oscar screamed with shock, felling on the floor, ready to fight. Ozpin crouched down in front of him, looking him right in the eyes.

“THE FUCK?” Oscar screamed.

“My apologies, Oscar Pine… but the two of us have a lot to talk about.”


	8. Building a Future

**Viewer Discretion Advised - Sexual Content**

**Ren**

He looked up at the sky as the sun started to set, with Nora resting her head on his shoulder, her hand gently clutched onto his. It took them the rest of the day to make their way back to the Summit’s Claim, and definitely making sure that there were no tracks left behind for their foes to follow.

But the Gates of the Summit’s Claim were always such a welcoming sight when they opened and were always met with smiles and cheers from the people inside. Their cars slowly drove inside, and they moved them towards the shelter, protecting them from the cold snow. Nora stretched her arms with relief to be back home.

Ren turned to see Li Ren walking down the steps of the old Monastery, looking towards them. He smiled, knowing his son and daughter in law were finally back home. “Penny?” Sashaa gasped as she bounced down from the Gates, using her Prosthetics to soften the landing. Penny smiled to see her friend again.

“Sashaa!” Penny squeaked, immediately hugging her. Ruby turned and she smiled as she saw Taiyang and Zwei emerging from their Yurt, and the little Corgi barked with joy as he ran towards her.

“Hey, buddy!” Ruby cooed, catching the adorable dog and stroking him, getting licked relentlessly by the dog. Yang chuckled, crouching down beside her sister and giving the dog all the fuss in the world. Winter and Eryka both stretched as they stood there.

“I could use a nap.” Eryka groaned.

“You’re telling me.” Winter agreed, the two of them left for their Yurt to get some well-earned rest. Taiyang walked past them and he immediately hugged his two girls, who held him close. Ren smiled at she saw Taiyang so happy to see his girls back home and safe, then he looked across to see Li approaching them as well with his hand always on that staff of his.

“Glad to see you have all returned safe and sound… and with Penny Polendina no less.” Li said with a smile on his old, grizzled face. Penny gasped and turned when she heard that familiar voice, and a bright smile beamed across her face.

“Li!” Penny squeaked, giving him a warm hug, he gently put his free arm around her.

“Welcome home, my dear.” Li said to her.

“I-I’m so sorry I ran… I’m so sorry I worried you all, I… I…” Penny stammered, but Li gently put his finger on her lips.

“No need for apologies, Miss Polendina. What matters is that you are back home.” Li assured, which made Penny smile happily. Penny then stepped aside to let Ren and Nora embrace him. Li held them both close. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Glad you didn’t ruin the place when we were gone.” Nora joked, making Li chuckle.

“I tried my best.” He replied with a smile. The three of them walked through the Summit’s Claim together whilst everyone got re-acclimatised to being home and safe. “So… anything interesting happen out there in Argus? Apart from finding Penny at long last?” He inquired curiously.

“Y-You could say that.” Ren chuckled, which got a curious look from his father. “Let’s just say things didn’t exactly go quietly. It started off okay… but quickly got kinda crazy. But we managed to get out of there – thanks to Ruby. Maria really has made her one hell of a Huntress.” Ren explained with a chuckle.

“She was the Grimm Reaper; I don’t think Ruby could ask for a better mentor.” Li stated.

“But… we did see an old friend die. Ruby, Yang and Penny were right there when it happened.” Nora said with a sad voice, and the three of them stood by a beautiful blossom tree that overlooked the landscape of Anima, near the old house that Ren and Nora turned into theirs, renovating it to be a comfortable home. It took some time – and they even offered to let others live there with them, but everyone was happy with their Yurts or living in the other repaired structures here.

This house was theirs – and theirs alone.

“Who was it?” Li asked them curiously.

“Arslan – she was the last surviving member of Team A.B.R.N. We didn’t know her… or her team… very well. But they were good people – looked like she was being hunted by them for years, I don’t think there was anywhere left for her to go.” Nora explained.

“She was shot in the head right in front of them. Ruby and Yang didn’t even flinch.” Ren stated with concern in his voice.

“You’re worried about those two, aren’t you?” Li asked.

“I’m worried about all of us, dad. What this world is doing to us? We kill without question anymore and whenever we see people die we don’t even flinch. This wasn’t the life we wanted.” Ren said with sadness in his voice, and Li nodded his head in agreement.

“I know – I did let the bloodshed of the world override my morals once… and well… you know what happened because of that.” He stated, gesturing to his eyes. None of them forgot his story, about how he was responsible for Icarus becoming the monster he was today. “But do not lose your faith in what you fight for.” Li stated.

“I know… it’s just hard to fight for people when they all want you dead.” Ren said.

“It may be… but you can see it so simply from here.” Li said as he held out his hand to the beautiful landscape. “From up here? You cannot see Salem… you cannot see the Black Gallows or the Feral Ones. Just the beauty of our world… and the possibility of what it could be. The people may hunt you… but do not forget what Salem is. And what she truly stands for – otherwise… when she wins? All of this will become nothing more than a Barren Wasteland. Claimed only by the Forces of Darkness.” Li explained.

Ren chuckled. “You always know what to say.” Ren said, which made Li smile. He gently hold the back of his son’s head and pressed his forehead against his.

“You are the best of us, the two of you.” Li said, looking to Nora. “I am forever grateful you found each other that day back in Kuroyuri.”

Nora and Ren looked at each other with adoring smiles, warmly holding each other’s hands. Li left them together as they walked into their home together.

Hours passed… and the sun set behind the Horizon, letting the dark sky and shimmering stars stretch across the gorgeous sky.

Nora came out from the shower, her pink towel wrapped around her body, turning to see Ren sat on the bed. His hair was still damp after he just had a shower as well, seeing some of his scars on his chest as well. She was not the only one who had scars unlike six years prior – they all had scars on them. From Grimm and the many threats that they had faced out there in the world. She gently held her towel to her damp body and walked over to him. “Hey…” She softly said to him, walking over to him.

“Hey, honey…” Ren said to her as he rubbed his shoulder.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah… yeah… think my shoulder took a hit back at Argus. It’s fine, just aches a little.” He said as he rolled his shoulder. Nora smiled and she continued to look at him with a smile. Ren raised a brow. “Uh oh…”

“What?” She giggled.

“Whenever you do that smile it usually means you’re planning something – what’s on your mind?” He nervously asked. Usually that smile meant she had done something chaotic; it was Nora Valkyrie after all.

“Oh, no! No…” She laughed, shaking her head. “No I… I have been thinking a lot lately. About what we talked about? The night you proposed to me?” Nora asked as she gently fiddled with her engagement ring. It was gorgeous, with a sapphire and diamond in the gold and silver metal that composed it. On the same finger as her Wedding Ring.

“That was a nice night.” He said with a smile.

“It was.” She giggled. “And… if you are… I am ready.” She said to him with a smile.

“For what?” He asked her.

“You know…” She said to him. “You’ve always wanted to start a family – I was nervous for a while but… I’m ready.” She said with a smile. “I want this.” She whispered as she approached him and crouched down, pressing her head to his. She then felt his warm hands caress her cheek. He kissed her lovingly, and when they broke, their eyes met once more.

“Then let’s build a future.” He whispered.

Ren looked Nora in the eyes, and she held the back of his neck with both hands and pulled him to her lips. They shared one long and passionate kiss, Ren looped one arm behind her curved back and lifted her onto his lap as he kissed her again and again, gently pushing his hand through her long locks and braids of orange hair.

**_Reader Warning: Sex Scene Starts Here_ **

Nora frantically began to kiss him again and again, her chest pressed against his. She then felt his hands move underneath the towel, and she smiled, feeling him push the towel from her naked body. It was nothing new to him – yet she always left him in awe at her beauty. The scars just made her more gorgeous in his eyes, beautiful lightning marks covered her torso, her arms and her legs, but they were faint – even looked like tattoos now. Nora continuously kissed him again and again.

Ren stroked her back gently whilst Nora lovingly kissed him, she sat upright and felt his hands caress her round globes, squeezing them. She sighed with pleasure as she felt his hands caress her body. She then reached down to his trousers and started to undo them, loosening them and pulling them from his legs, alongside his underwear. She sat over him and felt his manhood with her hand, smiling as she kissed him again. She gasped with joy as he entered her, before he kissed her, his arms embraced her close whilst her hands pushed through his long hair. She caressed his cheeks, and stroked his stubble, before her hands slid back down towards his pecks and she shoved him back down to the bed.

She held him against the furs, Nora looked down at him with a smile as she felt his arm hold onto her back and the other caressed her cheek. She kissed him, then started she rose up away from him and he closed his eyes as she rocked her womanhood atop his erection, his hands caressed her curves and her stomach as she panted with him, rocking back and forth. Nora arched her back as she gasped with pleasure, reaching her hands down to his manhood, holding his member inside of her. Ren reached his hands up to her breasts, holding them and then stroking her slender neck. Nora leant down to him and kissed him again and again, and Ren held the back of her head, stroking her soft orange hair. She continued to rock back and forth over his manhood, and he reached around her hips, holding her buttocks and squeezing them.

He rose up to meet her, and she wrapped her arms around his back as he kissed her. He anchored his arm around her back as she continued to rock atop his manhood, and he started to thrust deeper and deeper into her. Nora moaned joyfully into his mouth, kissing him relentlessly. Her hands stroked his stubble and gently held either onto the side of his neck or onto his shoulder as he thrusted inside of her over and over again. Her legs moved around his pelvis. One hand reached down to her buttock, holding her as she rocked on his erection, whilst the other held the back of her head. He squeezed her buttock and then stroked across her leg, before moving back up and tucking it down into her womanhood. Nora looped one arm around the back of his neck, and she stroked around some of his scars, moaning loudly into his mouth.

Nora panted excitedly into his ear as he pulled her closer, feeling her warm breasts against his chest, both their bodies started to bead with sweat from the excitement that was building inside of them. She stroked his cock with her other hand as he continued to make love to her. Nora pressed her head into his shoulder as she let out even louder moans of ecstasy, her nails starting to dig against his skin. The Valkyrie reared back, and she started to cry out with joy as Ren held onto her, and he kissed her breasts as she arched her back, one arm still around her back to keep her from falling. She held onto the back of his neck as he kissed her breasts, working his way down her chest, before rising back up to her lips.

He then took her and flipped her down onto the bed and started to thrust into her over and over again. Nora laughed and moaned joyously, feeling his hand sliding across her side and then down into her womanhood, tickling her below before stroking across her hip and down her leg which hooked around his pelvis again.

He held her hip as he pushed himself inside her, and Nora moaned into his mouth as they kissed, he then wrapped one arm under her back and she pushed her womanhood upwards, grasping the furs tight as she got closer and closer. Ren kissed her neck and went down her neck to her breasts, before making his way back up to her once more. Nora closed her eyes with a smile as she gasped louder and louder, her blue eyes widened as Ren took her hands and held her down against the furs.

They both panted and moaned together, getting closer and closer. Ren released her hands, grasping the pillow beside her, and the other went under her back, lifting her up slightly as he repeatedly thrusted. Ren then took his hand which was holding the pillow as stroked across her side, and caressed her leg, then moving back up to her cheek, fisting through her hair as he kissed her passionately. “I’m so close!” Nora cried out, and Ren held onto the headboard.

Nora’s eyes widened as she moaned louder, and a pink glow slowly built up in her eyes and through her Lightning Scars.

And then… Nora could not hold on any longer and she climaxed with a laughing moan of joy, and Ren soon followed. Nora’s eyes shone pink with her scars, and Ren kissed her scars as they finished, gently kissing the ones on the side of her neck again. Ren pressed his head to hers as they sighed together, exhausted and aching with their lovemaking. They both laid together on the bed, sharing passionate kisses together as Ren gently pressed his head down against her sternum.

**_Reader Warning: Sex Scene Ends Here_ **

Nora smiled as she caressed his head, looking up at the skylight of the beautiful stars flickering overhead. “I love you… Lie… I love you so much.” She whispered into his ear, and he caressed her cheek again, looking into her eyes.

“I love you too… Nora.” He whispered, before kissing her again.

**Ruby**

Darkness…

… it was everywhere. Alongside a strange sound… the sound of cawing Corvid Birds. Ruby shook in her bed with Penny gently snuggled up to her as they slept through the night, but her dreams were nowhere near as comforting as the warm fur sheets that covered their bodies from the cold. Ruby found herself in yet another familiar nightmare, she drew Black Thorn with gritted teeth and shining Silver Eyes.

“Show yourself!” Ruby yelled as she looked for him, hearing the caws grow louder and louder.

“Ruby…” Qrow’s voice whispered from the darkness. She stared into the shadows, seeing him stood there. Looking right at her, but Ruby gritted her teeth as she glared at him. “Ruby…” Raven’s voice was the one who spoke this time.

Then a dark and familiar laugh emerged behind her, and she turned as the Fatal Feathers extended from his arms. “Hello again, my little one. Did you think we would not still be watching?” Jackdaw asked as he circled her. Ruby closed her eyes, pushing them away… until she heard the one she dreaded the most.

The Chimes…

… the whispers grew.

“Valravn… Valravn… Valravn…”

Ruby turned, as if her hairs stood on end. And he emerged from the shadows as if he were really there, eyes glowing blood red as he glared directly at her. “Child of Cursed Blood… you still wander yet aimlessly. Towards a certain doom you cannot escape… you will fall.” Valravn snarled, his voice as dark and croaky as it ever was. Ruby glared at him with gritted teeth.

“Go away…” She snarled.

“You are wounded, Child. Filled with disease and rot… a rot that will spread and grow… until there is nothing left at all.” Valravn whispered as he stare directly into her eyes.

“You’re dead… stop talking to me… you’re not real.” Ruby mumbled, closing her silver eyes as she looked away from him.

“How long will you run until you face it? The end of your journey… it is coming.” He whispered.

“Get out of my head.” Ruby repeated.

“Your wound? You have to face it – or it will kill you.” Valravn growled.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Ruby howled, her eyes ignited and Valravn vanished into the light, alongside Jackdaw, Raven and Qrow.

Ruby gasped, waking up suddenly from her nightmare, sweating and shaking. She stifled her breaths, closed her large silver eyes and breathing in through her nose. She turned to her side, seeing Penny still asleep beside her. Penny always was one deep sleeper, took quite a lot to wake her – perhaps she didn’t actually scream when she woke? Ruby gently caressed Penny’s shoulder as turned herself around, hands pressed to her knees. She reached over to the dressing gown, covering her up – since she was only in her underwear.

Before she reached the door, she stopped by the chest in their Yurt, and she saw tucked away in the corner – was the Letter. She closed her eyes, remembering when Taiyang found it in his pocket.

_Hey Ruby… I found this in my pocket… he must have put it there when I wasn’t noticing. He made one for both you… for you and Yang._

_Who?_

_Qrow. I think… you should read what he said._

But Ruby never did – six years later she still never opened that letter to see what he said. He may have come back with Raven and Jackdaw and died fighting Valravn and even killing him. And killing each other… but she still could never forgive him for what he did. Not just in killing Summer – but for the lie. Nineteen years of her life – all of it was a lie. And now at Twenty-Five, she still could never open it.

Neither did Yang.

However Yang kept it close just as Ruby did, but they still refused to read whatever it was he wrote. And just like then… she ignored it and walked to the zipped-up door of their yurt.

Ruby quietly stepped outside and sat on the step of their Yurt, and she pushed her hand through her hair as she sat there. The cold breeze felt nice after waking up in such a sweat from that nightmare.

“Another nightmare?” Maria’s voice popped up from out of nowhere. Ruby turned to see the elderly woman walking with her stick over to her.

“You can’t sleep either?” Ruby asked.

“Heh… never could.” Maria admitted as she walked over to Ruby and sat down next to her. “So… you want to answer my question?”

Ruby chuckled. “Yeah…” Ruby sighed.

“Valravn?” She presumed, and Ruby just nodded her head. “It’s been a while since you saw him in your dreams.”

“I know… I don’t know why it’s popping up again.” She sighed.

“Well… it could be the anniversary affect.” Maria suggested. Ruby looked at her with curiosity. “It’s a side effect of Post Traumatic Stress. Sometimes you can go the whole year up to that point with hardly anything… but as soon as the anniversary of that event comes closer? You remember it… and you start to experience the symptoms again.”

Maria clutched her walking stick tight; her mechanical eyes closed as she sighed. “Trust me.” Maria assured, and Ruby nodded her head.

“I know he’s dead… we went to where they died… found Qrow, Raven and Jackdaw. We buried them – but we also saw their wounds that they died from. None of them were done by Harbinger – yet it was covered in blood. And Valravn’s weapon was broken and left behind… there’s no way he’d be alive… but the fact I never saw his body? It still scares me to think he is still out there.” Ruby explained, and Maria nodded his head. “I should have listened to you warning sooner.”

“You couldn’t have known, Ruby. Valravn… even I wasn’t completely certain. But I heard the stories about what he was capable of. And at the end of the day I had no idea about Qrow and Raven.” Maria admitted. “But – I think we both know that if Valravn was alive somehow? He would have found you by now. It’s been six years… and he was here, and knew this would be your only safe haven. He would have come for you.” Maria explained, and Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

Luckily – Ruby’s fears were nothing for her to worry about, for Valravn was dead. His body may not have been found… but it was because his body turned into the Ravens and Crows in his final moment as he died. Who knows what happened to the birds… but with certainty… he was dead and gone forever.

He only existed in her mind now.

Maria then glanced at Ruby. “Have you read his letter, yet?” Maria inquired, and Ruby just shook her head. “Why not? It might give you the closure you need.”

“I don’t need closure, not from him. Jackdaw told me the truth – and he lied to me my entire life. How can I believe a single word written on that piece of paper?” Ruby questioned, still bitter – perhaps for the rest of her life. Maria could hardly fault her for her anger, it was quite the lie and betrayal he kept from her.

“It could help you, though. To just see what he wanted you to know.” Maria said.

“No. I’m sorry, Maria – but I’m never reading it. I don’t care about what he wanted to tell me… he should have told me a lot of things a long time ago.” Ruby stated, and Maria nodded her head.

“Then why haven’t you burnt it?” Maria asked, standing up and walking away from Ruby. Maria gently touched her shoulder as she walked away, leaving Ruby to ponder on that. She sat there and wrung her hands together as she thought about it. Her eyes closed and she bowed her head, until a gentle and warm hand squeezed her shoulder.

Penny sat down next to her and smiled. Resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder. She did not have to ask – she knew exactly what was going on. The two of them could read each other like an open book.

They just quietly sat together outside their Yurt, just enjoying the view of the Night Sky.

**Robyn**

The Argus Limited sat still as the passengers both disembarked and embarked the huge train. Humans and Faunus alike were getting aboard, with great ease and with nobody giving them any second looks. And yet both sides felt a shade of concern as they sat down, as the Black Gallows were always aboard it, with weapons at the ready and constantly keeping an eye out for any recognisable faces.

However they did not even notice the Happy Huntresses who were in one of the suites. They didn’t even need their hoods up; it would have raised more attention than not – the soldier looked at them but just continued. Robyn chuckled. “Dutch wasn’t kidding, they really don’t recognise our faces.”

“Well Killian did throw you through the window of Ironwood’s Office. Can’t say I blame him for thinking you’re dead. As for the rest of us? Well… Dutch made one hell of a convincing _death_ for us all.” Fiona said with a smile on her face.

She remembered exactly how it went down, as he set off explosives extremely close to them, and May swiftly used her Semblance to cloak them and they got aboard his Airship as fast as possible. The explosion was so powerful that the rubble itself melted and some of it was even vaporised, making it one hell of an impressive falsehood. Their names were nowhere to be seen, yet they still had to be careful. Just because they did not recognise them after Six Years… it did not mean that someone wouldn’t notice them eventually.

May closed their door so then the Black Gallows couldn’t glare at them. “So? What’s the plan?” Joanna asked Robyn.

“Well… Dutch gave us that Contact of his. The one who wants to figure out what he is up to and what happened six years ago. We’re gonna go meet her and talk with her. Hopefully, she is still interested in taking that son of a bitch down.” Robyn explained.

“We sure she can be trusted?” May asked.

“Pretty certain. She has a pretty good reason for wanting to bring his ass down.” Robyn stated.

“Did she lose someone?” Fiona asked with concern in her voice.

“Yeah… a part of her family.” Robyn answered. “Jaune Arc.”

“We’re gonna go speak with Saphron Cotta-Arc?” Joanna sked with surprise in her voice.

“Not Saphron, her wife. Terra-Cotta. Killian’s Foster Sister.” She revealed.

“Damn… didn’t you say she is the only family he really has? Well… apart from you? When you were Veronica?” May asked curiously.

“Yeah, her father’s gone, and the mother is still in a critical condition. I don’t think she has very long if I’m being honest. If Killian is gonna… crack… we need to take him down before he does. I can’t imagine the level of destruction it could cause if he completely loses his mind. Losing his Foster Mother and his Foster Sister turning on him? He could completely fall off the deep end.”

The Argus Limited started moving, headed straight for the Free City of Argus.

“Isn’t that what we want? If he goes crazy then nobody can deny the threat he poses. Could be our first step to bringing down Salem.” Joanna suggested.

“But what about the innocents that could die?” Fiona asked her.

“Nail on the head, Fiona. I don’t want to risk any casualties – and besides, this is a delicate situation. I know how things work; I was raised in Mantle. And I know how ideologies work. We already saw the start of it with the Puritan Followers who believed in Killian’s way of thinking six years ago. But those Followers are basically Salem’s Followers now. People who follow her blindly, people like that are incredibly dangerous. I don’t want this operation leading to wars in the future. Otherwise it is all for nothing. Salem will still be causing death on a cataclysmic scale. The truth needs to go out there – but we have to be smart about it.” Robyn explained.

“I mean… let’s be real here… what we want here? It isn’t that different to what Salem has already done. Wanting new leadership in place, of course we don’t want the Queen of the Grimm leading, but we don’t want corruption either. But remember back when the Inhumane Necessity happened? The riots on the news? How many people died because of it? If we’re not careful, even more people could die.”

Joanna and May agreed, nodding their heads. “Fucking Politics… I hate it.” May grumbled, which made Robyn chuckle.

“So? What’s the best course of action?” Joanna asked.

“We need to gather as much intel about the enemy as we can. We already know Killian is on the brink of losing his mind thanks to Dutch and from when I was Veronica. But… the other Children of Salem are a mystery. We need more information on them, and on the Black Gallows itself. People are in the dark on a lot of things, if we are gonna get information out there – we have to be smart about it. Not all at once, and drip feed it.”

“Not all at once?” May asked.

“We gotta water the truth down. We give them horrifying truths all at once, the public won’t want to believe it. And the Black Gallows could easily fabricate a lie to replace it and everyone will decide to listen to the people in charge. People don’t want to see what’s behind the curtain, they like being in that shadow. But sooner or later – they have to see the truth.” Robyn explained.

“So drip by drip… we quench their thirst.” May said, and Robyn snapped her fingers. “Exactly. By interrupting their convoys we can learn as much intel as we can. There’s gonna be conflict against Salem and the Black Gallows, that is inevitable. Nothing we can do to change that. But we need to be certain that after that conflict is over – it stays that way.”

“That won’t be easy. The people who believe in Salem’s methods won’t just disappear or suddenly change their whole way of thinking for ours.” Joanna stated.

“Yeah… that’s the part I’m trying to figure out. We would need a piece of information – a truth – that is completely undeniable. And we would have to release it at the right moment. I mean… too much information after we beat Salem could be dangerous as well. Could cause panic and start conflict between the two sides. It’s a delicate situation.” Robyn explained with a sigh.

“Yeah… as I said. I hate Politics.” May stated, in which they all raised their glasses.

“I’ll drink to that.” Fiona admitted.

It took them a few hours of laying low on the Argus Limited – just in case – to get to Argus, but eventually they arrived. Robyn looked around with wide eyes, seeing the aftermath of Ruby’s rampage against the Black Gallows and the Leviathan earlier today. With night fallen, they stuck to the shadows as they approached Terra’s home, and they peered through the window, with hoods up.

They were eating dinner at the table – and Adrien was now six years old, no longer a tiny baby playing with toys. “How was work?” Saphron asked Terra.

“It was fine… I had to patch up a couple of soldiers. Did you hear it was Ruby Rose who killed that Leviathan?” Terra asked curiously.

Saphron couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course it was her… that chick was always one to go a little extra.” Saphron stated.

“You’re telling me.” Terra chuckled.

“Ruby? Do you mean… Uncle Jaune’s friend Ruby?” Adrien curiously asked. The two of them froze for a moment and Saphron squeezed her eyes shut with grief. Adrien was too young to really remember that much of Jaune, not enough for it to hurt like it did for these two. But it seemed to anger Terra more than upset, because it was her Brother who played a part in it.

“Yes, honey. Uncle Jaune’s friend.” Terra nodded with a smile. Saphron stood up and took their finished plates to the Kitchen, then she yelped with shock, nearly dropping them when she saw Robyn Hill stood there. But Robyn raised her finger to her lips, then raised her Scroll. Terra drew the knife left on the table and pointed it at Robyn.

She was about to speak until they read Robyn’s Scroll.

_Not a word, they could be listening._

Then they heard that someone was inside, searching through things yet they could not see them. After a few minutes, May revealed herself, holding something in her hand. Something that made the couple feel sick.

“Knew it… Salem had someone bug your house. Your relation to Killian must have been enough for her to be cautious, make sure nobody would try anything with Killian’s only family he has left.” May said as she crushed the deactivated Microphone.

“What the hell?” Saphron gasped.

“Looks like Killian’s paranoia is getting worse by the day.” Robyn shrugged her shoulders.

“You… you’re Veronica.” She gasped.

“Robyn Hill. That was just a character I posed as to try and get information from Killian. And it worked until Watts figured out who I really was.” Robyn explained as they shut the curtains.

“The hell are you doing here?” Saphron asked.

“We’re friends with the Man in the Mask.” Robyn told Terra, her eyes widened and Saphron looked at her with confusion.

“Took him long enough.” Saphron scoffed.

Fiona and Joanna revealed themselves as well, and Robyn raised a brow. “Yeah I told my wife, who do you think I am? Nathan?” Terra scoffed.

“You definitely have his bite.” Robyn shrugged with a chuckle.

“Why come now? He contacted me years ago, then went silent and now he sends you guys here? Why?” Terra questioned, Saphron turned to little Adrien, gently stroking his hair as he hugged his mother’s leg.

“Because we’re not hiding anymore. We needed to keep our heads down after what happened in Atlas six years ago… but now we can’t wait any longer. I know you want to know more, and you know your brother was involved.” Robyn explained.

“Yeah… the fact the Black Gallows were involved kinda showed that.” Terra stated.

“Well, we want the same thing. I know you’re a detective, a damn good one too. If anyone can help us find answers it would be you.” Robyn explained.

“Hold on… you ladies clearly know more about what happened than I do… so please… fill us in. I need to know what happened to my Brother-In-Law and what Nathan did. I know he works for Salem… but what happened? What part did he play?” She asked.

Robyn decided she would tell the truth. “He planned on getting rid of the U.G.R without destroying the Huntsmen Academies. I think Salem wanted to try the same thing, but as we all know – the Vytal Consensus was a failure. The U.G.R completely got rid of the thing because they knew it would have major changes to a system that they enjoyed. It left them no choice but to use the Inhumane Necessity.” Robyn explained – honestly.

“No choice? Jaune was murdered. Pyrrha was murdered. So many men and women were murdered that night… children.” Terra explained, her heart broke when she said the last one. She could still remember that night at Sanctum when those Raven Talons held guns at her head, demanding she leave. It was at that moment she knew Killian had done something terrible.

“Yes – Salem, Killian – all of them. They decided it was better to massacre them all after the Consensus failed. So they wiped out the U.G.R, and then the Academies. We were there in the Foundations of Sovereignty when the U.G.R were slaughtered. Your brother lost something that day… and I think he is getting worse. We need to stop him before he snaps.” Robyn explained, and Terra paced around, pushing her hand through her hair. Saphron wiped a tear from her eye and crouched down to her son.

“Hey, Adrien… c’mon honey, let’s go in your room. Let Mommy talk with these ladies, okay?” Saphron softly said to the scared boy who nodded his head. Terra gently held her wife’s hand as she left, before turning back to Robyn.

“This… this is bad…” Terra explained.

“Yes… the issue is we have no proof to back up what happened. The only footage has been doctored to hell by Watts to make it seem real.” Robyn explained.

“Oh I knew that from the second I saw that footage. Ruby, Jaune… Pyrrha… all of them. They would have never done the things that security footage showed. No that was the Black Gallows… and the Children of Salem.” Terra agreed.

“We have a plan. We need to find good evidence we can use against Killian and start spreading it. We need allies against Salem, and I know there are plenty of despise her rule. We know this will cause a war… our job is to make sure we do not let this lead to wars following her defeat. Otherwise this is all for nothing.” Fiona explained.

“And the best place to start is to go after the Black Gallows and all their secrets. Our Mutual Friend inside the Black Gallows can only do so much before he becomes a suspect of betrayal. Meaning we will have to find our own answers.” Robyn explained. “So… are you interested in joining us? Because… I won’t lie to you… it will be dangerous.”

Terra stood there and she held her hands against the table. “My brother… helped the monster who killed my brother-in-law. Saph… she was heartbroken… she woke up crying in the night, I took entire weeks off work to be with her to make sure she was okay. And my baby boy has grown up in a household… confused to why his parents always seemed to be upset. All because of my brother.” Terra growled with anger, slamming her fist against the table, turning to face them.

“So yeah – I’ll help you. I want to make my brother face the music, and the punishment for what he did to my family. That is what I owe Jaune.” Terra stated.

Robyn walked over to Terra and held out her hand. “Then it’s high time we got to work.” Robyn said, and Terra took her hand and shook it.

**Ren**

The loving couple laid together in bed, Nora in his arms – his little spoon. His arms wrapped around her as they slept, and Ren started to come to. He caressed her long copper hair, kissing her affectionately on the cheek, as he gently let go of her and got up out of bed. He opened the door to the private balcony, stood there with his hands against the railing.

He stared out at the beautiful landscape beneath him, that stretched on for miles. The glowing colourful lights of the Summit shimmered gorgeously above him. He tensed, grasping the rail of the balcony tighter as he closed his eyes – picturing Jaune and Pyrrha in his mind.

He couldn’t get it out of his head… the fact that the last time he ever saw Jaune and Pyrrha… he and Nora were so angry at them. Nora was the person to say the last thing to Pyrrha… and it was…

_Well… you have already abandoned who you were…_

And the last thing Ren ever said to Jaune was…

_I don’t even know who it is I am looking at anymore…_

Did he mean it? Or was he just angry about how they became so divided? They could be able to reconcile with Pyrrha if they ever met her again… but Jaune? There was no chance anymore, and that truth hurt harder than anything. It was why it kept on lingering in his mind.

All their sacrifices… everything they went through together… was destroyed in a single night.

Suddenly he felt a loving and warm comfort wrap around his chest from behind. He turned as he saw Nora, awake, behind him, gently holding him. “Hey… you okay?” Nora asked him with concern in her voice. He smiled as he turned around and gently held her close, caressing her hair as she pressed her head to his peck.

“Better now…” Ren assured as he held her close. She then took his hand and gently pressed it against her belly.

“We’re gonna have a family… Renny…” She cooed with an adoring smile. “… if you told me ten years ago… we’d be married… and having a baby… well… I dunno how I’d react back then. Probably kiss you on the spot.” Nora giggled, remembering how much she used to pine for him. “Then probably explode.”

“Sounds about right.” He then gently poked her little nose. “Boop…” He said to her, which made her smile brightly at him.

“I don’t know what I would do without you…” She whispered, he gently held her and kissed her lovingly. When they broke their kiss he smiled.

“Probably would have destroyed half the Grimm-Kingdom.” Ren chuckled, which made her laugh.

“Well hey… with all the little Noras and Rens that’ll be running around here? Salem won’t stand a chance.” Nora giggled.

“How many you planning on?” Ren asked her with a smile.

“Hmm… how many is a Cavalry?” She wondered, which made Ren laugh again. They both laughed together, then she looped her arms around the back of his neck. “I love you, Ren…”

“And I love you – my little sloth.” Ren joked, which made her giggle again, before they shared a long passionate kiss together.

**Oscar**

“Who the hell are you?” Oscar growled with anger, picking up a screwdriver and pointing it at the Professor who was now pacing around, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I already told you – Professor Ozpin.” He answered.

“How did you get in here? And tell me why I shouldn’t put this Screwdriver through your fucking face?” Oscar snarled.

“Well… it appears I have become bonded with someone with an upbringing of survival. From the Branwen Tribe… no less. Interesting… how things seem to always come back together.” Ozpin said, sounding disappointed – not with Oscar – but with the Branwens after the Hunters informed him on what Qrow did to Summer.

“What?” Oscar questioned.

“You can try and kill me, Oscar. But I am afraid you will have extraordinarily little success… because I am a part of _you_ now.” Ozpin explained as he walked around the room, shimmering in and out from time to time.

“I don’t… u-under-u-understand.” Oscar felt like gravity was becoming heavier and heavier, dragging him to the floor. He fell to one knee, pressing his hand against his forehead.

“I do not intend to hurt you, or anyone you care about – you can be certain of that. I actually intent to help you… against Salem.” Ozpin explained.

“Just… go away… whatever you are, just go away. Professor Ozpin is dead, he died at Beacon Academy.” Oscar stammered.

“Indeed I did, by Salem’s hand. I did not realise she had the Relic of Destruction, and my error has cost Remnant dearly. But I am not going to give up on my duty, Oscar Pine. And I know… from your memories… you will not stand for this either. This is not the world you wanted to live in.”

“The hell do you know about me?” Oscar viciously growled, glaring at him.

“I know your Aunt and Uncle were slaughtered by my Former-Student, Jackdaw Branwen. I know Raven Branwen took you in alongside Cinder Fall after the first Battle of Beacon, and she taught you how to fight and become a survivor. And I also know that you and your family had to kill the last remaining members of the tribe to survive… and that this detail haunts you.” Ozpin stated as he crouched down beside him, but Oscar yelled and swung around with the Screwdriver at Ozpin’s eye.

Only for Ozpin to disappear.

Oscar stumbled to the floor with nothing for the screwdriver to impact but air. He grunted as he hit the floor, tasting the dirt in his mouth where the Airship was covered up. “It’s going to take a lot more than a screwdriver to be rid of me, Oscar.”

“What will it take?” Oscar barked, only to see Ozpin suddenly appear right in front of him. It was like he grabbed him by the back of the neck, staring directly at him.

“If you wish to be rid of me so badly then you might as well take that screwdriver and be done with it. Drive it right into your own head if you must. Go on then – if you are not the soul I am meant to be bound to, then free me from you. Or get off your ass and do something to help the state of the world.” Ozpin demanded, he sounded angry – something that was rare from Ozpin.

Perhaps knowing what Salem did… had angered him badly. “Fuck… you…” Oscar growled as Ozpin paced around the room.

“She killed so many people I held dear. I watched helplessly as she slaughtered them all. Jaune Arc. Jaymes Ickford. Peter Port. Cardin Winchester. Sun Wukong. Neptune Vasillias. Everyone I promised I would help and bring them a better future… I failed them all. I will not fail those who are left.” Ozpin stated as he looked down at Oscar, crouching down in front of him.

“I normally prefer the gentler treatment of introducing myself… but someone from your upbringing clearly needs a firmer hand.” Ozpin stated, staring right at him. “But I would rather this bond we now share to be more than just arguments, Mr Pine.”

“I… I don’t understand… how is this even possible?” Oscar stammered, and he rose higher.

“I am not like most people, Oscar. I am closer to Salem than you can possibly imagine… but in time you will. I am cursed – cursed to constantly join with the minds of a soul. Likeminded or not…” Ozpin explained. “Only when Salem is defeated may I finally rest – and you will be free from me. We both are bound… set on the same course, Oscar. And with Killian’s recent discussion with Cinder Fall… I imagine you know that very soon she will send someone else here. For… Pyrrha Nikos… a mystery even I do not understand yet.”

“How many memories of mine do you… know?” Oscar stammered as he started to stand back up.

“I have been in your head ever since I died, Oscar. Only now has my curse allowed me to communicate with you. It is a strenuous and unpredictable process. I am always aware of whom I am bond… but sometimes it takes longer for me to really communicate with them. It took me six years for you… not the longest… but it is up there.” Ozpin admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

“I… I don’t want any part of this. I don’t care if it is just bad luck that you bonded to me… or if it’s something dumb like destiny – hell I don’t even believe in that shit – it doesn’t matter. I don’t want any of what you’re selling.” Oscar stated, he walked towards the door, but Ozpin appeared in front of him. Oscar staggered backwards, but Ozpin held his hand up, his expression changing.

“Stop… listen…” Ozpin told him, so Oscar did so. They both listened and Oscar approached the crack in the Barn Door with wide eyes, hearing the sound of Airships and Trucks driving across the road towards their home.

“Who the hell are these clowns?” Oscar softly said, then the lead truck – a Hovering Tank – drifted across the road onto their front garden, and it opened up.

Adam Taurus climbed out from it with Wilt and Blush in his hand as he stared at the house, and Icarus dove down, landing on the turret next to him, massive Mechanical Wings folding back into his pack.

“Who the hell is that?” Oscar whispered.

“Adam Taurus… and Icarus…” Ozpin gasped. “Children of Salem…”

“Oh fuck…”

“CINDER FALL! GET OUT HERE WITH PYRRHA NIKOS!” Adam demanded, but as Oscar listened, his eyes widened to what he was saying to the Feral Ones on the radio. “Give ‘em to the count of five then give ‘em everything… actually… LET ‘EM HAVE IT!” Adam yelled, and all the soldiers and vehicles opened fire on the Farmhouse.

Oscar gasped, staggering backwards from the door. “Do you believe in destiny now?” Ozpin asked curiously.


	9. Fleeting Joy

**Cinder**

Moments earlier…

Pyrrha was sat down by the window, her head rested on her hand as she gazed out at the landscape. She had just eaten the lunch that was made for her – some of it anyway. Cinder looked at her, noticing how little she was eating. Pyrrha was in an awfully bad place right now, it was reminding her of how Blake and Weiss were when she first found them. Cinder finished cleaning the dishes and turned when she saw Blake walking with Amber through the house. “We’re gonna go and tend to the horses. A certain someone demanded it.” Blake said as she gestured towards the thirteen-year-old.

“Oh I wonder who that could’ve been?” Cinder sarcastically wondered.

“I have no idea either. Strange isn’t it?” Amber asked.

“So strange.” Cinder agreed, the two then chuckled and Amber gently patted her head. “Go on then. I know you just wanna pet them.”

“Hey, you don’t know that… I could be… um… eh… yeah.” Cinder smiled, shaking her head as the two of them left the house and went to the larger barn where the Horse Stables were. They only had five to stable, but to Amber it was like a Personal Zoo. She loved Horses, and to be honest, the horses loved her as well.

Amber skipped through the doors with Blake following the sound of her steps. Cinder glanced at Pyrrha again who got up from the window and carried her plate to the sink and started to wash it. Cinder stopped what she was doing, and she pressed her hands against the surface of her counter. “Look… I know you don’t trust me; you have no reason to. The last time you and I met I tried to kill you and everyone you knew. But… don’t shut people out. I’ve been seeing you lately and I saw it with Weiss and Blake after Beacon was destroyed. Blake was in a very dark place, but Amber helped her get out of it. I may not have agreed with the risk of letting you stay, but you’re here. That means it’s my job to make sure you’re safe here. So… when you’re ready… just talk to us, okay?” Cinder asked, and Pyrrha paused washing the plate and looked at Cinder.

She scoffed. “It’s like you’re a completely different person.”

“You can blame that little one for that.”

“Hmm… yet I thought you were someone else once as well. And I have the scar on my heel to show for my stupidity for falling for it. I don’t know what you’re planning, whether it is to just give me up or something… but I ain’t waiting around to find out. I’m leaving tonight.” Pyrrha said, Cinder looked completely baffled.

“What about Weiss and Blake?”

“They’ll get over it. They lost me once before they can lose me again.”

“Where the hell is this even coming from? I know you’re in pain right now, you lost the man you loved. And for you it hasn’t been six years, so it is still fresh… but going out there on your own? You might as well ask me to do what the old me would have done to you.”

“Salem is still out there. Arthur Watts, Killian, Adam Taurus, Hazel Rainart, Tyrian Callows… they’re all still out there. I won’t stop until they’re all dead.” Pyrrha walked away, not even noticing the Brother of Darkness watching her from the shadows with his arms crossed. Cinder followed him.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s changed. Did you know that most of the Children of Salem are bound to Salem through some kind of lust for revenge? Hazel against Ozpin for creating him as a monster? Adam against Jacques Schnee? Watts against Jacques Schnee for taking the Hereditary Schnee Riches from him? Killian for what happened to his parents? All of them are the way they are because it all started with revenge. It won’t help you… it will make you just like them.”

Pyrrha was stood in the doorway and she turned back to Cinder. “What about you and Tyrian, huh?” Pyrrha asked.

“Me? I wanted power… I came from nothing; my semblance was telekinetic but was so weak that I could only lift grains of sand. Salem promised me more power… and you saw what I became. And Tyrian? Well… he’d do anything for her. Out of all of them I think he’s the most unique. He doesn’t care for revenge; he is just in it for the violence… for the killing. The guy is a lunatic and will stop at nothing to serve his Queen.”

“Well… I will stop at nothing to avenge the killers of the man I loved. They took the one good thing I ever had from me… I don’t care what happens to me now. I thought about constantly every single day you let me stay here… I want them all dead. It’s as simple as that.”

Cinder stared at Pyrrha, and yet despite it being her face, she seemed like a completely different person. Cinder could not see the Brother of Darkness looming over Pyrrha’s shoulder… but she could feel that something was off about how Pyrrha was. The door to the shower opened and Vernal came out of it.

“Ah… that’s better. Hey what’s up?” Vernal asked as she threw the towel to Weiss who was about to go in there next.

“Just chatting, is all.” Cinder assured, keeping Pyrrha’s secret for now.

“That’s good, I’m starving.” Vernal said with a smirk.

Then they heard the sounds of cars and trucks pulling up outside of the Farmhouse, and the roar of Airships flying overhead.

“CINDER FALL! GET OUT HERE WITH PYRRHA NIKOS!” The voice of Adam Taurus boomed from outside. Pyrrha’s eyes widened with shock and Cinder pointed down at the same locker that Cinder hid Weiss and Blake in when Killian showed up searching for them six years ago.

“Get down here, now!” Cinder demanded in a hushed voice, Pyrrha snapped out of her state of hatred, but inside? She was fuming… hearing his voice again? She wanted to rip him apart, but she did as Cinder said, and dropped down into the cellar beneath the living room. Cinder slammed it shut and covered it with the carpet.

“Weiss stay in here. Vernal, are you ready?” Cinder asked.

“Yeah, where’s Oscar?” Vernal asked with concern in her voice.

“He was in the Garage where the Airship is. Probably getting ready to make his move as we speak.” Cinder said. “We’ll just talk to him first, like last time…” Cinder said as she approached the door, but just before she opened it, she overheard Adam softly speaking to his Feral Ones.

“Give ‘em to the count of five then give ‘em everything… actually… LET ‘EM HAVE IT!” Adam barked.

Cinder gasped, her amber eye widened, and she dove down to the ground. “GET DOWN!” Cinder screamed as the bullets suddenly shredded through the windows and the wooden walls. The walls splintered, throwing sharp chunks of wood all across the floor. Weiss and Vernal were crawling across the floor with Cinder. “The Barn… we have to get to the Barn! Blake and Amber are in there!” Cinder called out with fear in her voice.

A massive explosion erupted upstairs, and the staircase was blown apart, throwing huge chunks of debris across the room. Fire started to spread across the house from upstairs after that Tank fired its cannon directly into it. Cinder gritted her teeth with anger.

_This is our home… we built this place… Adam Taurus you fucker… you are gonna regret crossing me boy._

Cinder ducked her head down against the floor, just as more bullets from the machine guns came ripping through the building, tearing the drawing that Oscar made of Raven Branwen to pieces. Photographs of Amber growing up were shattered from the gunfire, all these memories being purged.

The closer they got to the back door… Cinder began to seethe with hatred. She heard a yelp, and she saw their Golden Retriever whimpering with fear as he hid in the corner. Cinder whistled to him. “FIND OSCAR!” She screamed at him, the dog sniffed the air and he bolted through the back door, swinging it open, headed directly for the Barn. The Feral Ones were too focused on destroying their home to even notice the dog that was sprinting towards the Barn where Oscar was taking cover.

Adam outside, still stood atop the tank, smirked sadistically as he watched the house start to crumble from the amount of damage it had suffered. The tank fired into Amber’s bedroom, thank the gods she was not there, and the fire was spreading fast through the house. In a few minutes, the whole place was going to be completely consumed in the flames, and the six years of happiness spent in this house would be erased completely.

Icarus grabbed Adam by the shoulder, yanking him back. “Adam what the fuck are you doing?” Icarus roared with fury in his mechanical voice. His eyes were wide and despite lacking his jaw – being replaced by the mechanical one that Watts made him – Adam could see the real furor in his face. But Adam just smirked and pulled away from Icarus.

“What should have been done six years ago. Killing this little runaway family once and for all. And I will find my Blake… She will be the one I will not kill.” Adam stated with a sickening grin. Icarus touched his Khopeshes, part of him wanted to cut Adam down, but he knew he had orders. He knew this operation was doomed for failure, and he needed to be the witness.

But seeing him do this? He knew Adam’s punishment was going to break the Horned and Hooved Maniac. But as Adam watched, he turned his eye towards the Horse Stables. “No! Don’t go out there.” He ever so slightly heard a little girl yell.

“Well, well… my darling… are we playing hide and seek?” He asked, dropping down from the tank and walking towards it.

“Adam? The hell are you doing now?” Icarus questioned.

“Keep destroying the house. I’ll be right back.” He arrogantly answered, making Icarus narrow his eyes and clench his hands into fists.

**Blake**

She kept her head low as the horses brayed and panicked, snorting as they tried to escape the barn. The constant gunfire and occasional explosions were startling the poor animals trapped inside. Blake stayed close to Amber, and she felt around the room, and she took cover. She then drew Gambol Shroud, holding it in its pistol form.

_The hell am I gonna do? I can’t see… I might be able to walk around now but I can’t fight anymore… and… Adam… he’s here… he’s here…_

_Why won’t he just leave me alone?_

“Stay close to me, okay?” Blake whispered, gently holding Amber’s hand. She felt around the room, touching one of the horses, but then the large double doors opened. The Horses neighed and they all suddenly galloped out, narrowly missing him as he stood there in the sunlight. Blake and Amber were hiding behind one of the worktables. She could hear the sound of the metal tools hanging from the walls clink against each other as the wind rushed inside. The gunfire was deafeningly loud, and Adam walked inside, closing the doors behind him.

He smirked sinisterly as he walked, the sound of his Grimm Hooves clopping were so loud in here. “Little girl? I can hear you… who were you talking to?” He asked as he looked around. “Is it my dear love, Blake Belladonna? You should be careful with her, she gets in your head… makes you think she is someone, when in fact she is just a pathetic coward. Nothing More. Nothing Less.”

Amber looked at Blake with concern, but Blake just hugged her close. Amber knew who Blake was, there was nothing Adam could say to prove otherwise, and besides – Adam Taurus was a known monster. Why would anyone believe a word that left his disgusting mouth? Blake listened carefully, using her Feline Ears to full effect, focusing past the gunfire outside, past the rattling tools inside the barn. Only the sound of his clopping hooves to figure out how close he was.

He tapped Wilt and Blush against the chains. “Hmm… these would do very nicely.” He softly said with a smirk, Blake shuddered with fear. She knew he wanted her alive… but she did not even want to try and even picture what he had in store for her. He then dragged his sword across the concrete floor, creating a long scraping sound that made Amber softly whimper with fear. But she noticed him glare in their direction, he couldn’t see them yet… but something caught his attention.

He sniffed the air, closing his eyes, both blue and red. The red eye scarred over and blinded by the _S.D.C_ Brand seemed to glow as the sunlight shined upon it. He smiled as he stood in the light. “Perfume… did you think I would forget your scent, Blake?” He asked as he looked around.

Her heart sank. _Fuck…_

“Come on out, my darling. After everything you have done to me… this is the least you could do to make things right.” Adam softly spoke.

_Everything I have done? You took everything from me! You always wanted control over me when we were together… it sickens me to think I actually loved you once._

“Last chance to come out.” Adam sung, but Blake stayed down with Amber. “Alright… suit yourself.”

Blake felt Amber’s hands grab hers, pulling her in a certain direction. Blake trusted her and moved, and they quickly but quietly moved behind the wall, using the stables as cover from him. Adam suddenly fired the shotgun in his Scabbard right where they were hiding, blowing a while in the worktable. He approached it and found nobody was there… but there were some strands of black hair, shorter black hair. “My, my… you’ve cut your hair. A new look? I guess if it doesn’t suit you, you will have plenty of time to grow it back.”

_I’m never going back with you, you son of a bitch._

He walked around the corner, just as Amber and Blake hid behind one of the stables, and Amber watched him through the crack in the wooden planks. He moved around, and suddenly slashed straight through one of them, his hair and jacket glowed red, alongside the blade of Wilt and Blush. The room darkened black and red as well when he did it, turning the wood to ash. He did the same at ever stable, one by one, whistling a creepy song as he got closer and closer.

He scraped Wilt and Blush across the floor, and moved it up slowly, banging it against the chains with a smirk, approaching the stable they were hiding inside of. Blake held Amber close, there was nowhere they could run to now, they just had to close their eyes and accept it.

Then the gunfire stopped.

Adam paused and turned, he looked furious and stormed away from the stable and kicked the doors open with his hoofed foot. He stormed out there, and approached Icarus who was stood beside the tank, turning to him. “The hell are you doing? Keep firing!” Adam commanded.

“No! I ordered a sweep of the house; nobody is in there. We’re not wasting ammo on a house, Adam. Cinder is out there, and we all know what she is capable of. Everyone be ready, we’ve got one hell of a pissed off Fall Maiden out here now.” Icarus commanded, having more strength in his voice than Adam ever did.

He gritted his teeth with anger as he paced back and forth, but then he calmed his nerves and stood waiting whilst Feral Ones started to search the house for either their bodies, or them hiding.

Back in the Barn, Blake suddenly gasped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. But Cinder hushed them. “It’s alright… Amber, sweetie? Are you okay?” She asked her with concern in her voice.

“Y-Yeah… that man… it’s him. Adam Taurus… the one who blinded Blake.” Amber stated, Blake didn’t even have to say it. Even if Adam didn’t even mention her name, she could have known immediately that it was him. Matched the descriptions Blake gave. Weiss and Vernal were right behind Cinder, and Weiss tended to Blake, checking her over for any injuries.

“You okay?” Weiss inquired.

“Y-Yeah… damn it…” Blake sighed. “He finally found me.”

“He’s not here for you… well… at the very least you’re not his and Icarus’ priority. They’re here for Pyrrha.” Cinder assured.

“What? How do you know?” Amber asked.

“I heard that bastard literally demand it of me. Right before he immediately opened fire on the house. We’ve gotta get out of here, get to the Airship and go.” Cinder explained.

“But this is our home.” Amber argued.

“Amber… honey… you need to listen to me. The house is on fire, and there are too many of them for me to beat. This isn’t going to be like it was back at the Branwen Tribe. Those two could easily match me, hell Adam could match me on his own in combat. And on top of all that we are up against trained killers with Anti-Aura tech.” Cinder explained.

“The Electrified Cables?” Weiss asked.

“Definitely. Even I won’t be able to stop them from taking me down with one of those if it hits me.” Cinder explained.

“If only Nora were here.” Blake sighed.

“Well… she’s not. We’ve gotta get to the Airship. Last I saw Oscar was in that Barn, he probably still is. Just waiting for a perfect opportunity. It’s how we taught him when he was a kid. Ambush has always been one of his greatest attacks.” Cinder explained. “Amber, Blake. The two of you need to get to the Airship as quietly as you can, go around the back.”

“Wait about the rest of you?” Amber asked with worry in her voice. Cinder looked at Weiss and Vernal. Weiss luckily had Myrtenaster on her at all times, ready for something like this to happen. They all did. Vernal spun Wind and Fire through her fingers.

“We’re right beside you.” Vernal assured.

“Where’s Pyrrha?” Blake asked.

“Underneath the house. We’ll get her out of there when we have an open window. But until then she’s a burden, she has no weapons to fight with. Only that snapped sword. Trust me, she’d be more useful down there than anywhere else.” Cinder explained, and Amber nodded her head as she stood with Blake, ready to get moving. Weiss and Vernal stood beside Cinder. Vernal took cover by the wall, and Weiss did the same on the other side.

Vernal furrowed her brow. “Wait… he’s spouting off again.” Vernal said, Cinder approached the wooden door and looked the crack between them, staring directly at Adam.

They all still think they are in the House.

“You mistook Killian’s mercy as weakness! Now I will show you strength and you may mistake it for brutality! There is no escape for any of you! I shall hunt you to the ends of Remnant and the end of time!” Adam yelled, pointing to the house.

_You bastard… this isn’t on Pyrrha. This is on me. I was the one who brought you into all this, when I needed you and the White Fang to carry out the Attack on Beacon. And here you are, attacking my family and destroying my home._

_I should have killed you a long time ago._

_Time to make that right._

“I killed your friends! Your lovers! I enjoyed killing them!” Adam laughed.

“This bastard is really starting irritate me!” Cinder growled.

“And now I will enjoy killing every last one of ya!” Adam concluded, but Cinder’s eye ignited as she stood before the doors. The sky darkened with stormy clouds, Icarus noticed the rain start to fall on the ground and on his shoulder.

“Here we go…” Icarus sighed.

Oscar watched from his Barn, smirking as he extended the chains of his Hammers – finally naming them.

Thunderous Deception.

And it had a few new upgrades to boot.

Cinder roared, and a powerful lightning bolt eviscerated the wooden doors, and the rain fell hard upon the soldiers. Burning wood flew towards the Feral Ones and Adam spun around with wide eyes, cutting down the door which flew towards him with Wilt and Blush. She launched herself directly at Adam with rage.

Oscar burst through his door as well, launching Thunderous Deception towards the Feral Ones, smashing one of them in the head with the Head of the Chained Hammer, killing him instantly. He then clicked the button on the handle, activating the fire dust inside of it, spinning flames around the air, before slamming both hammers against the ground so hard it created a fiery explosion.

**Cinder**

Icarus’ wings extended outwards, and he drew his Khopeshes, spinning them through his fingers before blasting up into the air, hovering over their heads. Adam slammed Wilt and Blush against Cinder’s Obsidian Axe, and the two of them stared directly into each other’s damaged eyes. Cinder forced her Axe downwards with great effort, staggering Adam, and she swung her electrified fist up his jaw, creating a flash of lightning from the impact. Adam landed on both feet, but then shot forward with multiple black and red shadows of himself, hacking and slashing at her aura with savagery.

Cinder blocked a couple incoming blows but the third hit her aura, then he swung around and kicked her in the chest. The hoof created a loud cracking sound upon impact, and Cinder flew straight through the damaged wall of her house. It broke apart around her, and she tumbled across her carpet. She stared forward as Adam jumped inside and charged towards her with a demented laugh.

Cinder launched her axe towards him, but he rolled forward, narrowly dodging it and he suddenly grabbed her by the throat and ran with her, slamming her up against the wall. Cinder fell onto the floor, landing upon the hatch where Pyrrha was watching through a crack in the wood, seeing Cinder staring down at her… with those all too familiar burning flames around her eye.

“My precious Blake. Where is she?” Adam asked her with a smirk, Cinder gritted her teeth, suddenly launching a fireball directly at him. He drew Wilt and Blush, using the red blade to absorb the fire, causing his hair, clothes and blade to shine even brighter with red energy. Cinder formed two obsidian Falchions in her hands, and she pointed one at the madman.

“She does not belong to you, you fucking psychopath!” Cinder barked, Adam grinned, and drew Wilt and Blush Fully, pointing it at her as he circled her. They both lunged for each other, striking at one another with their swords. Cinder slashed at him, but he quickly darted back and forth, blocking her blows before suddenly slashing towards her gut. He then thrusted forward to try and run the sword through her, but she crossed the Falchions over one another, and caught the sword in the blades.

Cinder smirked, before suddenly swinging her swords upwards, breaking his stance, and backflipped flawlessly, kicking Adam up the jaw with both feet, and sticking the landing. Adam impacted against the ceiling, then Cinder flew towards him, and drove both swords down towards him, one of them shattered against Wilt and Blush, but then Cinder grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the next room. Fire started to burn more and more of the house down around them, and Cinder launched multiple icicles from thin air at him.

Adam cut one of them down from mid air, and then jumped off the side of the wall and drove the sword into the ground. The light in the world around them darkened as his hair, clothes and sword glowed bright red. He blasted raw energy towards her, which burned against her aura. Cinder stood her ground, then Adam shot forward once more, slashing across her aura, before throwing his Scabbard in the air and firing the shotgun into her face. Her aura flickered from that sudden strike, but Cinder stopped Wilt and Blush from striking her once more but forming a Magma Replica of Milo, stopping him in his tracks.

She then spun the Spear through her fingers, before dropkicking him in the chest and throwing the spear directly at him. Adam slashed the sword forwards, and the Spear cut clean in two upon impact, before crumbling into embers around his sword. Cinder felt the heat build and build inside of their home, and the ceiling started to crumble as flames crawled down towards them both. Planks of smouldering wood collapsed before them, smoke filled the house slowly and flames began to creep across walls.

“You keep on running from your past, but you can only run for so long. Salem should have done this a very long time ago.” Adam stated.

“Did she even command you to do this or did you come here just for Blake, you animal?” Cinder snarled.

“Salem is nothing more than a liar, filled with unfulfilled promises.” Adam stated.

Cinder couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You sound like a child with a wounded ego. _Oh Mommy Salem, I didn’t get the toy I wanted so I’m gonna whine about it_. Salem’s gonna punish your ass something terrible after this… this isn’t how she operates.” Cinder stated, knowing all too well what happens to those who either defy her… or fail her.

“I don’t care about Salem or about what she wants. I just want who belongs to me.” Adam stated.

“Then you’re gonna beg her to kill you… because you will regret what you have done today. That is of course if I don’t kill you first for destroying our home and attacking my family!” Cinder roared, she formed her Falchions once more, and she threw one of them towards Adam, but he deflected it with his Scabbard, before firing it at her once again. Cinder blocked the incoming shotgun shell shrapnel with a small wall of flames, before sprinting towards him.

She punched him in the face and then Adam blocked her sword with Wilt and Blush, pushing his hand against the back of the blade, forcing her backwards. Cinder then ignited fire from her feet and the two of them flew straight through the window behind them, crashing into the Cow Pen outside. Cinder grabbed Adam and threw him against the fence, so hard that it shattered. The Cows stampeded over him, beating his aura down one hoof at a time, and eventually the herd all fled away into the woods.

_Bye-Bye Cows…_

It hurt to see everything they built here come crumbling down, but at least all the innocent farm animals got to escape. Now it was just her family and their dog, who was obediently waiting by the Airship.

Cinder turned, to see Icarus flying across the sky whilst he fought against Oscar, and Weiss was battling against the Feral Ones. Oscar roared, launching Thunderous Deception up towards Icarus as he fired his submachine guns down at him. The Hammer wrapped around one of his legs and Oscar yanked him down from the air. Icarus grunted, crashing down into the ground. He tumbled towards Oscar who rushed towards him, but swiftly spun his Khopeshes through his fingers and swung his mechanical wing directly into Oscar. The skilled Ex-Highwayman flew backwards, crashing back into the grass.

Icarus flew directly towards Oscar and grabbed him by the side of his face, dragging him into the floor, slamming him against the soil repeatedly, before he drove both feet into his chest. He stomped against his chest and landed on the grass ahead of him with his wings extended outwards. Oscar gritted his teeth, with dirt and grass stuck against the side of his head.

“Careful with his wings, the feathers are sharp.” Ozpin advised.

“Shut up.” Oscar mumbled under his breath, trying to focus on the battle at hand.

“I do wish it hadn’t come to this. But I do as my Queen demands!” Icarus yelled, and he suddenly blasted towards him and swung the two Khopeshes down at Oscar, spinning through the air and landing behind him. Oscar narrowly dodged them, and Icarus launched one of them towards him, but Oscar retracted his hammers and smashed the heads of them against the Khopesh, knocking it out of the air. But he opened his hands and the Gravity Dust in his gauntlets summoned it returned right back into his hands.

Icarus sprinted towards Oscar, blasting faster with the jetpack built into his wings, and he slashed not only his Khopeshes at him, but also his large mechanical wings. The razor-sharp feathers sliced through the air and across his aura. But Oscar dodged most of his strikes. Oscar jumped over his head and fired one of the hammers down towards him. He then wrapped the chain around his neck and slammed Icarus down against the ground with force, before jumping above him once more and swinging his hammer down towards his head with all his strength.

Icarus rolled aside, before slashing across Oscar’s face with hid Khopesh. Oscar tumbled across the floor, staring back at Icarus as he jumped in the air and his wings opened up once more, flying directly at him. He withdrew the Khopeshes, switching suddenly to multiple grenades he threw towards Oscar, and his wings opened back up as he hovered before him, drawing his standard issue Submachine Guns once more, firing them repeatedly at him. His thruster and wings kept him hovering in position, swinging them back and forth over and over.

Oscar retreated but the grenades exploded and threw him against the wall so hard his green aura flickered. He groaned, struggling to get back up. “We need to retreat, Oscar. You cannot win this fight, not against him.”

“Shut up… I can beat him.” Oscar strained.

“No you cannot. He is an elite fighter; you were merely a bandit. Yes you were indeed trained by Raven. But he was trained in the art of killing for his entire life. You are no match for a man like that. You have to leave this place.” Ozpin laid it plain for him to understand.

“But… it’s our home…”

“And it will become your grave if you stay here. What’s more important? A house or your family? We need to flee.” Ozpin explained, but Icarus was not attacking him. Oscar stared at him and he pushed his hands against the floor.

He turned to see Weiss still battling against the Feral Ones on her own. She was handling it, but she knew this was merely prolonging the inevitable. They were never going to beat them all, there was an army of them. They had to get away.

Weiss shot across the road, driving Myrtenaster directly into the heart of one soldier, before ripping it out and jumping off his dying corpse, blood sprayed from his body, then she blasted across the road and cut through the necks of four soldiers. The blood splattered across the side of her face, but Weiss was no longer that girl who did not want to kill anymore.

These people… killed so many people… and took her boyfriend from her.

The time for mercy was at an end in her eyes, and these people deserved everything they got. Weiss jabbed another soldier repeatedly in the chest with her Fencing Sword, poking hole after hole into his body. Vernal was fighting alongside her now since she was occupied against some other soldiers across the field from her. Vernal launched one of her Discus Blade Guns towards the soldiers, beheading two of them and shooting three more in the head. But then one of the soldiers firing a grenade at her. The explosion threw Vernal across the ground, and her aura flickered. However it did not break, and she swiftly blasted two constant lasers around her in a perfect twirl, cutting the soldiers around her clean in two, killing the ten of them instantly.

Weiss drove Myrtenaster through the eye of one soldier and used him as a meat shield against the soldiers that were constantly firing their guns at them, shredding his body. Weiss reached down to the grenade dangling from his belt and he bit onto the pin and yanked it off, throwing it down the road towards them. The explosion threw multiple soldiers up into the air with a collective scream.

“Vernal! Cover me! I’m gonna get us some help!” Weiss called out, stabbing Myrtenaster down into the ground, closing her eyes. Vernal stood beside her, firing shot after shot like a Western Shooter, nailing each of the soldiers that rushed them every single time. She kept Weiss covered as the giant Glyph formed and spun on the ground behind them, and the Arma Gigas rose from it. It held its huge sword in its hands as Vernal threw Wind towards the soldiers, and it returned to her like a boomerang.

The Arma Gigas sprinted towards the soldiers, crushing one of the trucks, and it swung the sword across the ground, killing multiple savage Feral Ones in the impact. One of the Gunships hovered above the Arma Gigas, firing the machine guns down at it. The Arma Gigas took the impact of the bullets with its armour before grabbing onto one of the crushed Military Jeeps and throwing it directly at the Gunship. The Airship erupted into flames from the impact, and both burning wreckages came plummeting down in a giant fireball.

The Tank suddenly shot the Arma Gigas in the back which dropped it down onto one knee. But it was not destroyed yet, six years ago that shot would have destroyed it, but Weiss had become much stronger thanks to being able to meditate and train herself in her free time. The Arma Gigas raised the sword and used it to block the shells fired from the tank as it marched towards it, and then when it was close enough, the giant Knight grabbed the barrel of the tank and yanked the turret clean off the vehicle. The Arma Gigas used the Turret like a Hammer, smashing the Tank like it was a nail, breaking it apart, before throwing the Turret directly into one of the other Gunships, blowing it to pieces. The Arma Gigas finished the Tank off by driving the sword straight through the Tank, hitting the fuel cells which led to a powerful explosion.

The Feral Ones looked terrified of the Arma Gigas, but then suddenly Icarus flew towards it, and slashed his Khopeshes under the arms of the knight, injuring it. He flew back and forth, slashing it arm by arm, cutting them off, before he flew up into the air and held multiple grenades in his hands. He activated them and dove downwards, cutting a hole into the light and ramming them into the hole, before diving down and landing on the ground. The grenades exploded from within its chest and travelled up into its head.

Weiss screamed in agony, pressing her hands against her head. The major problem with her putting so much energy into using the Arma Gigas was that it felt like she could feel its pain. She nearly passed out, but Vernal caught her. Icarus walked towards Vernal and Weiss, and Vernal fired a powerful laser towards him, but he raised one of his wings, still walking forward. The wing deflected the laser, then she launched her other gun towards him, but he batted it aside with the other wing.

He grabbed Vernal by the throat and stared down at Weiss, grabbing her by her long-braided tail of icy white hair. “Come on.” He commanded, dragging them towards the front of the nearly completely aflame house. He threw them across the front garden, pointing his machine guns at them.

Oscar was on his knees as well, beaten to a pulp by Icarus after Oscar tried to fight back despite Ozpin’s warning, during Weiss and Vernal’s assault against the Feral Ones. Oscar spat out blood, hearing him once more. “We still have a chance.” Ozpin assured.

“There is no chance…” Oscar wheezed.

“Blake and Pyrrha are still out there. Cinder too.” Ozpin said.

“Blake’s Blind… and Pyrrha’s got no weapons.” Oscar said, he turned, and he saw Adam with Cinder looking at them with wide eyes. But then they realised she was looking past them.

They turned to see Feral Ones with guns to Blake and Amber’s heads, taking them out of the Garage. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” Cinder screamed, but then she felt Wilt and Blush kiss her neck.

“Not another step, unless you want to see her brains be splattered over this nice garden of yours.” Adam threatened. Cinder trembled with fear for Amber’s safety, but then Adam saw her… Blake. He smirked as he forced Cinder to the middle of her family on their knees. Blake was forced down onto one knee and he crouched down in front of her, gently caressing her cheek. Blake shuddered, looking away. “Well… look at you. If there is one thing I can compliment you for… it is that you are still as beautiful as I remember.” He said, before rising back up and standing behind her, grabbing her by her short hair and pulling her head back, so then she was looking forward. “Now… Eyes up. So to speak.” He sneered.

“I wish things hadn’t gone the way they did, this could have all been avoided.” Icarus said, looking directly at Adam since he was the one who started this whole thing. All their dead soldiers and spent resources was on his order. “So we’re gonna try this again. Cinder Fall – Killian came here recently, and he politely asked you to give up Pyrrha Nikos. But you lied to us and therefore you lied to Salem. That… is something that cannot go unpunished. However I do know that you do have a weakness… one that will give her up.” Icarus explained as he walked around her.

He gestured to the Feral Ones and they brought something out of the truck whilst twenty soldiers went into the house to find anything else. They knew she had to be here somewhere.

Cinder stared at what was being brought out – it looked like a coffin. But when opened, they saw the Seer rise from within it. Adam’s eyes widened with dream because Salem’s face appeared in the Dome. Her eyes red and she did not look a day older since the ten years since Cinder ran, or even more lately, the six years since they spoke in the ruins of Beacon Academy. “Cinder.” Salem greeted, everyone felt a light sense of dread whenever she spoke, and Adam felt it stronger than ever.

_She knew… she knew the whole time…_

That realisation made him feel sick, because that meant he was going to be punished for this. “This does disappoint me, it really does. I was hoping you would hold your end of the bargain we made. I held mine, Adam Taurus knew the whole time where Blake was hiding yet he never dared try until now.” Salem stated, the Seer slightly turned towards him, and the glare she sent his way made him pale. “But… this can all be restored. Give me Pyrrha Nikos, and this does not have to become… worse… than it already is.”

Cinder stared at her, then glanced at Weiss who shook her head desperately. Cinder then stared at Salem. “You’re too late. She ran, she told me she was done hiding and was coming for all of you next for what happened to Jaune.” Cinder stated, remembering what Pyrrha actually said to her earlier. Salem stared at her and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her brow.

“Okay…” Salem sounded sad, almost. “Icarus. Use the girl.”

Icarus suddenly grabbed Amber by the hair, and she screamed in pain. “Ow get off me!” Amber screamed, before he threw her against the floor so hard it gave her cut on her cheek which drew blood.

“No! Get off her!” Cinder screamed desperately. Her eye ignited but then she saw Icarus swiftly draw that Khopesh and hold it against her throat, able to slit it with one swift motion if she tried anything. Cinder turned her desperate gaze to the Seer once more. “Salem, please no. I’m begging you, do whatever you want to me. Just don’t hurt her, okay? That’s all I am asking of you. Please, take me for a punishment. But don’t hurt her.” Cinder begged as tears started to well up in her eye.

“You have ten seconds. Where is Pyrrha Nikos?” Salem warned.

“Okay, okay! She’s in the house, there’s a cellar in the living room. I stowed her away there, I swear to god! Now let her go!” Cinder begged, and Adam turned to one of his soldiers.

“We searched the whole place, no sign of any Hatch.” The soldier said.

“Five seconds.” Salem warned once more.

“I’m telling you the truth! She’s in there! Let her go!” Cinder screamed.

“Ow… it hurts… p-please…” Amber cried as she felt the blade cut against her skin, feeling his boot pressing against her back was hurting really badly too.

“I’m telling the fucking truth! There is a hatch! It’s a wine cellar! Please don’t hurt my girl!” Cinder screamed desperately.

The soldiers walked in the burning house looking around, unaware of the hatch that was covered in smouldering rubble. And inside was Pyrrha, her eyes darted back and forth as she heard the desperation in Cinder’s voice. And Amber crying. “Moooooom!” Amber cried out, and Pyrrha felt something incredibly cold a dark overcome her as her eyes shimmered a dark purple behind the green.

Soldiers were right on top of her and they didn’t even know it.

Salem stared at Cinder then the Seer turned to Icarus. “Kill her.” Salem commanded.

“NO!” Cinder screamed, and Icarus went to slit her throat.

Until the howls of Pyrrha Nikos erupted from the cellar.

**Pyrrha**

A massive pulse of dark purple energy erupted from beneath the house, the floor and the roof of the entire house erupted into the sky, and the Feral Ones screamed in shock and agony as their bodies crumbled into ashes as the Pulse passed through them. Salem turned with Icarus and Adam, her eyes widened… and Oscar could feel the disbelief in Ozpin in his own mind.

“Impossible…” Ozpin gasped.

The pulse wiped out the soldiers, reducing them to ashes. Their screams echoed around them, and they saw Pyrrha stood in the flames as a shadow that was not her own was cast behind her, with curved horns. She leapt through the wall as it exploded, and she rolled across the floor, using her polarity and yanking an Automatic Shotgun from the hands of a Feral One, and she spun around, firing shot after shot at them. Their heads exploded into bloody fountains.

“HERE I AM!” Pyrrha roared, before yanking a shovel from the floor and launching it directly into the chest of one of the soldiers. Pyrrha continued to fire, hitting Adam in the chest which threw him backwards. Icarus folded his wings forward, but Cinder blasted all the elements into him, which sent him flying into the barn that Blake and Amber were hiding inside of earlier. Cinder immediately grabbed Amber and carried her, checking her cheek.

“Are you okay?” She worried, and Amber stammered.

“Y-Yeah.” Amber sniffled, still in shock from Icarus being milliseconds from killing her. Cinder and Weiss helped Blake up after the shockwave knocked her over, yet it didn’t even hurt her. It was focused on the Feral Ones. It did not kill them all, merely the ones in and closest to the house. They looked at Pyrrha with shock, as they saw… someone completely different.

Pyrrha dodged their incoming strikes, stopping the sword of one of the Feral Ones with her Polarity, and she yanked the sword from his grasp and threw it into his face. She then held her hands out to one soldier who aimed at her, and he started to wail in agony. He started to rise from the floor… and Pyrrha’s outline was surrounded by a dark black shadow… using her Polarity at its darkest form. She held him by the iron in his blood, and she roared with fury, and ripped him in half, spreading blood across the floor.

Pyrrha grabbed his rifle and fired shot after shot at the enemies, before throwing it on the floor when she was out of ammo and rammed the snapped blade of Crocea Mors into the throat of another soldier.

_Who are you?_

This was not the Pyrrha Nikos they knew, and Oscar couldn’t stop watching her, as if he and Ozpin both felt the same feeling. “Run! They’re gonna kill you! Get to the Airship!” Pyrrha yelled as Adam sprinted towards her, but Pyrrha lifted the corpse of a soldier by his armour and threw him at Adam so hard it knocked him on the floor. Icarus stood back up and glared at her, snarling deeply in a metallic growl. He fired his Submachine Guns at her, but she held out her hand, stopping the metal bullets with her Polarity, before blasting all of them right back at her enemy. He folded his wings together, stopping them from hitting him.

She then held her hand towards a piece of metal from the house and she launched it towards Icarus, and it stabbed straight through one of his wings, pinning him to the wall of the burning house. He roared in rage as he tried to break free, but that wing was busted and needed repairs. Pyrrha ran with the others, but then another Tank roared towards them, firing towards the Garage Shed where the Airship was waiting for them.

Pyrrha felt the Darkness come over her once more and she screamed with rage, and the Polarity forced down onto the Tank. They watched as the barrel started to bend backwards, and they heard the agonised screams of the soldiers inside as the tank crushed them slowly. The tank shells in the vehicle detonated which caused the tank to blow itself to pieces.

But then… Pyrrha felt her body weaken, and everything went dark as she collapsed and passed out from the overuse of all that power. The last thing she felt was Vernal and Weiss dragging her to the Airship.

**Adam**

Adam shoved the dead soldier from his body, and he watched with wide eyes as the Airship broke through the roof and Cinder spun the ship around and fired its machine guns down at them before it turned and blasted away from the Farm. Inside of the Cockpit, everyone looked back with sad eyes as they watched their home collapse, and the flames consume what remained. Cinder wiped a tear from her eye as she flew the Airship, looking back once, but not again, focusing on their survival and nothing more.

Now they were hunted by Salem.

Once again.

Adam could not describe the anger he felt, and he could do nothing but roar with rage as he watched the Airship get away from them. And his prey managed to escape – once again. Failure had become quite the trademark for Adam Taurus.

“I bet you wish you could see my face right now.” Icarus snarled, Adam turned and stared at him. Icarus yanked the pole from his wing and slammed it down on the ground. The wing was completely busted, sparks bled from the mechanical feathers and he knew that it needed serious repairs. He could feel his hairs stand on end… and he turned to see the Seer. Salem’s face was no longer there, but the clicking Seer was just glaring directly at him before it just floated away.

“Well, well… Mr Taurus. I’ve heard you’ve really cocked up, haven’t you?” Watts asked him suddenly, he heard him on the comms, and he touched it on his ear.

“Watts? How did you…”

“Quiet, boy. Get your ass back to Evernight with Icarus. We are going to see if we can try and clean up the mess you have caused.” Watts stated.

“We?” Adam stammered, then he heard Tyrian’s insane laugh appear.

“You didn’t think our Queen kept us out of the loop, did you?” Tyrian laughed, and Adam winced. He was gonna pay big time for this screw up, he knew it in his bones.

“Try not to mess anything else up.” Hazel also said. Adam looked up as he saw the Gyrfalcon roar overhead, the massive Four-Winged Assault Bullhead named – the Gyrfalcon.

And it was hunting them down.

They were not out of the woods yet.

**Cinder**

Cinder had no idea that Watts, Tyrian and Hazel were following their trail, but she kept on flying across Vale. Oscar was crouched down in the cargo bay beside Pyrrha who was still unconscious.

Weiss, Blake and Vernal were in here as well, with Amber asleep on Vernal’s lap whilst Cinder was flying them somewhere they could repair the wing of the Airship. It got damaged when they flew through the roof, wouldn’t take long to patch, but they needed somewhere safe to fix the injury.

“What the hell happened back there? I have never… ever… seen Pyrrha like that before. And what did she do? Her semblance… it’s polarity… but those guys turned to ash.” Weiss explained with disbelief in her voice.

“And she lifted a guy off the floor and ripped him in half… I thought it was only metal she could lift?” Vernal asked.

“We’ve seen her do that before… but she never went that far. It was like she was a totally different person.” Blake stated as she gently caressed Amber’s head as she slept with plasters on her cheek and neck.

“We’ll ask her when she wakes up. We need to get somewhere safe to lay low so I can repair the wing… then we go somewhere I know is safe. Where Salem cannot find us.” Cinder explained.

“Where?” Weiss asked.

Cinder looked at them. “The Summit’s Claim. When I was with the Rogues and the Tribe, we went there on our way to get Amber back from Lavinia Vasillias. Leader of the Vasillias Cartel… they always take in people in need. If anyone will help us, it will be them.” Cinder assured.

“I hope so…” Vernal sighed.

Oscar stared at Pyrrha, and he heard Ozpin say something… something that was unnerving yet familiar.

“I have seen that kind of power only once before… it scared me before… and it definitely still scares me now.” Ozpin said.

They all saw it for a few moments.

Her shadow… it was not her own…

… it was the Brother of Darkness.


	10. The Gyrfalcon

**Pyrrha**

_Who am I?_

_What have I become? I killed all those people… without hesitation… I ripped a man in half with my semblance… I didn’t even know I was capable of such horrors. I never wished I could be… what is wrong with me?_

_What is happening to me?_

The dark plane surrounded her once more, and she awoke here – trapped in her dreams – laid on the black water-soaked floor. Swiftly she sat upright, emerald irises darting around this infinite land of nothingness, only finding him there. The Brother of Darkness, yet the other Brother was nowhere to be seen. To be honest, there was hardly anything to see at all, it was darker than before.

“What was that? The hell did you do to me?” Pyrrha questioned.

“I gave you the power you needed to carry out your mission. I used your body like a… canister… if you will. All your pain, your anguish? They are perfect conduits for destruction, and you unleashed it perfectly. So long… so long it has been since I witnessed such carnage.” Darkness sounded like he was in bliss at witnessing all that death, and Pyrrha furrowed her brow.

“You used me…”

“Of course I did. You are our… proxy… a tool to use as we see fit.”

“I am no tool, not for you or your brother. I just want him back.”

“And if your wishes can never be granted?”

“Then I will die trying to avenge him.” Pyrrha’s voice hardened when she said those words, but the Brother of Darkness just chortled behind her. She felt his cold dark purple hand grip her shoulder.

“The great illusion of those in mourning then vengeance will ease their pain.” Pyrrha could not take anymore, and she gritted her teeth with rage, and she swung around to punch at him. But her fist just swung straight through him. She looked around as he vanished, but she could still feel his presence… it was not a feeling someone could mistake.

“I demand you to tell me what is happening here! No more cryptic bullshit! Tell me right now! Why now? Why have you only just decided to try and stop Salem? She has been around for so long; you’ve had plenty of chances!” Her voice echoed through the darkness, but as she paced back and forth, she turned to see him stood there, with his arms behind her back and his faceless face staring directly at her.

“Careful, Child Spartan. One demanded things of her creators before, and things did not go the way she intended.” He warned. Pyrrha stared straight at him, she felt nothing but hatred for him. She heard the stories, he was the one who made the Grimm, and from everything she had seen and heard from him so far… it all appeared to be true. No lies whatsoever… the full truth.

And that was more frightening than anything.

“I’m not afraid of you… but I will not let you just use me however you wish. I don’t trust you… you or your brother.”

He tilted his horned head. “You shouldn’t… yet.” Darkness replied in a dark voice, it send shivers down the back of her neck.

Pyrrha calmed her nerves as she stared at the Brother of Darkness who walked around her. “Why now?” She asked again.

“I have ferried dead across this plain of existence since beings existed to die.” He said, his voice echoed the voices of those she knew and loved. From Jaymes Ickford to Jaune’s… and so many other voices she could not even recognise. “Without death, life has no purpose. All would halt, all would slow to nothing. Life has a way of tilting the hourglass. A clock, that all must be done by.”

“What does that even mean?” Pyrrha questioned.

“It means… that one has tipped the hourglass. Salem. Her existence endangers all life, for she is life with no end, and with a desire to bring nothing but unending annihilation. Part of me admires her view of things, to see nothing but fire and death. But her actions go too far, and she will destroy everything my brother and I have built.” Darkness explained as he stood over shoulder.

"She meddles, forces purloin and not meant for her hands. To cheat death, tampering across plains of reality? Unacceptable. We made her impervious to death to teach her the importance of life. Instead it's made her strong, callous... vengeful. We were wrong. Her hourglass has stilled. But Remnant's? The sands are gathering at the bottom. The horizon is dark with turmoil under her eclipse."

“Wait… you did what?” Pyrrha gasped with wide eyes, she spun around as he vanished once more. “What did you do to her?”

He did not answer, but she heard what he said plain as day. _They are the reason that she cannot die? They are the ones responsible for all the things that has happened?_

_The bastards…_

“You… you are the ones who have caused all this death. Because of your own mistakes?” Pyrrha questioned.

“Mistakes…” Darkness chuckled; his voice continued to pulsate around her.

“So many are dead because of you! You might not want to admit it to my face, but this is all on you and your damn brother. You made her this way… you robbed her of her life. Just as you robbed everyone of theirs. Of me and mine I could’ve had.” Pyrrha snarled viciously.

“It's a fickle thing; Life. Not long ago, did you turn your back on them, On comradery. Ran into the icy clutches of death, with little but a glance backward. And now, you plead. To cling, to life. His soul is lost. Scattered to the winds. So tell me... Did you worry yourself with his heart then when you ran up that tower... to die?”

Pyrrha fell silent, she could not give him an answer.

“I thought not.”

“Shut up…” Pyrrha closed her eyes with grief, because deep down she knew he was right. There was once a time where she gave up the life she had… something that back then she never had much regard for. Yet now she judged the Brothers for whatever it was they did to Salem?

Pyrrha’s mind was buzzing with questions and confusion. “But the game is not over. Mistakes can be learned from, to harden them. And like Salem cannot die… you returned from the grave. Perhaps that is all we need.”

“Perhaps, a champion? To flip the hourglass back whence it turned? Hmm.”

Like Valravn, his words were like a complicated game, always trying to understand his meaning. But those final words stuck with her, then she saw a bright light shimmer from the darkness, and it consumed her.

She gasped, suddenly waking back up from her state of unconsciousness. She felt a cold wetness on her cheek and a hot breath, only to find it was Vicky, Amber’s pet Golden Retriever, who was licking her face gently. Pyrrha sat upright and the cute dog stepped out of the way, gently bumping her soft head against Pyrrha’s cheek. Pyrrha turned and she pushed her hand onto the rubble… immediately realising where she was.

“Bring back memories?” The voice of Cinder Fall asked, Pyrrha turned around to see that Cinder was repairing the Airship. It was damaged from when it took off through the roof of the shed it was covered in. Pyrrha looked around, seeing the heartbroken faces of the family who just lost their home. Oscar was sat with Amber; he had his jacket around her to keep her warm, whilst Vernal kept her eyes peeled, making sure they weren’t followed. Blake was sat down nearby, and Weiss was also on the Perimeter, getting her strength back.

Pyrrha looked back at Cinder, and there was a stern glare from the Fall Maiden. The unease was hanging in the air, it could be sensed from a mile off. “We shouldn’t stay here for too long. The Grimm could be on their way.” Weiss stated.

“I’ve nearly got it.” Cinder assured.

Oscar gently held Amber close as she sat there, sniffling as she rubbed her sore cheek. “Hey, leave it. You don’t want it to hurt any more than it already does.” Oscar softly said.

“Y-Yeah I know… I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for.”

“Speaking of apologies.” Cinder finally said it, Pyrrha could see it coming a mile away. She lowered her welder and stared directly at her, picking up her cloth to wipe the sweat off her cheek.

“Cinder, now is not the time.” Blake said.

“Oh I disagree. Now is the perfect time.” Cinder stated, throwing the cloth on the floor. “I let you stay – despite knowing it would bring hell upon our home. It could have gotten my family killed, my little girl.” Cinder listed. “Yet I still took the risk – but _you_ still have not told us how the hell you are possibly alive right now. So no more bullshit. You died here, and you came back here. I saw your body… you were dead, impaled. How the fuck did you come back to life?” Cinder questioned, and Pyrrha looked at her, before looking at everyone else.

Nobody was trying to stop Cinder. In fact, Weiss looked surprised that Cinder was not going to just explode at Pyrrha for luring Salem back to their home. It had nothing to do with that, only with Pyrrha’s Mysterious Resurrection.

Pyrrha sat there and she closed her eyes, then opened them to see the Brother of Darkness leant against the destroyed statue of Thaddeus Rex. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Well I wouldn’t have believed that you came back from the dead until I saw your fucking face show up at my doorstep.” Cinder stated. “So try me.”

Pyrrha blew out a shaky breath, seeing also the Brother of Light as well, stood beside his brother with his arms behind his back. “I was dead… and I found myself in this… place. A Dark Cold Place. And I met _him_ … the Brother of Darkness.”

Never before had a silence felt so deafening.

“Come again?” Vernal asked with wide eyes.

“Like the one from the Fairy Tale?” Amber asked, not noticing Oscar struggling for some reason. He started to rub his head.

_I knew the power the second I saw it. Allow me to speak through you, Oscar. It is time I reveal myself to them as well._

_They deserve to know._

Oscar was not sure what to make of Ozpin yet, but he knew he was on their side. He could feel his honesty. Oscar sighed.

_Okay… do it…_

His eyes shone gold, and it expression changed completely, becoming someone totally different to who he once was. “The hell are you talking about?” Vernal grilled.

“It’s no fairy tale, and I am not lying. He was there and he was the one who brought me back from the grave.” Pyrrha explained. “He and his Brother have chosen me to be their… _Champion_ … against Salem.” Pyrrha explained, gods she knew how ridiculous all this sounded.

Cinder looked at Vernal. “You believe any of this crap?”

“Hell no.” Vernal scoffed.

“She’s telling the truth.” Ozpin spoke, everyone spun around… it was Oscar’s voice, but he sounded so different. His accent sounded different… and it even sounded like there was another voice speaking behind his real one. Like an echo that was not his own.

“Uh… Oscar?” Weiss stammered with confusion.

Amber waved her hand in front of Oscar’s face. “Hello?”

Ozpin smiled through Oscar’s face. “Hello.”

“Ah… that’s… really weird. Oscar why are you being so… weird?” Amber asked.

“Because Oscar has… handed over the controls… so to speak. He is still here at present, just taking a backseat.” Ozpin explained. Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha listened to his words, and even Cinder seemed to recognise it.

“Professor… Ozpin?” Pyrrha gasped, her eyes wide. Ozpin turned to her and smiled.

“Hello again, Pyrrha Nikos. It seems you and I have something in common…” Ozpin explained, Vernal and Amber just looked at each other, completely astounded.

“What the hell is going on?” Cinder panted as she paced back and forth. “Why can’t people just stay dead like they used to?”

“How… is this possible? How are you here? Why are you talking through Oscar?” Weiss stammered, stumbling over her words.

“Well I can assure you that Oscar has not been keeping this from you. He only found out about our… bonding, so to speak… today. Prior to Adam’s attack on your Farmstead. For the past six years my soul were binding together… hence his migraines. Only recently did I become more aware of my surroundings, and I waited to introduce myself until I felt I was filled in enough on the world I returned to.” Ozpin explained.

_I swear to the gods, if you humiliate me, I will find a way to kill you for good._

“I understand this must be very perplexing.”

“To put it mildly.” Blake scoffed.

“Yes… I am so sorry for everything you have endured. Everyone you have… lost.” Ozpin said, looking at Pyrrha, then Weiss and Blake.

“It’s not your fault.” Weiss stated.

“Isn’t it?” Cinder asked him, her arms crossed, staring him down.

“No it isn’t. This is Salem, not him.” Weiss defended.

“I appreciate your kindness, Miss Schnee – but I am afraid that Cinder is right. It is my fault.” He admitted. “I once told Ruby Rose that I had made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet. And… I think I can safely say… that was no exaggeration.” Ozpin explained, placing his hands together.

Even now, hearing Ruby’s name made both Blake and Weiss feel pain in their hearts, believing she was dead. “I knew from the moment Miss Nikos created that pulse, and turned those Feral Ones to dust, that it was the power of the Brother of Darkness… because I had seen that power before. I knew that it was them who were responsible for her return.”

“But… Pyrrha Nikos is not the only one the Brothers Grimm reached out to and brought back from death to carry out their deeds.”

“What do you mean?” Vernal asked.

“My name… my old and forgotten name… was Ozma. I came from a time which now is only categorized by ruins and fossils. I fell, but after I died Salem became the monster we know today, and the Brothers Grimm chose me to return as their Champion, just like you, Miss Nikos. Ever since, I have died and reincarnated into another person. Whether or not they had the same views as I… to try and unite the world to fight against Salem. To show that she is wrong. The Professor Ozpin you met was not my first form… and clearly… was not my last.” Ozpin explained, bowing his head. “It is… an extremely strenuous process… on everyone involved.”

All of this… it was a lot to take in.

Pyrrha stood up and walked over to Ozpin and sat down next to him. “Did you… wake up in the same place as I did? That place of Darkness? Where he was waiting for me?”

“No… I found myself in a shining realm… and I saw the Brother of Light. It seems both sides have chosen their champions.” Ozpin stated.

“Have they done this before? Had two Champions?” Pyrrha inquired.

“No… this… this is very out of the ordinary, not what I was expecting from the Brother of Darkness. He… he never seemed to be extremely interested in what I was resurrected for. I sometimes spoke with him, but I mainly saw the Elder Brother. So the fact he was the one who resurrected you is… genuinely concerning.”

“Why?” Cinder asked.

“Because that means that they are growing desperate. Desperate enough that even Darkness is helping his own Brother try and right the wrongs they left behind here.” Ozpin explained to them.

“Two Gods… who are desperate? That’s not a good sign.” Cinder said with concern in her voice as she paced back and forth.

“I know this all must sound… ridiculous and untrue. But I am not lying to any of you…” Ozpin assured, but he stopped, and his eyes widened. They seemed confused at first, but then they heard it as well. Pyrrha lifted her head and turned around as the deep guttural engine of an incoming Airship grew louder.

They saw it flying overhead, headed straight for the Ruins of Beacon Academy.

The Gyrfalcon.

It was massive, three times the size of a normal Bullhead, with four huge rectangular thrusters, and armed to the teeth. From here they could see two internally operated turrets, alongside countless missiles, machine guns and bomb bay doors. This thing was built for war and could wipe out entire platoons in seconds. It also had a shifting camouflage, one that faded away, revealing the steel grey and golden paint that originally covered it. The thrusters created a terrifying roar, like a monster making its presence known to all life in the area. A deep bellowing growl.

“Oh fuck…” Cinder gasped. “The Gyrfalcon… it’s Watts. And I doubt it’s just him.”

“Gyrfalcon?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yeah, thing’s been with Watts long before they ever brought me into the mix. And I’ve seen what it is capable of, that thing could easily kill us all.” Cinder assured.

“I remember it… when we were at Vacuo. It was the ship that Hazel and Adam escaped onto.” Pyrrha said.

“Even I can remember it…” Blake admitted.

“Get the Airship fixed, Cinder. We’ll hold them off.” Vernal stated, readying her weapons, but Ozpin held his hand out.

“Wait… it’s landing.” Ozpin stated. “I will speak with him; Watts most likely wants to try and capture Pyrrha without conflict.”

“Wait a second, Salem may not know you can reincarnate. I never knew.” Cinder said.

“That’s because she never told you. Trust me, she knows. She has killed my hosts many times in the past to try and stop me. I think she expected the Relic of Destruction to end me forever… but clearly she was wrong.” Ozpin explained.

“Well then you definitely shouldn’t. If Watts knows, then he will definitely come after us.” Cinder stated.

“He’s gonna come after us anyway.” Pyrrha said, standing up with Ozpin. “I will go with you.”

“Come on… this is a trap. This is Arthur Watts we’re talking about.” Blake said.

“I know, which is why Weiss and Vernal with cover us.” Pyrrha said, Vernal drew her weapons and nodded her head with a smirk. Weiss rolled her neck, and her Aura was now back in the green.

“If he tries anything, we’ll take him out.” Vernal assured.

“This is insane…” Cinder sighed. But then she gathered herself and knew this was the best course of action. “Okay, Blake and Amber. Get in the Airship, I need to finish the repairs as fast as I can. The two of them won’t be able to keep Watts occupied for long.”

Ozpin and Pyrrha walked towards the Gyrfalcon where Watts was exiting the rear door, waiting for them.

_What do we do?_

Oscar’s voice echoed in the back of his own mind, speaking to Ozpin.

_Be ready. He will try something and when he does, I will give you full control of your body again. I do not wish to control you and your life or fight in your stead. Just do not underestimate him. Arthur Watts is more dangerous than he looks and could easily match you in a fight._

Ozpin approached the Gyrfalcon and Pyrrha stood beside him, and her eyes widened. Because he was indeed not alone…

Tyrian and Hazel were both with him. Tyrian had that same insane smirk on his face that was always there, whilst Hazel’s arms were crossed. And Watts’ arms were proudly held behind his back. With multiple vials of Grave Dust attached to a bandolier over his jacket, ready to be unleashed on command.

“As I live and breathe… it is true. Pyrrha Nikos… back from the dead.” Watts greeted, smirking. “It seems your title was more than just a Promotional Campaign for that cereal brand.”

“Doctor Arthur Watts…” Pyrrha greeted, then she looked at Hazel and Tyrian. “Tyrian… Hazel. It’s been a long time.”

“For us… I imagine you still remember our battles as if they were yesterday.” Hazel commented.

Tyrian giggled sinisterly as he stood there, his Scorpion Tail arching over his shoulder. “You gave that fool, Adam Taurus quite the show.”

“It didn’t have to go down that way.” Pyrrha said.

“No… which is why we are here… talking right now.” Watts stated, holding his hands out to the ruins which surrounded them. He then glanced at Oscar, unaware that Ozpin was now in control. “Ah and you must be Oscar Pine, Raven’s little dog.”

“Not quite.” Ozpin answered. “It has been a long time since you and I met, Arthur.”

Watts raised a brow, but then his eyes widened. “Ozpin…”

“What?” Tyrian questioned, and Hazel clenched his hands into fists. “How can you be certain?”

“Look at him. Killian saw this kid before; I watched the recordings from the Raven Talons. He never stood and spoke in the way he is now… it is all too familiar.” Watts explained. “It seems at long last the old man has finally reincarnated…”

“Did our Queen already know? Is this why she sent us? To confirm her suspicions?” Tyrian inquired.

“Perhaps…” Watts agreed, just as curious as he was. Hazel nodded his head with hatred in his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s him.” Hazel growled hatefully.

“I am sorry for what I did to you, Hazel… what I did… it can never be forgiven, I know that.” Ozpin admitted.

_What did you do?_

“Does he know? Or have you kept that secret from him like all the other secrets that came before? Like how you always lied to your hosts before they faded away and you stole their bodies?” Hazel questioned.

Ozpin did not say much more on the subject. “Now, now… let’s keep things civilised. There is no need for any further bloodshed.” Watts stated, but Pyrrha could not help but laugh at him. Tyrian raised a brow.

“Did we miss the joke?” Tyrian asked.

Pyrrha chuckled then she just shook her head, then held her hands out to the destruction and death that surrounded them all. “ _No Need For Further Bloodshed_. Now you give a damn about lives?”

Watts looked her right in the eyes. “I admit what happened six years ago was unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate?” Pyrrha interrupted.

“But it was necessary. Killian tried to do things the bloodless way, but we all know how that ended. The Politicians were too afraid for things to change, so they disregarded your votes and Killian’s offer. And the rest of you… well… you would have never abided Salem’s New World Order.” Watts explained.

“So slaughter? That was your Queen’s masterful plan?” Pyrrha shook her head with disgust.

“I can see the blood on your clothes, Miss Nikos. You judge me and my Brethren for our actions six years ago… yet here you stand. Covered in the blood from your own slaughter.” Watts stated, and Pyrrha glanced at all the stains of blood on her hands and her shirt. She even touched the dried-up blood on her cheek, flinching for a moment. “You see nobody’s hands are clean in what’s left of this world. We’re all the same.”

“We are _not_ the same.” Pyrrha snarled, and Watts shrugged his shoulders.

“Everyone is allowed to have their opinions.” Watts said, but then he paced back and forth across the decimated terrain. “Look, the three of us are willing to let the rest of you go back to your home. I am even willing to fund repairs on your home, Adam Taurus was specifically commanded to not carry out that whole event. Ordered by Salem herself, but he did it anyway. His obsession over Blake Belladonna was the crux, so therefore Salem and I are more than willing to provide the necessary funds, resources and manpower to repair what was lost. All I ask for in return – is that the two of you come with me.”

“So now you want Oz as well? Sure you’re not gonna take Cinder too? Or Blake? Or Weiss?” Pyrrha questioned, not trusting his word one bit.

Only a fool would trust the word of Arthur Watts.

“I rarely make promises, Miss Nikos. Specifically because I only make promises when I know I can keep them.” He assured. “This is the best offer you’re ever going to get.”

“Or things will get ugly.” Tyrian warned, extending The Queen’s Servants, and Hazel slammed his fists together.

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha and they both heard Cinder on their scrolls. “It’s ready, get back here now.”

They then both looked at them, and Watts extended his hand, offering them to come with them into the Gyrfalcon peacefully.

“You can go straight to hell.” Pyrrha stated.

Watts sighed. “Violence it is.” Watts said, nodding to Tyrian and Hazel, and the two of them sprinted towards Pyrrha and Ozpin. Until suddenly a bright white flash erupted in between the four, and the Arma Gigas rose from the huge glyph that spun on the ground. It kicked Tyrian in the chest, the impact was so hard that it threw him into the rubble, and as Hazel jumped towards Ozpin, the Arma Gigas caught him by the throat and slammed him down against the ground with all its might. Yet it had hardly any real effect to the monster of a man.

Watts swiftly drew his Revolver and started firing it, whilst also activating the rings on his fingers. The vials of Grave Dust on his bandolier opened and the clouds of lethal dust started to swirl around him. The Arma Gigas rushed towards him but Watts blasted the Grave Dust towards it, holding it back. He gritted his teeth as the Arma Gigas forced itself towards him.

Behind the glowing Knight, Pyrrha and Ozpin ran as fast as they could. Vernal and Weiss quickly followed. They got aboard the airship as the Arma Gigas faded away from Weiss no longer focusing on it. Watts aimed his Revolver up at the Airship as it flew away, firing at them repeatedly. He lowered the gun and narrowed his eyes.

“Damn it.” Hazel growled.

“Get back in the Gyrfalcon. We’re not letting them escape that easily.” Watts ordered, and Tyrian followed with Hazel beside him.

**Robyn**

Terra and Saphron allowed the Happy Huntresses to stay the night, and in the morning they would discuss what to do.

Morning came, and Terra kept to her word like she always did. She sat down with the Four Huntresses. “I’ve got a lot of good contacts thanks to my position in the Argus Police Department. I’ve met countless people with so many different stories, all from different walks of life.” Terra explained.

“You think some of these people could help us find something on Killian?” May inquired.

“Well I have some friends who have their eyes and ears everywhere, people who know every little thing that happens in this city. I can contact them so they can let us know of any important Black Gallows movements going on in the city right now.” Terra explained.

“That’s a good idea, you think you can get in contact with any of them?” Robyn asked, and Terra nodded her head. She left the room and spoke with her contacts in Argus, trying to find any bits of useful information she could. The Happy Huntresses waited, and Fiona smiled as Adrien got ready for school. He was a shy kid and had a heart of gold, something Fiona could always see a mile off.

“I miss the days of taking days off to help at the schools for kids. Always helped me remember I made the right career choice.” Fiona said, fiddling with her fingers.

“How is helping out at a school a way to remind yourself that killing freaky monsters is a good career move?” Joanna inquired.

“Because I know that every Grimm I kill is one less nightmare for those kids. I like to think that one day… these kids will get to grow up in a world where the Grimm are just that. An old nightmare, but no longer a threat.” Fiona explained.

“Well… if we stop Salem… then maybe that will be a reality.” Robyn assured, which made Fiona smile.

“If I had a drink, I’d be down to drink it.” May chuckled.

Terra came back into the room and she tucked her scroll back into her pocket. “I might have something we could use.” Terra revealed.

“Alright, lay it on us.” Robyn requested.

“There’s a Black Gallows Convoy headed to the docks; I think it may have something to do with that huge battle that took place. Amongst them is a Black Gallows Operative, she’s pretty high up in the chain of command. If anyone is gonna have information, it would be her.” Terra explained.

“Do we know her name?” Joanna asked.

“No, sadly not. But we do have a description. She’s about Fiona’s height with long jet-black hair and green eyes. Wearing her Black Gallows Officer Gear. She’ll stick out like a sore thumb with all those soldiers.” Terra explained.

“Any specific location? Time?” May asked.

“They should be here in a few hours, I’d say wait on the road to the gates, that way they won’t get any reinforcements until you’re long gone.” Terra explained, Robyn nodded her head. “Dunno how you’ll get information out of her though. Black Gallows Officers are tough eggs to crack.”

“We’ll ask… nicely.” Robyn winked.

_A Few Hours Later…_

With Terra returning to her normal day of work – in order to not appear suspicious – the Happy Huntresses waited on the road just as Terra suggested. With their hoods up, and May using her semblance, nobody had any idea that four lethal Huntresses were waiting. “Here they come.” Joanna whispered.

The trucks came driving across the road, slowly moving across the tarmac towards the huge walls of the city. However they did not make it far, thanks to the trap they set up. A line of spikes made from large nails that they found in a construction site, perfect for bursting the tyres of any vehicle. The bang from the tyres sounded like a gunshot, then the Happy Huntresses sprung from the grass.

Joanna slammed the door into the Raven Talon who tried to get out of it in time to fight back, but the impact broke his arm. She dragged the soldier from the car and threw him against the ground, before kicking him in the helmet so hard that the visor shattered. She spun her Staff through her fingers, firing a Crossbow Bolt directly into the throat of one of the soldiers. A Raven Talon rolled out of the way of the next Crossbow Bolt fired from Fiona’s staff, and he fired the Electrified Cable towards her, but she ducked down just in time.

The Raven Talon rushed towards Fiona and she twirled on the spot, smashing her Staff across the side of his head, knocking the soldier onto one knee. But the skilled hardened Raven Talon suddenly rose up and punched her in the face, before drawing his gun and firing it at her. Fiona hooked her Staff onto his arm and twisted him around, dropping her body weight to the floor, which then threw the soldier across the road. He tumbled across the ground, then she threw her Staff directly at him, stabbing him in the chest with the blades.

The Raven Talon grunted, his voice sounded like every other Black Gallows soldier, distorted by the same Voice Disguiser. Making them all sound inhuman.

May charged towards Ebony Sabre who fired his machine gun at her, but she slid underneath him and slashed the blade of her Crossbow Staff across the piston in the mechanised leg. The Heavy Black Gallows Infantryman slammed his fist into the ground, when a turret folded up from the shoulder and started firing explosive rounds at her. May cartwheeled backwards, dodging all of the explosive rounds that flew her way before she went invisible once more. The Ebony Sabre looked around, back and forth as he tried to find her.

Until he felt a tap on his helmet.

He looked up to see her stood on his shoulders, winking down at him, before she ripped his helmet off and kicked him with the back of her heel as she jumped off him. He crashed to the ground, knocked unconscious. Joanna caught the fist of a Shadow Dagger Trooper, staring her right in the eyes, before throwing her into the side of the armoured car with all her might. The soldier grunted, then Joanna kicked her in the side, flipping her onto her back. Joanna roared, and she punched her three times in the face, so hard it left the soldier unconscious.

Robyn fought against the last two soldiers, she jumped off the side of the armoured truck, firing one of her Crossbow Bolts into the shoulder of one Raven Talon. It landed between the plates of armour, then she leapt towards him, grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to the tarmac. She landed on both feet, roundhouse kicking another soldier across the jaw so hard his helmet flew off. Underneath, he looked more machine than man, eyes replaced by glowing red cybernetic optics, and his voice was also that distorted voice.

Robyn gasped, her eyes widened, and she ducked down as he fired one of those Electrified Restrainers towards Robyn. It crackled behind her as it hit the truck, then Robyn felt the other soldier grab her. She growled with anger as she tried to break free from his grasp. The Black Gallows Soldier spoke but she still could not understand him due to the distorter. She yelled with rage, and just as the Cybernetically Enhanced Raven Talon lunged for her with a knife, she kicked him in the chest with both feet, the impact forcing the soldier who held her backwards. He slammed into the truck and she felt his grip loosen. She took the chance, and she swung her elbow backwards into his gut. He gasped from the blow, before she finished him off by firing a Crossbow Bolt straight through the visor and into his eye.

His body crumpled, then the last one extended a long blade from his arm and swung it at her. Robyn caught his arm and swung her knee up into his gut, but the movement hurt like hell. It felt like she hit concrete, and it had no impact. He grabbed her and threw her into the truck, and she hit the floor and growled from the pain. The Cybernetic Soldier stomped at her head over and over again, but every time she crawled backwards, moving aside. The tarmac cracked from every single stamp.

Robyn rolled backwards then she spun around with a defiant yell, firing an Explosive Tipped Bolt towards him, which lodged into his ribs. But the soldier still had no reaction, until the bolt clicked, flashed red and beeped. It erupted into flames and the soldier’s mechanical body was blown to pieces, chunks of metal thrown everywhere alongside a fountain of blood.

Fiona shielded her face from the blood, gasping at that. May walked over to Robyn, helping her back up. “That was a bit overkill.” May chuckled.

“I wouldn’t say so… look at him… I’ve never seen Black Gallows do that to their soldiers. He was more machine than man.” She stated, crouching down to his fragmented remains. His body was practically blown in two, but they could see all the cybernetics from his halved corpse, sparks spluttered with blood, and the eyes powered down.

“Whoa…” May softly gasped.

“Bastard was tough. Looks like Killian’s had more going on than I expected. Must be Watts… the bastard was always a genius when it came to cybernetics.” Robyn stated, gesturing her Cybernetic Leg itself. “If it weren’t for his efforts, the world wouldn’t have prosthetics like these… but this? This is just… monstrous.”

“Okay… not overkill.” May agreed.

“Get out of the car! Now!” Joanna roared, they turned to see her aiming her Crossbow Staff at the Officer they were searching for. She calmly got out of the Armoured Truck with her hands held up over her head, with that emotionless expression they all came to expect from Black Gallows Operatives. Like nothing ever surprised or impressed them.

“You’re going to regret this.” The Officer warned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure of it.” Joanna said, she looked her up and down. It was her, no doubt. Black hair, green eyes, Black Gallows Uniform, about the same height as Fiona. Joanna slammed her fist into the Officer’s face so hard it knocked her unconscious. “C’mon, let’s get her somewhere safe. We don’t want any unwanted visitors.” She said as she lifted her onto her shoulder.

May smiled. “I think I know a place.” She formed a large dome of invisibility around them all, and it was like they vanished without a trace.

_At the Safehouse…_

The Officer was bound to a chair, still unconscious from Joanna’s punch. Though not for much longer, as she was suddenly doused with icy cold water. That felt almost felt like Joanna’s punch, just more sudden and biting than hers. She panted and gasped, shaking her head as the water dripped off her pointed chin. She then looked forward to see Robyn stood there in the light with her arms crossed.

“Fun dreams?” Robyn asked, the Officer chuckled.

“Yeah… was just having a great one too, if I’m being honest.” The Officer said.

“Well, hey, how about this. You answer my questions, and I will let you leave this place. You can go back to serving that psychotic son of a bitch and his evil Queen. All you have to do is give me info.” Robyn explained as she pulled out a chair and sat in front of the Officer.

“If you think you can crack me, then you’ve got another thing coming.” The Officer assured.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure, honey. Now, c’mon… let’s get on with it, huh?” Robyn began. “I know that the “Rogue” Huntsmen and Huntresses were not responsible for the Slaughter of the U.G.R six years ago. I was there, but the world won’t believe a word I say unless I come forward with some damn good evidence. I know you’re an Officer, one in a pretty nice chain of command, in fact. So I’m certain you can help us out.” Robyn stated, but the Officer just rolled her eyes.

“I can help you to the graveyard if you want, because that’s where you’re gonna end up sweetheart if you follow this course of action.” The Officer warned, only for Joanna to suddenly reveal herself behind her, punching the Officer across her cheek. She grunted, spitting out blood as Joanna walked around her.

“Ouch, that must’ve hurt.” Joanna said as she crossed her arms.

“Ah… I was wondering where the bad cop was.” The Officer chuckled.

“Tell me about the Virus that was used that night. The one that cut off all communications, locked all the people inside, changed the footage on the security cameras? It had the symbol of a Black Queen Chess Piece. I know that’s what it is called but tell me more about it.” Robyn requested.

“It steals your personal data, filling your computer with porn.” The Officer sarcastically answered, only to get punched in the gut by Joanna.

“I’ll admit, I have had viruses like that, but I haven’t seen one capable of what that one did.” Robyn joked. “What about Arthur Watts? Give me any dirt on him? If anyone made the damn thing I imagine it was him.”

The interrogation went on all night, and fairly soon daybreak was coming. Yet the Officer, despite been tortured all night, still would not crack. Robyn could not help but be impressed by her loyalty to them. The Officer was barely clinging to consciousness, blood drooling from her lips as she sat there. “My patience is growing thin, lady. Give me something, anything. I don’t wanna kill you, but you’re really trying me.” Robyn warned.

The Officer just glared at her, defiant even now. Robyn sighed and she just looked at Joanna and nodded. The two of them walked out the room. The Officer spat out blood. “Oh what? You finally give up? C’mon at least one more for good measure!” The Officer coughed.

“No point in beating a dead officer, right?” Joanna asked, then they closed the door. There was silence for a few moments, until she realised something. She started to look around the room, and saw the lights suddenly turn on. There was a large heavy metal door at the other side of the room in front of her. Lights started the flash, and the huge door started to open up.

“The hell is this?” The Officer stammered, the whole time Joanna and Robyn were interrogating her, they never revealed this. The door opened all the way, revealing nothing but darkness inside of there. Until glowing red eyes revealed themselves. It growled viciously.

“Our friend told us about this place.” Robyn’s voice started to echo from the speakers, she watched from the other room as the Officer looked more and more frightened. “Someone captured a Grimm here, a lunatic who liked to feed his captives to it. Until the thing killed him as well, and ever since it has been trapped in here. I bet it is longing for a new meal, wouldn’t you say?”

“No! Please! I’ll tell you what you want! Please no!” The Officer started to break; terror started to consume her. The Grimm revealed its face to her, and it was horrifying. It was an incredibly old Ursae, mangy fur and covered in armour plating. It stared straight at her with a deep guttural growl.

“Give me a lead on the Black Queen Virus. Tell me where Watts’ lab is located.” Robyn demanded. “Tell us that, and we will kill it before it kills you – so long as you’re quick.”

“O-Okay! OKAY!” The Officer screamed as the Ursa got closer and closer. “Mistral! He has a lab here in Mistral! His old one he used to use, the one he modified the Grave Dust in all those years ago! It’s in the wilds but I don’t know where! If you want answers go there! Please! Please it’s the truth! I don’t wanna die like this! Please!” She shrieked in fear, Robyn listened to her words.

Her semblance had grown more over the years, she did not have to hold someone’s hand to know if they were being truthful or not anymore. She liked to do it most of the time since it was easier, but she could sense it from just looking at them and hearing their voices.

And she knew…

_She’s telling the truth._

Robyn looked at Joanna and nodded.

The Ursa roared and charged towards the terrified Officer, only for Joanna to suddenly launch her Staff directly into the throat of the Ursa. The huge bear roared and spluttered black blood across the floor, stumbling around before it collapsed to the ground, crumbling away. The Officer was hyperventilating in fear and Joanna gently squeezed her shoulder. “Breathe…” Joanna said to her.

The door opened and Robyn emerged from the other room, walking down the steps to the Officer. “I didn’t want this to get this bad. I was hoping you would have been straight with me from the start.” Robyn said to her, and she took out a knife and cut the bindings, letting the Officer go.

The two of them stepped aside, and the Officer looked at them as she stammered. “W-What am I s-supposed to do now? I can’t go back… I told you important intel… they’ll know… they’ll kill me.” She stammered.

“Then don’t go back to them. We’re taking the risk by letting you live; the choice is yours now.” Robyn said, letting her leave. The Officer limped as she walked away from them, and she headed back towards Argus.

“Should we have let her go? What if she does tell Killian we’re alive? He’ll know just by your description.” Joanna pointed out.

“Let her. We got what we need, and if him knowing I’m for him will make him struggle to sleep at night… then it’s worth it. We need to find that old Lab.” Robyn said to Joanna.

“We will.” Joanna assured.

**Cinder**

It took them hours, and even having to fly through a storm across the Valerian Sea, but they made it to Anima at long last.

Cinder was constantly checking their scanners, the fact that they hadn’t seen the Gyrfalcon on their tail for hours now really was not sitting right with her. And she saw the huge mountains in the distance. It was a straight shot… but something felt wrong. She could feel it in her bones. “I’m gonna take us through Lake Matsu… what’s left of it anyway.” Cinder stated, changing their course.

“Uh? Why?” Weiss asked.

“I don’t wanna risk it. The Children of Salem definitely won’t give up, and I don’t like the idea of bringing them directly to the Summit’s Claim. I want to make sure they’re not on our tail, and if they are… well… I’d rather be in Lake Matsu’s Remnants to fight them than out in the open like this.” Cinder explained.

Pyrrha was sat there and she looked at her hands, still with some blood on them. Amber shuffled over to her, and she tilted her head. She got some water and a cloth, soaking it. “Lemme.” Amber cooed, and she started to clean the blood off Pyrrha’s hands.

“Thank you.” Pyrrha smiled, which made Amber beam brightly. Somehow, that little girl was just always able to make others happy. Which in turn always made her happy.

“It was really cool to see you in action. I haven’t seen it since I was little.” Amber said with a smile.

“That… wasn’t who I am supposed to be. I’m sorry you saw all of that. It’s my fault.” Pyrrha admitted.

“No… it’s like you said, what the man back there said. That guy with the Horns was always going to show up. It was always going to happen. I’m just glad you were there… if it weren’t for you… I’d be dead.” Amber said, she didn’t even seem that shaken by it. On the way to Beacon’s Ruins and when they were there? Yes, she was obviously a bit shaken up by nearly dying… but now? It was like she just pushed all of that aside, and was focusing on the future, not what _could_ have happened.

She was an inspiring little thirteen-year-old.

At times, she reminded Pyrrha of Ruby… the old Ruby.

The Airship flew towards Lake Matsu, and Cinder stared at the destruction with awe in her eyes. “By the Gods… it’s worse than when we last came here.” Vernal said, they all remembered seeing the utter destruction left in the wake of the Shadow of Broken Promises. This place was once one of the many wonders of Remnant… but now?

Just rocks… floating rocks… no life… nothing.

It looked like an Asteroid Field from those Sci-Fi Movies, and it was heartbreaking to see. With no company left behind to restore the Floating Islands, they were just abandoned. Now just rocks, with only shards of Gravity Dust remaining to keep them afloat.

“This is just sad…” Weiss sighed. “I always wanted to come here… y’know… when it was beautiful. Now look at it.”

Cinder looked down at her scanner, and her eye widened. _I knew it_.

The Gyrfalcon.

It was following them the whole time. “Last chance, Cinder. Give up Pyrrha Nikos and Oscar Pine. Or this becomes something else.” Watts warned through the comm link. But Cinder cut them off, ending all transmissions.

“Everyone hold on.” Cinder ordered.

She suddenly dove downwards, then shot right back up towards them. The airship had guns on it, but nothing that could possibly match the weapons that Watts had on the Gyrfalcon. The energy rounds hardly even scuffed the shields, and Watts just exhaled with frustration. “Okay… I gave you a chance. Now things get ugly.” Watts said, which made Tyrian smirk and giggle maniacally.

The Gyrfalcon’s thrusters roared, and he pursued them through the Field of Rock, dodging the chunks of debris left behind with massive holes in them from where the Shadow of Broken Promises blew them to pieces with its Broadside Cannons. “Here’s a little surprise I’ve been working on, Cinder.” Watts said, playing with the switches. He fired a missile from the wing of the Gyrfalcon, one that had pulsating purple light inside of it.

Cinder saw it incoming and she gasped. “Gravity Missile, everyone hang on!” Cinder called out, and she dove downwards, using the chunks of floating rocks as cover. Everything silent as the missile reached its target area – then there was a bright purple flash, and it collapsed into itself, before erupting. The explosion was a deafening metallic bang, one that created a shockwave so powerful it turned the rocks to dust, fragmenting them. Cinder’s spun the Airship through the air, skilfully dodging the incoming debris.

It was clear that Salem’s Designated Pilots were Watts and Cinder back in the day.

Watts fired a second Gravity Missile, the missiles had unstable Gravity Dust trapped inside of them, and then when they detonated, that unstable gravity was just unleashed to tear itself apart. Cinder braced and Amber covered her ears as the Gravity Missile detonated behind them. More massive chunks of rock sliced in half by the powerful shockwave. Cinder flew through the many rocks that floated above the huge Lake, but then she vanished from Watt’s scanners.

“Where did you go…” Watts muttered.

Cinder looped overhead and started to fire on them repeatedly, nailing them over and over again. “Crap!” Watts exclaimed, yes her armaments were hardly state of the art, but too many shots to the shields would eventually break the Hardlight barrier and she could actually take them down if she was smart. The smaller Airship pursued them, firing over and over again at the Gyrfalcon, which flew directly into one of the huge rocks. It had _tunnels_ formed in them, but those tunnels were simply where the rock had been blown into by the Shadow of Broken Promises, and Centinels over the years had formed large tunnel networks inside of them.

Cinder stayed on them. “Watch out!” Amber squeaked, but Cinder was perfectly dodging the chunks of stone in her way. Ahead of them, the Gyrfalcon creating a chilling shrieking sound as it spun through the tunnel, using its thrusters to perfect capability, not even hitting a single stalactite or stalagmite. Once Watts reached the other side of the huge boulder, the Gyrfalcon flew directly upwards, roaring deafeningly as it vanished into the debris field.

Cinder followed his path, but did not realise he just went upwards, and she kept going forward. The Gyrfalcon descended behind her with a dark growling roar from its afterburners. Hazel and Tyrian readied themselves on the Internally Operated Cannons, and Watts had his fingers on the triggers. “Take them down.” Watts commanded.

All three sets of cannons opened fire, sending Dust Charged bullets their way, firing at such a shockingly fast rate of fire that it sounded like a constant droning roar of gunfire. “Damn it! I hate that fucking Oversized Bullhead!” Cinder cursed, she tried to stay ahead and dodge all the fire shot towards them by the huge Airship, she tried using the rocks as cover, but the rounds were just blowing them to pieces, and they were repeatedly hitting their Hardlight Shields.

The Thrusters on the Gyrfalcon moved individually, blasting fire in the right direction for perfect manoeuvrability. Watts did not even bump into a single rock, creating a deep roar as the thrusters kept them on their target. It stayed on them the whole time, creating that recognisable howl from its engines as Cinder dove through the belt of rocks. But then the Hardlight Shields on the Airship broke, and Cinder heard the explosion in the back of the ship.

He hit the engine.

“Shit! Everyone hang on! We’re going down!” Cinder called out. Amber hugged onto Cinder as the Airship came crashing down, and Weiss cast multiple black Glyphs to try and slow their descent.

But the Airship slammed down into the beach with force. It slid through the sand, leaving a trail of fire behind it before it came to a halt.


	11. Punishment

**Pyrrha**

“Get up! Pyrrha! Pyrrha Get Up!” The voice of Weiss Schnee seemed to echo in her mind, but she could barely hear her at first due to the ringing in her ears. She groaned in pain, pressing the palm of her hand against the sticky hot pain that dripped from her forehead. She felt like she had been thrown into a tornado, everything was spinning, and she felt sick to her stomach.

_Oh… that’s not good… that’s a concussion… I think…_

Pyrrha turned her gaze to the cockpit where she saw and heard Cinder coughing violently, spitting out blood as she wheezed. Cinder wiped the blood from her mouth with her wrist. “Hey! Invincible Dumbass! Get the fuck up!” Cinder coughed, stumbling through the destroyed Airship, which was quickly flooding with smoke. The fuel cells of the Airship had been critically damaged from the crash, which meant this thing was about to explode. And judging from the building heat in there? It was a certainty, not a probability.

Pyrrha shook her head and coughed, instantly finding and grabbing the snapped remnants of Crocea Mors, using the broken blade to force herself back onto her feet. She bumped off the walls, thankful to see that outside – Amber, Blake, Vernal and Oscar were also okay. Weiss grabbed Pyrrha and helped her out of there whilst Vernal did the same for Cinder. They stumbled out the back of the ship.

“Go! It’s about to go!” Cinder called out. Everyone ran as fast as they could, and they dove away, hiding behind some of the rocks and pieces of debris that was left impaled into the sand. The Airship suddenly burst, creating a thunderous explosion. A huge fireball erupted from the hull, glowing gold shards of metal bounced across the beach, narrowly missing them or getting stuck into the rocks that they hid behind. Plumes of sand blew past them, and Amber covered her ears from how loud that blast was.

Cinder lifted her head slowly to see the remains of what was once the Airship they used for the past six years. “Thanks for all the great rides, old pal.” Cinder sighed.

_That ship got us out of the Branwen Tribe… it kept us safe for so long. Hell, even when it died it managed to hold out long enough for us all to get out._

_Damn good Ship… gonna miss you._

“What do we do now?” Blake asked.

“It’s cold…” Amber shivered, hugging her arms. Cinder looked up at the sky and she clenched her hand into a fist. She could not see it, but the roar of the Gyrfalcon echoed across the landscape. It was near, no doubt about it. They just had to stay out of its line of sight… but that would not be easy. It had Thermal Imaging and Night Vision cameras on it, and she knew that Watts was using them.

He would never take the risk of assuming they died in the crash.

“We need to keep moving. It’s gonna get dark soon, and we do not want to be out in Anima at night on our own like this. It’s bad enough having the Gyrfalcon hunting us, but being out here in the dark? When it’s freezing cold and the Grimm are out here? We’ll be dead by daybreak.” Cinder explained.

“Agreed. C’mon, there’s gotta be some shelter nearby.” Vernal said, Pyrrha shook her head and touched the wound on her forehead. It was not too bad, but the blood was obscuring her vision in her right eye. They all started to move onward, and Cinder picked up Amber and carried her.

They walked for a few miles, always hearing the sound of the Gyrfalcon nearby. Vernal gasped, her eyes widened. “Get down.” She told them, and they all hit the deck. Pyrrha watched it as it soared overhead, powerful thrusters roaring with bright blue and orange flames emanating from them. The thing was massive, for some strange reason Pyrrha never really realised how massive this thing was until she saw it hovering over the trees. It was at least three times the size of a normal bullhead.

Pyrrha had seen the many monsters of war crafted by the Atlesians, but this was something else. If Atlas had fleets of these things during the Great War? Remnant could be a vastly different place because this thing seemed to be almost unstoppable. It was fast, manoeuvrable, armed to the teeth and tough as nails. It scanned the forest, a large glowing blue ray of light was cast upon them, scanning every little thing, every organism. It slowly hovered across the landscape, the downdraft from its superheated thrusters was even burning the grass and the leaves of the tree.

It was like a descendent from hell, everywhere it went, destruction was always left in its wake. Cinder looked around, and she saw something. An old Schnee Dust Company Mining Facility, it looked abandoned, but the main building looked like it could keep them safe. “Over there, that mine!” Cinder whispered. “Just take it slow, don’t draw attention to ourselves. We do not want that thing to figure out where we are.”

They kept low to the ground, moving as fast but as quietly as they could towards the Mineshaft. Cinder approached the door and pressed her hand against the handle, heating up the metal slowly so then the lock would melt. “C’mon. Cinder… it’s gonna find us.” Amber whimpered as she watched the huge Gyrfalcon searching the area for them.

“I’m going as fast as I can.” Cinder calmly assured as the heat built higher and higher. Then she suddenly switched to ice, blasting it into the metal, and the sudden shift of temperatures caused the metal to snap, and she forced the door open. Everyone ran inside and Cinder closed the door behind them, and Oscar propped a piece of wood against the door to keep it closed.

The two of them turned when they heard everyone gasp in shock. “Oh… by the gods…” Weiss gasped, covering her mouth with horror. Cinder and Oscar both stood beside them, and they saw what was in here.

There were bodies, old bodies, most of them looked skeletal. Broken, slashed and ruined from whatever killed them. There must have been hundreds of them in here. “What happened here?” Pyrrha asked, but Weiss whimpered, and she walked away from what she was looking at. Vernal covered Amber’s eyes, hugging her close so she did not have to see this.

“They… they’re the Slaughtered Huntsmen and Huntresses from Haven.” Blake said, she may have been blind, but she knew what she was stood in front of. “There are mass Burial Sites like this in all the Kingdoms, where the Black Gallows dragged their bodies, tossed them in places like these and just left them here to rot. They were closed off because of the diseases in the air… we… we shouldn’t stay here.” Blake explained, she pulled her scarf up and wrapped it over her mouth and nose.

“Yeah, don’t touch anything and cover your faces.” Cinder agreed, everyone started wrapping whatever they had on them over their mouths and noses, some of them had bandannas, others had scarfs or just their shirts. Pyrrha stopped and noticed something as she wrapped her scarf over her mouth and nose.

“Wait… there’s more than just Huntsmen and Huntresses here. Look… there’re civilians here too.” Pyrrha commented, she could tell just from the old clothes. They were all slashed or riddled with bullet holes, but the clothing differences were clear. The Huntsmen and Huntresses all had their stylish outfits, emblems imprinted on them and places for ammunition and such. Or… their school uniforms…

Seeing such young innocent souls in here was just terrifying and heartbreaking at the same time.

But then there were the civvies, it was easy to tell the difference. Normal clothes, normal accessories. “I know why.” Vernal said, sighing. “Things weren’t always this way. When Salem slaughtered the Academies and assumed control, many fought against her ideologies. Were enraged and wanted to avenge the lives lost in those Academies, families who lost loved ones. Parents who lost children. Lovers who lost their significant others. It was a small-scale war in the streets as they tried to overthrow Salem – but Salem unleashed the Black Gallows, the Feral Ones… and the Grimm… on them all. She made sure it was all recorded, making it very plain and simple where things stood. Thousands died, and after a few days of slaughter – nobody dared stand against Salem. They were too afraid to, and the ones who liked what Salem was pitching? Well they just became more powerful.” Vernal explained.

“I remember that day… it was cruel… and now it looks like all those brave men and women were all just tossed in these mass graves as well. To be forgotten.” Cinder stated.

“This is sick.” Pyrrha stammered, unable to wrap her head around it. “Should we… do something?”

“Do what? They’re dead, Cinder. Nothing we can do for them now. And besides, we need to leave this place. Locations like these? Filled with all this darkness? I can imagine there must be some really evil things lurking in those tunnels.” Cinder explained, pointing into the open mineshaft. It was pitch black in there, and you could hear them. The roars of unspeakable Creatures of Grimm.

There had to be hundreds or maybe even thousands in there.

Weiss stood by the door and she slightly cracked it open, peering outside. The Gyrfalcon’s thrusters roared even louder as the Four-Winged Bullhead ascended back up into the night sky, searching elsewhere for them. “Okay… the Gyrfalcon is gone. We can get to the Foot of the Mountain now.” Weiss assured, opening the door. Vernal walked with Amber outside, whilst everyone followed. Pyrrha remained there, staring at the bodies just left there.

No gravestones to remember them by.

No names.

Just death.

Cinder waited for her, gently touching her shoulder. “C’mon.” Cinder assured.

_Is this what happened to them? To Ren and Nora? Ruby and Yang?_

_Everyone back at Beacon? I saw lots of bodies there, but what about the other Academies? How many other places are there like this? With so many bodies just left to rot._

_These were people._

_People who had entire futures ahead of them, and it was all snatched away._

_This cannot continue._

Pyrrha finally walked with Cinder, and the two of them stepped through the door, closing it behind them. Pyrrha walked with them to the foot of the mountain, and she lifted her head to see the Brother of Darkness sat on a rock, in her head of course. He had his arms crossed as he stared at her with that featureless face. “Do you still have doubts on which side you are on?” Darkness asked her.

Pyrrha had learned that she could still communicate with the Brothers Grimm simply by talking in her head. “I always knew which side I was on; I want Salem dead. But it doesn’t mean I am doing it for _you_.” Pyrrha snarled, which made Darkness chuckle, and he hovered over her shoulder as she walked.

“We shall see, my dear. We shall see.” Darkness assured, before disappearing once more.

A couple hours later…

Walking up the Mountain was always going to be a long journey, but they all felt like it was just going on forever. Amber was struggling, she was hardly unfit, the girl was one of the most hyperactive creatures Cinder had ever seen. She could run a full marathon and not even get winded, yet this Mountain was beating her.

In her defence, this had been quite a long day, and it was now midnight…

“There must be some shelter… nearby… soon.” Amber stammered.

“Yeah… surely. This is a big mountain. Someone must have a shack or something.” Vernal agreed as she stayed close to her. Cinder’s eye was aflame, keeping the weather from getting any worse up here, but even then – there was not much she could do for the cold. They were high up now.

Blake kept walking, using Gambol Shroud’s blade like her old Stick she used to tap anything in her path. Every now and then it would clank against one of the large rocks that stuck out from the snow in front of her. She felt her legs wobble as she walked, but she kept pushing forward. Weiss was also using Myrtenaster to keep moving.

Pyrrha stayed focused on the task, staring up at the rocks that were in front of them, following Cinder. “Bring back any old memories?” Pyrrha asked her, and Cinder glanced back at the Invincible Girl.

“Yeah… we’re getting close to the Claim, I know it.” Cinder assured; her cheeks were starting to go pink from the cold air.

“H-How can you possibly be sure of that? It’s a mountain… it just… keeps going…” Pyrrha panted.

Cinder pointed ahead of them, it was hard to see in the darkness, but Pyrrha managed to spot it. Vernal, Oscar and Amber caught up and the little Amber smiled. “Yes… I remember this…” Amber said.

“What is it?” Weiss asked.

“When we were making the climb up here six years ago, we reached this point, and it was where we first met Icarus. He attacked Ren and Eryka, and they fought down there. Whilst I fought this big Troll up here. Bastard was a tough too.” Cinder assured, coughing a couple times.

The damage from the battle could still be seen, shattered boulders and slashed in the stones. “It’s crazy… it all feels so long ago now… like it was a different life. I kinda miss the one we had for those good six years though. Not liking this feeling of always being hunted.” Cinder admitted as she walked onward, using a flame like a lantern.

“Are we sure the Gyrfalcon won’t see the flame?” Weiss asked.

“Don’t worry, Airships can’t travel this high up. The Dust starts to go haywire, needs oxygen to run properly, and as you can tell from our breathing – it’s not great up here.” Cinder chuckled.

“If the oxygen is… so low… how can people survive up there?” Blake asked with confusion.

“No clue, some think it’s some kind of old magic that protects the place. It predates the Great War; nobody really knows how old the place actually is. Those old Monasteries are _really_ old… like so old that nobody even knows which civilisation they belong in.” Cinder explained, the idea of buildings being that old always seemed to be baffling to even comprehend. How could something that old still be standing and in perfect condition?

Perhaps always having people living there was a good reason behind it.

“These people? Can we trust them?” Weiss asked.

“Well they took our asses in. A bunch of savage Bandits and Criminals, sure Eryka was injured when we got there, and she was trained there and all that… but they had every reason to turn us away. Especially if they knew about the things Shay was capable of doing. But they’re good, and I doubt they’d try to turn us in. They’ve always existed outside the laws of society, in their own little bubble. I’m sure they’ll take us in.” Cinder assured, and Pyrrha shook her head with doubt.

“If this world has taught me anything it’s that you shouldn’t trust anyone.” Pyrrha sighed.

“Well we took you in, even though I knew it was a bad idea.” Cinder said.

“Cinder…” Vernal started to feel more and more concerned.

“You got something to say to me?” Pyrrha asked her.

“Pyrrha, please just drop it. We can’t be distracted.” Weiss sighed.

“No she’s been giving me these looks all day. You wanna say something to me? Then go ahead, say it. Say what I know what you want to say.”

Cinder stopped, and she clenched her hand into a fist, snuffing the flame. And snow started to blow around them as Cinder’s eye stopped burning, letting the storm start to form once more. Cinder slowly turned around, glaring straight at Pyrrha, her fists tightly clenched.

Then she said it.

“I should have killed you that night. I should have let that arrow kill you once and for all.” Cinder snarled.

Pyrrha wasn’t expecting her to say that, not at all.

_We should have thrown you out the second you showed up at our doorstep._

That was what she expected to hear, not hearing the voice of the Old Cinder Fall, the one who attacked Beacon and tried to kill her all those years ago. Hearing her say those words sent a completely different kind of chill down all their spines. Pyrrha’s eyes were wide, then her green eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth, not noticing Darkness sat on a rock nearby, watching the tense exchange.

“Okay, that’s enough. The two of you just cut it out.” Oscar told them.

_This is bad. We cannot let this divide us more than we already are._

Oscar heard Ozpin’s words in the back of his mind, and he could not agree with him more.

Pyrrha held out her arms as she walked towards Cinder. “Take it then! Take your best shot!”

“Pyrrha, just ignore her!” Weiss grabbed Pyrrha’s arm and pulled her back to try and defuse the situation but Pyrrha shoved the White Haired Schnee back.

“Go on! Here I am, Cinder! Do what you should have done in the first place! Go ahead, do me a favour! I’ve already lost everything! The only thing I have left is this!” She yelled, showing the snapped Crocea Mors still in her hand. Tears welled up in Pyrrha’s eyes, and Cinder stared straight at her, her expression never changed, there was still anger towards her. “So do it. If you wanna do it so bad, then do it. But I promise you this, it better kill me on the spot otherwise you’re gonna have to see a side of me you didn’t know existed.” Pyrrha threatened.

Both Weiss and Blake were gobsmacked, Pyrrha truly was different. This was completely unlike the Pyrrha they knew when they were at school – it was actually scaring them. But Cinder was scaring them as well, that glare in her eyes was one that they hadn’t seen since she was last at Beacon Academy. That fact alone scared them just as much as what Pyrrha was becoming.

Cinder slowly started to form something in her hand until Amber rushed in between them. “Stop it! Both of you! You’re both better than this! What happened back then, it happened! But neither of you are the people you once were!” Amber shouted, they still stared directly at each other, but Cinder paused in forming her weapon. “Cinder! You’re not that person anymore! I know you continue to insult yourself because of who you once were, but you are not that person! And Pyrrha? Yeah… maybe in hindsight taking you in was a bad idea. But I don’t regret it! _I_ was the one who made that choice, not Cinder. I convinced her to take the risk, and if we hadn’t? You wouldn’t have been there to save my life.” Amber explained.

The two of them started to ponder on her words and Pyrrha lowered her arms and Cinder let the ash fall into the sand. Amber lowered her hands down as well. “We need to keep going, okay? Don’t let all this _we could’ve, should’ve, would’ve_ scenarios weigh us down. It doesn’t matter, all that matters is that we get to the Summit’s Claim.” Amber explained, and Vernal smiled proudly as she looked at the young lady.

“How did you grow up so fast?” Cinder chuckled, and Amber smiled.

“I had good role models.” She said back with a bright smile, which made Cinder smile back. Cinder looked at Pyrrha and she just kept walking ahead, whilst Pyrrha stood there. Blake stood beside Pyrrha and looked at her.

“And for the record – you haven’t lost _everything_. There are still people who care about you, Pyrrha. Just think about that.” Blake said, walking ahead, and Pyrrha stood there alone. She clenched her hands into fists, she felt like she should just walk away. Like she was some sort of curse on these people, and that leaving them would make them safer.

But she couldn’t…

… she wanted to make sure that at the very least, they all made it.

They continued up the mountain, and they happened upon something rather interesting. An Old Town, it looked like something out of a Cowboy Movie, which made it even stranger, considering it was up here on a mountain. “Huh… I don’t remember seeing this here when we were making our way up here.” Cinder stated.

“Look, the path we used collapsed, looks like someone must have changed the path to go through this town.” Amber explained. “I still remember how close to the edge we were when we got this close.”

“How much further is it?” Blake groaned, rubbing her thighs.

“Not much further, but we could still check this place. Could be something here we could eat, canned food or something. Give us a little boost to get us the rest of the way.” Cinder explained.

“Ugh, why did Ren’s dad have to live at the top of the frickin world?” Weiss whinged.

“It’s not a bad idea. Nobody can fly up here, not even Grimm. Unless Salem made specific modifications to make them survive up here. But… the Summit’s Claim keep to themselves, so they are no real threat to her. So why should she even bother with all the trouble?” Cinder explained, shrugging her shoulders.

“But… you’re saying that… she _could_?” Vernal asked.

“I dunno, anything’s possible. I’ve seen the things she’s made and… well… you tend to keep an open mind after you see them.” Cinder explained.

“You mean the Praetorian Knights?” Oscar inquired.

“Exactly. I remember when I first saw them – She told me that they were just Ancient Geists… but… the fact they could speak? It always struck me as odd, those things always felt like they were more. At first I didn’t believe in some things… but after I met them? Well… I became a bit more open minded.” Cinder chuckled.

“That’s understandable. I still can’t believe there’s Thirteen of the bastards. It took everything we had ten years ago to kill _one_. ONE.” Blake explained. “How the hell are we meant to kill Thirteen of them?” Blake explained.

“You kill the one who controls them.” Cinder explained. “At least… I hope that’s how it works.”

Pyrrha could not help but turn to Darkness as she saw him stood there. “Is it true? If we kill Salem will the Grimm die?”

“Not… exactly.” Darkness answered. “I will resume command of them, and I will have them return to their primitive function.”

“You mean they won’t die?” Pyrrha spoke aloud that time, which got Cinder’s attention.

“No. They will serve me.”

“Then get rid of them, surely we’d earn that much after killing her.” Pyrrha questioned.

“No. The Grimm serve a purpose; they keep Humanity and Faunuskind where they belong. Remove the Grimm and the Food Chain collapses, and life will grow too far and become parasitic.” Darkness explained.

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Cinder questioned.

“The Brother of Darkness.” Ozpin suddenly answered through Oscar.

“Whoa! Gods… could you give us some warning next time before you just possess my buddy?” Cinder gasped, jolting from her skin as she heard the weird mixed voice of Oscar and Ozpin’s tones.

“Ah, my apologies.” Ozpin chuckled. “But I could tell from the moment I heard it. You are communicating with him, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yeah… sorry… I forgot to do it in my head.” There’s the old Pyrrha, always apologising for the most unnecessary things.

“No need for an apology. I have experienced it as well, Oscar has not yet – but whenever Light chooses to, he will return for another conversation.” Ozpin explained.

“Wait, so the Brothers Grimm are literally in your heads?” Cinder asked with shock.

“Yeah, he’s really annoying.” Pyrrha stated, which actually made the Brother of Darkness chuckle. “He said… that even if we kill Salem, the Grimm won’t die. They will just return to his command, but he won’t remove them for us. They will just go back to how they used to be.”

“Well, that’s not totally bad.” Vernal shrugged.

“How is that not bad?” Cinder asked with confusion, and Vernal crossed her shoulders.

“Well the Grimm now are almost militaristic; they use strategy and can pop out of anywhere and even patrol the cities. I gotta admit I do miss the old days when they just lurked in the woods.” Vernal explained, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well… I’d rather them just fuck off for good if I’m being completely honest.” Cinder huffed.

“Hey, take any silver lining you can ge-AAAHH!” Vernal suddenly screamed in agony as the Cybernetic Scorpion Stinger of Tyrian Callows stabbed her right in the back and lifted her off the floor.

“VERNAL!” Cinder screamed, and Tyrian laughed maniacally as he threw her across the floor. Blood poured from the major wound in her back, alongside the venom that just got pumped into her. She started to shiver from the pain she was feeling, as the venom started to flow through her bloodstream. Tyrian’s eyes glowed purple and he fired the Queen’s Servants at them, jumping up and landing on the tiled roof of the building.

Everyone engaged their auras, and Cinder’s eyes erupted with flames. “TYRIAN!” Cinder bellowed, blasting towards him, and he jumped towards her. Cinder grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, cracking the stone behind him. She punched him repeatedly in the face, but he continued to laugh at her. His Mechanical Scorpion Tail coiled around her arm and he twisted hard and fast, and the two of them crashed down against the ground. Tyrian jumped off her body and landed on both feet, sprinting through one of the open buildings.

Cinder shook her head, and she started to get back up, spitting out blood. “Your peace has failed you!” Hazel’s voice suddenly boomed from above, Cinder swiftly looked up and saw him stood atop the building next to her.

“Oh fuck!” Hazel jumped down towards her, but she rolled out of the way just in time, narrowly missing his fist and knee which pummelled into the hard floor beneath him, sending cracks through it. The Monster rose back up, driving a pair of Fire Dust Crystals into his sewn together arms, and flames burned through his dead flesh.

“THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!” He roared as he sprinted towards Cinder and grabbed her by the throat, he carried her by the neck in his massive hand through one of the buildings, shattering the door, and throwing her through the window. Cinder crashed straight through the glass, and she felt dazed whilst everything became weightless. But she turned and saw the steep incline beneath her, and her eyes hardened.

And the fire reignited once more, Cinder blew back towards Hazel and punched him in the face. She passed by him and drove her boots into the snowy floor, slowing herself down.

Behind her, Tyrian bounced off the walls as he dodged the incoming shots from Weiss’ Glyphs. She stood beside Vernal whilst Amber and Blake tended to her wound. They rolled her over and saw the veins were darkening and becoming discoloured. “Oh gods, he’s poisoned you.”

“You don’t say?” Vernal gritted her teeth, taking the pain.

“How far is the Claim?” Blake asked.

“It’s… just up there…” Vernal strained.

Blake suddenly lifted Vernal up and put her arm around her shoulder and extended her other hand to Amber. “Amber, sweetheart, can you guide us there? We need to get her there, and maybe get some help!” Blake asked, and Amber smiled – nodding her head. Amber took Blake’s hand to guide her and they started to run as fast as they could, leaving Cinder, Oscar, Pyrrha and Weiss to fend off Tyrian and Hazel.

Vernal coughed from the pain as they rushed as fast as they could, and they both ducked down as Fire burned overhead from Cinder as she battled against Hazel, getting punched directly in the chest which smashed her against the wall. Then Tyrian leapt out and Weiss pursued, sliding across the ground on her Glyph, firing firebolts up at him but he swung towards her by his tail and kicked Weiss in the face. He then lunged directly for Amber, only for Pyrrha to suddenly throw her fist directly into the side of his face.

They kept on running, hopefully help could get there in time.

Tyrian swiped his fist across Pyrrha’s face and then pinned her against the wall, staring directly into her eyes with an insane grin on his face. “Give yourself up, and they live. Last chance.” Tyrian snarled, but Pyrrha suddenly extended her reach with Polarity, and launched an old Drainage Cover into him. The metallic bang rang out for miles, and he tumbled across the floor, driving the Queen’s Servant’s into the ground, sparks bounced from the contact of his blades. Pyrrha held the Snapped Crocea Mors tight and clenched her fist, she may not be as strong as she once was… but she was still Pyrrha Nikos.

Weiss landed next to her and nodded her head at her friend. Weiss blasted off the Glyph she casted behind her, thrusting Myrtenaster forward to try and stab Tyrian in the chest, but he ducked down and kicked Pyrrha in the chest as she jumped towards him. But Pyrrha stuck the landing and quickly slashed Crocea Mors down towards him. He stopped her arm with his tail and fired both machine guns into Weiss, slowly withering down her aura, but then Weiss blasted a powerful gust of Wind from her Glyphs which forced him backwards. Weiss shot forward once again, and she rolled across his back and grabbed onto his long tail of hair.

He yelped from the pain and she launched him towards Pyrrha who held out her arm to close line him. Tyrian tumbled across the ground but stood back up and he rushed towards Pyrrha once more, she swung her fist at him, but he suddenly launched his tail forward and wrapped it around her arm, yanking her forward and he slashed at her, before jumping and flipping forward, slamming Pyrrha down against the ground with immense force. He then landed on her chest, blocking the incoming Icicles with his mechanical tail.

He stomped down at Pyrrha’s head, only for Weiss to stop him by deflecting his tail with Myrtenaster, and she then jumped up and kicked him twice in the face. He stumbled off Pyrrha, but Weiss continued. She dashed forward, jabbing the pointed blade of Myrtenaster at his chest over and over again, widdling away at his aura, before stabbing the sword down into the ground, suddenly blasting huge spikes of ice from the ground at him.

He crossed his Pincer Blades over, and they blocked the ice, but the impact still threw him backwards. He dropped but spun across the floor, landing on his tail. He jumped up in the air and landed back on his feet. Weiss had learned to do many other things as well with her ever-evolving Semblance, and she channelled her aura into the tip of her sword, closing her eyes, and she suddenly blasted a powerful beam of white energy towards him. But Tyrian’s bulb caught the beam, and he started to refract the beam by slowly moving his tail, causing it to carve through one of the windows, before turning it back at Weiss.

She gasped, and the beam threw her backwards, slamming her against a wall. Pyrrha gasped. “Weiss!” But his insane cackling turned her gaze as Tyrian charged towards her and jumped, he dove down and slammed both Queen’s Servants down at her throat, but she held Jaune’s Old Sword up, stopping the impact. They stared into each other’s eyes, and she saw what he was.

Evil.

Nothing More.

Nothing Less.

Hazel punched fast and hard at Cinder, but suddenly Thunderous Deception wrapped around Hazel’s muscular arm. He turned to see Oscar who smirked at him and he suddenly pulled him backwards, before retracting the hammer’s chain back to the handle. Hazel roared, throwing a punch towards Oscar, but he dove down and slid under his fist, spinning around and smashing his hammer up Hazel’s jaw. He grunted from the strike, and he crashed through the roof of the building.

Hazel growled savagely as he climbed out from the building, ripping out a piece of rebar with ease and throwing it down at them like a spear. Oscar’s eyes widened when he looked at the building, hearing screaming. “Wait…” He gasped, seeing little kids inside, a whole family. He then looked around at the whole town, realising something shocking. “Oh shit, this place isn’t abandoned!” Hazel suddenly dove down and threw Oscar against the ground. “There are people here… stop this…” Oscar winced.

“I know who you are…” Hazel growled, glaring at his face. “You’re his new form… and you will die like all the rest.” He threatened. Cinder drove her Spear she forged straight through Hazel’s back, twisting it to pull him backwards from Oscar. She then blasted flames from her feet and ripped the long spear from his spine and threw it down towards his face. Hazel raised his hand and the spear stabbed straight through his hand and pinned him down against the ground.

Cinder saw them as well. “The hell? You’re right! I thought this place was abandoned.” Cinder shook her head with confusion, something did not feel right.

_The buildings… they’re old, broken and falling apart. How could there possibly still be people here?_

She stared at one of the families, and she noticed something… they shimmered for a few moments.

“No… it is abandoned… someone else is here. Focus, don’t let anything distract you.” Cinder told him as she looked around.

_Emerald? Is this you?_

_No it can’t be… yes she is good with her illusions, but showing the same thing to multiple people? For a long time? No… this is someone else._

Cinder could no longer ponder, because Hazel suddenly jumped up towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, pummelling her down against the floor with brute force. He lifted her up and smashed her down repeatedly. Oscar jumped overhead and the Chains of Thunderous Deception wrapped around his throat and Hazel choked on them as Oscar pulled him off his friend. He then launched the other Hammer forward into Hazel’s face, before yanking him forward so hard it made him fall flat on his face. Oscar charged towards him and spun the chain hard and fast, jumping up and slamming the momentum built up directly into Hazel’s face.

He grunted, thrown up into the air, and Cinder jumped up, forming her Obsidian Battle Axe and slamming it down into his chest with all her might. He crashed down against the ground and snarled, crushing the axe down into embers, getting up without a scratch. “Gods this dude is tough.”

“He’s a monster – the dude in your head? Ozpin? Well he was the one who made him, he wanted to find new ways to challenge Salem, and creating a monster from dead people was one of his ideas. Something that could not be killed… except he didn’t expect that monster to join Salem instead. So if you’re wondering why this bastard hates you so much? It’s because of that.” Cinder assured.

“Whoa… okay… not gonna lie, can’t say I can blame the big dude. But I’m not interesting in paying the price for Ozpin’s mistakes.” Oscar yelled, and he charged towards Hazel and launched his Hammer towards him, only for Hazel to suddenly catch the chain and yank him towards him. He then punched him in the face, creating a fiery explosion upon impact. Oscar crashed to the ground with a groan, his aura took one hell of a beating there, it even flickered when he hit the ground. Cinder flew around him, blasting icicles down from above, but he raised his forearm, taking the spikes of ice, melting them down into steam.

He stomped down against the ground, and the flames channelled through his boots into the ground, sending fire bursting from the cracks he forced. Cinder dodged each of the pillars of fire that came after her, but one of them collided into her, knocking her out of the air. Cinder gasped and she shuffled backwards on the ground, Hazel started to go berserk, pummelling the ground repeatedly with vicious rage, shredding the ground around her, only narrowly missing her. Cinder then closed her eyes, and the roots in the earth swiftly came from the snow and they wrapped around his body. Oscar and Cinder both charged towards him and they jumped for him, only for Hazel’s veins to glow bright red.

Hazel howled deafeningly as his eyes glowed red, and he created one hell of a pulse of hot air through his body. The vines burned to ash and the blast knocked the two of them out of the air. Cinder held her ground but both she and Oscar could not hold off against the sheer heat, and it shredded their aura until it broke. They both collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain from their burns. But luckily his pulse ended before the burns could be too serious.

Pyrrha and Weiss turned with wide eyes, and they quickly returned back to Oscar and Cinder who needed backup.

Pyrrha raised her fist and the broken sword whilst Weiss kept her sword on Hazel. Tyrian landed in front of Pyrrha with that same mad smirk on his face.

But then…

… red petals shot behind Tyrian.

A shocked smile of disbelief formed on Weiss’ face, and Hazel and Tyrian both looked past Pyrrha and Weiss. There she stood in the shadows with her hood pulled up. Hazel gritted his teeth and channelled fire into his fist, blasting a fireball towards her. But then the figure spun two razor sharp One-Handed Sickles through her fingers, blocking the fireballs from hitting her. Hazel’s eyes widened because he now realised who it was as well.

When she opened those silver eyes.

She stepped out into the lunar light, and Ruby Rose smirked at the two Villains. Cinder couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh you two are so fucked.”

An Altum Eagle unexpectedly shrieked and dove down towards Tyrian, slashing his talons across the side of his face. Yang blasted through one of the old buildings towards Tyrian and punched him across the face, breaking his stance, and Tyrian stabbed down at the Blonde Brawler as Ruby, Eryka, Winter, Nora and Ren all charged towards Hazel Rainart. He blocked the incoming bullets from Stormflower as he slid down the icy snow, and Nora launched Magni towards him.

His eyes widened as the small hammer crashed into his chest so hard he had to dig his feet into the ground. The hammer called back to her hand, whilst Eryka slid underneath Tyrian’s legs whilst Yang laid a beating on him punch after punch, she slashed Slice ‘n Dice across Tyrian’s leg, then drove the sword straight through Tyrian’s gut when Yang broke his aura. A bone chilling roar of agony erupted from Tyrian. Yang proceeded to punch Tyrian in the face so hard it broke his nose and he tumbled to the ground as Eryka pulled the blade from his stomach.

Ruby slashed Black Thorn repeatedly across Hazel’s chest, dodging his punches, and Ren fired the blades of Stormflower into his shoulders, firing himself forward and kicking Hazel in the chest. Winter also drove her sword down into the ground and the impact sent huge spikes of Ice towards Hazel, impaling the invincible monster. “Heads up!” Nora called out, firing Stormur Skeggox’ Grenade Launcher into Hazel, and the explosion threw him across the ground.

Hazel turned and grabbed Tyrian. “Get up!” Hazel yelled.

“I… argh… I can’t…” Tyrian winced.

“If you’re expecting mercy from us, guess again.” Winter assured.

“You will be begging mercy from our Queen soon enough.” Hazel assured, Ruby turned and gasped.

“Look out!” She yelled, as the last thing they ever expected to see up here came roaring towards them.

The Gyrfalcon.

The massive Assault Ship banked around the Spiring Peak of the Mountain, and it fired its missiles towards them. Winter drove her sword into the ground, forming a protective barrier to keep them all safe, but the Gyrfalcon descended low enough for Hazel to carry Tyrian aboard. Ruby stared through the bubble at Watts who smirked sinisterly at her, before the rear door closed, and the Gyrfalcon’s Thrusters blasted the Airship away into the horizon.

“Looks like he’s managed to upgrade that thing…” Ruby stated.

“Li’s gonna need to hear about this development.” Yang said. They all turned to Weiss, Pyrrha, Cinder and Oscar. Nora and Ren stared at Pyrrha with utter disbelief at who they were looking at. But no words were shared, and despite everything – the two of them quickly ran to Pyrrha and embraced her in a warm hug. Pyrrha looked just as shocked, she believed they were dead as well.

They were gonna have to talk… and it would not be a pretty one… but for the moment… it was just joy to see each other again.

Tears welled up in Weiss’ eyes as she sprinted to her big sister and jumped into her arms. They both cried tears of happiness, and Winter fell to her knees as she held her close. Ruby and Yang both approached Weiss and they held her as well, turning to see Blake and Amber coming down here. Amber guided their friend down the steps, and Yang’s eyes widened with shock at her friend’s eyes.

“Blake…” Yang softly said.

“Yang…” Blake stammered, Yang immediately got up and wrapped her arms around her former partner.

Eryka smiled as she saw them all reunited, but… part of her was sad. She really hoped she would see Neptune’s face among them… but no… not everyone got to be reunited with lost loved ones.

“Come on… let’s get you all somewhere warm, and something to eat.” Ruby said with a smile.

**Watts**

Tyrian growled in pain as he held his gut, feeling the blood leaking from the injury. “Hold him still, Hazel.” Watts commanded as he held the vial in his hand, the swirling Grave Dust rose up with his Golden Rings which shone blue. He then gave Tyrian a piece of leather. “Bite it, unless you want to lose your tongue.”

Tyrian did as he was told, and the Grave Dust descended down to his wound and he roared with immense pain as the dust started to close the wound as originally intended. Stopping the bleeding and sealing the injury. That was the original idea behind this dust, a device that keeps people stable long enough for medical teams to arrive so they can actually patch them up without them bleeding out. It took a few seconds, but it was agonizing, but he stayed conscious, and took the strap from his mouth, with the indentions of his teeth left behind.

Tyrian laid on the floor, recovering from his injury. “Damn it… we were so close.” Hazel growled.

“Do not despair, Hazel. We will have our chance. Besides, we know for certain where they all are now.” Watts explained.

“Yes, the Summit’s Claim. That place is like a Fortress and no Grimm can get up there. Yeah the Gyrfalcon can but even then… I don’t think this thing could destroy it alone. Not with all those damn kids down there.” Hazel explained.

“We won’t need the Gyrfalcon. Salem has plans for an Army of Grimm specifically designed to take the place down. Now that we know the Summit’s Claim has been where they have been hiding for the past six years… we can eliminate them and get our hands on that Relic.” Watts explained.

“But… we still failed… our Queen.” Tyrian reminded, and Watts gently held his shoulder.

“No we did not. Salem told us that all she asks of us is that we _try_. The one to blame is back at Evernight, and we are about to witness his punishment for what he did.” Watts explained.

Tyrian could not help but giggle. “About time.”

**Salem**

Hours later…

She held her hands together, glowing red eyes glaring across the long table. She did not move and did not say a single word to him. Adam was on his knees before the very end of the table, whilst the Children of Salem, Mercury and Emerald were sat at their seats. And stood around the room were the Fourteen Praetorian Knights. All in the Shadows, awaiting their orders.

Tyrian was laid back in his seat, bandaged up by Watts, but he still was listening and ready to do anything for his queen.

Then…

… Salem spoke.

“I would like you to explain… to me… what specific part of my order you could not understand?” Salem asked him, staring directly at him.

“I…” Adam fumbled for words. Salem’s expression did not change, she just stared at him with her hands together. “I wanted to carry out your will, to show that Cinder Fall was wrong to challenge you.”

“More… lies…” Salem whispered, staring directly into his eyes.

Salem fell silent once more, it made the other Children of Salem feel uncomfortable. Emerald gently tugged at her arm as she sat there. Then something seemed to brew up in Adam’s eyes, and he glared back at her. “Yes… that was a lie.” He admitted. Watts raised a brow. “I did what I did because your way of doing things is not working. You let her live-in safety despite being the very thing you sought to destroy. How are we supposed to carry out your will if you do not let us?” He barked; Salem just glared directly into his eyes.

No anger.

Nothing at all.

Yet Adam’s heart was pounding. “Ma’am…” He softly said, his voice breaking. Yet Salem still fell silent, he then looked at them all. He couldn’t help but laugh at them. “Look at you all. How can you all not see things the way that I do? We follow her blindly, doing whatever it is that she asks! She always tells us she will give us the things that we want, but what has she given any of you? Huh? Have you got the revenge you wanted, Hazel? How about you, Killian? Are you able to live your peaceful life alongside being a Tyrant? The only person she cares about is herself!” Adam barked.

Salem’s eyes tracked him as he dared to walk towards her, and Tyrian gritted his teeth, ready to pound, but Salem gently put her hands down and touched his knee to calm him. “She is nothing more than… a _liar._ ” He snarled, standing right in front of her. Salem smiled kindly, tilting her head.

The Silence was agonizing.

Then… her kind face changed… her eyes started to glow…

… and then she bolted upright and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the floor like he weighed nothing at all. He choked and gasped for air, kicking his legs back and forth. “Oh Adam… round and round we go with this… how many times must we have this conversation?” She sounded like she was speaking to a petulant child. “You disobeyed me, lied to me – and now you insult those loyal to me… and call me a liar?” Salem questioned as her nails dug into his neck. She sapped him of his aura instantly, breaking it.

She stared up at him, her eyes furious now. “You served me well in the past, but this? This is something I cannot let go unpunished.” Salem glanced down at his Grimm Hoofed Legs. “I gave you those legs, do not forget how easily I can take them away.” Adam suddenly felt a burning hot tormenting pain in his legs, as the black limps evaporated into smoke and blood began to pour out from the stumps.

He shrieked from the pain and Sale, released him, letting him fall on the floor. He grabbed his legs and writhed from how much it hurt. That was when a Blood Red Glyph formed beneath him, and the blackened Apathy Hands reached up and grabbed his arms and body, holding him still. She smiled down at him with her hands held together. She then lifted her head to the Fourteenth Knight.

“My Knight… please educate Young Adam Taurus on what happens to those who disobey me.” Salem commanded politely, Adam screamed from both the agony and the pain.

“No! Please! Your grace! I beg of you; I won’t disobey you again! I understand now! I understand!” Adam pathetically cried out, tears streamed from his eyes and down his cheeks.

The Knight stood over him, and suddenly brought his sword down towards his face. The blade cut his cheek, driven down into the marble floor right next to his head. Adam shrieked with terror, feeling the heat from the Relic of Destruction that burned the floor next to him. He whimpered and stared at the Knight.

It was no Praetorian Knight.

It leant down from the shadows, revealing its face. “You’re scared… and weak!” Jaune Arc snarled, with a demented grin across his face, his eyes glowed purple. His skin was pale like Salem’s with cracks of purple embers spreading from his eyes. Clad in heavy impressive armour.

The Children of Salem, Emerald and Mercury all shared the same look of total shock and awe.

Jaune… was alive… and turned into a monster…

Jaune pulled the Relic of Destruction from the ground and walked over Adam, his heavy boot stomped over his gut. He gasped and cried with terror on the floor, snivelling pathetically. Salem stood there as Jaune stood beside her. “Bring me my Lamp… and my Sword.” She commanded with glowing red eyes.

Adam stared at his legs as the Hooves returned and he could stand once more as the Apathy Hands released him. He stumbled back upright, hunched forward with fear of his Queen. “I will! I promise… I promise I won’t fail you again! I pro-mise!” He wailed, sobbing as he hobbled away. Salem smirked and she turned back to the Children of Salem.

She walked back towards her Throne with Jaune following her.

“The time of our Victory is near, my children. It is time we find the final two pieces of the puzzle. Icarus take Adam Taurus and one of my Praetorian Knights. I have created a grand force of Grimm which can survive the trek up to the Summit’s Claim. Burn it to ash.” She commanded.

“It will be done.” Icarus bowed his head.

“Killian, I want the Black Gallows at the ready. Make sure we have no loose ends trying to uncover any secrets about us.”

“Consider it done.”

“Watts, Hazel, I want you to take Emerald and Mercury, and when he is recovered – Tyrian – and you must find the final Relics. If Ruby Rose manages to escape Icarus and Adam’s assault, find them and eliminate her, and bring me the Lamp. If Icarus manages to get the Lamp in his attack, then find Creation. We must find the Relics… and finish what we have started.” Salem ordered.

“Your wish is our command, your grace.” Watts assured.

The Children of Salem all stood up and departed to carry out their duties as ordered by Salem.

The Dark Queen sat down upon her throne and leant back against its spine, with Jaune stood beside her. She smirked sinisterly as they all left.

Knowing – everything was going according to plan…


	12. The Salem Knight

**Then…**

Six years ago…

He held the Scroll to his ear, staring Salem down as she got even closer. He thickly swallowed with a shaky breath as she reached out her hand. “I’m sorry…” He uttered, before he hit the _send_ button. The blast completely vaporised him in fire, and Salem’s body was also destroyed in the explosion. From his eyes, it was all over… just nothing. But for Salem, it was nothing but the same thing all over again. She rose from the ashes like a Phoenix, bones and muscle forming from a glowing gold light. She hardly even seemed bothered by the explosions which were being set off in a chain reaction.

She stood over the crater as the land collapsed around her, including the area that Pyrrha fell through and died in. The smoke and fire caressed her pale skin, yet it hardly even affected her, and she rose up, staring down at where he was. There was nothing left to remember him by, and she clenched her hand into a fist. She turned her head to the smoke to see Weiss and Blake, wounded and nearly dying, making a break for it. But she did not pursue, instead she turned her frustrations to the Tower, where Ozpin was still dying.

He laid upon the ground as the entire building began to collapse around him, the Amphitheatre still aflame with the bodies scattered everywhere. And no sign of Team C.R.D.L. Just the bloodied remains of Cardin’s arm on the floor, and Jaymes Ickford, his neck crushed by Salem in one single moment. Ozpin coughed blood in pain as he laid there, and Salem approached him slowly, staring down at him.

Her eyes seemed to glow fiercely with that red energy that coursed through her veins alongside all the other Grimm that served her. He just glared at her and wheezed. Salem gritted her teeth, and she brought the Sword downwards with all her might into his chest, the flames erupted through his entire body, burning every inch of him to dust, and the shockwave created from the impact shattered the remaining support beams.

The huge skyscraper began to crumble down towards the ground with a deafening roar, Salem did not move as it completely buried her. Massive chunks of rock which consumed the entire building. More explosions erupted across the entire Academy, caused from Jaune’s final act. A few moments passed before the huge pile of rubble suddenly exploded, and Salem rose from it, completely unharmed, glowing gold. She left it and Ozpin’s body, lost and forgotten beneath the rubble.

Most likely still the site where his bones were buried to this day.

_What do I do now? The Boy was the only way for me to acquire that damned sword. I had hoped it was all supposition, but the Sword beneath Beacon was a lie._

_Perhaps… the Relic of Knowledge… could help me locate the Relic’s true location? Destruction, Choice and Knowledge must still be hidden within the Academies. Ozpin must have done something different with Creation to keep it safe, he always was quite the cleverest and most cunning._

_However… I have changed… and am no longer the girl he once knew, not the one that Ozma knew._

_All this means nothing though, I need a Young Male Arc, that was how it worked. That was how the link to the Relic worked, it was bound to the Arcs, and only young male Arcs could wield the weapon… supposedly, at the very least._

_I know of a few methods though; it would already be easier if I could just use Creation to resurrect him… but… there are other… darker… methods of resurrection._

_But would my followers still believe in me if they learned I was capable of Necromancy?_

_The Boy was indeed the enemy, and yet I wonder… how would they react if they saw him brought back to life? Even if he was a puppet? Would they still follow me? I imagine Tyrian would stay loyal; he would never risk displeasing me. Emerald and Mercury are teetering on the edge right now, I can tell from the way they stand to the side. Killian is constantly war with his own morality, and I fear Hazel could view me the same way he already views Ozpin._

_What were you thinking, Ozma? When you robbed the graves of the dead to create Hazel Rainart? How did you think that would ever serve your ideals in the long run? The ways in which you do things never ceases to confound me._

_That foolish boy Adam Taurus on the other hand is a ticking time bomb, how he believes he could ever replace Cinder is beyond me, and his sick obsession over that poor girl, Miss Belladonna, just angers me. Not only is it cruelty for the sake of it, but it makes him predictable, and no matter how impressive your fighting skills may be, your predictability is what can eventually lead to your downfall._

_A fact I am certain he will learn very soon if he maintains his current course._

_And for Watts and Icarus?_

_Well, Watts has known me half his life and helped me get back on my feet after what happened to my children. Somehow… I know it was not Ozma, he would have never done what that man did. Watts will most likely stay loyal but will also become fascinated in the Dark Magic I used to summon his soul and resurrect his corporeal form. And Icarus is a Mercenary, for now he is only loyal to his Paycheck, however I believe he is amendable, Watts does speak highly of him after all._

_And Watts does not sing one’s praises very often. I guess I shall take that as a sign._

_However, I will need to find something that once belonged to him… that will be one piece in the puzzle I will require. I can imagine… it will take me some time to fully find a way to bring Jaune Arc back from his early grave._

_It could take many years to find all the components I need… and more so… to wait for the right moment._

_I know with certainty that those children are not dead, and survived that savage man, Valravn Branwen. They will continue to cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations._

_But that is merely the first move._

_So, let them come, let them try to stop me. Try to tear down the world I am going to create from the ashes of their old one._

_Because when they come… I will be waiting… and he shall be beside me…_

The six years which followed had many events that Salem oversaw with her many minions, her eyes and ears were everywhere, and they learned everything. From the culling of the Huntsmen and Huntresses on the run, or the rising Insurrection against her new rule. One she brutally cut down with efficiency, butchering them all one by one and stuffing what remained in secret locations, alongside the corpses of the poor Huntsmen and Huntresses who could not get away and find safe refuge.

But during the many years, the Children of Salem and even the Dark Queen herself were carrying out their nefarious plans. Out in Vale, Tyrian and Hazel approached an old Cemetery together. They both watched from the shadows as a mourning Saphron Arc was crouched before the grave of Jaune Arc, sobbing with Terra gently holding her close, kissing her cheek. No matter how many years passed, they were all still suffering from the loss of such a loved family member. Pyrrha’s grave was next to him – and Tyrian spotted another couple. They were older and both looking forlorn as well.

Jaune’s parents – there was a lot of pain in their eyes, perhaps it was guilt? For not supporting him in his decisions enough? For not being there for him when he needed them?

Tyrian scoffed as he watched them. “Weakness… crying over the dead. What is the point? The dead cannot hear your cries.” He hissed with a snarl, Hazel did not say a word, he just bowed his head artificially. The rain fell around them constantly, clapping against the leaves in the trees and onto their hoods. Eventually the Arc Family departed from Jaune’s grave, and when it was clear the two of them approached. Tyrian disrespectfully pranced across the Grave of Jaune, disrespecting it completely. But Hazel clenched his hand into a fist and stared him down.

“Get… off.” He warned with a deep growl. Tyrian stood there, glaring right at the undying man.

“What’s it to you? He was our enemy.” Tyrian shrugged his shoulders like that of a child. But Hazel just glared at him as the rainwater trickled down his skin and chin. It felt like a fight was about to break out, but Tyrian eventually stepped off his grave. Hazel approached the knocked over flowers and he crouched down, righting them and holding his hands behind his back. He bowed his head honourably.

“I’m sorry, Jaune Arc. I wish there were a better way for the world to change. I still wish Killian’s method had worked.” He sighed.

“If you wanted that to work then why did you not work with him?” Tyrian cooed.

“The same reason why Salem let Watts in on it and did not let you have any input until he was arrested. Because Salem commanded, I try to capture Jaune Arc whenever I could. Perhaps I should have captured him… maybe his family would not be mourning him right now.” He sighed sadly.

Tyrian clearly cared extraordinarily little for his regrets; he just immediately approached the other Grave beside Jaune Arc. Not Pyrrha’s, the one on the other side.

“Well, well… here lies Grandpa Arc.” Tyrian giggled, stood over the grave of – Athelstan Arc. The Grandfather who gave Jaune Crocea Mors in the first place, and it ruffled some feathers in the family. Especially with his parents, and Jaune always sung the highest of praises about his Grandfather. He always seemed to know more than he let on, but never spoke of who came before.

Strange…

They waited until nightfall, and once the sun had fallen behind the Horizon and the Shattered Moon floated in the endless dark… the two of them returned. Hazel shone his flashlight onto Athelstan’s grave, and he glanced at Tyrian. “Come on, let us carry out our Queen’s Bidding.” Tyrian said, so they started to dig.

“Why the hell does she even want a part of his body? He’s just some old dead man.” Hazel questioned, digging up the soil with ease.

“I do not know and do not need to know. I simply do as my Queen wishes.” Tyrian answered, throwing lumps of soil over his shoulder, but that caused Hazel to pause.

“Wait… so even you don’t know? Even Watts and the others don’t know.” Hazel stated, stabbing his Shovel down against the soil, Tyrian looked right at him.

“Have you been going behind her back? Sewing doubt amongst us?” Tyrian hissed, and Hazel narrowed his eyes.

“No – I just don’t like feeling like I am being lied to.” Hazel answered.

“We are all on a need-to-know basis. She will explain all when the time is right, until then we carry out her wishes. That is our duty, we owe her everything. Especially you.” Tyrian snarled.

“You don’t have to remind me.” Hazel assured, digging harder into the soil now.

“She accepted you when nobody else would. All they saw was a monster… how dare you doubt our Queen.” Tyrian prodded.

“I am not doubting her!” Hazel barked, which made Tyrian giggle disturbingly.

“I guess we shall see.” Tyrian said, proceeding to dig further. They kept on digging until they hit the Coffin. The wood splintered beneath the shovel and Hazel crouched down and ripped it open, revealing the skeletal remains of Athelstan inside. He shuddered.

“Never liked the idea of Grave Robbing.” Hazel said.

“Ironic, considering you’re the product of it.” Tyrian said, more than happy to rummage around the bones of the old Arc Warrior.

“Go to hell.” Hazel growled.

“One day, my big lump of a friend. One day!” He laughed, somehow that made Hazel find Tyrian that much more unnerving. The fact that he knew where he would be going when he finally met his end meant he did not fear it. And that was far scarier than someone who did. Because that meant nothing could stop him, only death.

Tyrian grabbed the forearm of Athelstan, and he slammed his boot down onto the elbow, snapping it off. He held it in his hand and grinned, turning to Hazel. “Here we have it, come. Let us bring this back to our Queen.”

At another point in time during the Six Years…

Salem walked with Five of her Praetorian Knights towards a mysterious, and massive ancient castle somewhere in Vale. Huge did not do this place justice – and it had a simple name.

Arcadia.

This was Vale’s final bastion in the Great War, when the Vacuan Mongrels and Mistraalian Immortals converged here, overlooking the ocean which led to Vytal – where the remaining Military of Vale retreated, and the war came to an epic close there, when the new younger leaders called for a ceasefire, knowing that this war was going to wipe them out.

At least that was what the History Books said…

Of course, it was believed that the superstition that surrounded their precious moon had something to do with it. The most Recent Eclipse happened on that very day, and many believed that they did not battle on Vytal, but fought _together_ against something much, much worse.

Though sadly, neither stories have complete fact behind them, there were hardly any records left behind. Just stories… and stories could be embellished to suit a narrative.

Salem approached the drawbridge and she held out her hands, causing the destroyed Bridge to rise from the chasm of water beneath them, reconnecting together. She and her Knights walked across it with great ease, and the Dark Queen blasted a powerful fireball into the door which blew it clean off its old, rusted hinges. She walked inside, passing by the Ancient States of Knights holding swords, clad in armour. The armour was like that of the Arma Gigas, clearly from the same era, however it had different styling. More medieval with cloaks instead.

This place must have been over a thousand years old yet was most likely only abandoned for about a century, since the Great War ended roughly only eighty years ago, nearing ninety in the present. The Praetorian Knights were unnerving in how they moved, Salem could not help but look around the place. It was beautiful, so much history just sat here for people to find. And even this place was a mass grave, broken bones and skeletons left where they fell. But they all died fighting, Salem could not help but show respect for such bravery.

The Praetorian Knights respectfully walked around the bodies as they followed their Queen, getting closer and closer to the location of which they were searching for. She turned the corner and found a large Chamber, one of which the Praetorian Knights did not enter. She slowly walked inside with her hands behind her back, looking around the large room, huge caskets forged from stone inside.

However, she approached one of them and held out her hands, pushing the lid of it off, forcing it down onto the ground. She slowly approached and looked down at the skeleton inside, the one she put here in the first place. She stared down at him with disdain. “Hello old friend…” She softly said with rage in her burning red eyes. “Despite how much I wish I could force you to suffer in the purgatory I trapped you in… I need you now.”

She revealed the Relic of Choice, meaning this was after she acquired it from Atlas. She placed the Golden Crown atop her head, and it shone before the bones. She could hear demented screams from the skeleton and she held out her hand. A dark smoke erupted from the bones however it could not escape her. She smirked as it writhed, holding it close. “There you are…” She whispered, before grabbing the skull of the body and ripping it from the neck. The smoke howled like it was in agony, but she hardly even reacted.

She held the skull in her palm and closed her red eyes, before staring at the smoke which became trapped within her.

“One to go…”

Emerald and Mercury were the ones to find the final piece of this puzzle, despite none of them knowing why they were going on a scavenger hunt for parts of long dead men. Mercury raised his fists, ready to fight at any second as they approached the house, but Emerald stopped him. “Wait…” She whispered, and she held his hand and pressed her fingers to her head, closing her red eyes. He calmed down, feeling at home whenever she held his hand, and the two of them approached the house, and she crouched down. Her semblance had become more powerful now, and she could hold it for longer, even without having to hold his hand.

She worked her magic on the door, picking the lock, and then she slowly and carefully opened the door. The two of them walked inside, peeking around each of the corners. It was midnight here, and the owners of the house were asleep by now. Alongside the youngest daughter, the two of them carefully walked through the house and approached the stairs. They could see the couple asleep in their bed together, but it was clear that they were struggling to get any sleep.

Emerald saw the door – it still had the name on it like when they were children.

_Jaune’s Room!_

_No Pigtails!_

Emerald let out a nervous exhale as she approached the door of his old bedroom. She carefully opened the door, and just as they heard – the room was left exactly as he left it when he left home to join Beacon.

Messy.

With an old Pumpkin Pete’s box left on the floor, probably the one that came with his hoodie. Sadly, that one was gone, but it was not what they were looking for. They approached his closet and carefully opened it, whilst Mercury kept an eye on the door. She looked inside and saw his old clothes. “Hey…” She whispered, grabbing one of the other Black Hoodies. “You think this would work?”

“She said _something that meant a lot to him_.” He said, and he turned and saw some of the things that were left on the floor. He crouched down and held it in his hand – it was an old kid’s toy.

A sword, to be exact.

Nothing overly special about it, but they both knew how much he wanted to be a Huntsman. They thought maybe they could have chosen one of the Cereal Boxes because – Pyrrha Nikos. But… he did not know her at this time, and the object had to have been important to him the last time he was there.

Perhaps this could work.

He picked up the toy sword but as they were about to leave, they heard the crying from the bedroom as Jaune’s mother got up. She went to the bathroom, perhaps to try and calm herself down, but she stopped.

The door was open.

She slowly approached the room as she sniffled, and pushed it open, finding nobody inside. However, they were still in there, stood completely still with Emerald keeping them invisible from her view. But they had to stay silent and motionless for it to be convincing, unlike with the Fall Maiden before Cinder. The Mother looked around with confusion, wiping the tears from her eyes. Emerald felt so bad for her, it was clear how badly the Arc family was suffering with the death of Jaune.

They could never prepare themselves for that side of this job, seeing how it hurt the people they were close to. The Inhumane Necessity never sat right with them… hell none of this did. After Cinder vanished, they ran, tried to escape but one of the Abductors snatched them and brought them back to Salem to be punished.

They both still had the scars.

The mother looked at his bed where his clothes laid and she just wiped her tears away before quietly going to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Emerald looked at Mercury and he smiled, gently caressing her cheek. “C’mon… let’s go. This family has been through enough.”

They vaulted through the window and Emerald returned to the front door and closed it.

The Day Pyrrha resurrected…

When all four pieces were brought together, Salem stood with her Praetorian Knights before a massive cauldron filled with the Bubbling Grimm Tar that forged the Grimm. She closed her eyes, and she began to speak in a tongue that was older than anyone could possibly remember.

“Semoto a profundis puer meus…” She began, holding the skeletal arm of Athelstan above the tar, and dropping it into the cauldron. Her veins started to glow red as she formed a strange dark field around it, forcing the tar to start vigorously bubbling, like it was boiling. Her voice echoed off itself as she continued the enchantment, sounding more and more demonic. “Aperi oculos tuos filius meus: ecce nos novae terrae…” She chanted, dropping the skull into the cauldron. She held out her arms as she felt the Dark Magic pulse through her like a drug. Her veins pulsated with red light. She picked up the toy sword and ran her fingers across its blade, before continuing the ritual. “Effundet sanguinem blasphemantium…” She continued, dropping the rubber sword down into it as well. Its rubber mould started to melt as the force of pure destruction consumed it. Then Salem held out her arms as the Black Smoke shot out from her sternum, hovering above her head, the Relic of Choice glowing constantly as she held it there against its will.

She opened her glowing red eyes and roared the final chant. “Surge morte de manu tua, serve meus, et filii regina!” She then sent the screeching black smoke down into the tar with force, and it splashed within it. Salem raised her hands with powerful magic being cast, lifting the entire swirling ball of tar from the vat. Horrific screeches erupted from within as she held it, and she could see the glowing purple light through the darkness, slowly forming the bones, the muscle and organs and finally the skin and hair.

Then the Tar was thrown everywhere, and it faded away into black smoke, dropping the naked pale skinned and white-haired body of Jaune Arc onto the floor. Salem lowered her hands as she stared down at Jaune on the floor, shivering from either fear or the cold. But Salem gazed at him with total awe as she crouched down, and gently touched his shoulder, turning him around. The moment he saw her kind motherly smile, he screamed with terror, crawling backwards, hitting the wall.

“What the hell is this? Where am I? How am I?” He stammered, staring at his chest to see the scars still there from the Ursa Major.

“Interesting… you still bear the scars of your former life. For the first time in so many years… you are the first person in millions of years that I have actually succeeded in bringing someone back from death. Thirteen times I tried… thirteen tries I failed.” Salem said as she crouched down before him, and gently caressed his cheek. “Until now…”

He shuddered and glared at her with gritted teeth. He remembered… he seemed to remember everything up until the moment of his death perfectly. “Clever and courageous move, Mr Arc… I must admit. Killing yourself to stop me… but you miscalculated the effect my efforts have had.” Salem explained as she rose back up and walked around him with her arms behind her back. He hugged his knees fearfully as a deep purple glow flickered around his eyes for a moment and he shuddered.

“The world has changed since your passing, Mr Arc.” Salem stated. “You can help me keep the world safe, however… I still need something from you.” She said, stopping before him, facing the door. “The Relic… of Creation.”

He glared at her and he scoffed. “I… will never help you.” He defiantly growled, and Salem turned with a smile.

“Is that so?” She then narrowed her eyes, and the Relic of Choice began to glow as she stared him down. The purple glows around his eyes became more and more aggressive and Jaune began to scream in agony as he shook on the floor, grabbing his face as they burned cracks into his eyelids and around the eyes themselves. She then stopped and that kind smile returned, blood leaked from his open wounds as he laid there, and Salem crouched down before him. “Your defiance is admirable… but mistaken.” Salem stated. “I brought you back into this world, and I have already placed the power within you to make you what I need you to be.” Salem explained, but Jaune gritted his teeth and suddenly swung his fist at Salem, but she caught his wrist and proceeded to throw him across the room and against the wall, where one of the Praetorian Knights walked up to him from behind.

“I… will never serve you!” He cried out, but Salem created an inhuman roar, dark and demonic as her eyes glowed bright red. The naked, weakened Arc tried to get back up but Salem then blasted powerful crackling glowing arcs of magic into his chest. Jaune screamed from the immense pain as countless elements struck him at once. She then stopped as she approached him.

“You dare to strike your saviour?” She snarled as she approached him. “Your arrogance to believe you were the apex of evolution doomed your future.” Salem growled.

Jaune panted as smoke trailed from the scorch marks on his chest, but as he tried to get back up the Praetorian Knight kicked him in the back, forcing him on is chest. It then reached down and grabbed him by the head and forced him to glare at her. “You… destroyed everything we built!” He strained.

“Because your leadership was bringing your civilisation to extinction!” She roared, suddenly punching him across the face, causing the purple energy within him to pulsate once more. It spread around his eyes, slowly beginning to infect the blue in his irises. She then proceeded to caress the side of his cheek that she punched, smiling in a motherly way once more. “My perfect creation… you’re going to help me fix this world, by finding the Relic of Creation and bringing it to me. Or what remains of your world will die forever.” She warned, smirking sinisterly. Her hand slid across his neck and up to his chin where she held him, looking right into his eyes. “I made you… you are now _mine_ to command.”

The days passed on, and Salem’s corruption over Jaune grew and grew as her words began to seep into his mind. And… he was starting to understand… and even agree with her reasons. Something was very, very wrong… and the purple in his eyes was getting worse and worse. He followed Salem through the halls of Evernight, gazing at the old carvings which showed the Eclipse and a Sword floating on the ground, firing a powerful beam up into the sky.

But then she showed him many screens, ones that show the way in which the world worked now. He was no longer naked and was wearing some robes around his body as he saw it all. “I have not been starving and consuming this world, not like the U.G.R did, or you Headmasters did. I am restoring balance. No longer to the Faunus live under discrimination, for all those who viewed them in such cruel ways were executed for it, and any who would view people for simply being who they are would suffer the same fate.” Salem explained.

“Except for the Huntsmen and Huntresses?” Jaune asked, and she stopped, placing her hand against the wall.

“That… was different. It was necessary, a time of war, so to speak. Ozpin and the other Headmasters were no better than those politicians. They sat back and saw all the problems in the world and chose to do nothing about them. But look at the world now? Faunus and Humans working together in harmony. The Schnee Dust Company no longer forces Slave Labour upon its employees, and now that my presence is known, the Grimm no longer attack innocents. The world is more at peace than it has ever been.” Salem explained as she slid her hand across the wall, and Jaune followed her.

“But… what about Pyrrha? And my friends?” Jaune stammered.

She stopped and sighed. “We do not know. I fear many of them were lost in the Inhumane Necessity, but some did survive.” Salem explained.

“Which?” Jaune nervously asked, desperately hoping to hear Pyrrha’s name.

Salem showed him – the footage of Ruby Rose stealing the Relic of Knowledge from her, alongside Yang, Nora and Ren. “They have been trying to stop me from protecting the world from the threat that is inevitably coming.”

“Threat? What threat?” He stammered.

“There is a reason I seek the Relics, Mr Arc. I do not seek them for the reasons you have been told. The Brothers Grimm, the ones who made our world? They are coming, I can feel it. And when they do, I will need the Relics to stop them. They are the only tools powerful enough to cut them down.” Salem explained.

“What’s so bad about them coming back?” He asked.

“They wish to erase our world. They see us all as monsters, Jaune. Creatures, failures that must be eradicated to continue their endless plan. But I can ensure that we are safe from their desire for extinction.” Salem assured, before she approached Jaune and gently slid her fingers across his shoulder, whispering into his ear. “ _You_ … can save these people, Mr Arc. Isn’t that what you want? To protect the world?”

The purple glow was growing more and more powerful in his eyes, the more he started to agree with her, the more the corruption spread through his soul.

Six Hours Before Adam’s Punishment…

Jaune was levitating before Salem as bolts of lightning shot into him repeatedly, forcing the corruption to spread even faster than before. “The people you once called _friends_ have returned…. And are working to bring about the destruction of this world by stopping what I aim to accomplish.” Salem explained, and Jaune twitched as he shook his head, desperately attempting to fight the corruption that was consuming his mind. His voice no longer sounded the same, there were tones of the Jaune that once was… but there was a second voice buried within, a much darker… and evil… voice.

“F-Friends?” He stammered, he could picture their faces but was unable to remember their names, not even Pyrrha.

“Yes. They have risen against us, and thanks to Adam Taurus’ foolish efforts, they have now allied themselves with Ruby Rose and the rest of her terrorist friends. We must destroy them…”

“… yes…” Jaune growled, sounding almost feral.

“You will find me the Relics of Creation and Knowledge, and atop their bones, the new world shall be born… and kept safe… My Knight…” She finished.

The blue eroded away from his eyes and they shone completely purple, and the scars were constantly shimmering and pulsing with the same vicious purple energy.

“I will destroy anything that stands in your way, my queen…”

**Ruby**

The cold snow drifted through the air whilst they all caught up, but it was noticeably clear that it was not just the Summit’s cold temperatures that were forming the cold feeling in the room. The impact of the Atlesian Wildlands still hurt both sides, more so for Weiss and Blake’s side of events. “How did you escape from Beacon? We… we went there a few months after it all fell apart… we saw the destruction…” Ruby explained with a stammered voice, like she was grasping for answers. Weiss and Blake both looked at Cinder who was still recovering her aura after her fight against Hazel.

“You can thank Cinder for that. She saved us… the Abductor that was hunting us the whole time we were tracking you? It came after us again, and it nearly grabbed us… that was when Cinder saved us. She killed it and took us in… she didn’t have to. She just did the right thing.” Weiss explained as she shot a smile towards the Fall Maiden who just shared a small one right back, taking a bite from the sandwich she was given.

“Sounds like my mother’s hospitality really changed you.” Yang said, there was a bit of resentment in her voice there.

“You could say that… I think it was this little goblin though.” She chuckled, ruffling Amber’s head, which made her giggle.

“Thank you, Cinder… really… I thought that I… lost them. I thought I failed them when I heard the news of what Salem had done to the Academies.” Ruby explained and Cinder just nodded at Ruby. Few words really had to be shared between them, clearly there was still a bit of rivalry between the two of them, even now. However, it was nothing like what it was four years ago when they tried to kill each other.

Yang could not help but glance at Blake’s eyes. “Blake… what happened?” Yang softly asked her, and the Feline Huntress turned her head in Yang’s direction.

“Adam… he was there that night. He came for me and… he cut out my eyes.” She revealed to them all, she did not show her scar to them though. “And… Sun… he’s gone…” The heartbreak had never been clearer in her voice, Yang wanted to hug her, but she could tell from the way she was sat – like she was shielding herself – neither had forgotten what happened.

They looked at Pyrrha and Ruby was about to ask the question that was lingering on all their minds – _How are you alive? How is this even possible? What about Jaune?_

But they could not cover the subject before the door opened.

Li Ren opened the door and closed it behind him, with Eryka following him. Pyrrha still had said nothing, just looking at her own reflection in the tea she was given. “Sashaa, Eryka and I just investigated that old town you were at. The fact that Salem’s Minions got so close and that Airship was able to fly up here is concerning. And I fear now Salem may know now that I have been letting you live here.” Li explained.

“Crap… this isn’t good.” Nora sighed, pinching her brow.

“What do we do? Do we run?” Ruby asked.

“Run? Never. The Summit’s Claim has survived armies long before Salem, we can survive them again.” Li explained.

“Sure, but this is Salem. She’s more powerful than anything we have faced before.” Yang added.

“Yes… but this is also our home. And that is not something I am willing to give up any time soon. We have walls, we have the mountain and the snow to slow them down, we have the Altum Eagles and most of the people here have been trained in all manners of combat. We all knew the day would eventually come when Salem would figure out our location. We have been preparing for it… so let her come and try and take this place from us.” Li stated, showing that the Fallen Angel he once was, remained to still be alive inside of him.

Determined and fearless right up until he drew his final breath, and he was not going to fall until he was good and ready.

Oscar also came through the door as well with Vicky – the Golden Retriever – and he sat down at the desk, Cinder sat upright and looked at him. “How is Vernal? Will she be okay?” Cinder nervously asked.

“Yeah, the poison is being taken care of. Luckily, these guys have some damn good medics. But she’s gonna be out of action for a while.” Oscar explained.

“Can’t believe how easily that son of a bitch managed to sneak up on us.” Cinder sighed.

“You of all people should remember how dangerous he is, and just how good he is at ambushing.” Ruby stated.

“Yeah… I guess…” Cinder agreed as she massaged her wrists.

“How are you all? Looks like it was a hard journey.” Li inquired.

“Well… our home was destroyed by Adam Taurus and that winged shit-head, Icarus. And my Airship got destroyed by the fricking Gyrfalcon and my best friend is currently in a bad way. So… yeah… it’s been kinda rough.” Cinder said, before she sighed. “Sorry…”

“No apologies required, ma’am. I can promise you that you all have a place here. From the Branwen Tribe, I remember that you, Oscar and Vernal were some of the good ones.” He then turned to Amber and he smiled. “But you? I oughta keep my eye on you.” He joked, gesturing to his blindfold. Amber giggled. “I am glad to see you did manage to get her back from Lavinia.”

“As am I…” Cinder softly said, holding her close. Ruby smiled, she always knew Cinder cared for the kid… but she was totally different now. Like a mother… it was strange but in a really nice way.

The door opened once more. “No sign of that Airship, sir.” Penny said.

“Penny, how many times must I say it? You can call me by my name.” He chuckled.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Penny sweetly said.

“You needn’t apologise, my dear.” He assured.

“Okay… I’m sorry… oh… ha-ha…” She giggled shyly which made Li shake his head and chuckle. Penny turned and her eyes widened when she saw Weiss stand up with total disbelief in her eyes. Pyrrha looked at Penny as well, surprised to see her. The last time they met, she was hacked and disappeared – seeing her back and being herself again was quite the surprise.

“Penny?” Weiss gasped, she immediately stormed towards her and grabbed her with a warm hug. Blake followed and did the same. Pyrrha however did not stand, she just remained sat down. “You’re okay! Y-You’re okay…” Weiss stammered in awe as she looked at her, and Penny smiled so happily.

“And so are you… I thought… we all thought…” Penny sounded like she was gonna cry, but then she paused and stared directly at Pyrrha.

_They’re all staring at me again…_

It was difficult to describe what Penny’s expression looked like, part of it looked like the same awe she had when she saw Weiss and Blake again… but at the same time… she looked scared. She had not forgotten what happened back at Amity, how it felt to be ripped apart by Pyrrha Nikos. And the two had never really spoken about it, since the last time they saw each other, was when Penny was hacked by Watts.

This was the first time they had spoken since that day.

“Pyrrha?” Penny gasped, and Pyrrha just continued to stare down at her tea, inhaling and gritting her teeth slightly. Darkness watched her from the shadows, his arms behind his back like always. Ruby approached Pyrrha and gently touched her shoulder.

“Hey… are you okay?” Ruby softly asked, but Pyrrha pulled her shoulder away from her. “Pyrrha… are you alright?” Ruby asked once more, then Pyrrha finally spoke. But it started with a harsh scoff.

“Oh… I’m doing perfect Ruby, haven’t felt better.” Pyrrha then glared directly at her Silver Eyes. Ruby backed up slightly. “Do you seriously think… I have forgotten… what happened back in Atlas? Have _you_ forgotten what _you_ did to us all? You think we can all go back to the way things were?” Pyrrha questioned with seething anger in her voice. Ruby nodded her head and lowered it.

“You’re still angry with me…” Ruby said, that seemed to send Pyrrha over the edge, even though Ruby did not mean it in any sort of patronizing way.

“It may have been six years for you Ruby! It may have been six years for all of you! But for me it has only been a few _fucking_ days!” She roared, they all jolted when they heard Pyrrha Nikos of all people swear. Pyrrha was shaking with anger as she stared her down. “I still remember that day so well when Salem showed up. I was ready to give her everything I had, to prove that I was a Huntress… until she wiped our faces with a single blast of the Relic of Destruction. I have never felt so helpless…”

“Pyrrha… I…”

“And we needed you… Ruby… we needed you and your special silver eyes, just as you saved us the first time. But of course… now? I mean that in the past tense because you chose revenge over the people who cared for you. Over people who admitted their mistakes and came to your aid. So… yeah… sorry Ruby, but it’s too late.” Pyrrha shrugged, and Ruby could not even find the words, she looked at Weiss and Blake and she could see the expressions there as well.

They hadn’t forgotten either, however they were not exploding like Pyrrha was. And it was clear… Weiss, Blake and Cinder? This explosion had been building for a while now, all that bottling up her emotion was turning her into a Molotov Cocktail. Pyrrha sniffled, clenching her hand into a fist. “You know what I need?” Her voice was trembling with the anger in her. She suddenly punched her tea so hard that the mug shattered instantly, and the scolding hot tea covered her tea. If not for her aura it would have left burns, but she did not even notice it as she got up. “I need a goddamn drink, not this tea.” She growled.

Ruby stepped forward to try and comfort her but Pyrrha just walked towards the door, but she stopped. “I-It’s funny because I remember, when we were still at the Academy, we were given the chance to avoid all of this from happening. We could have all signed the damn Vytal Consensus and nobody would have died. Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not, it would have _saved lives_!”

“Well, that didn’t work out, did it?” Ruby calmly said.

“No. It didn’t. Because you wanted to kill Jackdaw, and then you wanted to kill Qrow and Raven and Valravn.” Pyrrha stated, tears welled up in her eyes as she stared directly at Ruby. “And now? How many people are dead because you chose revenge over your family? Jaune’s gone… _I_ died and was forced back to live in this hellish world. So yeah, forgive me for maybe seeming to be _out of character_ right now, but I have got _nothing_ for you Ruby! I’ve got no plans, no strategies or options against Salem. And for you specifically? No trust… not for you.” She snarled, it cut deep – but Ruby couldn’t blame her for her rage.

She still did not agree on the Vytal Consensus… but the Atlesian Wildlands? That was different… that was no disagreement… and Pyrrha did sadly say it plain.

Pyrrha then reached down into her jacket and pulled out Jaune’s broken remains of Crocea Mors and shoved it to her chest, forcing her to hold the destroyed weapon of her dead friend. “Here. Take a good long look at it Ruby. Ask yourself if he would have done any differently.” She coldly said, before turning to the door and swinging it open, walking out and slamming it shut behind her.

Ruby stood there, gazing down at the burned snapped sword in her hand and she squeezed her eyes shut with grief. Yang walked over to her and gently hugged her, whilst Weiss and Blake stayed sat down. Taiyang walked inside after hearing the argument. “What happened?” He asked nervously.

Ruby just showed him Crocea Mors.

Taiyang just sighed and he hugged her as well.

A few hours passed…

And Ruby walked outside to find Pyrrha, just to talk to her now she had some time alone. “Pyrrha?” She called out, still holding Crocea Mors’ remains in her hand. But nobody responded, but she could hear something else.

“Gods… how are we gonna fix this?” The voice of Sashaa yelled with distress. Ruby ran to where she heard their friend, to find her trying to mend the front gates. They were… smashed open… but from the inside.

“What happened?” Ruby asked.

“That redhead! She just swung the doors open with some sort of power, broke the hinges so bad one of the doors fell off.” Sashaa answered, Ruby’s eyes widened, the snow had covered her tracks.

“Where did she go?” Ruby asked.

“I dunno, I didn’t stop and ask her.” Sashaa answered, Ruby pushed her hands through her hair.

“Shit… I’ve gotta find her. I owe her that much.” Ruby said, turning to see Penny running over to her.

“What’s going on?” Ruby’s girlfriend nervously asked.

“Pyrrha… she’s gone. I don’t know where though…” But then Ruby started to think on it and her eyes widened. “Wait… the old town… the one we found them in. She said she needed a drink… there is an old bar there that still has some liquor there. She must be going there…” Ruby explained.

“Why not just leave her to it? She clearly doesn’t want to see you… and besides… she’s not that gentle gal you remember.” Cinder’s voice appeared, the two of them turned and saw Cinder leant against one of the houses. Most likely heard the commotion and had to see what was going on.

“That’s why I have to find her. I do not know what happened or how she is alive, but something is very wrong. Pyrrha never spoke to people like that, even when she was pissed off, I have never seen her like that. And… I have things to atone for… even if she doesn’t wanna hear it.” Ruby explained as she walked towards the doors with Penny. Cinder sighed, and reluctantly pushed herself off the wall.

“Then I’m coming with you.” Cinder said, Ruby stopped and looked at her. Cinder just looked at her and then she sighed.

“Okay… let’s get moving. We can’t be too far behind her.” Ruby said, and the three of them walked through the broken gates to the Mountain Path to find Pyrrha.

She needed help… before she spiralled into a dark pit she could not climb out of.


	13. No Chances Anymore

**Terra**

The Argus Police Department… it was a large building with many men and women from all walks of life working there. All trying to keep the peace in the city. She sat at her desk, looking over her most recent job, tracking down an utter maniac. The Tattooist, as he was nicknamed. A monster, through and through, she could still see the horrific bodies that he left in his wake.

The bodies on the photographs taken that night remained hung up on the large map of the city, showing how she managed to deduce the pattern of the location, and the approximate area of where he would attack his next victim. Leaving the same tattoo on their ripped-up bodies. Terra was cheered as a hero here at the Police Department and was even given a medal for her actions in bringing the monster that was responsible for so many deaths to justice.

Yet… she never enjoyed the heroism she was labelled with. _I just wish I could have done something faster… otherwise less people would have died such horrible deaths._

“Hey, Terra?” His voice surprised her, and she looked over her computer, seeing the Chief of Police stood there, knocking on the door. “How are you feeling?”

“Hey, Chief… I’m good.” Terra lied.

“Terra, you have been working for me for nearly ten years now… I know when something is on your mind.” He said as he closed the door behind him and pulled out one of the stools, sitting upon it.

Terra raised a brow. “Oh yeah? How can you tell?”

“Because you ruin every single pen you have by gnawing on it like a feral Grimm.” He chuckled, Terra raised her finger, ready to retort, until she noticed her pen on the table, chewed to pieces. She quickly pushed it aside and rested her arms on the table.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She beamed, making the Chief laugh. But the Chief was not buying it.

“But really, Terra. What’s up?” He asked her, Terra sighed, and she closed her laptop. “Is it about the Tattooist Case? Those bodies were… something horrifying.”

“No… I have seen enough scary shit in my life for these cases to have little effect anymore. And besides… knowing that he is now behind bars… it makes it a little easier.” She sighed, massaging her brow.

“Then why do you look like you’ve had little to no sleep?” He asked her.

_I can’t tell him. We may be friends, really good ones now, but I will not risk his safety. I mean how would I even bring it up?_

_“Hey, Chief, I’m actually working with some Rogue Huntresses to bring down my Foster Brother and Salem by digging into some dark secrets in the world! And I’m terrified that my wife and son could get caught in the crossfire, but I have to do it for Saph’s Brother? No wonder I can’t sleep!”_

_No… I can’t… otherwise he could get linked to us as well, and I do not want anyone to get hurt on my account._

_His daughter just turned thirteen… I can’t risk him and his family._

_I won’t._

Terra quickly forged a lie, exhaling and rubbing her eyes. “I dunno… I might just have to go get checked out at the Doctor’s. Been feeling kinda off for a…” She paused when she felt her Scroll Vibrate, and she pulled it from her pocket. The Hardlight Screen formed, and she stared down at it with sadness in her eyes, and tears welled up.

“Terra?” He asked her.

SAPH: She’s gone, honey… she died in her sleep…

“I… I have to go…” She said as she stood up from her desk and approached the door.

“Terra?”

She stopped and turned to him. “My mom… she’s gone…”

A few hours later…

Terra arrived at the Morgue at Argus, with Saphron beside her. Adrien was still at school, and it was lingering in their mind that they were gonna have to break this painful news to him. That his Grandma had just passed away. Sadly, he hardly knew her since she was already in a Vegetative State after the Grimm Attack in Vale ten years ago. But he still met her and loved her despite never hearing her voice.

They covered up her body with the sheet, and Saphron gently touched her wife’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” She asked, and she sighed.

“It’s… strange…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been looking at dead bodies for over ten years… most of them in states so much worse than Mom’s. Butchered by the cruellest men and women to ever walk Remnant. Yet… seeing her on that table… knowing that… she really is gone now.” Terra paused, closing her eyes. “I dunno how to feel.”

Terra paced back and forth. “Sad? That she’s gone, and she never recovered? Or maybe… relieved? Because now she can finally rest…” Terra explained. Saphron approached her and smiled, caressing her cheek. She then kissed Terra affectionately on the lips, pressing her head to hers.

“I’mma go get us a coffee, okay? I’ll be right back.” She assured, Terra turned back to the wall and stared at the body of her mother. She could recognise the sound of his footsteps from anyway as he drew closer and closer. Her eyes narrowed as he stood beside her.

“I just heard…” Killian said as he stood there with his arms behind his back. Terra did not even look at him.

“I can smell the booze on you.” She scoffed, Killian glanced at her and he sighed. He looked ill, worse than he ever looked before. His veins around his chest looked like they were discoloured, darker than usual. His Grave Dust Arm was concealed inside of a cybernetic sleeve, perhaps to hide the truth behind what he had become.

“I know what you think of me. But I’m not here to argue… I just wanna see her.” Killian stated. “I just wish I could have done something… if I had just been there that day… she’d be alive.”

“There are some things even _you_ cannot control.” Terra snarled, keeping her arms crossed and glaring into the room with her mother’s body in it. Killian looked at her.

“I did what I had to do, sister.” Killian said, she chuckled and glared at him.

“Don’t call me that. I know what you did, I may not have any proof, but I know. Your Black Gallows Forces just _happened_ to be at all the Academies across the world during Salem’s Assault? Alongside the Foundations of Sovereignty when my brother-in-law and all his friends _slaughtered_ the Councillors? I know you had a hand in it…” Terra growled, and he glared right back.

“Terra…”

“I don’t know if you have been working for Salem the whole time… but you definitely helped her slaughter the ones who remain. You helped her kill Jaune… and Pyrrha… and so many others. You are no brother of mine; I would never have a true brother who would kill so many good people for his own survival… or ambitions. Don’t think I forgot about your hatred for the Academies either. For a time… I thought you had a point. But now? No… and I’m gonna tell you the same thing I said the last time you spoke to me. Don’t ever come back, and never come near my family ever again.”

Killian’s eye twitched, something she noticed, and it struck her as odd. It was like he was a completely different person now, with completely different ticks. Killian looked at her then looked past her, seeing Saphron stood down the hallway with a hateful glare as she held the two coffee cups in his hands. He turned and walked away from her. Terra looked at her wife and walked towards her.

“Terra…”

She stopped.

“Be careful with this path you’re treading on. If you dig too deep into this rabbit hole… there is no guarantee that I can pull you out.” He warned with his fists clenched. She could not see his face, but his eye was twitching more and more… and he was looking… concerning. Not completely insane but teetering over the edge.

He was falling apart.

And losing his mother?

And his Sister now despising his existence was simply sending him deeper and deeper into that hole.

And soon…

… he was going to snap.

**Robyn**

Surprisingly, it did not take them exceptionally long to discern the location of the Mistraalian Lab that belonged to Arthur Watts.

The files were out there on the web, countless people went exploring on silly adventures into abandoned locations would encounter the facility. The hardest bit was simply getting there since it was out in the deepest parts of Mistraalian Wildlands. Dodging Grimm Beasts left and right and making sure that there were no Black Gallows Drones in the area either. But luckily, the Happy Huntresses found it together.

Robyn pulled her hood back as she gazed forward at the small Building, claimed by time. Shrouded in vegetation and infested with rust. May stood beside her, grasping onto her Staff tightly. “Well… looks like we found it.” She spoke.

“Yeah, keep your eyes open. That bastard is smart, wouldn’t doubt the chances of there being some booby traps in here.” Robyn proceeded forward, keeping her Crossbow attached to her arm at the ready. Eyes peeled and ears listening to every sound. Joanna walked forward as they approached the already open doors.

“Those kids explored most of this building… but they didn’t find anything big. Otherwise, it would have been in their videos.” Joanna stated.

“Unless the Black Gallows caught them and edited the footage a bit to make it look like nothing more than a boring old building.” Robyn stated.

“Why would they bother?” Joanna asked.

“It’s something I learned from Killian back when I was Veronica. They used to snatch up all sorts of kids who were exploring in places that they shouldn’t. They’d either scare them so bad they’d never do it again or wipe their memories of that day. But they also don’t want to raise suspicions… so uploading a video onto the net for them? One that specifically shows only footage of some old stuff left behind? Nothing incriminating? It would definitely stop people going there with the soul intention of becoming famous for uncovering a crazy mystery, right?” Robyn clarified, Fiona nodded her head as she walked in first, holding up her flashlight.

“Makes sense, I guess.” She agreed.

“What concerns me the most is how the Gallows even figured out these kinds of kids and explorers managed to grab them in the first place.” May pointed out.

“Well… there must be some sort of security system still operating here. But… when we saw those videos? I doubt they kept quiet about where they were going, probably started posting it all over social media before they left. The Black Gallows were probably just sitting there waiting for them to turn up.” Robyn stated. “Like I said… I learned a lot about their methods from Killian.”

May crouched down to the old mouldy boxes on the floor, carefully turning them. A mouse squeaked and bolted past her, she jolted, expecting it to be either a Grimm or a Trap. “Stupid mouse…” She sighed. Fiona giggled, which made her raise an eyebrow. “Watch it, you.”

Fiona just giggled again as she quickly bounced around, moving towards one of the rooms, she and Joanna walked inside first. There was nothing out of the ordinary here either. All seemed to be awfully familiar to what they saw from that video on the internet, actually. “I can’t be the only one who has a bad feeling here, right?” Joanna asked. “Everything is _exactly_ the same as it was in those videos. Like this has been staged.”

“Probably has been, to lure us off the scent. Watts has something hiding here, I know it. The question is more _where is he hiding it_?” Robyn muttered, checking underneath the Receptionist Desk.

A growling sound caught their attention, causing them to spin around and draw their weapons. “Something is inside… be ready.” Robyn whispered, they continued to keep their nerves sharp. May walked carefully around the corner, aiming her long Crossbow Staff down the hallway. There were many rooms… the thing that creeped them out in the video, and again now, was the fact this place looked like a hospital. She checked one of the rooms, finding nothing inside, apart from a bunch of old files. She set her Staff down on the table and picked up one of the old file records. She wiped the dust and grime off the laminated paper and shone her flashlight on it.

_Patient No: 1256_

_Name: Amanda Hawkins_

_Injury: Torn off arm, after an attack by an Ursa Major, alongside broken ribs and a punctured lung_

_Operation Plan: Run by Doctor Arthur Watts from Atlas, testing a brand-new Medical Device known as _______, he has claimed it will help us stabilise the patient a lot faster. Perhaps even construct brand new ribs for her and even forge a new arm from it as well. He said that it is still in the experimental phase, so she will have to sign a consent form. She has signed it, she did it yesterday… I must say though… this guy is making me on edge._

_Something is very, very sinister about him._

_I am going to call Professor Polendina, hopefully he can ease my concerns. Maybe this is just the way he acts… and does not have more sinister reasons for coming here._

_This was going to be a simple operation. It’s exceedingly rare that Atlesians send one of their best to work on some of our patients. We’re just a Local Hospital… I don’t get it._

_Professor Harper_

“Gods… I think we know what that stuff was. It’s the Grave Dust.” May muttered to herself. “Hey, Robyn?” She called out, unaware of the creature bolting through the bushes outside, snarling again. Robyn poked her head up from the desk, curiously.

“What’s up?” She asked her, and May walked over with that File, slapping it down onto the counter.

“This file… I think he was testing the Early Stages of the Grave Dust here. On _innocent_ patients. The doctors trusted him because he was one of Atlas’ finest minds… they had no idea.” May explained, it made Fiona shudder.

“To think that shit was initially meant to help people.” Robyn sighed.

“Didn’t you say that Killian first met Watts during this whole event? When he was younger?” May asked.

“Yeah, the day that Watts vanished off the face of Remnant. But that was up in Atlas, near the Atlesian Wildlands. Not here in Anima… this must have been earlier… and the fact that nobody knew about this one is… concerning.” Robyn explained.

“Well, if he tested it on patients, surely the next place to look would be the Operating Theatre, right?” Fiona inquired. Robyn nodded her head.

“Yeah, it’s gotta be further in this place. Let’s keep looking.” She then looked up at the broken roof, seeing the dust fall down before their eyes. “And remember… something is hunting us. Be ready for anything…”

“Oh, we’re ready.” Joanna assured as she popped her neck. Robyn turned the corner, shining her light down it, carefully walking forward as they heard the growling sounds echoing through the rafters. Down the hallway, they saw the vent system start to rattle violently.

“Looks like whatever this thing is coming to join the party!” Robyn called out, and it the vents collapsed in front of them, revealing the Creature. It roared at them viciously, with long clawed arms and shorter legs, it could easily sprint towards them and climb on the walls with the claws. But the thing that shocked them was its completely armoured head, like a Hound or a Creep, however this one created a clicking sound, like echolocation. It was blind but could probably hear their heartbeats with how heightened its other senses were. It viciously snarled before roaring savagely at them.

“Venator!” May called out, it suddenly shot forward, sprinting with shockingly impressive speed, bouncing off the walls before spitting acidic blood from its mouth. Robyn rolled aside and fired her Crossbow at the monster. It dodged it and climbed back up into the ceiling. They could hear it sprinting through, causing parts of the panels to break and fall in front of them.

Until its arms suddenly burst through and grappled onto Fiona, lifting her up. Joanna wrapped her muscular arms around the smaller Huntress, the Venator roared viciously as it tried to pull her away. “Shoot it! I can’t get my Staff!” She yelled, reaching down for the staff as hard as she could. May swiftly fired her Crossbow upwards and nailed the Venator in the fleshy part of its chest. It squawked, releasing her and bolted back into the vents.

Joanna carefully set Fiona down. “Are you okay?” She nervously asked her friend.

“Yeah… ugly bastard nearly got me though.” Fiona dusted herself off, before the monster erupted through the wall behind them and grabbed the table, lifting it up like a shield.

“It’s not done with us yet!” Robyn yelled; Joanna fired one of the bolts from her Crossbow, but it just hit the table instead. The Venator screeched, and launched the table towards them, knocking Joanna directly off her feet. The Venator snarled before rushing forward again, Robyn punched down the button on her Crossbow, firing multiple Bolts towards the beat. But it dodged them all and leapt directly at her with a feral roar, grabbing her by the throat and smashing her down against the ground repeatedly. It then lifted her up and smashed her against the wall.

It stared straight into her eyes with a savage growl, drooling saliva from its needly teeth. Robyn kicked it in the chest but the Venator just pushed her back against the wall and went to bite down onto her throat, until Joanna roared and grabbed it by the shoulder, and she threw it down the hallway. It crashed into one of the old gurneys and barked from the impact, it pushed itself back up and hissed, staring them down.

“My invisibility won’t do a thing to confuse this bastard, it’s blindness means it can easily hear every move we make.” May stated.

“Don’t worry, we just gotta get a good hit on it. It may be fast, but it can’t withstand long drawn-out fights… that’s why the bastard keeps fleeing.” Robyn explained as she kept her Crossbow aimed at it. Just as she predicted, the monster bolted back through the building, most likely aiming to surprise them once again. The Four Huntresses stood back-to-back, ready to counter its next move.

“Stay sharp… ugly blind shitbag could burst out of anywhere at any MOMENT!” May grunted as the Venator dropped down right in front of her and swung both its arms into her chest, which threw her against the wall. The Venator’s clicking was constant, and it slashed its claws up Joanna’s chest as she went to strike the beast across the head with the Staff. Joanna smashed against the wall with old photographs of the staff and the Venator rushed her once more and grabbed her by the throat, smashing her against the wall. Joanna slammed her arms down onto the forearm of the creature, and then Fiona jumped onto its back and pulled her staff up into its throat, forcing it away from her.

It flailed around aimlessly, unable to locate her, its long-curved claws slashed through the walls like searing hot knives through butter. May fired her Crossbow into its abdomen then Fiona jumped off its back, pushing it towards Joanna who wound up one hell of a punch. The impact threw the beast down the hallway and it tumbled across the floor. It dug its claws into the ground and roared at them again, until Robyn aimed her Crossbow at it.

“Shut up you ugly bastard!” She yelled, firing a High Explosive Arrow right down its gullet. The entire creature burst like a fiery balloon, thick black blood splattered all over the walls and she lowered the Crossbow.

“I… haaaaate… those things.” Fiona groaned.

“Well, hey… just remember… there’s probably thousand more out there.” Robyn winked.

May sighed. “You really gotta work on your inspiring speeches, Robyn.” They followed Robyn away from the dead Venator, and they approached the next set of doors. Joanna forced them open, breaking the locks in the process with her strength. She nodded to them when she checked to see if it was clear, and Robyn went inside first whilst the others followed. May kept her eyes on their rear, making sure that nothing… and no one… was following them.

That feeling was still there, though.

Like someone else was here.

“Look! Operating Theatre.” Fiona called out, Robyn smiled and patted her on the back.

“Good eyes, Fi.” Fiona beamed up at Robyn. She approached the room and they walked inside, finding the empty operating table inside. There was not much in here though. Apart from some old stains, there was no sign of an operation happening here. No tools, no E.K.G, nothing.

“There’s gotta be something here.” Joanna sighed, May turned when she sensed something, narrowing her eyes. She approached the carpet and crouched down whilst they spoke, closing her eyes and pressing the palm of her hand against the floor. Her eyes widened…

_Vibrations…_

“Guys… there’s power here. I can feel it in the floor.” May revealed.

“Huh? That’s impossible, this place has been abandoned for years.” Robyn replied.

“I’m telling you, Hill… there’s something underneath us. Something that still has power…” She spoke. “This area of the floor is warm, even.” Joanna approached and crouched down, grabbing the edge of the carpet and ripping it backwards. It revealed something – a Trap Door.

“Well hell… that’s not something you expect to see in a hospital.” Fiona softly said.

“Let’s get that thing open.” Robyn said to them, and she crouched down with Joanna and they both forced it open as hard as they could. However, it was locked, so Robyn just sighed and stepped back. “I’d stand back if I were you.” She said, loading up one of her Explosive Arrows.

“Oh crap.” May jolted, swiftly moving aside. Once they were all stood aside, she fired, and the explosion caused the entire room to rattle, including the windows. When the smoke cleared… it was still there.

“Oh, for crying out loud.” Fiona groaned.

“That’s one tough lid.” Joanna nodded her head.

“That’s because it’s Top Military Grade Security.” A familiar voice spoke, they all spun around and aimed their Crossbows. Robyn’s eyes widened.

“D-Dutch?” She gasped.

“In the flesh.” He admitted, taking off that familiar X-Shaped Helmet.

“What’re you doing here?” May challenged, they all trusted him but knew he still worked with the Black Gallows.

“Don’t worry I’m alone. Hell, the only reason you four haven’t been grabbed yet is thanks to me, I’ve been faking some readings on the scanners left here for intruders. I convinced Killian to let me and a small team fix the _issue_.” He quoted.

“Uh… where’s the team, then?” Fiona asked curiously.

“Still asleep after I spiked their drinks last night with some sleeping tablets. They’ll probably be having genuinely nice dreams for a few more hours.” He shrugged his shoulders. They lowered their weapons, end of the day he looked after them for six years when he didn’t need to. He had no reason to betray them now. “The only way into that Door is with an access code… luckily… I’m fairly good at Decrypting.” He said as he whipped out his scroll.

He crouched down wit his Scroll and the screen came up, bringing up the encryption Watts had put in there. “Hmm… not bad Watts… but I don’t scare easy.” He said as he started to fight through the software. Robyn crouched down next to him, looking at him with a small smile.

“It’s good to see you, Dutch.” She softly said to him, he smiled as he continued to wither Watts’ defences.

“I might have had some time to think about what you said… about looking the other way?” He said, and she smiled. “I don’t know about Killian… about killing him yet. I still hope that there’s still a chance for him… but… I dunno anymore. He’s hardly the man I used to know… and… well… his Foster Mom passed away today. He looks like he’s losing it… drinking more and more every day… and I don’t think he sleeps anymore.” Dutch explained, he paused and looked at her. “But you’re right… I can’t keep sitting on my ass and hoping things will change without doing things I would rather not.” He explained.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“No… as in… for what he has become. I hoped he would change too, once.”

“I know… but Salem has her claws in him. Watts too… I want to make them pay for what they forced him to become.”

Robyn smiled, happy to see him again. His scroll flashed green and beeped joyously, and the Trap Door slid open. “Nice!” Fiona squeaked with joy, and Robyn stood up and walked down inside. Dutch raised his Assault Rifle as he walked beside her, Soldier and Huntress side by side. He lowered it with wide eyes from what they found.

“By the gods…” Dutch gasped.

There were skeletons… everywhere. And a dead body as well on the table, also reduced to bones. Everyone else had holes through their ribcages, like they had been shot or something like that… but the one laid on the table? The bones had been eroded slightly… ground down… it was terrifying because they could not identify what did this kind of damage.

“The hell happened here?” May gasped as they looked around, Dutch turned his head when he saw a Terminal that was still online. The holographic screen was flickering on and off. He looked at the screen and tried to get it working, but it kept turning on and off again. He crouched down and found that it had been shot multiple times.

“Shit… someone has badly damaged it.” He spoke.

“Can you fix it?” Robyn asked him.

“I can at least see if we can get something onto our scrolls.” He said as he fiddled around to try and find the hard drives. Joanna approached him and crouched down.

“Look, we trust you… but we need to know. Did you hear anything about this? Anything at all?” She asked him.

“No, this is all new to me. I read every single file on the Grave Dust Case; I knew about him being involved in this Hospital… but I didn’t know about this. And I have read some really disturbing cases over the years… ones I wish I hadn’t. But… no… I haven’t seen anything like this. So, either Killian chose to hide this one… or even the Black Gallows didn’t know about it until later. And chose to keep it hidden.” Dutch explained.

“Well… honestly? I think it’s the latter. Everything came up with _lab_ when we learned of this place, but the closest thing to a lab was the Operating Theatre he worked in. That must have been what people were talking about… and none of them knew that this horror was right beneath their feet.” Robyn explained, it shook her up just thinking about all those explorers who came here, completely unaware that they were stood atop a mass grave.

“There you are… Hard Drive… still intact.” He said as he lifted it up.

“If the Black Gallows knew… why did they never take the Hard Drives?” Fiona asked.

“I don’t think they managed to break his encryption. It wouldn’t have reset; it would have already been unlocked. They must have decided to just cover it up, not find out what was down here.” Dutch explained. “I worked with Pietro Polendina to create this Decryptor. Black Gallows never had anything like this… and still doesn’t.” He said to them with a little smile.

“Nice move.” May chuckled.

He respectfully walked around the skeletons and set the hard drive on the table, connecting it to his scroll. He flicked through the files, finding file after file… until he found the Camera Footage of what happened here. Fiona curiously turned and saw that the Cameras were shot as well.

“Someone was definitely here.” She spoke.

“I think we have a pretty good idea of who that might be.” Joanna stated.

The footage was brought up, last few minutes, it showed the Patient on the table. May’s eyes widened. “That’s her… the patient file… her arm’s missing, her cracked ribs and punctured lung. Miss Hawkins.” She remembered.

There were many people there, including a young man with a clean-shaven face, and quite the sinister look. Dark hair on his head and wearing a dark jacket. “Watts… this was a while ago. Look how young he is.” Robyn said, they continued to watch the footage. There was no audio, most likely lost from the damage done to the recording system.

They watched as he stood there and set his purple bag with golden accents on it down on the table, and he revealed the Grave Dust Cannister. Everyone looked concerned, including the patient who stared at the cloud of swirling black dust inside of it. He put on his rings and they could immediately see the Grave Dust respond to his commands. Even then it was like an organism how it moved, following his hands. He opened the cannister and the dust levitated from its glass enclosure, floating over the woman. She shook fearfully as it descended down towards her bandaged-up arm.

Some of it entered the wound, and it festered in the wound, sealing it up as Watts said it would. They watched as the Surgeons looked in awe as the wound was completely stabilized. The X-Rays even showed the Dust forging new replacement ribs and sealing her lung more effectively than their more primitive methods, such as the Medical Foam. “It worked…” Fiona said with genuine astoundment in her voice. But that was when it changed, they saw the look in Watts’ eyes change, and he smirked cruelly, clenching his hand into a fist.

Suddenly the Grave Dust turned aggressive, and they saw the woman start to scream in immense pain as she shook and started to spasm, and the dust started to rip her apart from the inside. The Surgeons panicked, knowing Watts was behind it, and one of them grabbed a Scalpel and rushed towards him. He glared at him and the rest of the Dust that floated in the air blasted directly at the man, carving a hole straight through his sternum in one strike. He continued to do the same to everyone else in there, killing them all.

Every…

… single…

… one.

They were all shocked at what they saw, left gobsmacked. Watts stood around them, the woman was dead on the table, blood leaking from every orifice, and the rest of his Grave Dust left her corpse through her mouth. It swirled around his hand as he smiled, walking away from their corpses, he stopped as he saw the camera. He drew his Revolver and pointed it at the camera, firing it, and presumably was the one who shot the terminal.

“By the gods… we came here looking for something about the Black Queen Virus… but instead we found this.” Robyn said with wide eyes.

“Can we use this?” Fiona asked.

“We could but it would have little weight in what we want. We need the Black Queen Virus, proof that he made it and Killian worked with him. What we need is real proof of what went down in there. All the footage was corrupted by that Virus, but surely there is still some original footage left somewhere, right?” Robyn asked, looking at Dutch.

“Perhaps…” He spoke.

“What if we go to Pietro? He’s in Vale right now, isn’t he? We could ask him to help us out. He could help us hack into the Virus itself, find the original footage.” Robyn suggested.

“That’s all well and good but for him to do that we actually need something that has been hacked by the Black Queen Virus. Or has been, and maybe still has remnants of it still in it.” Dutch explained. Then Dutch’s eyes widened.

“What? What is it?” May asked him.

“He mentioned something when I was there…” He mumbled as he tried to remember. “That’s right! He was still searching for his daughter, Penny!”

“She was hacked by it six years ago, wasn’t she?” Fiona asked.

“Exactly, he said that the Virus was making it hard for him to track her and he wanted to get the thing out of her head. To save her from it… he said he got a spike here in Mistral, in Kuchinashi a few months back. There was a fight there, I didn’t see it myself, but it must have been her. Maybe even…”

“What? Maybe even what?” Joanna asked.

“Oh, it’s all making sense now…” Dutch gasped.

“Oh gods, enough with the beautiful mind shit, the hell are you talking about?” Robyn questioned.

“Recently, and I mean _recently_ , like a day or two ago now… Cinder Fall was revealed to be harbouring someone we never expected to be alive… Pyrrha Nikos.” He revealed to them, the Huntress’ eyes widened.

“What?” May gasped.

“I know… I don’t know the details… I don’t think even Salem knows. But Adam Taurus attacked them despite Salem commanding him not to, and they escaped. Watts, Hazel and Tyrian nearly had them when they were saved by Ruby Rose in the Atlesian Mountains…” He explained. “A few days before that, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and a few others were spotted in Argus, and Penny Polendina was with them. They were saving her from the city, and from being captured by the Black Gallows. If Penny is anywhere right now, it is where Ruby is.”

“And… where is she?”

“The Summit’s Claim.” He revealed. “If there is some way to find the real footage of what happened at the Foundations of Sovereignty… the key to it is through the virus that Penny Polendina is still connected to.” He explained, Robyn smirked and nodded her head.

“Sounds like a damn good plan to me.” Robyn said.

“You guys better get moving, Salem knows where they are now too. I need to get back to my team before they realise something is up. I’ll find you again whenever I can.” He promised.

“Stay safe, Dutch.” Robyn requested, he picked his helmet up and smirked.

“I’m always safe, Robyn… you should know that.” He said as he put the X-Shaped Helmet on his head, which transformed into a normal Stockholm Trooper Helmet, and he left them, giving them time to get away.

“Looks like we’re heading up to the Summit’s Claim… let’s just hope that we’re not too late.”

**Ruby**

The Mountain Pass was always the same, previous tracks swallowed by the snow, and the wind howled against their cheeks with such a frostbitten touch. Ruby’s black and red cape blew in the wind as she walked with Penny beside her, and Cinder followed her. Ruby turned to her girlfriend, noticing her expression.

“Hey… you okay?” She asked her, Penny glanced at Ruby and quickly nodded.

“Y-Yeah… it’s just… I know that she didn’t mean to do it… but I still remember it…” Penny stammered, touching the old sewn up scars around her body where she was put back together. Ruby’s hand gently held hers, and she smiled adoringly.

“I’m here… okay?” She assured, and Penny smiled, resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder. Cinder glanced at them.

“How long’s that been going on for?” Cinder asked, they both looked at the Fall Maiden, the very one who tore them apart ten years ago… for four years they were divided. Penny looked away from Cinder, scared of her as well… perhaps more than Pyrrha. She was the one who Orchestrated that attack on Beacon in the first place, after all.

“A few years now…” Ruby answered, Penny walked ahead, and Cinder took note.

“I get it… she doesn’t trust me.” Cinder said.

“Can you blame her?” Ruby asked the Fall Maiden, that was something that Cinder found hard to argue with either. The two of them walked together. Ruby then looked at her. “What happened? To the Branwen Tribe?” She asked her, Cinder glanced at Ruby and she sighed. At the end of the day these two had some catching up to do, might as well do it now.

“Shay. Remember him?” Cinder answered.

“Yeah, the creepy asshole with the mullet, right?” Ruby inquired, which made Cinder chuckle.

“That’s right. Well… when Raven left and Valravn came after the two of you… he tried to take control. Started killing anyone who was still loyal to Raven instead if him… he tried to kill me, Oscar and Vernal… and Amber. I snapped… and I started to attack them all to kill him, the Tribe fractured. Some ran the rest fought against me… they left me no choice. I killed them all… I hope the ones who ran made it. But after I finished them all off… I saw Salem’s Army, and they ran right into it.” Cinder explained, Ruby closed her eyes with grief. “He and that friend of his, Flynt. They tried to get away with Raven’s Treasury, but I stopped them, and we killed them both. I used that Treasury to buy us some land to live a more… legal and peaceful life. And it was beautiful… until Pyrrha.” Cinder sighed.

“I’m sorry… but don’t blame her, okay?” Ruby asked. “The girl has been through enough.” Ruby explained.

“I don’t blame her… not really… but gods does she piss me off from time to time.” Cinder admitted.

“Something is off, this is nothing like Pyrrha. She was never like this.” Ruby stated.

“She died, lost the man she loved and believed that everyone she loved was dead… then was resurrected by the God of Darkness.” Cinder explained, Ruby’s eyes widened.

“Whoa, what?” Ruby asked.

“Eh… ask Oz.” She spoke.

“OZ?” Ruby questioned again.

“Ugh… Oscar… the Professor is in his head? I don’t get how it all works, okay? Just ask him…” Cinder explained, Ruby was left dumbfounded by that revelation, especially at how little information Cinder was able to give. But she shook it off and continued to follow the path, but as they walked, something hit Ruby.

“Wait, how did you know about Valravn capturing us?” Ruby asked the Fall Maiden.

“Well… Raven told me. She tracked me down and spoke to me, told me that this was going to be our last conversation. She told me about what went down in the Wildlands… the truth of what happened to your mom.” Cinder explained. “I’m sorry… by the way.”

“Thanks…” Ruby softly said, still thinking about that damn letter that Qrow left her.

“By the way… what… happened? To Raven? Qrow and Jackdaw? Valravn?” Cinder asked, the two of them stood at the edge of the curving cliff, gazing out at the landscape. Ruby looked at the Fall Maiden and she closed her eyes. Remembering it all so well…

“She found them all, my dad too… and they saved us. We didn’t stick around long but… a few weeks later we came back and found what was left of them.” Ruby explained. “They killed Valravn… but it looked like Jackdaw killed them and Qrow killed him too. They were all dead… we buried them nearby.” Ruby assured, and Cinder nodded her head. She cared a lot for Raven, she saved her life after all, and helped her become better.

“Good… they deserved to be buried.” Cinder said as she nodded her head.

“It was my dad’s idea. I guess even he could find some sort of forgiveness for them despite what they did to his wife… to our mom.” Ruby explained, she clenched her hands into a fist. “But if I saw either of them today, I’d kill them in a heartbeat.”

Cinder’s eye widened when she heard that. “That’s not the Ruby Rose I remember…”

Ruby stopped and looked back at her.

“I don’t take chances anymore.”

Cinder nodded her head in agreement. “And you shouldn’t.”

The two walked together with Penny, eventually arriving at the Abandoned Town where they fought Hazel and Tyrian. The sign that hung from the Bar squeaked as it swung back and forth. The door was swinging open as well, ever so slightly as the draft pushed against it. The roof creaked as the damaged wood hung above, some planks had fallen onto the other tables inside after their fight.

And sat at the bar… was Pyrrha.

She had a tumbler in front of her, filled with what looked like Scotch. Next to it was the full bottle, only recently opened. Ruby always kept her hands close to Black Thorn, but she knew Pyrrha wouldn’t hurt them, no matter how low she may be right now. “Pyrrha?” Ruby spoke up, and Pyrrha immediately answered.

“Who’s with you?” Pyrrha asked.

“Penny and Cinder.” Ruby answered.

Pyrrha scoffed. “Great… the girl I killed and the girl who tried to kill me.”

Ruby looked at the two of them and they stayed back whilst Ruby approached her, standing right beside her. She looked at the glass and then at Pyrrha. “How many of them have you had?” Ruby asked.

“Not enough…” She sighed. “Never did like the taste of alcohol… but right now… I don’t taste anything. So, who cares?”

Pyrrha drank the scotch fast and she hardly even reacted, before she filled it back up, staring at the glass. Cinder walked around the bar and she rested her hands on it, looking at her. “Let’s finish this back at the Claim, huh? It’s not safe out here.” She said, but Pyrrha just glared back at her with her tense emerald eyes.

Cinder did return the glare.

“She’s right. And believe me, I know how you feel right now, Pyrrha. You lost the man you loved… one of my best friends… I still think about him every day. About all the things I should have said, things I should have done differently. But that? That ain’t gonna help… just come back with us and we can talk with you about it, okay?” Ruby asked and Pyrrha continued to stare at the glass.

“We need you, Pyrrha.” Penny softly said as she leant against the bar as well.

“What can I do? I couldn’t protect Jaune… or Sun… or Neptune. I couldn’t save anyone. Everyone called me _The Invincible Girl_ … the _One Who Never Failed_ … but look at me. I ripped Penny apart… and I couldn’t even save the one person who saw me for who I really was. I started to believe that something like the Vytal Consensus could protect us… but that was a sham. A bait and switch.” Pyrrha explained, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. “I was a fool, Ruby… I see that now.”

“You believed there was a way out. One where people didn’t have to die. It’s not your fault you held out for hope, Pyrrha.” Ruby stated, which made her smile slightly, but Ruby knew that smile was not out of fondness.

“Hope.” She scoffed. “When I first met you and Jaune… I’ll admit I thought you were both just a pair of charming buffoons, but out there in the Emerald Forest I saw who you both truly were. Leaders, people who could inspire that hope to others… something I could never do. Until the Atlesian Wildlands… and I saw both of you lose hope. Jaune in the idea that our past choices could be forgiven and forgotten… and in you. Because I saw your innocence be stripped away – and that hero I saw was gone. And I still see it in your face now.” Pyrrha explained, and Ruby closed her eyes with regret.

The Atlesian Wildlands… the event there was going to scar this family forever.

“There is no hope for any of us… Salem has won. And there’s nothing we can do to stop her… not a damn thing.” Pyrrha softly said.

The three of them walked to the door and they softly spoke to each other. “I dunno if this is gonna work, Ruby… she is in a really rough place. I dunno if words are gonna cut it.” Cinder said.

“Then what do we do? Just wait until she passes out?” Penny asked.

“Just go.” Pyrrha answered, clearly hearing every word. “Just go!”

“We’re not leaving you here, Pyrrha. You’ll freeze to death up here in seconds, the Summit is the only safe haven there is.” Ruby stated, which made her scoff.

“Just like how Beacon Academy was Remnant’s _Beacon of Hope_?”

Ruby walked back towards her slowly. “So that’s your plan then? Gonna just… drink yourself to death? How the hell does that honour Jaune’s memory?” Ruby challenged angrily, Pyrrha gritted her teeth and bolted up from her stool.

“Don’t you fucking talk about him like you have a right to!” She yelled, pointing in Ruby’s face. “You betrayed us all! Not just Weiss and Blake but me and Jaune too! You turned Ren and Nora against us and destroyed the only real family we ever had!” She yelled.

“Ren and Nora chose their side just like you chose yours!” Ruby yelled back.

“There shouldn’t have ever been a side! You should have talked to us all! To your team! You were their leader!” Pyrrha erupted.

“WELL, I’M HERE NOW! Aren’t I?” Ruby roared, eyes glowing silver for a few moments before she calmed down. Pyrrha fell silent as she stared back, like she was lost for words… but then she spoke again.

“Yes… at long last. There’s hope for all of us.” She sarcastically snarked before sitting back down onto her stool. Ruby reached down into her bag and she held Jaune’s Snapped Crocea Mors, running her thumb across its blade, before glancing at her again.

“Come on… just come back… to Ren and Nora. They want to see you.” Ruby begged her, but she shoved her away.

“You still don’t get it do you? You weren’t there… you didn’t see what I saw on that day. What Weiss and Blake saw?” Pyrrha began. “Back before we knew what Salem was really capable of, I had hope that we could beat her. Because I didn’t realise that she couldn’t be killed by anything. And even then… I still had hope that we could win. That she could be killed! But when Cardin smashed her head apart with his Mace, and she just kept coming and ripped them apart… that was the moment I knew. Nothing could kill her… she was in the heart of the explosion Jaune set off… and she walked out of it like nothing happened. She was inside of Beacon Tower when it collapsed… and she walked out completely untouched. That was when I realised how foolish we had all been, to think we could beat her! We were kids! What did we know about anything? We’re up against… a God… a Monster. And I know… everyone knows the same thing that I know…”

They all stayed silent.

“Like I said… _there is no hope for any of us._ ” Pyrrha said, slowly shuffling back towards her Glass. Ruby looked at her and then she just shook her head.

“You’re wrong. You’re dead wrong, there.” She assured, then Ruby leant beside Pyrrha once more. “The truth? The truth is that the world is the same as it has always been. Salem isn’t some monster who appeared out of nowhere… we always knew that she existed. And the strong are still preying on the weak to survive, nothing there has changed. Yeah, sure the scenery has changed, the Grimm act more like a Police Force now than wild monsters… but the Black Gallows are still controlling everything. It didn’t seem hopeless before, did it? No… we just pushed on, either for ourselves or for the people we love and love us.” Ruby explained. “And you may think this is just my ridiculous optimism at play here… but I know there is a way to kill Salem. I have never asked Jinn that question yet, simply because I knew Salem would know I would ask it. She always knows whenever I use the Relic… but that fact alone is enough for me. She is scared of the fact I have the Lamp… because Jinn can show us the way.”

Pyrrha looked at Ruby and then at Penny who just nodded her head, filled with not just undying love… but also undying trust in Ruby and her plan. “So, if you wanna honour Jaune’s name? Let’s the bitch down who took him from us.”

Cinder couldn’t help but smile at that because that sounded so badass. Pyrrha drank the last of her shot, before turning it over and setting it down on the table. Ruby smiled and patted her on the shoulder and they turned to leave.

“Holy shit… look what we have here.” A man said, Cinder and Penny swiftly drew their weapons, forming them either out of Grave Dust or from Thin Air. He held out his hands with his heavier friend beside him. “Whoa, whoa! It’s okay… we’re not here to cause any trouble.” He assured as he walked in with her, and she sat down on one of the stools as well.

“Whoa… Valerian Biker Scotch? Been a while since I’ve seen the good stuff.” She said as she eyed up the bottle.

Ruby glanced at it and she smiled. “You want some?” Ruby asked politely.

“Oh, that would be swell, ma’am.” She answered with a smile.

“I’m Neil, that scrawny pal of mine is Candice. She loves Candy.” Neil joked, which made Candice raise a brow.

“I swear I’ll shoot you one day.” Candice laughed.

“Hey who knows, maybe we’ll shoot each other.” Neil also laughed, and Ruby set down the glass and filled it up for him before doing the same for Candice.

“I’m Sarah, this is Amber, Francesca and Naomi.” Ruby lied, swiftly coming up with some fake names. Something she had learned to do whenever it came to speaking to strangers, especially ones who turned up out of nowhere like this. They both wore large buffy jackets to keep them warm.

“Where’re you two from? I noticed your accents if you couldn’t tell.” Ruby chuckled as she sat down.

“That obvious, huh? Yeah, we’re originally from Vacuo, been travelling around ever since that place started to get worse. Wanted to get out of there before the Drought got even worse.” Neil explained.

“Yeah, you have no idea how bad it is there. The news doesn’t even come close to showing it.” Candice said.

“Gods… I’m so sorry.” Penny softly said. Ruby filled up one of the glasses for herself and gestured to Cinder who nodded. Penny of course couldn’t drink. Neil glanced at Pyrrha.

“What about you? Have one?” Neil asked her.

“I just quit.” She assured.

“You have a unique sense of timing, Naomi.” Neil joked.

“Yeah… she lost someone today. Someone really close to her.” Ruby covered, and Neil looked saddened by the news.

“I’m really sorry to hear that. To new days and better friends… I hope who you lost is resting well up there.” He said as he raised his glass, everyone who had one did – and Penny despite not having one copied the gesture anyway. He reached over the table, and in the process showed off his holstered gun… and Black Gallows Grade Electrified Restrainer. Ruby glared right at them, and he noticed her.

He smiled and took them both off, showing them. “Pretty cool, right? Out on our travels… we came across some dead Stockholm Troopers. With all the Grimm out there… or lunatics… thought it’d be safer to have something to defend ourselves, right?” He said, Ruby nodded her head.

“Yeah… pretty cool.” Ruby agreed. Ruby could feel the eyes glaring at them from Candice, she glanced at her, but Candice looked away.

“You two are a long way from Vacuo.” Cinder chimed in, just as suspicious of them as Ruby was.

“Feels like we’re a long way from anywhere.” Neil answered.

“Well, what made you climb all the way up here?” Cinder inquired as she took a sip of her glass.

“Well, I can promise you it wasn’t the temperature, I swear to the Gods I must have frostbitten feet by now.” Candice joked, which made Pyrrha chuckle.

“We’ve been looking for work all over. Candice has been my partner in crime ever since, bounced from place to place. Started off in Vale, seeing what work was there. Had nothing really, but we heard they needed some strong hands up in Atlas. Heard a lot of other stories too.” Neil explained, scratching the back of his neck.

“What kind of things?” Ruby asked.

“Well, we heard stories. People wanting to rise up against Salem again, starting up militias to try and fight against the Black Gallows. People coming back from the dead, even about a place near here. Called Kuchinashi, heard it got badly smashed up when some Rogue Huntress went crazy and started burning the place down. Like something from some horror movie, you see these days.” Neil chuckled; Penny looked increasingly concerned.

Ruby was starting to put the pieces together. “So… where are you four at? I mean… this town is hardly liveable, and it’s a big mountain. Must be some place we can find work here, right?” Candice curiously asked as she walked across the room to the wall, leaning against it.

“Any Mines? Job Postings? Bounties? Anything like that?” Neil asked curiously.

“If you wanna find anything like that I’d recommend heading down to Mistral. More likely to find some good stuff there.” Ruby assured.

“Sure… sure… but why are you four here? Said your friend here lost someone she cared about, right? You must be somewhere good… makeup… looking real pretty and all that. Can’t be out on the road like us grunts.” Neil stated, and Ruby glared at him. “Is it true what they say? About the Summit’s Claim? Is it really up there?”

“Heard there’s some beautiful Eagles there too.” Candice said.

“And the Women? The stories always said the women were drop dead gorgeous… I wouldn’t be surprised if the four of you came from there.” Neil said, Ruby’s glare never changed, staring straight into his eyes. “So… why don’t you come and help us out, huh? Take us to the Claim?”

“We’ve said enough.” Ruby put her foot down.

“Well, come on Sarah, think about it. We’re cool, aren’t we cool, Candice?” Neil asked.

“Oh, cooler than an Atlesian in the Winter.” Candice answered.

“We can work together, make some huge cash.” Neil suggested.

“I’m sorry that’s not an option.” Ruby assured, staring him down.

“D-Doesn’t sound like it would be a problem.” He retorted.

“I’m sorry, we’re not interested.” Pyrrha politely said.

“We’re getting by just fine on our own.” Ruby stated, Neil chuckled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Wow… you ladies are something else. Y’know I thought we were friends.” He laughed.

“We don’t know anything about you.” Cinder reminded, with a bit of a growl in her voice.

“Well, that’s true. You don’t know a lick about us… you don’t know about the things we’ve had to do to survive in Salem’s New World. And judging by your face… Miss Rose… you’ve had to do some of those things yourself, am I right?” The gig was up, they both knew the whole time and were just trying to play along. “Ain’t nobody’s hands clean in what’s left of this screwed up world… we’re all the same… and we’re all trying to get by as best we can.”

“You’re after our bounties.” Ruby deduced.

“Afraid so, Ruby. Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina and Cinder Fall… incredible how you have come back from the dead Invincible Girl.” Neil said as he walked away from the table and moved towards the bar, vaulting over it and landing on the other side. Ruby stood up calmly, standing between them. “But there is a pretty hefty price on your heads… I promise you this isn’t personal.”

“How did you find us?” Ruby questioned, and Neil gestured to Cinder and Pyrrha.

“Saw them moving up the mountain, thought we’d follow. Who’d have thought we’d run into two more wanted ladies in the process?” Neil chuckled as he stroked the handle of his pistol. Ruby swiftly moved her hands to the Holstered Black Thorn Volcanic Pistols. But she heard Candice ready her Black Gallows Restrainer which could immediately drop Ruby with its charge. “Now… the price is to bring you in either dead or alive, but we’re not dumb. We know the four of you are tough as nails. But we can bring you in alive if you prefer. We have our cables if you try anything.” He said, revealing the Bracers which had the Coils loaded, and Candice had two as well. One for each of them.

“We would very much like to get that Sixty Million without getting messed up in the process, thanks.” Candice stated.

“You don’t wanna try this, just walk away.” Ruby warned.

“Sorry, honey. We’re done surviving on pennies… and if getting more blood on our hands helps us survive? Then we’ll do it. So, the choice is yours.” Neil stated. “Surely you understand?”

“Yeah… I do. But I’m afraid you’re gonna have to find a better job, because we’re not going anywhere with you.” Ruby stated.

“Keep looking, huh? Where do you suppose we do that?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I hear Menagerie’s got a growing market these days.” Ruby shrugged.

“Menagerie.” Neil laughed. “This chick…”

Ruby moved faster than light, he went to fire his cables, but Ruby was quicker, slashing Black Thorn across his throat so deep that his head was thrown across the bar and into the wall, and she spun around and fired her Volcanic Pistol directly through Candice’s skull. Her brains splattered across the wall and she slumped onto the ground.

Both Pyrrha and Cinder stared with shocked eyes, Cinder was still in the middle of forming her Obsidian Axe, and Penny squeezed her eyes shut with grief for Ruby… having to take more lives. Ruby stood over their dead bodies and blood pooled out around them and she spun Black Thorn through her fingers and holstered them. She turned to Cinder who stared at her.

“I don’t take chances… anymore.” Ruby reminded, before she walked away. The three of them stood there as Ruby pushed the doors open and kept walking. They eventually followed her, making their way back home. Pyrrha followed them as they walked back towards the Mountain Path, completely unaware of what was watching.

Stood on the rocks behind them, watching from above, was Icarus.

He chuckled sinisterly as he stood there, spinning his Khopeshes through his fingers. With Adam beside him, grasping onto Wilt and Blush, smirking as he was ready to spill some blood. Alongside one Praetorian Knight, and a small army of Modified Grimm, ones designed to survive this high up in the Mountain.

Including the same Nuckelavee that killed Ren’s Mother and destroyed Kuroyuri. It snarled and the Imp groaned savagely.

Icarus opened his mechanical wings.

“Let’s begin.”


	14. Battle of the Summit's Claim - Pt. 1

**Oscar**

He sat upon the chair, clutching onto his pencil he was just sketching with, admiring the beautiful landscape. Small gusts of wind carrier the sprinkles of snow off the rooftops, blowing through the air, starting their voyage across the landscape. He smiled as he watched the Altum Eagles circle overhead, hearing their gorgeous cries echo seamlessly across the Claim.

_It’s so peaceful here… you’d almost forget the world completely changed beneath this place._

His hazel eyes glanced back down at his sketchbook, tapping the eraser against his pouted lip. “Looking for inspiration?” The voice of Ozpin asked him curiously. The shared existence with the Professor clearly was still raw for Oscar, since he flinched every time he spoke, even looking over his shoulder, expecting to see him stood there. He looked ahead to see the Apparition of Ozpin leant against the wooden support of the old house he was beside.

“You could say that.” Oscar replied, lifting his knee that the book was propped onto so he could focus on his drawings. Ozpin nodded his head, understanding his hesitation perfectly.

“How are you feeling?”

“I _was_ fine… until you decided to chime in again.”

“I know how you must be feeling about all this. Having your own mind… and body… be shared by another? I did not want it to be that way either when it first happened to me.”

“How many people have you stolen the bodies of?”

Ozpin glanced at him. “It’s not… well… I guess it is. But believe me when I say this is not my choice. If things could be different, and innocents did not have to get involved in my mistakes I would prefer it… but I guess that was part of the Gods’ Play. To make me do things I would rather not.”

“Like making a monster?” Oscar stared straight at Ozpin, who glanced back at him. “Yeah… I haven’t forgotten what Cinder told me.” Ozpin nodded his head and he walked around, walking over the snow yet leaving no prints, unable to interact with the real world in this form.

“I was desperate…”

“You grave-robbed. And used the parts you found to create a monster, something nobody would ever accept. I mean what the hell were you thinking? Humanity could barely accept the Faunus for being who they are, why would they ever even think about accepting him?”

“Because I needed a countermeasure against Salem.” Ozpin revealed. “I never wanted to hurt Hazel… but I have watched thousands… maybe millions… of brave Huntsmen and Huntresses die horrible deaths to Salem and her monsters. People who I remember from when they were just students… children. I didn’t want to see any more people die… so I wanted to create something that… couldn’t die. Something that could match Salem on the battlefield… perhaps even wield the Relic of Destruction.” He explained, but Ozpin lowered his head in grief. “But Hazel… I created a new life thanks to my magic… and some useful technology from Ironwood… but it was not enough. I created a new person… but he lacked experience that life gives you. I created a new-born child… and shoved its mind inside of a hulking body.” Ozpin explained, his eyes squeezed shut with regret.

“And he ran? He panicked?” Oscar questioned, not sounding surprised one bit.

“Yes… he ran when I tried to help him understand how to fight. I lost sight of him, and eventually I realised his escaped the lab and broke out into the streets. It took me months to find him again… but when I eventually did… he was different. His experiences turned him into something completely different… and I found him hunched over the body of a little girl. He tried to help her from a Grimm, but accidentally broke her neck in the process. He blamed me for all of it… for creating a monster, for making him. I tried to calm him, but he attacked me in rage, I fended him off, but he nearly took my life, and then fled. I never saw him for an exceptionally long time… I started to believe he was dead. Ironwood suggested another idea, instead of using dead people to create new warriors, he suggested robotics. But I never wanted to touch the idea ever again.” Ozpin explained as he held his hands together, like he could not stand the sight of all that blood.

He then turned and saw Ruby, Penny, Cinder and Pyrrha return to the Summit’s Claim. Ozpin stared directly at Penny. “But as you can see… James had other ideas.” Oscar watched as the four of them walked down the town.

“And Salem found him. Gave him a new purpose and turned him into a monster.” Oscar finished, glaring at Ozpin. He nodded his head in agreement.

“I accept responsibility for my actions, Mr Pine. I know what I have done… and I know how many lives I have hurt… and destroyed.” He turned his gaze upon him once more. “Even you are a victim of my mistakes… I should have disciplined Qrow and Raven more, got them to see who their brother really was. Instead of the monster they forced him to become.” He sighed, closing his eyes with deep regret.

“You knew Team S.T.R.Q?” Oscar asked, remembering all about the whole mission to find Ruby the answers she needed, and to avenge her mother.

“They were some of my best students, before Team R.W.B.Y of course. Summer Rose… she was something special. Despite everything that happened in her life, her cruel family… everything… she still cared so much for so many people. She loved her team completely, but her friendship with Jackdaw Branwen? That was stronger than I ever anticipated. I never knew she was conversing with him in private on Patch. And even I was fooled by the lies of Qrow and Raven… and that _monster_ Valravn.” Ozpin stood there, and Oscar could not only see the torment on the Professor’s face… but he could also feel it.

His regret.

_How could I not have known? Was I really so blind to not know what Qrow did?_

_I should have done more… but now it doesn’t matter._

“I’m sorry.” Oscar apologised.

“There is nothing for you to apologise for. My mistakes are my own… and I can promise you, that you will make mistakes in the future as well. I pray though… that your mistakes will not haunt you like mine did me.” Ozpin explained.

Ruby slowed; her silver eyes immediately fell upon Oscar. He could see the look in her eyes…

_She knows…_

“We need to tell them, all of them. They deserve to know about what’s happening to me, the fact that you’re… alive… so to speak.” Ozpin looked at Oscar.

“Indeed… we have kept the secret long enough. Let me know when you wish for me to take the wheel, and I shall explain it all.” Ozpin assured, and Oscar pushed his hands against his legs as he stood up.

“Got it.”

He followed Ruby up the street towards the Monastery where the others had all gone, Pyrrha was sat down and she rested her head against the wall with her eyes closed as she nursed the headache, she had from all that alcohol. “Remind me to never drink again.” Pyrrha groaned.

“Gods… you really can’t handle, liquor can ya?” Cinder scoffed.

“Nope. It’s why I never drank before.” Pyrrha groaned, which made Cinder chuckle as she sat down beside Amber, gently stroking her hair.

“Are you guys okay?” Amber asked. “You look a little… rattled.”

Cinder smiled at her but then looked at Ruby who sat down on the bench and stared at her hands, like she couldn’t even recognise them anymore. “Yeah… just ran into some nasty men in there. But don’t worry… they can’t hurt us.”

“Did you kill them?” Amber asked.

“Not me.” She answered as she kept her eyes on Ruby. “How’s Vernal?”

“She’s okay… still asleep, but they say she’s recovering. I hope she wakes up soon.” Amber answered, Cinder smiled and held her close in a warm hug.

Ruby stared at the blood on her hands, and Ruby sat down beside her with a cloth and a bottle of water. “Here.” She softly said, wetting the cloth and she gently wiped the blood off Ruby’s hands. She still had that thousand-yard stare, Penny looked at her, gently touching her cheek so she looked at her. “It’s okay.”

“I… I don’t even know how many people I have had to kill now, Penny. I… you know I don’t ever want to do it, right?” Ruby nervously asked her. Penny smiled lovingly and kissed her on the lips, pressing her head to Ruby’s.

“I know… and once Salem is gone… we won’t have to.” Penny promised, and Ruby smiled as she rested her head on Penny’s shoulder. Her girlfriend continued to clean up the dried blood on her palms.

Oscar walked into the room where Li Ren was stood beside his son, talking about something. He looked at them all and he sat on the beanbag in the middle of the room. “Are you ready?” Ozpin asked.

“Are you?”

“I am.”

“Okay…” Oscar blew out a nervous breath. He looked at them all as they conversed, noticing that Ruby was already looking at him. She could not get it out of her mind, she needed to know if Cinder was kidding or not. “E-Everyone?” He raised his voice, but because of how shy he was to do public speaking some of them did not hear him and continued to speak. “Guys?”

Yang stood up, hearing him clearly. “HEY GUYS! Oscar has something to say.” Yang called out, getting everyone’s attention. Oscar smiled.

“Thanks, Yang.” Oscar chuckled, she winked with a smirk as she sat down. He exhaled and held his hands together. “Now… I know some of you have heard the rumours, maybe from Cinder or Pyrrha.” He said as he looked at them and Cinder just nodded her head slightly. “The rumours are true… Professor Ozpin… he is alive.”

That got all their eyes on him, and the whole room fell silent. “What?” Eryka questioned with wide eyes.

“How is that even possible?” Li Ren questioned.

“I’m… trying to put the pieces together myself… but from what he has told me… our auras have become bound together. He’s… here right now, actually.” He explained, and he turned to see Taiyang stand up from the crowd and walk down the steps with Zwei following him. The little corgi turned and stared straight at Vicky, then the two started playing together.

“Prove it.” Taiyang demanded, and Oscar nodded his head.

“Alright… just remember guys… I will still be here.” He assured, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He felt his soul be pushed down as Ozpin flew up into the cockpit – so to speak. His eyes shone a soft gold, and his entire demeanour changed, holding his hands together over his lap. And when he spoke, they could even hear both Ozpin’s old voice combined with Oscar’s natural tone.

“Hello again, Taiyang… Miss Rose… Miss Xiao Long… all of you. It is so very good to see you again, students.” Ozpin said, and Taiyang’s eyes were wider than ever.

“By the gods…” Taiyang gasped as he stood there. “How is this… even possible?”

“That is a long story, but I will do my best to explain it to you in a somewhat timely manner.” He assured. But as he was about to speak, he stopped when he double-took at Ruby, with wide eyes. “You… have the Relic?”

Ruby looked at the Lamp on her belt and she just saw Ozpin smile with awe through Oscar’s face. “Yeah… we uh… kinda stole it right from Salem’s hands. Literally, in fact.”

“Well, it seems today just piles up on the surprises.” Ozpin chuckled with a smile.

“Hang on, you can’t just keep us hanging here! How are you even here?” Nora squeaked with an utterly baffled face. Her bubbly personality always managed to make Ozpin laugh, especially now of all times. Despite how dire the state of the world was, Nora Valkyrie was still that erratic hysterical girl that he watched become a skilled Huntress at his Academy. He chuckled with a smile.

“Well… I am glad to see you still have your sense of humour. I have caused you all tremendous hardship already… I’m sorry.” He apologised and closed his eyes with grief.

“I-It’s not your fault, though… professor.” Weiss said as she sat forward.

“It’s all my fault.” He said as he stood up. He told them the same thing he told Cinder and the others when they were in the Ruins of Beacon Academy, about how Salem was his responsibility and he failed to defeat her, alongside his curse cast upon him by the Brothers Grimm. Alongside the frightening realisation that the two Gods are growing desperate to stop Salem, to the point where they are having to work together, despite their vast differences.

He stood before them as he concluded on the same story, he told Cinder and the others, but then he turned to Ruby. “But this… this does give me hope. I never imagined you would have managed to get your hands on one of the Relics. Especially one so important.” Ozpin said as he looked at the Golden Lamp which pulsed with a bright blue energy. “Has Jinn told you about how she works?”

“You can ask me yourself, Old Man.” The flirtatious Jinn spoke as the blue smoke started to vent out from the Lamp and swirl around the lamp before forming her magnificent body before them all. Cinder’s eye widened with awe, and then she quickly covered Amber’s eyes from her nude shape. Pyrrha and Weiss both stared in amazement at it as well, whilst Blake listened with similar intrigue. “It’s been a long time, Ozma.”

“It has…” Ozpin chuckled.

“And yes, I have indeed informed Miss Rose on my little… rules.” She said as she floated down and laid upon the laps of her and Penny. Both their eyes wide with confused feelings.

“Oh gods… why must you always embarrass me, Jinn?” Ruby groaned as she blushed.

“What can I say? I like you.” Jinn responded by booping her nose, making Ruby blush all the more.

“Can we… stay on topic, here? I see you are still as flirtatious as I remember.” Ozpin said with a chuckle.

_Why did the gods have to make her so hot?_

Ozpin just rolled his eyes at Oscar’s childish comment. “It seems Jinn trusts you a great deal… I don’t ever remember her being this way with anyone else.”

“Not only did Ruby Rose save my life, but I see something in her. The same thing that I believe you saw in her the moment she was sat in that dark room being fed an entire plateful of cookies.” Jinn explained.

“A Spark.” Ozpin recited.

“Precisely. Not only did she manage to save me from Salem, but she was brave enough to literally yank me right from her hands. That kind of bravery is rare, but her pure heart was the other proof I needed. Despite everything, despite the fact the world despises her… she still vows to help them. That is what this world needs – and that is the only kind of person I would place trust in my knowledge.” Jinn explained, and Ozpin nodded his head.

“Well… I agree. Miss Rose is more than capable of looking after you.” Ozpin assured.

“So, what do we do now?” Blake asked. “Salem is hunting us now, and it won’t take long before she realises where we are.”

“She’s right, that’s the closest her forces have ever come to the Summit’s Claim. And if Watts managed to modify the damn Gyrfalcon so then it could survive this kind of altitude? Then we can bet she will demand more upgrades. By my logic she’s probably already sent a battalion here to finish us off.” Winter explained.

“How can you be sure of that?” Taiyang asked her.

“It’s what I’d do. All your enemies in one place, wipe them out in one fell swoop.” Winter explained.

“Yes, but Salem does not operate in conventional means of warfare. She could do what we expect or do something completely different. Or both.” Ozpin explained. “She has lived for longer than I have, and her stratagem has always beaten mine because she does not care for morals. She just wants the job done.”

“I can tell you where to find the final Relic, but if I do that, she will know exactly where we are.” Jinn revealed.

“You know where the Relic of Creation is?” Cinder asked.

“Of course, I do. I’m the Relic of Knowledge.” Jinn bluntly answered.

“Duh.” Amber sneered, Cinder lightly elbowed Amber’s shoulder, which made her giggle.

“Well, Salem already knows where we are. Watts isn’t stupid, and he knows that the only place we could have ran to was the Summit’s Claim. Salem will be sending forces here no matter what… we may as well take advantage of that timing.” Ruby explained, and Li Ren looked at them all. He nodded his head and left the Monastery.

“I will prepare our people for the coming attack.” Li promised, and he closed the door behind him.

Jinn ascended before them all with her arms held out and Ruby stood up, looking upon the angelic entity. “Jinn…” She blew out a nervous breath.

_No turning back now._

_We need to find that Relic before Salem does._

“… Where is the Relic of Creation?”

Jinn’s eyes glowed a bright blue and her entire body shone brighter as well, and the light consumed them all. Ruby looked around with wide eyes, stumbling as the entire room crumbled before her very eyes.

It was fast, but it was what she needed to see. She took the form of an Eagle, gliding over the ruins of Beacon Academy, and over the city of Vale. The Eagle dove through the trees, passing by the Grimm that were roaring and charging through the woods, then it ascended somewhere else. She saw flashes of a man from an older time holding the Sword and driving it down into a stone, with wide blue eyes and blonde hair. The sword remained in the stone, forevermore.

Before her was an ancient castle, one that at the time in the vision was not so ancient, but now was an old ruin, left behind on the cliffs of Vale. An ancient bastion during the Great War. Huge waves crashed against the cliffs, and overhead… the moon was whole… until a powerful white beam shot up from Vytal and a huge explosion completely shattered part of the moon.

The Eagle slowed before the Castle, then Ruby gasped as she saw the flashing images before her. Hearing the voices roaring in her head. “PROTECT THE SWORD!” A demented voice roared, then she saw the flash of Salem’s burning red eyes, and her sinister smirk… but that one felt like it was happening right now.

The last thing she saw… where another pair of eyes… but these were different, unfamiliar eyes.

They burned a dark purple, cracking the skin around the eyes, and filled with hatred, and a dark breath.

Then the vision ended, and Ruby collapsed to her knees, gasping and panting on the floor. Penny and Yang rushed to her side, helping her up, and so did Taiyang. “Ruby!” Taiyang gasped as they held her up and sat her down. Jinn held her hands behind her back as she floated before them all. Ruby gasped, blood leaked from her nose.

“Her nose…” Weiss nervously said.

“Don’t worry, that happens all the time. It’s nothing serious.” Ren assured.

“Mr Ren is correct, Miss Schnee. The power of my knowledge is sometimes too much for a mortal mind. I am always careful with how much I show people… to much knowledge can burn the individual out and can even be lethal.” Jinn explained.

“Here, Ruby… drink.” Penny softly said as she gave her the water bottle, Ruby drank it as she pressed the cool bottle against her head. Ozpin approached Ruby and crouched down before her as she lifted her head, shaking the pain away.

“Ruby? You still with us?” He asked her.

“I think so.” Ruby chuckled.

“What did you see?” He asked her.

“I… I saw Vale… Beacon. It’s in Vale, I’m certain of that. But then I ended up at some old castle, I saw a man drive the Relic into a stone. The Castle is built on a cliff, white cliffs… and the waves were crashing into it. And I saw… this beam… shoot up into the moon, but it looked whole then… and after the beam hit it, it exploded and it… looked just like it did now.” Ruby explained, strained from using the Relic.

Ozpin said nothing and he walked away. “The hell does that mean?” Taiyang questioned, but Oz still said nothing.

“There’s more…” Ruby assured. “Salem… I saw her. She knows, I know that it was happening now. Whenever we used the Relic in the past, I always saw her face. She always knows whenever we use her.”

“Sounds like she is on her way.”

“And…”

They all looked at her. “The last thing I saw… were these eyes. I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like this though. They were burning with this dark purple… almost like flames.”

“Tyrian?” Cinder asked, remembering how his eyes turned purple whenever he either used his semblance or his stinger.

“No, his eyes just glowed… this… this was different. The skin around their eyes was cracked and these dark purple embers were pouring out. Their skin was pale as hell too… just like Salem. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Ruby explained, and they walked around. Jinn descended before Ruby smiled.

“I hope you’re ready.” She spoke.

“What do you mean?” Penny asked, she hardened her expression.

“They’re here.”

**Battle of the Summit**

The Warriors of the Summit’s Claim stood at the ready on their walls and within the compound itself, weapons in hand. Some of them looked terrified but were ready to fight, nonetheless. Li walked past one of them, sensing his fear and he gently held his shoulder with a smile. He walked towards the gates as Cinder formed her axe and crouched down in front of Amber. “No matter what happens, you stay in the Monastery, okay?” Cinder said.

“O-Okay…” Amber wrapped her arms around Cinder in a warm hug, and the medics wheeled Venal in the same direction. Yang flicked her hair over her shoulder and Blake stayed at the Monastery as well, still not able to fight due to her blindness, which was killing her inside. Ruby spun Black Thorn through her fingers as they got to position, with Penny beside her.

Ren and Nora walked together, and she stopped him, grabbing him and pulling him down to her lips to share a long and loving kiss. “Come back.” She ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied, walking with his father and Taiyang. Weiss held Myrtenaster tightly as she watched from the walls with Winter and Eryka. Pyrrha was also inside the Monastery, to protect the non-combatants in case the Grimm broke through. Without her weapons, she was little use out there on the front line.

Li, Ren and Taiyang approached the main gates, and Sashaa nodded, opening it for them. On the other side of the gates, were Icarus and Adam. The two of them stood there and walking up behind them was the Praetorian Knight that Salem commanded to join them. It stood with its Sceptre pressed down against the ground in a knightly posture.

Li walked ahead of his son and friend, staring directly at Icarus. He sensed the mechanical jaw and the mechanical wings, it was him, no question. “So, it’s true… you serve Salem now.” Icarus said nothing, the hatred was burning in his eyes. He wanted to kill him where he stood for what he did to his father… for what he did to him that night. But Li had equal reason to hate him too, for he was the one who brought that Nuckelavee to Kuroyuri in the first place. The same monster that killed his wife and took his eyes. “What have you become?”

“I am what you made me.” Icarus stated with a vicious snarl in his metallic voice.

“You…” Taiyang snarled, staring straight at Adam Taurus, clenching his fists so hard that the raw energy of his semblance channelled through his muscles. “… I know what you did to my girl. Do you know how much suffering she had to endure because of you?”

Adam just smirked. “Not enough.”

Taiyang growled and went to walk forward but Li held out his arm, stopping him. The wind howled around them as they stood there, and Taiyang calmed his nerves, backing off. “You are at the Summit’s Claim now… Salem’s laws carry no weight here. I am going to politely request that you turn around now.” He warned, which made Icarus chuckle sinisterly as he reached into his pocket, and he threw something on the floor.

Li stared at it, and despite his blindness… he knew immediately what it was. Ren seethed with fury when he saw it. “Such a shame… she was such a beautiful woman. Too bad the accident at Kuroyuri happened.” He said, and laid on the floor was the necklace that once belonged to An Ren. Li kept his nerves cool and looked back at him.

“Are we here to merely trade insults?” Li questioned.

“No… someone would like to have a word with you.” Icarus answered, he then nodded to Adam who reached into his jacket pocket and held the spherical device in his hand. It approached; multiple glowing plates rotated around the core. It floated towards them… then a holographic image formed from the sphere, revealing Arthur Watts. He looked like he was actually there but was only a life-sized hologram.

“Li Ren.” He greeted.

“Doctor Arthur Watts, I presume?” Li inquired.

“You presume correctly, sir. I have a lot of respect for the Summit’s Claim, I really do. You have kept to yourselves for thousands of years, living your own peaceful lives in harmony. It’s admirable… truly.” Watts explained as his hologram paced around. “But then you just had to go and harbour… well… _all_ of Salem’s Fugitives. I’m afraid our Queen demands that you hand over, Pyrrha Nikos, Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina and Cinder Fall immediately.”

“That’s a tall order.” Taiyang stated, which made Watts chuckle.

“The truth is Mr Xiao Long… it’s the best offer you will ever get. I mean, I am surprised that Salem is even bothering with all this… after how many times you have burned her requests… but once again… she is giving you the chance to surrender peacefully.” Watts stated as he held his arms behind his back with that smirk hidden beneath his moustache. “Don’t let this become another Kuroyuri, Li.”

“You see… that’s where you’re wrong, Arthur.” Li responded, suddenly smashing the device apart with one fast swing with his staff, glaring down at it with gritted teeth. “This _isn’t_ Kuroyuri!” He growled, Icarus scowled at him whilst Adam grinned, excited for bloodshed whilst the Praetorian Knight.

Li, Ren and Taiyang all walked back towards their Gates. “Everyone! Prepare for combat!” he yelled, whilst Icarus opened his wings and drew his Khopeshes.

“I was hoping he’d do that.” Icarus admitted, determined for vengeance for both his father and himself. Adam drew Wilt and Blush, laughing sadistically whilst the Praetorian Knight channelled dark magic through his body of floating metal and slammed the Sceptre down into the ground with a haunting howl. And up the path… came the heavy rumbling of an army of Grimm headed straight for them. Icarus took off and Adam jumped out of the way.

Eryka glared at the growing smog of Grimm. “Here they come…”

The snow came the Grimm, lead by a Goliath which roared furiously as it grew closer and closer. “Fire!” Eryka roared, launching her Explosive Arrow directly into the eye of the Goliath, shattering the bone armour around its skull. The Goliath trumpeted before crashing down to the ground, but the rest of the Grimm Forces kept coming. Weiss and Winter summoned their Glyphs, firing different elements down upon the Grimm, setting some of 6them alight of skewering them with spikes of ice. Winter smiled at her sister.

“Looks like you haven’t stopped honing your semblance.” Winter said.

“What can I say? I had a good teacher.” Weiss replied with a smile, then Weiss formed six more Glyphs behind her, which all shot icicles down towards the Creeps that lunged towards the walls.

“Keep them away from the walls!” Sashaa called out as she kept firing her Rifle down at them, nailing beast after beast. Sashaa gasped at what she saw rising up from ahead, there was a small creature which started to roar and grow in size. It had long sharp ears and burning red eyes, and it was incredibly muscular with plates of bony armour covering its back. It also grew another pair of arms as well from its ribs as it roared, foaming viciously at the mouth.

“The hell is that?” Sashaa gasped, Winter looked ahead and saw the creature sprinting towards the gates on all six legs, running like some wild ape.

“Crap, looks like a Shifter! Take it out!” Winter commanded, entering her Military Mindset once more. The men and women on the walls started firing their guns at the monster as it charged directly towards the gates, the bullets hit the armour on its back as it remained hunched forward as it bound closer and closer. Then it roared and punched its fists down into the snow and dug its razor-sharp claws into the soil, ripping out a boulder of stone. Winter’s eyes widened. “Oh shit… INCOMING BOULDER! GET DOWN!” She roared at the Shifter launched it directly at them, it exploded as soon as it hit the wall and Sashaa screamed as it threw her off the wall. She crashed down against the ground, her aura breaking instantly. She groaned in pain, but Yang rushed to her aid, dragging her to safety.

Winter lifted her head, turning to Winter. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a few dings and bruises. Nothing my aura can’t patch up. We need to take out that Shifter! It’s at the gates!” Eryka called out, firing her Bow down at it repeatedly, but all she was hitting were its plates. The Shifter repeatedly smashed its body into the doors as it roared. It then punched its four fists into the doors over and over, howling with every strike, damaging the already damaged hinges already.

“Damn it Pyrrha, you just had to damage the door, didn’t you?” Winter growled with annoyance.

“Get ready! They’re coming through!” Winter called out to everyone below.

Yang gritted her teeth hard as she glared at the doors, fists clenched, ready to kill some Grimm. The Shifter bellowed as it threw itself through the doors. They broke off the strong hinges and crashed down onto the snow, the Shifter tumbled through the snow but landed on all six limbs. It reared its back and smashed all four fists into its chest, roaring savagely at them all, and the rest of the Grimm started pouring through the gates.

“Hey!” Yang called out, and she blasted directly at the monster, punching it across the face and jumping up to uppercut it. It stumbled backwards but as Yang went to attack again, it caught her by the arms and her body in its hands and threw her directly into the wall. The wall exploded and crumbled around her, luring the Beast inside. Yang lifted her head, wiping the dust and snow from her golden hair, then her lilac eyes widened as she gasped. The Shifter threw itself into the room and swiped its claws at her, but Yang lifted her cybernetic arm upwards, stopping its attack dead, and then she rode the recoil backwards, avoiding the other arm. The Shifter drooled as it stared her down, and she kept her fists raised, before rushing the beast.

She fired shot after shot from Ember Celica, shotgun shell fragments dug into the flesh but did extraordinarily little damage compared to the rest of its body. But then she launched multiple screeching missiles towards the monster that exploded upon contact with its chest. The Shifter was thrown back through the whole it jumped through by the explosion, now with multiple scorch marks and holes in its flesh. However, it was not dead yet, forcing itself back up onto its feet. But as she stood there, she turned and smiled as her Father stood beside her. “Need a hand?” Taiyang asked her with a smirk.

“Oh nah, but the company is always welcomed.” Yang assured, which made her dad laugh. The Shifter glared at them, followed up with another roar, attempting to frighten them with that nightmarish noise, but they never even flinched. The Shifter dug its two left arms into the snow and ripped out a chunk of rock, lobbing it right at them. Taiyang jumped forward, channelling his aura into his fists, and the powerful impact of his punch completely obliterated the rock. But through the dust, the Shifter jumped right at him and grabbed him with its upper two arms, smashing him down against the ground, whilst grabbing Yang by the throat with one of its lower arms. It stared at her with gritted sharp teeth.

It lunched down towards Taiyang’s throat to rip out his jugular with its long sharp fang-like canines, until Taiyang’s eyes glowed, and he suddenly created a powerful pulse of energy. The Shifter released him and Yang, and its black fur set alight with flames, it writhed and howled in agony from the fire that scorched the flesh. It smashed a crate across the floor, then Taiyang ran towards its back leg and he punched it there so hard that the bone burst through its thigh. The beast fell to one knee with an agonized roar, only to finally be finished off by Yang as she jumped towards the beast, firing multiple remote detonated explosive shells into its ribs. They beeped where they dug themselves and she flipped backwards after jumping off its face, landing down on the snow, looking away as she detonated them.

The Shifter roared one last time before the ribs of the beast erupted, and Yang smirked as the explosion went of behind her. Its roar was completely silenced, and its entire chest was blown open, splattering black blood everywhere. The Shifter slumped down to the ground before crumbling away into ashes. Yang rose back up to her feet and Taiyang smirked as he wiped the Grimm Blood from his shoulder. “That’s my girl.”

“Learned from the best.” She beamed.

“We got more!” One of the Guards called out, firing her rifle down at the Grimm that came rushing through the Gates. Beowulves charged inside and howled to the sky, before slashing their claws at the brave men and women who attacked them with their weapons. One of them smashed her axe down the shoulder of the creature, however it simply took the strike in stride, and slashed up her chest with its other hand. She screamed and fell on the floor, only to be finished off by the Beowulf as it clamped its jaws onto her throat and shook her violently as she screamed. Her blood splattered over the snow, and the creature glared at Yang viciously.

These people had looked after them for six years… Yang knew them all… they all did. And seeing them being killed like this? It angered her, but before she was set off, Ruby suddenly shot forward and slashed Black Thorn through the throat of the beast. Yet it still kept coming, only to be finished off when Ruby fired both Volcanic Pistols directly into its open mouth, killing it at long last. “These things are tougher; Salem must have modified these Grimm to survive up here!”

“We always knew she would do something eventually.” Yang said, reloading Ember Celica. Ruby dashed towards the Grimm in a flurry of Petals, cutting down multiple Creeps. Some were clearly stronger than others, that fact alone made things harder. They had no idea how much firepower they would have to pump into the Grimm, their strength was completely randomised. Ruby then looked up with wide Silver Eyes as she heard the sound of a rocket roaring over their heads, noticing the mechanical wings.

“Icarus…” She hissed.

Icarus flew across the Summit’s Claim and he opened the wings up and threw Grandes down towards the Yurts, creating fiery explosions which set their homes alight. He could hear the panicked screams of the non-combatants who were not in the Monastery yet as they tried to flee. He readied his Khopeshes to cut them down, laughing sinisterly, until he heard his voice. “ICARUS!” Li Ren bellowed, Icarus paused and turned to the smoke and embers where he heard his voice.

The Old Blind Man walked through the smoke with his staff, spinning it through his fingers as he looked up at him. “Your fight is with me. Do not think me a fool, I know that is the sole reason you joined Salem. To get your revenge.” Li stated, and Icarus descended and landed before him, keeping his Mechanical Wings open as he circled him.

“You’re a weak, blind old man, Li… not the great warrior you once were. You’re a fool to think you can fight me.” Icarus stated, Li threw his cloak aside, revealing his old combat gear underneath it all, and he held his staff in his human hand, whilst keeping the cybernetic one free.

“Blind? Yes. Old? Yes. But Weak? I think not.” Li stated as he stood his ground, holding his staff and keeping his composure. Icarus glared directly at him, holding his Khopeshes tight. Icarus suddenly launched directly at Li and slashed his Khopeshes towards him, only for Li to duck down and roll across the snow, easily dodging his attacks. Icarus snarled and then he threw one of the grenades at him, only for Li to effortless bat it aside with his staff, creating a large explosion behind him. Icarus’ eyes narrowed, then the furious Mercenary threw himself forward, not only swinging his Khopeshes at the old man, but also his wings, thrusting the sharp feathers down and forwards, trying to cut him down. But Li backed up, moving faster than he ever expected, blocking and countering every move he made, punching Icarus in the side of his face with his metal hand before he rolled over his back and slammed his staff into the centre of his back with ease.

Icarus suddenly ascended into the air with his Wingsuit, blasting directly at him and spiralling round, cutting his Khopeshes at the old Warrior, but Li ducked down, only narrowly missing that attack. Icarus banked around one of the peaks before diving directly towards him. He roared with hatred as he slammed both his feet down into the ground, driving his sharp wings down where he was stood, and Li spun across the snow, and batted the man across the side of his head with the staff. Icarus was thrown backwards, but the thrusters in his wingsuit slowed him down, and he charged towards him once more.

As Icarus rushed forward, Li went to close line him with his staff, but Icarus jumped over his head, surprising Li, and he hooked the old man’s leg and swiped him off his feet. He then drove the two wings down towards his face to try and kill him fast, but he held up his staff with both hands, holding him back. “Look upon your works, old man… I know you are blind… but I know you know what I have become. I know how you are still able to see our auras… what do you see now?” Icarus growled, and the truth genuinely scared Li.

Because that little boy? Who was once a good kid, who could have done so many good things? The only thing left in him now was hatred, and fire. But as he pushed the bladed feathers down against Li’s throat, Stormflower suddenly shot forward and the cable wrapped around his neck, and Ren jumped over him with rage in his eyes. He landed behind Icarus and pulled him back, looking ahead with wide eyes as Magni also came hurtling directly at him. Icarus grunted and Ren rolled out of the way just in time as Icarus tumbled off the edge of the cliff.

Only for his wings to open up once more, and the jetpack to blast off once more, flying overhead. Ren helped his Dad back up to his feet whilst Nora spun Stormur Skeggox through her fingers. “We know you’re a badass, Li… but you’re gonna need help if you’re gonna take this bastard down.” Nora stated, remembering how it took all of the Rogues to bring him down last time.

And he was even stronger now.

“So, it would seem.” Li agreed.

“And besides… I think the three of us all have plenty reason to kill this guy.” Ren snarled as he held Stormflower tight. Icarus laughed as he hovered over them, slowly descending down to the ground.

“As I suspected… the old man must call upon his shadows to protect him. Such a pity.” Icarus growled. “No matter, at least I can take your son and his ball and chain from you as well.”

“Eh, more like Pet Sloth.” Nora shrugged, Icarus raised his eyebrow in confusion at that, but it made Ren chuckle.

Ren, Nora and Li stood before Icarus who extended his wings and spun his Khopeshes through his fingers, preparing to fight them to the death he had to.

Back at the centre of the Claim, the Grimm were still pouring through. Penny flew up into the air with Cinder beside her, blasting the Grimm out of the sky, she launched her swords up towards the Manticore that went to attack the Monastery, sending the monster crashing down towards the ground. Cinder roared as she drove her axe into the throat of a Teryx, and the two of them crashed down to the ground. Cinder stood atop its corpse and threw her axe with one hand, directly into the face of a Beringel.

Ruby and Yang fought back-to-back against the Grimm together, and Winter continued to hold the Wall with Weiss and Eryka, repeatedly decimating the Grimm with their raged attacks. But some were managing to climb up the wall, forcing them to have to fight them the old-fashioned way. Weiss repeatedly stabbed the Beowulf in the chest with Myrtenaster, before kicking it off the wall. “Get off my wall!” She yelled.

But her eyes widened as she saw something massive charging towards the gates. It was like a Horse with a Rider on it, and the Imp hanging lifelessly from its Equine Partner was filled with arrows and spears but was definitely still alive. It was the Nuckelavee, the same one that attacked and destroyed Kuroyuri.

The same one that killed An.

The Nuckelavee roared as it cleared through the gates and skidded across the snow. It reared back and roared to the sky. Li, Ren and Nora all turned with wide eyes as they saw the same monster there. Icarus laughed as he stared them down. “Bring back memories?” Icarus asked.

“You’re gonna pay for what you did.” Ren growled.

“Not before your father pays for what he did to mine… and to me.” He snarled, pointing to his mechanical jaw. “Did he ever tell you that? Or did he hide that too?”

“He told me… I know all about what happened. And I am sorry… but you killed my mom. Took away my home… I can never forgive that.” Ren snarled, which made Icarus chuckle.

“Then I suppose we are in agreement.” Icarus stated moments before they attacked.

Ruby stared at the Nuckelavee with wide eyes, it too had been modified by Salem. Its eyes were glowing just like that Shifter’s and the Beowulf’s…

“That’s how we can tell which Grimm have got major upgrades! It’s their eyes!” Ruby called out, then it turned and stared straight at her. Or more specifically… at the Relic of Knowledge. “Uh oh…”

The Nuckelavee suddenly extended its arm and grabbed Ruby, throwing her across the Claim and straight through a building, pursuing her. “Ruby!” Yang screamed. Not only that, but her eyes widened as the Praetorian Knight sprinted straight through the Gates, driving its Sceptre straight through the chest of one of the warriors, killing him instantly. It turned to where Ruby was thrown by the Nuckelavee, and it also pursued. They were both going after the Relic.

Ruby was good… but she could never take on both an Enhanced Ancient Nuckelavee _and_ a Praetorian Knight at once.

“I’ll go! Keep the town secure!” Penny called out, and Cinder followed, she was gonna need all the help she could get against that Nuckelavee and the Praetorian Knight. But as Yang stood there… she felt her blood go cold… and her Phantom Pains returned when she heard his voice. His laugh… it made her feel sick.

“Well look who it is…” Adam chuckled, and she slowly turned to see him stood there. Her eyes stared at Wilt and Blush, all too familiar. Flashing images of that moment hit her like a truck, and his smirk remained.

“You…”

“Perhaps this time I can actually finish the job.” Adam chuckled as he pointed his sword straight at her. But she hardened herself and clenched her fists.

“Right back at ya.” She snarled, and from the Monastery with her enhanced hearing… Blake heard his voice. She was shaking, but she also heard Yang…

… and she could not stay back.

She couldn’t keep hiding, no matter how badly her Blindness affected her skills.

One way or another…

The Fate of the Summit’s Claim was going to be decided in this battle…


	15. Battle of the Summit's Claim - Pt. 2

**Ren**

Icarus roared with a seething fury as he flew directly towards them, and he spun quickly, slashing his dual Khopeshes at them. Li rolled aside whilst Ren charged towards him, dropped and slid underneath him. Nora fired her Grenades at him from Stormur Skeggox, but folded his wings before his chest, shielding the pink explosives from hitting his body. He then spun around, slashing his huge wings at her, and she raised her axe with both hands, stopping the razor-sharp feathers from cutting across her aura. Nora swung the axe diagonally at him, but he caught her axe with the curved blade of his Khopesh, and then punched it from her grasp. Nora gasped, suddenly grabbed by the throat, and lifted off the floor. Icarus glared at her with enraged eyes, snarling through his mechanical jaw.

Nora’s eyes crackled and his widened, he immediately ducked as Magni came flying towards him from behind. He threw her aside and ducked down, narrowly missing his head. He stared at her as the two weapons came flying back into her hands. She smirked at him as her eyes shone a bright pink, electricity started to course through her veins thanks to the Electrified Dust Cartridges she now had built into the grips of her weapons, ready to charge her up to full power whenever she needed to.

She squeezed the triggers on her weapons and golden lightening erupted through the metal and coursed through her scars, causing them to light up bright pink, alongside her eyes. She roared with fury as Icarus blasted towards her. He then threw his Khopesh towards her, Nora was unable to dodge it in time and it hooked her by the throat, pinning her against the wall. She strained as she tried to break free. Icarus launched forward and drove both his sharp wings directly into the walls where her head was. But he kept her trapped there and proceeded to punch her over and over in the face, sending a hard punch directly to her gut as well. She grunted then roared with rage, creating a powerful electrical pulse that threw him backwards.

He stared at his wings, noticing the electronics were going haywire. “Crafty trick you have there, Valkyrie.” Icarus hissed; he may no longer have a mouth but somehow, she could tell he was grinning. Just by looking at his squinted eyes.

“I’m just getting started.” She assured, and the head of Stormur Skeggox started to glow even brighter as she channelled energy through the entire weapon. She then yelled and thrusted it forward after breaking free from his Khopesh in the wall. A powerful beam of pink energy shot forward from Stormur Skeggox’s axe-head, and it collided directly into his wings as the power returned to them. The feathers folded over each other and he held the beam back for as long as he could. The sheer power behind the attack was pushing Icarus through the snow, even melting and evaporating it from the heat.

Just as the beam ended, he opened his wings to attack, only for Nora to throw Magni straight into his chest. The Hammer whistled as it flew through the air and crashed into his chest. Icarus barked, thrown back and tumbling through the snow. Ren swung around one of the flagpoles and slammed both feet into Icarus’ face. The Archangel tumbled through the snow, flakes fell from his metal wings and Ren skilfully rolled across the snow, landing onto his feet. He twisted around and aimed both the Stormflower Pistols at him and opened fire. The green bullets came flying towards him, but Icarus raised one wing, opening the feathers like fingers, blocking all his bullets from hitting him.

He then opened his spare hand, where Gravity Dust started to connect to his secondary Khopesh. “You lot have gotten better, but you’re still nothing compared to me.” Icarus snarled, the Khopesh he threw at Nora flew off from the snow and he used the gravitational pull from his gauntlet to slingshot it towards Ren. He gasped and flipped backwards, narrowly missing it, but then it circled back around and returned to his hand. As Ren landed, Icarus blasted his thrusters towards Ren and he jumped towards him, slashing both Khopeshes downwards with immense force. Ren blocked the incoming strike with the bladed machine pistols, but Icarus proceeded to kick him in the chest.

His Wingsuit opened, two little silos appeared, and he fired tiny explosive projectiles towards him. Ren ran and he jumped up in the air, firing his grappling hooks onto the shoulders of the Mercenary. He corkscrewed through the air, narrowly dodging the tiny missiles which exploded around him. It was like time slowed as he focused his mind on his enemy, fire erupting all around him. Icarus snarled back at him, before he swung his Wing around, and knocked Ren out of the air. He dropped to the floor, quickly rolling aside as Icarus swung both the curved Khopesh Blades down towards his face. They clanged off the rock, and as Ren jumped back up, he roundhouse kicked Icarus across the face.

His mechanical jaw hissed violently, and he frantically grabbed onto his nutrient cannister, securing it back in place. His eyes turned wild with rage and he launched into a berserk rage, firing multiple grenades from his bracers which exploded upon impact. Ren flew backwards from the powerful explosion, his aura flickered but was not broken. He raised his head from the snow that he fell into, and he saw that familiar glowing red light shimmering in his eyes as he writhed around.

That was when he remembered his Semblance…

Blind Rage.

Where he would just lose himself in anger and see everything around him as a threat and would kill it on sight, becoming more and more powerful the angrier he got, until someone broke his aura. He was like a living time bomb, and he gripped onto his Khopeshes – Undying Hatred – tighter and tighter. He turned to see Li, and it was like all that rage was being directed towards him now.

He unleashed a berserk and metallic roar, and launched his Khopesh towards him, but Li redirected it with his staff, and Icarus opened his palm, using the Gravity Dust to summon it right back. He charged forward before blasting directly at him, and he slashed the two weapons down at him, before taking off up into the air and staring down at him. “ALL OF THIS? I WILL BURN IT ALL TO EMBERS! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!” Icarus bellowed, before he dove down towards Li like a Falcon, and slammed his fist down into the ground.

The shockwave staggered him and created a brief moment of confusion for everyone as the snow hung in the air. But Li? His blindness was more of an advantage now than ever before since he never needed to worry about vision. He stood calmly as he listened to the environment, blocking out everyone else, the sounds of gunfire and the Grimm. Only what he needed to find. He swiftly turned as Icarus lunged for him, slamming both blades down onto his staff, but Icarus yanked it from his hands and threw it across the floor. Icarus swung his knee up into Li’s gut and then slammed his elbow down into his back. Li grunted but proceeded to swing both fists up into his jaw.

Icarus roared with anger, looking around as Li seemed to vanish into thin air. “Your rage blinds you, Icarus. Can you not see that what Salem is doing to the world is wrong? Is cruel?” Li questioned.

“Salem has brought more law and order to the world than the U.G.R could have ever dreamed of! Look around you, old man… step down from the peak and see. The Faunus no longer live-in fear of the Schnee Dust Company, the Crime Syndicates are no more! And the Grimm no longer act like wild animals and keep the peace!” Icarus called out.

“Perhaps, but the cost was far too great. Thousands died for this _new world_. This new world is built upon the bones of many.” Li stated as he walked through the fog.

“Sacrifices must be made for a better future. You of all people should understand that you killed my father and gave me _this_ so then you could start your own family.” Icarus stated as he gestured to his jaw.

“Yes… and I have paid the price for my actions. And soon, so will Salem. But I will not let you take my son and daughter in law.” Li burst through the snow and swung his staff down the Mercenary’s head, and then proceeded to swing it upwards with immense force. Icarus grunted as the impact threw him up into the air and crashing back down against the snow. Icarus blasted his Wingsuit’s Thrusters, and shot forward, banking around one of the buildings before he caught Li by the neck with Undying Hatred, smashing him down against the floor before he threw him into the wall.

Li grunted but just as Icarus went to attack, Ren yanked him back with his grappling hook. Icarus snarled and he wrapped the cable around his arm, and then yanked the skilled Huntsman directly at him. He caught Ren by the throat and pummelled him down onto the ground. He turned as Nora rushed him and she threw Stormur Skeggox at him, but he batted it aside with his wing, yet she still jumped up and lightning crackled through Magni as she smashed it down into the ground with immense force. He stumbled backwards but then slashed his wings down her chest, cutting across her aura, before hooking the curved blades under her armpits and he lifted her off the floor, before jumping up and swinging his boot down into her gut, smashing her down against the ground.

Nora groaned from that one, he got her good. He clicked the triggers on Undying Rage, and red lightning coursed through the blades, a lethal combination of Fire and Electrical Dust, and he slashed across Li’s face, knocking him down to the ground. His aura flickered as he walked around him and went to behead him with one sudden attack. That’s when the screech of an eagle came from behind, he turned as the huge wings blocked out the sun.

It was Li’s Eagle – Harmony Gives Humble Mind.

The huge Altum Eagle slashed its talons across his chest and knocked him away from Icarus. The massive beast glided around the Monastery, and then landed atop the roof. It opened its wings and screeched to the sky. Li got up swiftly and pulled his staff up Icarus’ throat and threw him across the snow. He drove his wings into the ground to slow himself down. He stared at the three of them, Nora being helped back up by Ren. They saw Icarus’ eyes twitch as his semblance grew stronger and stronger, and his eyes were glowing red, shining brighter and brighter.

“I forgot how strong this bastard’s aura is.” Nora panted.

“We just need to get him to his limit.” Ren stated.

“The only issue is his semblance, the longer he fights the more enraged and stronger he becomes. He never tires, he just gets stronger and stronger, and fights more wildly.” Li explained.

“We just need to break his aura. Once his aura is down, we can finish him off.” Ren assured, remembering how it all went down last time.

Once his aura broke, and Nora broke his Wingsuit, the battle was over.

**Ruby**

The wall exploded as she collided straight through it, covered in dust and chunks of rock fell from her hair. Ruby groaned as she struggled to get back up, hearing the clopping hooves draw nearer and nearer. Her silver eyes turned as the massive monster emerged through the fog, two separate pairs of eyes glared at her, glowing red, one pair from the horse, and the other pair from above it. The beast growled as it cleared through the dust cloud, drooling from the mouth as it stared down at her, eyeing up the Relic of Knowledge.

Ruby didn’t know it… but it was the _exact_ same Nuckelavee that destroyed Kuroyuri that night. Icarus must have always known where its home was for Salem to upgrade it, it was pretty easy to tell. Not only were the eyes glowing brighter than normal, like that Shifter and the Beowulf, but it had more plates of armour covering the body. Ruby turned as she saw the Praetorian Knight stood beside it, pointing the Sceptre in its hand at her. “Relinquish the Relic of Knowledge, Silver Eyed One… or perish.” The Knight threatened.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and she quickly got back up, spinning Black Thorn through her fingers. “You’re gonna pry her from my cold dead hands.” Ruby growled back at the massive Knight.

“So be it.” The Praetorian Knight replied, it suddenly launched towards her, swirling into multiple chunks of metal, colliding right into her. The impact knocked Ruby onto her back and the Praetorian Knight shifted back into its Knight Form, spinning its Sceptre through its fingers. Ruby turned as the Nuckelavee scraped its hoof through the cobblestone and snow, the Imp riding the monster screeched to the sky. So loud that Ruby had to cover her ears, then the Horse roared as well, charging towards her. Until someone fired their gun into its side, the beast turned to see two people stood there. The Imp roared and swung its stretching arm towards him, grabbing him in one and then holding onto his legs with the other. The man screamed in immense pain as the flesh and skin tore, bones snapped, and blood poured out. The man was ripped in half by the beast, then the Horse charged forward and clamped its bony jaws down onto the second gunman, shaking him around like a toy, splattering blood everywhere.

“No!” Ruby screamed in desperation as the Horse killed him, his blood smothered the Equine Grimm’s face, drooling from its teeth. It turned and stared at her, then charged to attack. Ruby dashed aside, using her Semblance to her advantage, then she closed her eyes and spun around, about to use her Silver Eyes, only for a beam of red energy to hit her in chest. The Praetorian Knight spun its Sceptre through his fingers after firing and walked towards her. It kicked her in the side before smacking the Sceptre across her cheek, knocking her against the floor.

“Relinquish the Relic!” The Praetorian Knight yelled as it held her above the floor, then threw her across the courtyard again. She tumbled and groaned, only for the hot breath of the Nuckelavee appear over her shoulder, and warm blood drooled down her cheek. The Imp grabbed her by the head and lifted her off the floor, staring right at her. Its jaw hung from sinewy black muscle, and it created horrible rasping groans. It slowly opened its jaws to devour her and Ruby squinted her eyes shut as she tried to get free.

Until a blinding green light erupted, garnering both the Knight’s at the Monster’s attention. The thick beam of light collided into the side of the Nuckelavee, the Grimm roared with pain as it was blasted down to the ground. It was not dead, but it was enough for the creature to release Ruby. She landed on the floor and Penny descended beside her, helping her back up. “Are you okay?” Penny worried.

“I’m fine… but Penny, we still have that Praetorian Knight.” Ruby warned, and the twelve-foot-tall entity sprinted towards them and went to skewer Ruby with its Sceptre. But that was when Cinder landed in front of them both and blasted a huge column of fire and wind directly into the Knight. The Praetorian Knight got forced back by the blast but started to spiral its huge Sceptre with telekinetic energy, blocking her strike.

Cinder ceased and stood her ground, glaring at the Knight. “I have not missed you ugly assholes.” Cinder stated as she watched the Praetorian Knight pace back and forth.

“Traitor.” The Praetorian Knight growled; Ruby got back up to her feet with Penny beside her. She turned as the Nuckelavee got back up, shaking off Penny’s attack, which definitely delt quite the blow to it.

“We can’t let that thing take Jinn.” Ruby said.

“Then let’s take it down.” Cinder said, her eyes igniting fiercely.

“Yeah… sure… why not? It only took an entire Academy to bring down _one_ before… this one will be totally easy.” Ruby sarcastically scoffed.

“Go for its face, it’s the weak point.” Cinder reminded, and Ruby nodded her head, then she turned to the Nuckelavee. A normal one of them was deadly even to a full team of Huntresses and Huntsmen… but this one was different.

Older, and advanced.

This was going to be one tough fight.

The Nuckelavee grunted and roared, charging directly towards the Fall Maiden, who turned and flew directly at the monster. She threw her burning fist right into the Imp’s skull, creating a powerful shockwave. The Imp screeched in pain but then its long arm cracked around, catching her by the heel and slingshotting her towards the buildings, but Cinder blasted flames from her hands and feet to steady herself. She stared right back at the monster as she slowed herself down, then launched forward. The Horse reared backwards and kicked its from clawed hooves, roaring to the sky, before it charged directly at her once more. Cinder opened her palms and formed her Obsidian Axe, throwing it straight at the monster. The axe spun through the air but the Equus darted aside, quickly scaling across the cobblestone fence, before jumping over the next and bucking at her. The back two hooves clopped into her chest and threw her backwards. Cinder tumbled across the snow and she pressed her hand into the snow, staring back at the monster.

Saliva drooled from the Horse’s jaws, concocted with blood, and it shook its head before it rushed her once again. But the Nuckelavee jumped and slammed its heavy hooves down into the ground with immense force. The floor cracked and the beast reached its long hand out and grabbed onto Cinder, yanking her towards the Horse’s jaws. Only for Cinder to form two Obsidian Swords, and she sliced them clean through the arm of the creature. Black smoke and blood covered her, and she flew up into the air, her eye igniting with an amber flame. She could hear the screeching Imp below, crying out over the pain it felt from losing its hand. But she watched with disbelief.

“That’s new.” She softly said, watching the Imp start to regenerate its hand, black smoke constantly poured from the stump, but then the tar started to forge a brand new two-digit hand once again. The Nuckelavee roared up at her and immediately extended the arm back up at her, in which she reacted by blasting a bolt of lightning down from the sky at the beast. Dark clouds swirled above her head, flickering with forks of lightning. The Nuckelavee swiftly sprinted across the town, even breaking through one of the buildings at one point. The Horse slid across the cobblestone, with the Imp hanging lifelessly from its back, only when the Equine Grimm halted did it rise back up. It then showed its intelligence, by reaching out to parts of the house it smashed through and ripping chunks of wood and stone from the old structure and throwing it up at her.

Cinder hovered, quickly blowing up the pieces of debris thrown up towards her. The wood exploded and burned into embers around her, until it threw a piece of Rebar like a spear. She gasped, catching it in her hands, just stopping it from impaling her throat. She tossed it aside and formed a spear of ice that she threw down towards the Grimm. The Nuckelavee jumped out of its path before the Imp reached up and grabbed onto Cinder by the leg and pulled her down towards it.

A smirk drew across Cinder’s face as she formed an Obsidian Spear, referencing Milo whenever it was in Spear form. She waited until the perfect moment and burned herself free from the Grimm hand, and she landed behind the Imp. It screeched and tried to twist around to defend itself, but Cinder was faster, and she pulled the spear up its throat. The Imp barked with rage as it writhed violently despite Cinder choking it out with all her might, and the Horse began to buck wildly to try and get her off.

On the other side of the fight, the Praetorian Knight jumped up in the air and brought the huge Sceptre down to the ground with immense force, creating a powerful shockwave mixed with red electrical energy. Ruby rolled backwards, then drew Black Thorn, firing her dual Volcanic Pistols with deadly accuracy. The Praetorian Knight swiftly deflected the dust rounds that came flying towards it, then Penny charged up her laser, firing it directly at the entity.

It held the Sceptre up with one hand, catching the blade in the razor-sharp tip, refracting the laser across the Claim, killing a couple Grimm in the process, and burning through one of the empty Yurts. The Praetorian Knight’s cold, glowing red eyes, lacking all soul whatsoever, stared right back at Penny who kept firing, realising too late that the Praetorian was turning the laser back at her. It then fired it right back into her chest, the impact was so hard that it threw Penny backwards.

“Penny!” Ruby screamed, until she felt her throat get squeezed tighter and tighter by the Knight, lifting her high off the floor. The Knight reached towards the Lamp, but Ruby gritted her teeth, and a powerful blast of white light erupted from her large silver eyes. The Praetorian Knight roared with rage as it stumbled backwards, the floating metal rattled around, breaking apart and reforging over and over again. It slammed the Sceptre down against the ground as it stared back at her, then Ruby launched towards it. She slashed her Scythes down the huge Sceptre as it backed up, blocking her strikes with efficiency.

The Praetorian Knight thrusted forward to stab Ruby, but she launched herself forward and drove her hooked blade into its neck and rolled across its shoulder. She landed down behind it then shot multiple fire rounds into its back. But they had little to no effect whatsoever, it turned and stared directly into her eyes. The Praetorian Knight channelled dark energy through its body formed from floating pieces of metal and rock, and right into the head of its staff. It pushed forward, blasting the beam at her, but Ruby cartwheeled backwards, only for the Praetorian Knight to rush her again, slashing its Sceptre hard and fast. It pirouetted with it, scraping across Black Thorn’s blades, throwing golden sparks from the impact. Ruby kept backing up, but the Knight just continuously struck at her, so hard it started to break her stance.

Penny flew overhead and launched her many blades down towards it. Some of them just went straight through the plume of smoke trapped within it, but some did manage to get caught into the pieces of metal. Penny then wrapped her cables around her arm, and she flew up in the air, ripping the blades straight through its arm. The metal was thrown in many directions, yanked away by the pull of the Knight’s form.

Sometimes it was easy to forget these things were the final stage of a Geist’s Evolution. And their weakness was always the same – the face. Penny then flew right back at it and slashed Floating Array towards its face. The head was covered in armour like a knight, however, inside was still the head of a Geist, and it roared with anger at feeling the pain. It reacted by punching penny out of the air, then kicking her back up in the air before she hit the floor. It spun its Sceptre through its fingers as the metal returned, reforging the arm she destroyed, and it rested the Sceptre across one arm, using it to aim more accurately.

Crackling red lightly blasted from the Sceptre and collided into Penny’s chest, knocking her down to the floor. She tumbled across the snow, before driving her swords into the ground to slow herself down. She saw the Praetorian Knight pick up one of her swords and it snapped it with its heavy foot, only for it to crumble into dust.

Grave Dust.

Watts’ little upgrades he gave her after acquiring her body from Amity Arena were actually coming in handy now. A small smirk appeared on her face as the dust returned behind her, alongside cable which got retracted into her spine. She replaced it with a new sword, replacing the one it destroyed. Ruby and Penny both looked at each other and smiled, then they both rushed the Praetorian Knight at the exact same time.

It stood motionless as they got closer, before it quickly kicked Penny back, and spiralled around to stop Ruby’s advance with the blade of its Sceptre. She scraped Black Thorn down it, then she jumped up to attack its face, only for it to catch her by the throat and throw her into the floor, and suddenly spin the Sceptre so fast through telekinesis, that it stopped Penny’s second blast from hitting it. That was then it launched the spear towards her, and Penny slashed all her swords directly through the middle of the spear. But just like the Praetorian, it was forged from that ghastly smoke, and it shattered around her blades, and reforged on the other side.

Penny gasped, and it smashed into her chest and carried her off. Penny tumbled through the snow and her green aura flickered for a few moments. She had to be careful, she was already nearing the amber level. Penny watched as the Sceptre banked around, and went straight through one of the Yurts, travelling like a swarm of birds in the form of shards of metal and rock, before returning back into its original form in its master’s grasp. It stared her down as it stood there, then Ruby jumped up behind it and jammed Black Thorn straight into its eye.

The sound the Praetorian Knight created was unlike any cry they have ever heard, it was ear piercing, dark and demonic, and utterly nightmarish. It stumbled around as Ruby kept her scythe dug into its face as it started to panic. It grabbed her by the hair and threw her off it, Ruby transformed into a flurry of petals, which then returned to her human form, sliding across the floor with both weapons in hand. She stared at the Knight with a smirk.

The Praetorian Knight snarled, and black smoke poured out from the eye of the helmet, but it was still not down yet. It walked towards them and the body grew in size, just like the one they remembered back at Beacon.

_Ice… we need to use ice dust to hold the body together so then it can’t shift…_

The Praetorian Knight sprinted directly at her and drove the Sceptre down into the ground, blasting red lightning through the stone, and causing it to erupt all around them. Like volcanic springs, but Ruby transformed into Petals, and she flew to her girlfriend and grabbed her. Both red and orange petals flew up into the air, then they both reformed above the Knight. They both smiled at each other, ready to continue fighting it, and Penny blasted another beam down towards the Knight.

The body of the Praetorian Knight exploded outwards, the black smoke kept all the pieces together, causing the beam to just go through ghostly smoke instead. Once her beam ceased, the Knight collapsed back down into its humanoid form, and it spun the Sceptre around, firing it up at her. She dodged the incoming beam and proceeded to glide overhead whilst Ruby dove down towards it, slamming Black Thorn into the Sceptre with all her might.

**Yang**

The battle against the Knight and the Nuckelavee continued, but Yang and Taiyang had their hands full with Adam. He smirked as he stood before the two of them. “Like father, like daughter. Both fools who would rather do things the old-fashioned way.” Adam stated as he looked at their fists.

“Well, at least we don’t have to compensate for something.” Yang sneered, which Taiyang chuckled at. If they were not facing a highly lethal enemy, he would have given her a fist bump. Adam growled as he kept Wilt and Blush drawn, now Yang could actually see his full face, since he was no longer hiding behind his mask.

“Y’know… if it were anyone else? I’d feel sorry for you, looking at that gnarly mark on your face.” Yang hissed viciously, staring at the _S.D.C_ branding over his eye. Adam growled as he gripped onto the hilt tighter.

“You’re gonna pay for what you did to my little girl, you son of a bitch.” Taiyang snarled, which made Adam laugh at his words.

“Your daughter wasn’t fast enough to beat me at Beacon, what makes you think she can fare any better this time?” Adam challenged as he pointed the sword at them both, still holding his Scabbard in the other, finger on the trigger.

“Wanna find out?” Yang challenged, that only made him smirk, spinning Wilt and Blush through his fingers.

“Oh… I know how this will end.” Adam promised, before suddenly lunging towards her. His hair shone red and so did his sword and coat. The slash turned the area black and red, and the boxes exploded into ash from the raw power collected inside of that blade. But this time, Yang blasted backwards, flipping through the air as she avoided the deadly attack that took her arm before. She glared down at him and fired both Ember Celica Gauntlets backwards, and she rode her recoil down towards him, and planted one powerful punch into the side of his head. Adam yelled in pain from the strike, staggering backwards, before Yang rushed forward to attack once again.

Adam swung around and smashed the Scabbard across her jaw, before kicking her in the chest, and swinging the sword up her chest. He jolted forward, sending shadowy energy clones of himself towards her, all of which cut the sword down her gauntlets. Sparks flew from each strike made, but just as he went to shotgun her in the face, Taiyang suddenly tackled him to the ground. He wrapped one arm around his throat and pummelled his head down into the stones, before throwing him up in the air, and roundhouse kicking him in the gut.

Adam landed and drove his sword down into the ground with gritted teeth as Father and Daughter charged towards him. Taiyang jumped to punch down at his head but Adam slashed up his chest and proceeded to slam his sword down towards her arm. Yang gasped as her cybernetic replacement stopped it, yet he still persisted with an insane grin carved across his face. He grinded the blade across the steel, still not painted, and he forced Yang down to her knees.

“Just like I expected… you haven’t changed one bit.” Adam scoffed.

“Wanna bet?” She yelled, suddenly flipping backwards and throwing both her feet up his jaw and landing on both. Yang fired Ember Celica directly at him, but he blocked the shots with his blade, and then store the damage into the Scabbard. He rushed forward and fired the blade from the Scabbard, and Yang crossed her arms together. It bounced off her metal gauntlets but returned back into his hand and he swung his boot down at her, then hacked at her with the sword repeatedly. But Yang quickly ducked and dodged his blows, returning the favour with equally fast blows with her fists. Yang swung her knee up into his gut, hunching him and allowing her to smash her metal fist downwards into his cheek, causing him to lose his footing and tumble across the floor.

Adam launched his Wilt and Blush forward, it spun through the air like a buzz saw, grinding against Yang’s arms, throwing golden sparks everywhere, then he fired his shotgun at her as the sword stabbed down into the ground. Yang rolled backwards as Adam ran forward, and yanked the sword out from the rocks, pirouetting around with both hands and driving the long red blade down towards her. The impact blasted a powerful arc of glowing red energy towards her, but Yang fired her shotguns to the side, using the recoil to easily slide across the slippery snow.

Yang pumped her fists and Ember Celica opened up, loading her missiles and she fired them towards him. Adam smirked sinisterly, and his body turned black and red as he moved so fast, he looked like a blur, dodging and slicing the missiles apart. They erupted into flames behind him, then jumped directly at her, swinging the sword towards her head. Only for Taiyang’s burning hands to catch it. Adam landed and stared right into his blue eyes, seeing the rage in them. His semblance made his hands like they were made from titanium, and they burned with his raging aura.

He pulled Adam forward and proceeded to uppercut him with enough force to throw the terrorist sky-high. He flipped through the air, then fired his shotgun up at the sky, copying Yang’s method of riding the recoil. He descended down towards them and smirked as he held his sword above his head. As he landed, his hooves cracked the ground around him, and the sword created a powerful pulse of crackling red energy. The blast threw them all back a couple steps, and he smirked at them, gritting his teeth together as he rose back up to his feet, walking forward.

“I really hate this asshole.” Taiyang snarled.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Yang assured, raising her fists in a boxing position. Adam paced around and Taiyang noticed his legs.

“I’m not the only one seeing that, right?” He asked her.

“Oh… I noticed.” She said, watching as the Grimm Hooves clopped across the floor as he walked. He paced back and forth as he waited for them to make their first move. Yet they were doing the same.

Nearby in the Monastery though…

Amber watched nervously from behind the crates, able to see Yang and Taiyang against Adam from here, and she shook for her sake. “It’s him…” She nervously stammered as she stared at him.

Blake sat there as she heard his voice, but also Yang’s.

“By the way… where is my darling?” He asked her.

“She’s not yours, she’s never been yours and she never will be.” Yang snarled.

“Heh… I’m surprised you give a damn, considering what she did to you. Don’t you realise that she is no better than me?” Adam asked her as he gestured to her totally different arm. “Yeah… I heard all about that fun story.”

“Then you heard it wrong. Blake didn’t have a choice, the only person at fault that night was me. I was the one who failed her… don’t you dare blame her for my mistakes. Just as you need to stop blaming her for yours.” Yang growled as she stared him down, and Blake could not get her words out of her mind.

As she heard them engage in combat once more… something came over her… a feeling she had not felt in a very long time.

That urge… to fight.

Her hand found the grip of Gambol Shroud and she followed the sound of combat between them.

_I’m done hiding._

Yang rolled backwards as Adam stomped his Hoof down where her head just was, and then he fired the shotgun at her repeatedly, before bringing down the blade of his sword, narrowly missing her head as the powerful energy stored inside of it went for her. But Yang rolled backwards again, only just missing it, but just as she landed, he jumped forward and kicked her straight in the face. The impact of his hoof nearly knocked Yang unconscious, and she slid across the floor, growing in pain as everything became fuzzy.

Taiyang grabbed the snow and melted it down to boiling water, throwing it straight into Adam’s face. He barked in pain from the scolding hot water, then he kneed him in the chest and punched him repeatedly in the face. He grabbed Adam by the arm as he went to stab Taiyang through the chest and proceeded to slam his elbow down into his forearm, forcing him to release the sword. His other fist channelled pure aura into the knuckles and Taiyang roared with fury as his eyes shone brighter. He punched Adam in the chest so hard that he flew straight into one of the stable houses.

The wall exploded around him, and he tumbled past the horses that started to panic. Taiyang jumped inside and kicked Adam in the head, which shoved him into the wall, where Taiyang pinned him up against it by his throat. Adam snarled, not as effective without his sword, but not useless. He dropkicked Taiyang in the torso, the hooves hit hard, and he crashed against the wall, then Adam grabbed one of the hooks attached by a chain and he swung it towards him. Those hooks normally held Horseshoes that were cooling off after being forged. Taiyang ducked under the chained hook and proceeded grab the hay and set it on fire in his hand. One of the horses brayed in protest. “Sorry, boy! You can have some more later!” Taiyang promised, before he threw it into Adam’s face again.

It did… pretty much nothing, but it made Taiyang laugh.

So, he did something else, and turned to the bigger pile of hay and he drove his burning fist into it, setting the whole thing alight. The horses panicked and he let them free, one of them ran straight into Adam and knocked him over. The fire roared in the air and started to crawl towards Adam. He got up and spun through the air, his coat set alight and he swiftly removed it.

Adam punched Taiyang in the face, knocking him back and he went to kick him again, only for Tai to dodge him and grab onto his Grimm Leg, and with all his might he threw him back through the wall. He tumbled across the floor and just as he lifted his head, he met the fist of Yang Xiao Long. That punch was nearly enough to knock him out. His red aura flickered momentarily, meaning he was now in the amber, and as he fell, a smirk fell upon his face. Yang and Taiyang gasped, realising their mistake.

He landed right next to Wilt and Blush.

“Son of a bitch! Stop him!” Taiyang yelled as he rushed forward, and Adam grabbed the Scabbard first and shot him in the chest, blowing him off his feet. Then he grabbed onto the hilt of the sword and held it up with both hands as Yang jumped at him with her arm pulled back. Her fist clanged into the blade, but it shone red and he reflected the damage right back at her, blowing Yang up into the air.

He sheathed his blade and jumped up at her, cutting across her aura repeatedly, before he kicked her in the breast with both hooves. She crashed into the ground with immense force and she groaned in pain, holding her head. Her eyes turned red, but she whimpered. “No…” Fearfully, she let her eyes go back to lilac. “Not… not again…”

Flashing memories of when she last used her semblance returned, the glowing blue flames, and that unstoppable anger that was pulsing through her body? That was not a feeling she ever wanted to feel again.

Adam laughed as he landed behind her.

“I have to say I’m disappointed. I hoped you would be a better fighter after the ten years since we last met.” Adam chuckled as he stood over her.

“Y-You… talk too much.” Yang growled as she went to attack, only for Adam to kick her across the face.

She rolled onto her back and groaned, wincing in pain as she saw him stand above her with that cruel smirk on his face. He crouched down and tapped her metal arm with the sword. “Tell me… how did it feel? To be nothing? Worth nothing? To anyone?” He questioned her. She glared at him with hatred.

“Fuck you.” She snarled, spitting in his face, he flinched and wiped the saliva from his face. He chuckled and pointed at her with a smirk.

“Oh… oh… I can see why she liked you. A pity… because now I get to see how she will react when she sees your corpse… heh… so to speak.” He said as his hair glowed brighter and brighter, about to use Moonslice again.

“Yang!” Taiyang screamed and Adam went to drive the sword into her heart, only for Yang to gasp in horror.

Blake suddenly covered her vision, and the sword impaled right through her chest. She looked down at her, but she was lifeless. Then… she turned to ice, trapping Wilt and Blush inside of her icy body. Adam gasped and looked right at her as she launched right at him and slammed both her feet into his face. Adam barked in pain and tumbled across the ground, driving Wilt and Blush into the stones. He stared at her with disbelief as she stood tall, holding Gambol Shroud in her hands.

Her heart was racing, it was the first time she had ever fought someone in six years, and she never could master fighting without her eyes. But now she had to figure it out on the go.

_I can hear him… I can hear his heartbeat… he’s terrified._

He was terrified of her even now… because she was no longer hiding. “Blake?” Yang gasped. “But… your eyes…”

“Don’t worry about that… we need to take him down.” Blake stated as Yang and Taiyang got back up. Adam laughed sinisterly.

“You tried… and look at how that turned out for you.” He stated as he swung the sword over the snow, cutting through and melting some of the flakes. “But okay then, my love… let us continue where left off.”

“I’m not _your love_. I never was.” 


End file.
